Après la fin du monde
by Ranne-Chan
Summary: Deux ans après l'apocalypse, le monde a changé et l'humanité est en voie d'extinction. Mathieu et Antoine ont perdu bien des choses, mais au moins ils peuvent toujours compter l'un sur l'autre. Mais leur mission d'exploration va mal tourner. L'inattention, l'imprévu et des questions vont tout faire basculer. Fic terminée - Angst - Gore - Violence physique et psychique
1. Prologue

**Salut tout le monde, ceci est la première fanfic que j'ose publier, soyez pas trop méchant please XD**

**Bon j'ai mis un rating K+ car l'univers est assez sombre, mais ça risque de monter rapidement, soit par la violence, soit par un peu de lemon, il en faut bien hein, héhé ^^'**

**Comme pour toutes les autres fic' du fandom : ni Mathieu, ni Antoine, ni leurs création ne m'appartiennent. L'univers est inspiré de Jencyo Rêva (pas copié collé hein, de toute façon allez écouter ça fissa, sisi ! XD), une sagas Audio dont je suis absolument fan (Je la préfère même à Reflets d'Acides, c'est dire). Et je ne me fait aucun argent sur toute cette histoire ! =)**

**Et bien sur si cette histoire gêne qui que ce soit, je la supprimerais.**

**Disclaimer valable pour l'ensemble de la fic. ^^**

**Ah et si Antoine Daniel et Mathieu Sommet tombe sur cette fic ben... Désolée -^/^-**

**Donc pour y revenir, ce sera une fic à chapitre, je sais pas exactement combien pour l'instant, je vous le dirais une fois l'histoire intégralement faite au brouillon. Je publierais tout les Mardi pour l'instant. Plus si j'ai de l'avance. (le deuxième chapitre est écrit, le troisième en cours, j'essaye de prendre un maximum d'avance ^^)**

**bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

><p>Rien n'indiquait qu'ils allaient finir par faire ce job.<p>

Au début, ils étaient juste deux Youtubeurs, tous deux spécialisés en reviews de vidéos, deux personnalités bien distinctes, qui avaient fini par s'entendre à merveille.

Antoine Daniel et Mathieu Sommet avaient eu leurs succès, sur internet, ou dans des conventions …

Tant et si bien qu'ils avaient fini par se rapprocher, par la force des choses, et devenir de réels amis.

Mais tout avait une fin.

Internet n'était désormais plus.

Le monde avait sombré dans les ténèbres.

Tout avait commencé par une explosion, en fait les deux compères n'avaient jamais réellement compris ce qui était arrivé, un extrémiste cancéreux dans un bunker qui s'était fait exploser. Un beau champignon nucléaire qui avait rayé le continent américain de la carte. La terre qui tremblait, les continents qui se déplaçaient un peu trop vite, un nuage radioactif, des tempêtes, des volcans qui s'étaient formés ou réveillés …

L'humanité en voie d'extinction.

Ça faisait désormais deux ans.

Les deux compères avaient réussi à survivre, à rejoindre un camp de réfugié, devenu le pays nommé "New Hope", un des derniers bastions humains.

La radioactivité avait fait des dommages : des animaux monstrueusement déformés, capables d'engranger une descendance, donnant de nouvelles espèces remplaçant l'homme en haut de la chaîne alimentaire, mais aussi les humains touchés par les radiations : leur comportement avait également été irrémédiablement changé, il en existait des milliers "là-bas", au-delà de la nouvelle frontière naturelle séparant l'ouest de ce qui était l'Europe et le reste du monde. Ils n'étaient pas approchables, car violents, barbares, et, d'après certaines rumeurs, cannibales.

D'après les derniers comptes, il serait resté quatre-vingts millions d'êtres humains civilisés.

La plupart d'entre eux étaient des militaires de toutes les nations ayant rejoint l'armée mondiale.

Les civils étaient des ouvriers, des hommes à tout faire, quelques survivalistes mais tous des survivants. Ou des chanceux.

Mathieu et Antoine se plaçaient dans cette catégorie. Chanceux de s'être retrouvés rapidement, d'avoir trouvé une planque à la panique générale, d'avoir été évacués rapidement vers les zones de sûreté, d'avoir eu le temps d'apprendre à manier une arme avant de s'enfuir sur une intuition du chevelu. Intuition correcte car la zone s'était rapidement faite attaquer par ces "hommes mutants", si on pouvait encore les qualifier d'"hommes". Ils étaient supérieurs en nombre, personne n'avait survécu.

Ensuite ?

Bah ensuite ils avaient réussi à survivre, en avançant continuellement dans la bonne direction, en ramassant tout ce qu'il y avait sur leur passage, et en tombant sur un autre groupe de survivants trois mois plus tard. Ce groupe était à l'origine de "New Hope". Ils avaient contribué à fonder ce lieux, à le fortifier et à le rendre sûr, gagnant leur place dans le groupe.

Comme ils étaient plutôt bons au combat ("qui aurait cru cela possible un jour" disait parfois Mathieu en riant), ils étaient désormais affectés aux missions de reconnaissance : ils étaient chargés de faire une carte précise des environs, en poussant de plus en plus loin, ils devaient répertorier les endroits où chasser et où il restait des matériaux, voire des vivres, puis ramener le plus utile.

Le "Matoine" (et oui, ce n'était pas une apocalypse qui allait faire oublier le nom donné à leur "couple") était devenu inséparable, et reconnu pour son efficacité. Eux-mêmes se sentaient surpuissants et en sécurité une fois ensemble et armés.

Ils finissaient par oublier la dangerosité de ce nouveau monde …

* * *

><p><strong>Ouais c'est plutôt court ^^" c'est juste un prologue hein ^^'<strong>

**le prochain chapitre sera pas super long non plus, mais c'est principalement du au fait que l'intrigue commence réellement au chapitre 2. Ou pas, jvais voir ^^**

**J'espère en tout cas que ce premier aperçu vous a plus.**

**Je prends toutes les reviews qu'elles soit positives ou négatives. (mais pas d'insultes par pitié XD et pour les menaces de morts prenez un ticket et attendez votre tour XD)**

**A bientôt =D**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Foutue Forêt !

**Voilà la suite, merci à bakanard (se marier... c'est un peu prématuré non ? XD), Kajiaotori, WoorEnergy, talilo et Paskonesdesfousnous pour vos reviews, ça m'a vraiment touché =) j'espère que la suite va vous plaire.**

**Merci à Emma pour son fangirlisme sur ma fic XD et à Siphirith pour sa merveilleuse correction ! x)**

**Merci aussi à toute cette partie du Fandom qui spamme désormais mon Skype, jvous aime bande de gens XD (si je prends du retard c'est à cause de vous, na ! XD)**

**Finalement il est un chouilla plus grand que prévu, ce qui fait que l'intrigue commence bah... Maintenant XD**

**Pour le rythme de parution jvais partir sur une autre base : quoi qu'il arrive vous aurez TOUJOURS un chapitre le Mardi. Mais comme j'avance vite sur cette fic (j'suis partie sur le chapitre 4 là déjà XD) je pensais poster également le Jeudi et le Samedi. Mais seulement si j'ai assez d'avance en fait. ^^**

**C'est à peu près tout. Ah si : UNE CENTAINE DE VUE en 24h pour le prologue ! XD vous êtes tarés les gens XD**

**Bonne lecture ! =)**

* * *

><p>Ce matin-là, ils s'éveillèrent en bord de forêt. Ils étaient en mission depuis trois jours maintenant, et il n'y avait rien à signaler.<p>

"-Tain … Ce que je donnerais pour une voiture bordel ! Maugréa encore une fois Antoine en chargeant la tente sur son dos.

-Bonjour, bien dormi et toi ? sourit Mathieu.

-Comment tu fais pour être d'aussi bonne humeur le matin … Franchement ?

-J'sais pas, il fait bon, l'air est pur pour une fois, et j'entends même des oiseaux chanter… Y'a de quoi être de bonne humeur non ?"

Antoine tendit l'oreille et put lui aussi entendre ces piaillements matinaux. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait plus entendu ce son.

Reconnaissant quelques piaillements stridents proches, il grimpa à un arbre.

"Antoine ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-Tais-toi et suis-moi."

Intrigué, le plus petit suivit le mouvement, jusqu'à arriver à la hauteur d'Antoine, qui s'était stoppé au niveau d'une branche plus épaisse que les autres.

"-Regarde !" chuchota-t-il.

Il y avait là un nid d'oiseau, peuplé de 5 petits oisillons qui clamaient de la nourriture alors qu'un sixième s'extirpait de sa coquille.

"Bienvenue au monde les petits." sourit Mathieu.

Ils finirent par redescendre, et Antoine admit que cet environnement était des plus revigorants.

"-Je te savais pas bucolique mon cher."

-Y'a beaucoup de chose que tu ignores sur moi le nain." le taquina Antoine.

À vrai dire, il n'arrivait plus vraiment à se connaitre réellement lui-même. Ces deux dernières années à se battre pour sa survie l'avaient chamboulé au plus haut point. Il avait perdu des êtres chers, comme la plupart des survivants, et il ne lui restait plus que Mathieu.

Ses autres ex-collègues et amis ? Il avait croisé le fameux pyro-barbare en compagnie des Greniers lors d'un échange entre leurs deux bastions il y avait quelques semaines, se rendant compte que les capacités d'orateur et d'architecte de Bob l'avaient placé en leader de ce bastion-là. New Hope et Brütal (pas étonnant comme nom quand on sait qui l'avait choisi) s'étaient rapidement retrouvés alliés voire associés, et une sorte de route était en construction entre eux. Il avait également recroiser une de ses amis par hasard à Brütal, mais il n'avait pas osé l'aborder.

Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait dire à une de ses vagues connaissances après une apocalypse : "Salut, tu te souviens de moi ? On était au lycée ensemble. T'as survécu alors ? Et ton mari ? Oh désolé …". Non, définitivement non, il avait trop peur de faire une gaffe. Il s'en était bien assez voulu quand il avait fait pleurer le célèbre joueur du grenier, qui avait vu mourir sa copine dans ses bras, et quand il avait vu l'air dur de Bob et sa main crispée dans celle de sa femme quand il avait demandé des nouvelles de son acolyte et meilleur ami Fanta.

Plus rien ne serait comme avant, et tout le monde s'accrochait aux derniers repères qu'il pouvait rester. Son monde à lui s'était désormais réduit à la présence de Mathieu et à ce taf. Il ne supportait pas plus que son partenaire l'idée de rester à l'intérieur du bastion, il avait besoin de se fixer des objectifs, d'être libre bien que ça soit plus dangereux. Le fait de devoir toujours être sur ses gardes et être attentif à tout lui permettait d'ignorer les pensées qui lui tordaient les entrailles.

"-Hé, ça va ?"

Il sortit brutalement de ses pensées, et tourna son regard vers un Mathieu inquiet.

"-T'as une sale tête mon vieux, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Il pouvait vraiment compter sur lui au moins, pensa-t-il en souriant.

"-T'inquiète ! Bon, assez perdu de temps, on en est où, et qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?"

Mathieu déplia la carte qu'ils avaient faite ensemble.

"-On est à la lisière de la forêt à l'est de New Hope, si on contourne par le nord on va vers Brütal, au sud on a tout cartographié, donc on va à l'est .

-On est loin de Brütal ?

-Une semaine environ.

-Ah… Tant pis…"

Mathieu jeta un regard vers son associé. Ce dernier avait un air gêné fixé au visage.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Quoi ?

-Depuis tout à l'heure t'es dans tes pensées, et là tu as l'air réticent à continuer.

-Nan t'inquiète vieux c'est juste que… Va falloir s'enfoncer dans la forêt…

-Oui, et ?

-Je trouve pas ça hyper safe comme chemin.

-Ah… Ouais."

Il était vrai qu'ils avaient toujours évité les plaines les laissant trop à découvert et les grandes forêts comme celle-ci. Mais ils avaient affrontés bien pire.

"-Je te laisse décider, soit on se tape une semaine de marche pour voir où ils en sont au niveau de leur carte à Brütal, soit on continue et on cartographie cette forêt une bonne fois pour toute."

Le ton que venait d'utiliser le plus petit n'était pas très conciliant, mais il devait pousser son acolyte à continuer. Ils ne pouvaient pas juste rentrer bredouille de cette expédition. Et les possibilités de trouver une source d'eau supplémentaire étaient plus que haute dans cette forêt luxuriante.

"-T'as raison … C'est parti."

* * *

><p>Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'ils étaient dans la forêt. Deux heures durant lesquelles ils n'avaient pas échangé plus de quelques mots. Ils braquaient leurs armes vers chaque feuillage qui osait bouger. Antoine avait les doigts crispés sur son arme, la sécurité retirée depuis longtemps malgré le regard réprobateur de Mathieu. C'était la meilleure manière de provoquer un accident. Oui la forêt avait l'air de plus en plus hostile à leur présence, et lui-même n'en menait pas large. Mais sa propre arme était à sa place, à côté du couteau de chasse coincé dans sa ceinture, à l'avant. Enfin bon, il sortait son arme si souvent qu'il songeait sérieusement à adopter la posture de son collègue.<p>

Au début, la forêt était verte, luxuriante même. Les oiseaux poursuivaient leurs chants, et Mathieu en était revigoré. Antoine, quant à lui, était déjà tendu et attentif à tout. Il portait la main à son arme à la moindre occasion. Le petit lui jetait juste des regards inquiets, ayant compris depuis longtemps la phobie, en tout cas cela s'en rapprochait, du chevelu pour ce genre d'endroit. Cependant, au fur et à mesure de leur progression la lumière ne filtrait plus beaucoup parmi les feuillages, de telle sorte qu'ils furent rapidement plongés dans une semi-obscurité. Ils avaient tous deux dégainé une première fois leurs armes en sentant quelque chose passer entre eux à vive allure. Antoine avait retiré définitivement la sécurité de son arme en entendant des chuchotements dans les fourrés. Et depuis une demi-heure, le silence. Pas un son, pas même le bruit du vent dans les arbres ne venait troubler le silence de mort qui régnait. Même les deux cartographes surveillaient leurs pas et leurs respirations.

Quand tout à coup, un son strident résonna, sorti de nulle part. Ce son, trop aigu et trop régulier pour être issu d'un être vivant, leur vrillait tant les tympans qu'ils s'accroupirent soudainement dans un hurlement de douleur en se bouchant les oreilles. Mathieu lâcha son arme tandis qu'Antoine plaquait la sienne si fort contre son crâne qu'il finit par sentir un liquide chaud couler en direction de son cou. Il tenta de reprendre un peu pied, en se concentrant sur la douleur qu'il était en train de s'infliger plutôt que sur ce son, et ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

Il put ainsi voir, sans réussir à agir, une silhouette sombre approcher dans le dos de Mathieu, se saisir de l'arme qui gisait au sol, et la pointer sur la tête de son collègue et ami.

* * *

><p><strong>Qui me hais ici ? x)<strong>

**Je vous laisse là dessus les amis, peut être à samedi si ma créativité bosse bien, et sinon à Mardi pour la suite ! Jvous aime hein XD**

**_(reviews ?)_**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Confrontation

**Salut tout le monde ! =D**

**Tout d'abord merci à M L'inconnue, MarkyAttaque, Maman Bouba, AnotherStep, WoorEnergy, Hellsn, et Biline pour leurs review, ça me va droit au coeur et me motive beaucoup à écrire la suite =D**

**Hellsn : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire x)**

**Biline : Oui, c'est exactement ce que je veux : votre mort XD Vos feels vont souffrir avec moi mouhahaha XD Contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur ! ^^**

**Merci à la Secte du Matoine et Eglise de la sainte Pelle, de la sainte Patate et de Raptor Jésus de continuer à me spammer sur skype, grâce à vous ma bonne humeur et mon envie d'écrire sont en perpétuelle hausse, je vous adore ! x)**

**Merci à ma bêta Emma pour son fangirlisme, et à Siphirith pour sa correction parfaite et pour m'avoir montrer ce qui n'allait pas =3**

**Quelques infos : Cette fic' va contenir une quinzaine de chapitre en tout, je donne pas de chiffre précis car vu comment j'écris ce sera peut être bien plus, et j'ajouterais surement des bonus de temps en temps.**

**Si vous connaissez Jencyo Rêva, la voix des Ombres est celle des Maras, plutôt une variante de celle de la Gorgonne de l'épisode un. Et ceux qui connaissent pas... Allez écouter ça bordel == Surtout pour mon chapitre 3 ! x)**

**300 Vues o/ Vous êtes sérieux ?! XD**

**Bonne lecture ! (et désolée d'avance pour vos feels ^^")**

* * *

><p>C'était horrible, ce bruit trop puissant et venant de partout lui grillait littéralement le cerveau. Il pris vaguement conscience du fait d'avoir lâcher son arme. Il pensa à Antoine, il aurait dû l'écouter, au lieu de le brusquer. Il aurait dû le croire à propos de ces chuchotements dans les buissons. Ils étaient sans défense, et ça avait été clairement voulu par quelqu'un, ou quelque chose.<p>

Il se figea.

Il sentait quelque chose dans son dos. Si seulement le son s'arrêtait, ou juste diminuait quelques secondes. Il n'arrivait pas à penser, à bouger d'un millimètre. Et Antoine ?!

Il réussit à ouvrir douloureusement un œil. Antoine allait bien, enfin il était pas mort ni plus en danger que ça pour l'instant. Moins que lui visiblement.

Il eut juste le temps de croiser le regard horrifié de son collègue avant de sentir un métal froid contre son crâne. Son flingue ! Il allait se faire abattre par son propre flingue ! Il sourit de l'ironie.

Se laisser faire ? Bien sûr que non ! Il n'avait pas survécu jusqu'ici par le plus complet des hasards. Bon, si, un peu, au début, mais maintenant ils étaient des survivants, et surtout ils étaient tout l'un pour l'autre. Hors de question de laisser Antoine seul.

Une dizaine de seconde s'était déjà écoulé, l'être dans son dos n'avait pas l'air de vouloir tirer. Ils étaient donc prisonniers.

Comme pour lui confirmer ses dires, une silhouette apparut derrière Antoine, brandissant un couteau. Il devait agir, maintenant ! Il se donnait cinq secondes.

"Antoine, ne m'en veux pas" dit-il, espérant que son ami saurait lire sur ses lèvres. Quatre secondes. Il croisa son regard interrogateur et paniqué, et put lire sur sa bouche "Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?". Trois secondes. Il ne lui répondit pas. Ils avaient perdu deux précieuses secondes avec cet échange, mais il devait le faire. Il ne pouvait juste pas envisager de risquer sa vie sans lui avoir parlé une dernière fois. Il fit le vide dans sa tête et souffla longuement. Deux secondes. Il baissa une main pour saisir son couteau de chasse en se levant subitement. Arf ! ce son ignoble qui lui vrillait les tempes ne s'arrêterait donc jamais ?! Une seconde. Avec son autre main il leva le bras de l'inconnu, qui tira en l'air, lui tordit ce poignet dans son dos, et il plaça son couteau sous la gorge vibrante de l'inconnu. Fin du temps.

Le son disparut aussi subitement qu'il était apparu. Et la gorge sous son couteau s'immobilisa. Le son provenait d'eux ?! Comment c'était possible ? Déstabilisé mais pas crédule, il raffermit sa prise autour de la gorge de l'être dans ses bras. Il sentait son arme toujours dans la main qu'il avait tordue, il serra davantage, jusqu'au moment où il entendit l'arme tomber au sol. Sûr d'avoir l'avantage, il se permit de détailler les deux êtres. Ils étaient … sombres. Comme fait d'ombre. Pas moyen de définir ne serait-ce que leurs contours. Il n'arrivait même pas à distinguer celui qu'il tenait alors qu'il voyait plutôt bien le visage d'Antoine. Merde, Antoine !

Ce dernier était inconscient, sûrement assommé par son agresseur, et avait désormais lui aussi un couteau sous sa gorge. Il était à genoux, la tête maintenue en arrière par cet enfoiré qui le tenait par les cheveux. Il pouvait voir deux éclairs blancs dans ce qui devait être les yeux de l'humanoïde. Il soutint ce regard, profondément malsain. Il enfonça la pointe de son couteau dans la gorge de son prisonnier, et le sentit frissonner. En face, l'autre fit la même chose avec l'inconscient, et Mathieu dut se retenir de sauter sur l'autre en voyant un peu du sang de son ami couler. OK, ils étaient tous deux déterminés à agir, mais l'autre ne prendrait aucune initiative. Il ne laisserait aucune ouverture, se contentant d'infliger à Antoine ce que Mathieu fera à son prisonnier.

Le voilà coincé, il avait pas prévu que l'autre ombre, il allait les appeler comme ça tiens, assomme Antoine. Quel con il pouvait faire ! Il se détestait. Il s'était juste attiré plus de problème en étant ouvertement hostile comme ça. Merde merde merde. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. L'autre ferait tout ce qu'il ferait ? Vraiment tout ? Il pourrait tenter de tourner ça à son avantage. Enfin... Ils étaient peu être des dizaines dans les fourrés, voire davantage... Il devait en fait éliminer les flingues de l'équation. Car ils ne se feraient pas rater dans leur fuite si les Ombres avaient des armes à feu. Et il devait tenter d'appeler à l'aide, mais hurler risquerait de faire revenir le son. Et ça c'était hors de question, ses oreilles sifflaient encore …

Trouvé ! Bon ça changeait rien au résultat, mais ça restait une bonne idée. Il sourit à l'Ombre en face de lui (bien qu'il fût loin d'être aussi confiant), raffermit une nouvelle fois sa prise sur son otage, bien qu'il n'essayât même pas de se débattre et ne semblait pas affecté par la douleur. Il se baissa lentement, faisant suivre le mouvement à la chose. L'autre Ombre se baissa aussi, sans lâcher Antoine pour autant. Mathieu se colla au plus près de son otage, lâcha le bras qu'il tordait depuis plus d'une minute et enfonça un peu plus le couteau dans les chairs, sans réelle intention de le blesser. Il voulait juste pouvoir le maintenir immobile avec un seul bras.

En face, il se produisait la même chose, Mathieu déglutit en voyant le sang d'Antoine couler davantage sur sa chemise. Pas paniquer, agir lentement mais sûrement. Il repoussa sa culpabilité, il aurait tout le temps de s'en vouloir après. Il était désormais accroupi sur le sol, en face, pareil. Il tendit son bras désormais libre vers l'arme au sol, lentement, il progressait centimètre par centimètre en jetant des coups d'œil réguliers à son antagoniste qui progressait vers l'arme qu'avait dû faire tomber Antoine en se faisant sonner. Il toucha du doigt son objectif, et, par réflexe, attrapa l'arme qui venait presque d'elle même se positionner dans sa main, tant il en avait l'habitude. Trop rapide. L'ombre pointait l'arme sur lui, faisant peu de cas de son semblable.

« Désolé » chuchota le petit, en relâchant un peu sa prise sur l'arme, voulant prouver qu'il ne comptait pas s'en servir pour tuer. Il aurait pu, mais ça aurait été au prix de la vie de son collègue.

L'autre baissa son arme, et semblait dans l'attente. Mathieu inspira profondément et exp…

«__Tu l'aimes …__»

Il s'étouffa dans son propre air, mais ne relâcha pas pour autant son otage. La voix, ou plutôt le râle semblait provenir de ce dernier. Sa vue s'était troublée quand il avait entendu cette phrase. Impossible de réellement savoir si c'était les ombres qui s'exprimaient où juste son cerveau qui lui jouait un tour.

«__Tu crains pour sa vie …__ » Souffla l'autre à son tour.

« C'est mon ami, ne lui faites pas de mal et il n'arrivera rien à votre ami. » Tenta maladroitement Mathieu dont la tête commençais à tourner. Ils parlent ?!

_ « ___Tu l'aimes …__

__ -L'amour te perdra …__

__ -Nous n'éprouvons pas de sentiments …__

__ -Nous sommes forts …__

__ -Tu l'aimes …__

__ -Alors tu es déjà __**_**mort **_**__…__»

Ils avaient prononcé en chœur le dernier mot. Leurs voix n'étaient qu'un chuchotis à peine audible et grave, mais c'était comme s'ils s'étaient directement exprimés dans ses pensées.

« C'est mon ami. Affirma t-il, retenant son envie de se prendre la tête dans les mains. Leurs voix lui faisaient mal et l'étourdissaient.

_-___Faux.__

_ -___C'est tout ce qu'il te reste.__

__ -Tu es seul au monde sans lui___._

__-Tu as presque tout perdu.__

__ -Tu n'es rien.__

-STOP ! »

Il avait hurlé. Tout ce qu'ils disaient étaient vrai, tellement vrai. Cela faisait un moment qu'il s'interrogeait sur ses réels sentiments envers son collègue. Ils vivaient ensemble, allaient en mission ensemble. Depuis longtemps, la seule absence d'Antoine lui était intolérable, et sa présence lui procurait un joie telle qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Mais de là à l'aimer ? Ils étaient juste deux solitudes qui s'étaient mutuellement soutenues … Rah c'était pas le moment de penser à ça, il ne devait pas être perturbé par ça. Ils voulaient le tuer, lui. Et pour cela ils comptaient menacer la vie d'Antoine. Souviens-toi des leçons apprises dans les zones de sûreté … Règle numéro 5 : ne pas jouer au héros. Règle numéro 6 : ne pas céder aux menaces. Toutes deux découlant de la règle numéro 4 : **ne pas éprouver de sentiments**. Il n'éprouvait pas de sentiments pour Antoine, c'était juste … Non ! ne pas s'embrouiller maintenant ! C'est à cause de leurs voix, voilà. Il perdait juste les pédales, y avait de quoi, à cause de sa tête qui lui tournait de plus en plus. Est-ce qu'ils étaient en train de manipuler ses pensées ?

« __Il ne t'aime pas.__»

Quoi ? Mathieu suspendit sa respiration.

«__-Il ne t'aimera jamais.__

__ -Tu n'es qu'un ami.__

__ -Il trouvera quelqu'un.__

__ -Il va aimer quelqu'un d'autre.__

__ -Il te remplacera.__

__ -Tu seras seul.__

__ -Abandonné.__

__-Tu vas perdre ce qu'il te reste.__

__ -Tu n'auras plus rien.__

__ -Tu mourras.__

__ -__**_Seul_**__.__

__ -Mais … ce n'est pas grave car tu l'aimes. Donc …__

__ -… Tu es ____**déjà **____mort.__ »

Les images s'imposèrent malgré lui. Antoine rencontrant une belle et intelligente jeune femme. Antoine qui le laisse seul pour elle. Antoine qui lui dit « Pars en mission sans moi, elle a besoin de moi ici ». Lui qui se dispute avec Antoine. Lui qui perd Antoine. Lui paniquant quand son ami avait un bras cassé. Lui incapable. Antoine et lui au bureau des recherches. Antoine qui apprend qu'il est le dernier vivant de sa lignée. Lui qui apprend être dans la même position, comme la moitié des nouveaux habitants de New Hope. Les pleurs avec Antoine. Les pleurs désormais après Antoine. La dépression. L'alcool. Une erreur. Antoine qui le hait. Antoine qui l'ignore. Antoine qui part. Lui en exil … Lui qui n'a plus que des souvenirs et des remords. Sa mère qu'il n'a pas pu sauver, sa mère le suppliant de l'aider, sa mère le suppliant de la tuer. Sa mère qui le hait. Son amie brûlant dans un immeuble, et lui tétanisé par la peur. Les hurlements. L'odeur de chair carbonisée. Les flammes dévorant le toit. Les flammes vomies par le rez-de-chaussée. Lui qui regarde. Lui sauvé des décombres par Antoine. Non … Lui abandonné dans les décombres par Antoine. Sa mère qui le traite d'assassin, encore et encore et encore …

Les larmes coulaient toutes seules sur ses joues. Il ne voulait pas ça. Il ne voulait plus de ces images qui le hantaient. Il voulait en finir, depuis longtemps. Il voulait en finir, maintenant.

Il ferma les yeux. Faire au plus simple. Ne plus les écouter. Deux voix d'Ombres. Pas une de plus. Ils seraient donc juste deux. Pas de mouvements dans les feuillages depuis le début de la confrontation malgré toute la violence. Ça confirmait sa théorie, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Changer un peu la démarche initiale. Il vida son esprit de toutes les pensées. Inspirer. Il affirma sa prise sur l'arme et leva le bras vers le ciel. Expirer. Son Colt M1911 contenait sept balles. L'ombre avait tiré en l'air avec une fois. Antoine avait un Magnum Desert Eagle, sept cartouches aussi. Il n'avait jamais tiré depuis qu'il avait rempli son chargeur. Ils n'avaient pas voulu prendre les Glocks malgré leurs capacités plus importante car ils comptaient éviter au maximum de les utiliser. Parfois, ils étaient cons. Il ouvrit les yeux, heureux de constater que l'Ombre agissait comme lui. Il tira en l'air une première fois. L'autre le fit quasiment en même temps. Il compta jusqu'à dix, et recommença. Même résultat. Encouragé il vida son chargeur en l'air ainsi jusqu'à qu'il ne reste plus qu'une balle. Deux dans l'autre. Il plaça le canon de l'arme sur sa tempe. Antoine sortait de l'inconscience, tiré des limbes par les coups de feu. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en rond en voyant son ami tenir une Ombre en otage pendant qu'il avait un canon chaud sur sa tempe.

« -Qu'est-ce q… »

Il s'étrangla en sentant un autre couteau sur sa propre gorge … qui saignait ! Il commençait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Son arme n'était pas autour de lui, et tourna légèrement la tête et le regard pour comprendre que l'être au dessus de lui était dans la même position que son ami.

« -On a qu'une seule chance Antoine. »

Il allait se suicider. Et il pensait que son agresseur allait faire la même chose ?!

Attends. Une seule chance ? Il ne resterait qu'une seule balle dans son propre flingue une fois la balle tirée, c'est ça ? Il devrait s'en saisir et buter l'autre pour s'enfuir ?!

« -T'as perdu la tête ?! »

« -Antoine … »

Se sacrifier pour lui ? Et puis quoi encore ? Ils s'étaient promis que, quelque soit la situation, ils devaient toujours faire en sorte de s'en sortir à deux. De ne jamais en laisser un finir seul. Il affrontait le regard de son partenaire. Ce dernier semblait être désemparé, résigné, comme s'il envisageait vraiment cet acte comme une manière d'en finir avec sa vie en sauvant celle d'Antoine. Il comptait vraiment se suicider ?! C'est vrai qu'ils avaient affrontés beaucoup de choses ensemble, que cet acte leur avait frôlé l'esprit plus d'une fois. Mais à deux ils avaient tout surmonter, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

« -Mat ' ! Ne fais pas ça !

-Antoine, je … »

Une nouvelle larme coula sur sa joue tandis qu'il chuchotait « pardon maman … »

«__Vas-y … Libère-toi …__ » Chuchotèrent les voix.

Antoine comprit.

Mathieu arma une nouvelle et dernière fois son arme et …

« Non ! Ne les écoute pas ! Ils ont tort sur tout !

-... Tout ? Souffla l'être déchiré.

-Oui, tout !

-Tu as entendu ? »

Il ne savait pas de quoi parlait son ami, mais il tenta le tout pour le tout.

« -Oui bien sûr ! Tout est faux !

-__Il ment.__

-Je ne te mentirais jamais Mat'. T'es la dernière chose qu'il me reste, ne fais pas ça.

-__Il ment !__

-Ne m'abandonne pas, je t'en supplie, y a d'autres solutions.

-__C'est faux !__»

Mathieu tendit à nouveau le pistolet vers le ciel, imité une nouvelle fois par son antagoniste, et tira jusqu'à entendre plusieurs fois les cliquetis significatif du chargeur vide dans son arme et dans celle d'en face. Plus d'arme à feu dans l'équation. Juste deux couteaux sous deux gorges. Il soupira de résignation. Il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Il éloigna le couteau, et le lança au pied de son ancien otage avant de se mettre à genoux sur le sol avec les mains sur la tête.

« Je me rends. »

En face, l'Ombre n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Le couteau était toujours sous le cou d'Antoine. Il s'y était même davantage enfoncé si on en croyait la grimace qu'arborait ce dernier. Mathieu se sentit profondément stupide. Bien sûr que l'autre n'aurait pas fait absolument tout ce qu'il faisait. Ce n'était pas de vraies ombres. Il l'aurait laissé se suicider avant de faire ce qu'il voulait de son collègue. Il se gifla mentalement de s'être laissé manipuler avec autant de facilité. Il allait vraiment devoir faire le point sur ses sentiments pour que ça n'arrive plus … Mais à quoi il pensait ! Il se gifla mentalement une nouvelle fois. Il ne ressentait rien de plus qu'une forte amitié pour son collègue, point. Et puis c'était pas le moment de douter.

Il laissa passer une dizaine de seconde, baissant la tête pour prouver sa bonne foi. Il entendit, plus qu'il ne vit, plusieurs Ombres quitter les fourrés. Même s'ils avaient tué ces deux là, ils se seraient fait avoir quand même. Dire qu'il voulait laisser Antoine seul dans cette galère. Il s'en voulait. Il fut brutalement saisi par les cheveux, sa tête fut violemment tirée en arrière tandis qu'un couteau se plaça sous sa gorge. Il ne put retenir un cri de douleur quand la lame salie du sang noir de l'Ombre pénétra dans sa peau. La lame glissa lentement, découpant quelques centimètres de chairs, approchant lentement de la carotide. Il regarda Antoine, désormais bâillonné par la main libre de l'ombre et par un couteau qui lui interdisait de prononcer le moindre mot. Ce dernier lui rendit un regard où se mêlaient la peur, la tristesse, la déception et la colère.

Il sentit subitement une douleur sourde à l'arrière de sa tête. Le monde se troubla devant ses yeux et le décor se mit à tanguer violemment.

« Désolé … » Fut la dernière chose qu'il souffla avant de s'effondrer dans l'herbe.

* * *

><p><strong>Mmh... Apprenez une chose, les cliffhangers c'est ma spécialité XD<strong>

**Et je déteste ffnet pour niquer ma mise en page à chaque fois T.T Si quelqu'un à une solution jvous en pris dites la moi ^^"**

**Mais comme jsuis sympa (et ultra productive en ce moment, le chapitre 4 est déjà écrit et validé (mais pas corrigé), c'est dire ! XD) vous aurez probablement bien trois chapitres par semaine (Mardi - Jeudi - Samedi), mais faut que je conserve cette avance quoi (chose qui va s'avérer rapidement compliquée XD)**

**Allez, jsuis gentille, jvous laisse un indice en partant : à partir du chapitre trois, j'écoutais l'OST de Alice Madness Return pour l'ambiance x)**

**Une petite review pour crier votre haine ? x)**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Réveil

**Salut les gens ! Merci pour votre haine et votre amour ! x)**

**Merci à Emma pour son travail de bêta. Et à Reverso pour la correction XD**

**J'ai écrit ce chapitre avec la musique de l'OST d'Alice Madness Return, jvous le conseille donc pour la lecture ^^**

**Merci à Zombie-Snail, MarkyAttaque, Akura Fokkusu, Anotherstep, Aria on the planete, HelloPandie et Biline pour vos review, ça me va droit au coeur ^^**

**Biline : Me tue pas tout de suite, attends un peu XD Je me baigne dans votre haine, tu sais XD Contente que ça te plaise ^^ (tu t'attends au pire ? Jvois pas pourquoi MOUHAHAHHA)**

**Bientôt 500 vues pour cette fic : Est ce que ce monde est sérieux ? XD**

**Oh et pour ceux qui ont vue l'OS que j'ai publié hier, sachez que je compte refaire des ptits trucs comme ça (c'est à dire écrire en pleine nuit sur une idée eu la seconde d'avant XD) pour vous faire patienter si je ne peux publier un jeudi ou un samedi.**

**J'en suis actuellement à l'écriture du chapitre 7, et mon rythme ralenti déjà (je m'étale trop XD), donc ne m'en voulez pas si vous n'avez pas vos trois chapitres cette semaine, jveux garder un max d'avance pour avoir quelques chose à vous publier chaque mardi et samedi quand je m'absenterai.**

**Merci à nouveau à la secte du Matoine (universe bitches XD), pour votre bonne humeur et les crises de rires, jvous aime =)**

**Chapitre un peu plus calme, je vous le concèdes. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

><p>Mathieu s'éveilla dans son lit, chez lui, à Paris.<p>

Le réveil indiquait cinq heures du matin.

Il avait mal à la tête. Sûrement dû à sa cuite de la veille.

Il ouvrit sa fenêtre, laissant l'air frais de la ville encore endormie apaiser sa douleur. Il se remémorait avoir fait un rêve étrange. Mais impossible de tout resituer. Il y avait Antoine... Bob Lennon aussi, mais il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois, en maire ou un truc comme ça, les Greniers... Mais surtout Antoine.

« YouTube me monte à la tête ! » ria t-il,

Il se souvint aussi qu'il était doué avec une arme, un... Colt ? Desert Eagle ? Comment pouvait-il avoir rêvé des choses si précises... Sûrement l'influence des jeux vidéo, va savoir.

Il récupéra son portable, caché sous son oreiller. Il vit qu'il avait une dizaine d'appels manqués d'Antoine durant les trente dernières minutes. Il devait encore avoir eu une idée « lumineuse » pour leur collaboration et avait oublié que la nuit c'était aussi fait pour dormir. Ça expliquait peut-être le son très dérangeant dans son rêve, il en avait encore mal aux oreilles d'ailleurs. Tout lui revint alors. La forêt, New Hope, les Ombres, Antoine... Mathieu porta la main à sa gorge, ravi de ne pas sentir son sang couler.

« Juste un rêve, c'était juste un rêve, réaliste mais... »

Il éclata de rire. Le monde qui s'effondre, des monstres mutants, des ombres qui avaient une consistance propre, réaliste ?

Il appela Antoine, qui répondit dès la première sonnerie.

« Hey mec ! J'ai rêvé de toi cette nuit, tu fais chier même dans mes...

-Ta gueule Mat', écoute-moi attentivement. »

Interloqué par la brutalité inhabituelle de son collègue, et conscient qu'il n'emploierait pas un tel ton si les circonstances ne s'y prêtaient pas, il répondit simplement :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-La fin du monde mec, voilà ce qu'il se passe.

-Quoi ?! Explique toi. »

Il devait sûrement déconner, ou avoir pris une quelconque substance illégale, car le décor que lui offrait sa fenêtre n'avait rien à voir avec une apocalypse.

« Je te retrouve chez toi, prépare tes affaires, on se tire.

-Mais Antoine tu...

-Ferme là Mat' putain ! Mes parents sont peut-être mort à l'heure qu'il est ! -sa voix trembla un peu- J'essaye juste de te sauver la vie là. Prends de la bouffe, des fringues, des trucs utiles... Un couteau aussi, ou si t'as des trucs pour te défendre... Magne toi !

-Antoine je comprends rien là.

-Prends tout ça, tu as dix minutes, jpasse te prendre et on se casse fissa. Je t'expliquerais tout en route, mais pour l'instant fait moi juste confiance et magnes-toi, je dois appeler tous ceux qu'on connaît pour les prévenir de se tirer.

-Antoine putain stop ! On va où ?!

-Je passe te chercher dans dix minutes, si t'es pas en bas j'attendrais pas plus de deux minutes. Je me casse sans toi sinon, alors PUTAIN POSE PAS DE QUESTION ET BOUGE ! »

La communication se coupa là-dessus. Mathieu ne comprenait rien mais la voix d'Antoine était trop terrifié pour qu'il ignore sa mise en garde et il avait l'air trop lucide pour qu'il puisse supposer qu'il n'était pas clean.

Il prit un sac assez large, fourra rapidement toute sa bouffe à l'intérieur, il remplit le plus de bouteille vide d'eau de robinet, il lança la majorité de ses fringues à l'intérieur, une paire de baskets supplémentaire et un manteau. Il s'habilla rapidement. Il avait encore deux minutes. Il en profita pour passer de l'eau sur son visage, se brosser les dents et prendre un cachet d'aspirine. Les médocs ! Il prit la quasi-intégralité de sa pharmacie et fourra le tout dans son sac. Il dégringola plus qu'il ne descendait les escaliers. Il arriva juste à temps sur le trottoir pour voir débouler Antoine. Le coffre s'ouvrit, et Mathieu y plaça son sac à côté de la montagne de vivre du conducteur. La portière avant s'ouvrit et il s'y engouffra rapidement. À peine la portière refermée, Antoine partit en trombe. Mathieu attacha sa ceinture comme il le pouvait malgré la conduite brusque de son collègue.

« -Bon sang ralentis ! Tu vas nous tuer !

-Dans tous les cas on risque de crever alors bon.

-Expliques-toi !

-T'as pris quoi dans ton sac ? Demanda Antoine en ignorant la phrase de Mathieu.

-Bouffe, fringues, médocs.

-Armes ?

-Des couteaux de cuisine, c'est tout...

-... J'espère qu'on n'aura pas besoin d'en arriver là.

-Tu me fais peur là vieux. »

Le conducteur souffla longuement, laissant retomber un peu la pression maintenant qu'ils quittaient la capitale.

« -J'ai pu prévenir Bob, il se charge de Seb et Fred. Mais pas moyen d'avoir Alexis ou les autres, je leur ai juste laissé un message, j'espère qu'ils s'en sortiront. Appelle tes parents s'il te plaît.

-EXPLIQUES-MOI CE QU'IL SE PASSE !

-Appelle tes parents, je vous expliquerais... » Articula t-il, retenant un sanglot.

Il jeta un regard inquiet vers son ami, qu'est-ce qu'il lui cachait ? Il remarqua son air fatigué, ses cernes sous ses yeux rouges. Il avait pleuré.

Il composa le numéro de ses parents. Sa mère répondit au bout d'une dizaine de sonneries, la voix ensommeillée.

« -Allô ?

-Maman ? C'est Mathieu je... euh.

-Mets la conversation sur le haut-parleur et approche le téléphone de moi. Ordonna Antoine, ayant retrouvé un minimum de sang-froid. Mathieu obéit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe fils ?

-Madame Sommet, je suis le collègue de votre fils. Je l'emmène en sécurité loin d'ici. Prenez vos affaires et fuyez vers l'Est, c'est une question de vie ou de mort, je vous en prie.

-Jeune homme si c'est une blague je...

-Cette nuit - interrompu-t-il - mes parents m'ont appelé depuis les US. Ils étaient en train de se faire rapatrier. Ils passaient en priorité, avant l'évacuation des Américains. Tant mieux pour eux, j'espère. »

Il inspira et expira.

« -Pourquoi tes parents ont été évacués Antoine ? » Demanda Mathieu, pour l'encourager à continuer

« -Je n'ai pas tout compris. Un mec aurait décidé de faire péter une bombe nucléaire.

-Ils vont arranger ça, non ? Questionna Madame Sommet.

-Il n'a pas l'air de pouvoir être ramener à la raison et est planqué dans son bunker.

-Mais, je sais que c'est horrible à dire mais, qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec nous ?

-Si la bombe explose, le continent américain survivra pas, et ça va pas s'arrêter à nos frontières, on peut considérer qu'un bout de la chine et l'ouest de l'Europe seront aussi pris dans cet enfer. Je vous passe le reste des détails, mais vous voyez où je veux en venir non ? Vous comprenez pourquoi il faut partir rapidement ?

-Oui... bien sur. Mais pour aller où ?

-Fuyez droit vers l'est le plus vite et le plus rapidement possible, avant que tout le pays soit au courant, ne vous arrêtez pas avant que les médias disent que le risque est écarté, ou d'avoir quitté l'Europe.

-Bien... Je vais faire mes affaires.

-On arrive maman ! Dit subitement Mathieu.

-Non ! Répondirent en chœur la mère et Antoine.

-Fiston, j'ai eu une belle vie, si je ne parviens pas à partir à temps, je retrouverais simplement ton père. Mais toi tu as toute la vie devant toi. Va te mettre en sécurité avec ton ami, que je remercie de prendre soin de toi.

-De rien Madame.

-Mais Maman, non !

-J'y vais, au revoir mon fils, je t'aime, soit prudent. »

La communication cessa là.

Mathieu hurla longtemps son nom et tenta de reprendre son téléphone mais Antoine lui confisqua.

« -RENDS-MOI MON PORTABLE !

-Pour que tu retardes ta mère ? Si tu fais ça et qu'elle meurt, ce sera TA faute, c'est ce que tu veux ?!

-... Non...

-Bien, fais-lui confiance et estimes-toi heureux d'avoir pu lui dire au revoir. »

Il avait l'air plus qu'en rogne.

« Antoine... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda_t-il d'une voix douce.

Le chevelu inspira profondément et laissa passer une longue minute de silence avant de commencer :

« -le téléphone avait brutalement coupé... Mais avant... Des gens ont hurlé... Et... » Il s'interrompit, incapable d'en dire plus.

« -Je comprends.

-Non tu comprends pas putain. Mes parents sont peut-être MORTS, MORTS tu entends ?! Et moi je fuis comme un lâche...

-Je suis d...

-Mathieu, ta gueule. Juste, ta gueule. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de riposter. Un camion en contresens arrêta brusquement la voiture.

Il eut vaguement l'image du corps disloqué du conducteur, il hurla à la mort...

* * *

><p>… Avant d'ouvrir les yeux en prolongeant son hurlement. Il était dans le noir le plus complet. Il ne voyait rien. Il pensa d'abord être mort, mais :<p>

« -Mathieu ! C'est moi ! Calme toi, tout va bien. T'es vivant mon vieux ! Vivant ! Putain ce que je suis heureux de te revoir !

-Qu'est-ce que... Aoutch ! »

Il avait mal au crâne, c'était ignoble. Et sa poitrine s'était pire. Il avait l'impression qu'on avait dansé la polka dessus. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient trop fort, et sa respiration faisaient n'importe quoi. Son cœur aussi d'ailleurs. Il voulut lever la tête et étouffa un nouveau cri de douleur. On lui avait tailladé la gorge, il avait oublié...

« -Ne bouge pas vieux, je suis là t'inquiète.

-Antoine... ? Qu'est-ce que...

-Économise tes forces mon vieux. Tu as failli y passer... »

Le visage d'Antoine se distingua petit à petit des ténèbres. Il avait failli y passer ? Combien de temps était-il resté inconscient ? Et surtout, où était-il ?

« Antoine... » Sa voix faible et geignarde l'horripilait lui-même.

Depuis longtemps il avait renoncé à cette faiblesse dont il avait fait preuve durant les premiers mois après l'apocalypse.

Il était censé protéger Antoine, et là c'était lui qui était à son chevet. La vue lui revint peu à peu.

« On est où ? » Arriva-t-il à dire d'un ton le plus normal possible.

« Pas à la maison, j'en ai bien peur. Mais t'inquiète, je vais nous sortir de là, on va rentrer, tous les deux. »

Sa vue était revenue, il put alors discerner les yeux rouges et cernés d'Antoine, et un bandage sale autour de son cou. Mais il avait l'air radieux. Sa chemise autrefois blanche portait des traces de sang séché, et son jean donnait l'impression qu'il avait été traîné sur des kilomètres. Ou qu'il s'était débattu.

« -Tu as eu peur ? » tenta Mathieu en souriant.

« -Déconnes pas vieux... T'as arrêté de respirer pendant dix minutes, voire plus. J'ai cru que j'avais remarqué trop tard que ton cœur ne battait plus... Mec, t'as failli crever.

-Que... Quoi ? » Cria presque Mathieu.

Trop fort, sa tête lui tourna et un voile noir recouvrit brièvement ses yeux.

« -Vous devez la vie à votre ami, jeune homme. Il n'a pas voulu arrêter le massage cardiaque tant que vous ne reveniez pas. J'étais persuadé que s'en était fini... Mais j'avais tort. » Sourit tristement un autre homme qu'il n'avait pas remarqué.

C'était un homme plutôt âgé, et à en croire sa façon de l'étudier il devait avoir été médecin. Il était complètement chauve, avec une moustache d'un blanc sale. Son visage portait des traces de commotions, il était vêtu d'un uniforme militaire marron en piteux état et il avait un bras en écharpe.

« Je... Merci Antoine.

-Ta gueule, merci à toi de pas t'être laissé crever.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?

-Un choc transfusionnel, intervint le médecin, du moins quelque chose qui s'en rapproche fortement.

-Que... Quoi ?

-Ces saloperies t'ont limite égorgé avec le couteau que t'avais utilisé, leur sang est entré dans le tien. Et ça c'est juste une théorie qu'on a eue, car ils t'ont retenu une bonne heure hors de ma vue, va savoir ce qu'ils t'ont fait.

-... Qui ?

-Les Ombres ! Enfin c'est le nom que je leur ai filé... Tu veux les appeler comment aussi...

-Qui ?!

-Bordel Mathieu ! Dans la forêt ! On s'est fait avoir par ces enfoirés ! T'as failli y rester, bon moi aussi, mais... Tu te rappelles vraiment pas ? »

Des souvenirs remontèrent, flou et désordonné. Il s'était battu. Ou... Plutôt un truc genre duel de volonté. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de tout. Il se rappelait avoir pleuré. « putain, pleurer devant l'ennemi, riche idée tient... Bravo Mathieu ». Et il se rappelait aussi d'un canon chaud sur sa tempe. Il en sentait encore la brûlure douloureuse. On lui avait braqué ? Non... Il... Il l'avait posé là lui-même. Il comptait se suicider ! Mais Antoine l'avait ramené à la raison. Impossible de se souvenir du comment et du pourquoi. Antoine l'avait sauvé deux fois, il finirait bien par se rappeler du reste.

« Antoine... Je me rappelle pas de tout mais... Je me souviens d'avoir tenté de faire une grosse connerie. Mais j'arrive pas à me souvenir pourquoi ni comment tu...

-Oh ça oui une grosse connerie ! Tu voulais te flinguer mec ! Et me laisser seul ! Je devrais te haïr pour ça !

-Mon cher ami, calmez-vous voyons. Son cerveau n'a pas été oxygéné un certain temps, normal que sa mémoire soit touchée. Et soyez heureux de ne pas avoir d'autres séquelles ! De plus je vous ai expliqué ma théorie sur nos ravisseurs...

-...Ouais comme quoi il manipule l'esprit tout ça... Honnêtement je ne suis pas convaincu.

-Même après les actions irraisonnées de votre ami ?

-... »

Antoine s'approcha davantage de Mathieu. Plongea son regard dans le sien et le pris subitement dans ses bras. D'abord trop étonné pour avoir mal, Mathieu finit par sentir ses muscles endoloris demander de l'air. Mais la respiration saccadée et l'épaule de sa chemise de plus en plus trempée le poussa à passer ses bras dans le dos de son ami. Il l'entendit murmurer de ne plus jamais le laisser ainsi. Il l'insultait aussi, entre deux sanglots. « Crétin égoïste. Tu voulais crever, me laisser seul... Je te hais. Plus jamais tu me refais ça. Je te déteste. Jpourrais jamais te pardonner... Me laisse pas. Reste. Je... ».

« Je suis désolé. » murmura Mathieu.

Il profita de sa position assise pour regarder autour de lui. Ils étaient dans une sorte de cage circulaire faite en bois. Les barreaux étaient plutôt rapprocher les uns des autres, mais trois d'entre eux étaient en métal, on aurait dit une sorte de porte. Le sol, et le plafond, semblait être un énorme rondin de bois tranché. On voyait les stries circulaires marquant l'âge qu'avait l'arbre. Sa vue se troubla un peu quand il dépassa les quatre cents ans. Il abandonna le compte.

Antoine finit par se calmer. Et raconta l'histoire en détails. La forêt angoissante, les Ombres, son inconscience, son réveil, la posture de Mathieu, les paroles qu'il a prononcées, ses propres mots pour le rassurer « même si je savais absolument pas ce dont tu parlais en fait » sourit-il. La reddition de Mathieu, comment il s'était fait mettre KO, leurs transports jusqu'à « l'arbre des Ombres ».

« -De quoi ? » Il commençait à avoir l'impression de se répéter mais là...

« -Là où on est, c'est un arbre. La cage qui nous retient est creusée dans l'arbre. »

Mat' se sentit soudain claustrophobe.

« -ça veut dire que si les barreaux ne sont pas solides...

-L'arbre va nous écraser comme des crêpes en moins de deux, ouais.

-Je peux vous assurer leurs solidités mon jeune ami, jsuis ici depuis des semaines et malgré mon acharnement elles n'ont jamais bougé d'un millimètre.

-Des semaines ?! Et nous, on est là depuis quand ?! Paniqua soudainement Mathieu

-Quelques jours... Chuchota Antoine.

-Combien ?

-Vous me tenez compagnie depuis maintenant cinq jours.

-COMBIEN?!

-Du calme mon jeune ami. Vous devez... »

Ils furent interrompus par la tête, du moins ça y ressemblait, d'une de ces Ombres.

« -_Ravi de vous voir en vie._ »

Ce mal de tête, ces vertiges, ça lui rappelait quelque chose.

« -Q-Qui êtes-vous ?!

-_Vous nous appelez « Ombres » je crois._

-Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ?!

-_Vos nouveaux maîtres. Vos geôliers. Vos bourreaux. __**Vos pires cauchemars.**_ »

Sa tête tournait beaucoup trop, c'était trop intense, il était trop faible. Mais il se força encore un peu.

« -Vous comptez nous tuer ?

-_Toi, non. Nous te l'avons déjà dit... Tu es, de toute façon, __**déjà mort**__._ »

Oui, ça lui disait quelque chose. Ça lui semblait même absolument vrai. Sa tête tournait trop. Il maudit sa faiblesse une dernière fois avant de sentir le voile noire se poser à nouveau devant ses yeux. Ses dernières pensées juraient de se venger et de saigner ces monstres un par un. La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut son prénom hurler par Antoine. Satisfaite, l'Ombre s'éloigna en ignorant les insultes que proférait Antoine. Ce dernier, une fois assuré que son ami était simplement évanoui, chuchota au médecin :

« -Faut se tirer de là.

-Je suis bien d'accord mon ami, mais ce n'est pas possible.

-Bien sur que si. Faut juste avoir un plan.

-On est dans un arbre, au cœur de leur lieu de vie. Je ne pense pense pas qu'on...

-Vous voyez, le mec là, par terre, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste. Ils ont l'air de lui en vouloir particulièrement, mais là il n'est pas en état de s'en tirer. Il survivra pas, vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

-Je...

-J'ai remarqué la façon dont vous le regardiez. Comme un condamné.

-Désolé mon ami, mais il faut bien être réaliste, au vu du contexte, il ne peut pas être...

-Fermez là ! Il a survécu jusqu'ici, il ne mourra pas comme ça. Il a besoin de temps, de repos et de soin.

-Et mais ici il...

-Voilà pourquoi faut se tirer le plus rapidement possible.

-Mais j'ai essayé, plein de fois jeune homme. J'ai jamais fait plus de cinq mètres... Et vous voulez pas infliger la punition des évadés à votre ami, croyez-moi. »

Le regard du médecin s'assombrit, laissant aisément Antoine imaginer le pire. Ce dernier resta silencieux pendant une longue minute. Il regardait autour de la cage, et toucha l'illumination. Il tourna subitement la tête, arborant un sourire mesquin.

« -Je vous crois mon bon monsieur. Mais sachez qu'avant, vous ne nous aviez pas.

-Vous voulez dire que... ?

-Oui, j'ai un plan. »

* * *

><p><strong>Bon ça va, c'est sympa comme cliffhanger, là, non ? XD<strong>


	5. Chapitre 4 : Evasion

**Salut à tous les amis ! =)**

**Tout d'abord merci à HelloPandie, Anotherstep, MarkyAttaque, Zombie-snail, Aria on the planete et Kajiaotori pour leurs superbes review.**

**Merci à Emma pour son super travail de bêta, et à reverso pour la correction XD (j'ai hâte de retrouver ma correctrice moi XD)**

**Plus de 700 vues pour cette fic, OMG ! Oo**

**Donc ici : pour l'ambiance j'écoutais l'OST d'alice madness return. Je vous ordonne d'écouter l'épisode 1 du chapitre 1 de Jencyo Rêva, il se trouve sur youtube, et d'une, cette série audio est superbe, et de deux : la voix de l'Ombre, c'est celle de la gorgonne dans Jencyo Rêva. Bon après ça gêne pas à la compréhension de pas connaître, c'est juste un petit plus ^^**

**Comme les flash-back commencent à se faire précis, je précise une nouvelle fois qu'Antoine et Mathieu ne m'appartiennent pas, que je ne connaît d'eux que ce qu'ils ont dit en tant que personnage publique et que je ne prétends pas connaître leur passé.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Ah et : #UniverseBitches XD**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4 : Évasion<span>

« -Un plan ?! Réellement ? » S'exclama le vieux médecin.

Antoine lui intima le silence d'un regard noir. Il reprit en chuchotant.

« -Oui, mais ça va pas vous plaire... »

Ils passèrent les jours suivants à discuter à voix basse, revoyant chaque détail encore et encore, et en discutaient avec Mathieu lors de ses phases de réveils. Ce dernier semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à reprendre pied avec la réalité. Ses propos étaient souvent décousus, mais il arrivait à comprendre ce que voulait faire Antoine. Comme ils n'avaient généralement qu'une vingtaine de minutes pour en discuter avant que les Ombres reviennent s'assurer que Mathieu reste inconscient, il finit par déclarer sa confiance absolue en lui.

Un plan était prêt, quasi parfait, il y avait un plan de repli et une échappatoire pour chaque possibilité. Même si certaines ne plaisaient pas au chevelu, car finalement son plan ne plaisait vraiment pas au vieux médecin, dont il apprit qu'il s'appelait Alfred, et ils en avaient concocté un nouveau.

« -Je peux comprendre votre désarroi face à cette éventualité, mais ce serait un mal pour un bien. Et n'oubliez pas que ce n'est qu'une possibilité, tout comme celle que vous restiez derrière, ou moi, ou qu'on ne s'en sorte juste pas...

-Je sais... Mais... Je ne peux juste pas permettre ça... Le laisser derrière... C'est juste impossible.

-Je l'ai bien compris, mais vous le devez, si vous voulez sauver votre ami, nous reviendrions.

-J'aimerais bien lui en parler avant, quand même.

-C'est tout à fait légitime.

-_De l'espoir. _»

Ils se tétanisèrent en entendant l'Ombre leur parler. Ils ne s'adressaient généralement qu'à Mathieu... Antoine sentit ce vertige dont Mathieu lui avait parlé. Ça restait supportable, mais nul doute qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi cléments avec son ami.

« -_C'est ça... Vous avez de l'espoir._ » Susurra le monstre devant leurs yeux.

Ils l'intriguaient ?!

« -_Vous ressentez de l'espoir là où nous semons le désespoir... _»

L'Ombre les observait comme si c'était la première fois qu'il avait affaire à ce sentiment, Antoine n'osa rien dire, figé, retenant son souffle, de peur d'être démasqué et tué avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit.

« -_Vous avez peur... Mais vous avez de l'espoir._ »

Il avait l'air de devoir répéter ce mot pour l'assimiler. Un ange passa, tandis que l'ombre faisait le tour de leur prison en les détaillant. Tout était calme. Trop calme.

« -_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas abattus ? Vous, êtres faibles et sentimentaux... Comment... Ce n'est pas possible. Il sombre dans les limbes un peu plus chaque jour, nous y veillons. Vous êtes nos prisonniers, pour toujours. Nous vous infligeons les pires douleurs qu'il puisse exister... Mais vous ne sombrez pas. Je ne comprends pas._ »

L'Ombre s'arrêta à la hauteur d'Antoine. Il crut reconnaître celle que Mathieu avait prise en otage à une marque sur son cou.

« -_C'est __**vous**__. __**Vous**__ avez l'espoir._ »

Il commençait à se sentir très mal à l'aise. Les mots de l'Ombre commençaient à lui faire mal au crâne. Comme si l'être retenait sa colère. N'étaient-ils pas censés être dénués d'émotions ? Celui-là serait différent... Il songea à une chose insensée, mais qui était peut-être un moyen de s'en sortir en vie... Peut-on raisonner une Ombre ? Non, c'est sur. Mais pourrait-on raisonner celle-ci ?

« -Oui... J'ai de l'espoir. Je n'abandonnerais jamais.

-_Nous vous tuons à petit feu... Pourquoi votre esprit vit-il __**encore**_?! »

L'Ombre avait hurlé. Antoine prit son courage à deux mains et désigna son ami allongé.

« -Je ne peux pas abandonner. Pour lui.

-_L'amour ? __**L'amour tue**__ ! L'amour ne donne pas d'espoir !_

-Il y a différents types d'amour. Cette personne est mon ami. Il est tout ce qu'il me reste. Je me battrais jusqu'au bout. »

L'Ombre laissa le silence planer quelques instants, avant de faire un son saccadé et strident. Un rire ? Il riait ?!

« -_Vous faites erreur. Vous le tuerez !_

-Quoi ? Non ! Pourquoi ?!

-_Vous ne savez rien. Il mourra, par votre faute._

-De quoi parlez vous ?!

-_Il se souviendra, et vous allez le briser._ »

L'Ombre commença à s'éloigner, ne l'entendant pas comme ça Antoine se jeta sur ses barreaux pour hurler :

« -Revenez ! De quoi vous parlez ?! »

Sans se retourner, l'Ombre dit doucement :

« -_L'Amour tue. Il n'y a pas d'espoir, et, de toute façon,..._ »

L'Ombre se retourna et fixa le chevelu, prononçant cette phrase pour la dernière fois. Chaque mot transperça Antoine comme si plusieurs éclats de verres s'enfonçaient dans son ventre.

« -_**Il est déjà mort.**_ »

* * *

><p>Il était six heures du matin. Mathieu se retourna dans son lit et fit face à une magnifique jeune femme brune. Endormie, nue et blottie contre lui, elle avait l'air d'un ange, ou d'un enfant perdu. Il déposa un baiser sur sa tête et se leva. Se lever aussi tôt pour aller bosser dans un Mac-do était une véritable plaie, mais elle était son perpétuel petit bonheur matinal.<p>

Il arriva au taf à huit heures pétantes.

« -Mec, tu es en retard.

-Pardon patron. »

Voilà, sa journée de merde commençait. Même quand il arrivait en avance, il se prenait cette remarque. Et s'il protestait il se prenait une retenue sur son maigre salaire. Alors il encaissait.

* * *

><p>Antoine se rua sur Mathieu, qui ne respirait plus.<p>

« -Non... Non non non ! Ne me lâche pas enfoiré, me lâche pas ! »

Il prit son pouls. Toujours présent, faible, mais toujours présent. Comme la flamme d'une bougie sous une pluie battante.

* * *

><p>Sentant les frites et ayant l'impression d'être gras jusqu'aux os, Mathieu rentra chez lui à 18h. Il en avait plus que marre de ce taf, des clients hésitants, des commandes toutes identiques, de ce patron à la con... Il devait se vraiment trouver autre chose.<p>

Sa copine n'étant pas encore rentrée de son boulot, il se posa devant son ordinateur après une bonne douche. Il se remit à écrire sur son projet, qui n'avait toujours pas de nom. Un projet de vidéo sur YouTube. Sa copine avait ri la première fois qu'il lui en avait parlé, mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Ça le détendrait de faire des vidéos humoristiques, non ? Bon par contre, il en avait encore pour des mois de travail...

Il travailla alors dessus. Des heures durant. Jusqu'à qu'il remarque qu'il faisait désormais nuit noire. Elle devait être déjà rentrée à cette heure.

Inquiet, il l'appela. Un homme décrocha pour elle.

« -T'es qui pour appeler ma meuf, connard ?

-... Son copain...

-C'est ça ouais, tu te plantes de numéro mec. »

Et l'homme raccrocha en riant.

* * *

><p>Antoine n'essuya même pas ses larmes qui gênait sa vue et tombaient sur son ami. Il se rua sur ses lèvres et lui fit du bouche-à-bouche. Sans effet. le cœur cessa de battre. Il posa ses paumes sur le torse de son ami, et appuya à répétition comme lui expliquait le médecin.<p>

Chaque pression était ponctuée par une syllabe.

« Al. Lez. Ne. Meurt. Pas. 'Spéce. D'en. Foi. Ré ! Meurt. Pas ! »

* * *

><p>Elle avait fini par lui avouer. Elle était mariée. Mais trop jeune, elle n'était pas prête et son mariage battait déjà de l'aile, son mari était toujours en déplacement, alors quand elle avait rencontré Mathieu...<p>

Elle lui avait assuré que son amour était réel. Mathieu n'avait voulu rien entendre. Elle l'avait blessée et il n'arrivait même plus à la regarder en face.

Elle était partie, silencieusement, après avoir ramassé ses affaires éparpillées autour d'un Mathieu prostré, la tête dans ses mains. Deux ans d'amour sincère, pour ça.

Elle était partie. Le silence était resté.

Il gambergea. Longtemps.

Décidé à l'oublier, il grava sur son miroir « L'AMOUR TUE ». Afin que chaque matin, il la déteste un peu plus. Jusqu'à ce que sa haine remplace son amour. Il finit devant son ordi, à travailler sur son projet avec une ferveur rare, décidé à oublier tout le reste.

Une semaine plus tard, sortait le premier épisode de SLG.

* * *

><p>Antoine lui refit du bouche-à-bouche, insufflant doucement de l'air entre les lèvres de son ami.<p>

« S'il. Te. Plaît. Ré. Veille. Toi ! J'ai. Be. Soin. De. Toi. ALLEZ ! »

Il recommença ainsi de nombreuses fois.

Le docteur posa sa main sur son épaule en s'accroupissant en face de lui. En silence, pendant qu'Antoine hurlait à son ami d'arrêter de plaisanter, et qu'il lui affirmait que ça n'était pas drôle, il prit le pouls du jeune homme.

* * *

><p>La vie lui passa en accéléré, sa popularité grandissante sur YouTube, un métier qui lui plaisait enfin. Des gens formidables devenus ses amis. Bob Lennon et Fanta. Kriss. Nyo. Fred et Seb du grenier. Links. Et bien sur, Antoine.<p>

Les quatre plus belles années de sa vie.

* * *

><p>Le docteur suivait ainsi la régularité des coups d'Antoine. Mais ce cœur battrait-il seul ?<p>

« Antoine... Arrêtez.

-Non ! Pourquoi ?!

-Je pense qu'il est...

-FERMEZ-LA ! » Hurla Antoine, hors de lui.

* * *

><p>Puis... La fin. Le carnage. La panique dans les rues. Un accident de voiture. Un hôpital dont ils s'échappèrent... Mais il l'avait croisée. Elle. Elle marchait avec une béquille, sa jambe était plâtrée et elle avait un œil au beurre noir. Un homme la suivait, l'air piteux, n'osant la toucher. Il voulait aller lui parler, s'excuser pour sa réaction débile d'il y a quatre ans. Il voulait la ravir à cet homme qui ne la méritait pas et la faire sienne. Ou du moins, juste lui parler. Il croisa son regard. Elle l'avait reconnue. Elle lui sourit avec douceur, il lui rendit son sourire. Il s'avançait pour lui parler, mais Antoine intervint, le forçant à filer malgré un bras cassé, trop stressé pour accepter de se reposer ne serait-ce que quelques heures de plus que nécessaire. Il la salua, un peu gêné. Il la vit rire, et lisait une promesse brûlante de se revoir très vite dans ses yeux. Ils avaient bien fait de partir. L'hôpital brûla deux heures plus tard. Elle était toujours à l'intérieure. Il y était retourné. Il a vu les flammes dévorer le bâtiment. La seule femme qu'il n'avait jamais aimée hurla à l'agonie. Son cri se mêla à ceux des patients restants. L'odeur de chair brûlée lui parvint... Mathieu commençait à avoir mal à la gorge. Il se rendit compte qu'il hurlait, lui aussi.<p>

* * *

><p>Dans un accès de rage Antoine frappa un grand coup sur la poitrine de Mathieu.<p>

La réaction fut immédiate. Mathieu toussa et hurla.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir les yeux qu'il se retrouvait blotti contre le torse de son ami. Son odeur lui emplit les narines, remplaçant l'odeur de brûlé, et ça le rassurait. Il passa une main dans le dos de son ami, le serrant à son tour. Il était un peu perdu. Mais la présence d'Antoine lui interdit de se faire le moindre souci.

« -Connard, je t'avais dit de ne plus me faire ça...

-Je t'aime. » Murmura-t-il aussitôt, heureux de sentir sa chaleur contre lui.

* * *

><p>Antoine avait fini par allonger à nouveau son ami, qui s'était endormi dans ses bras. Il avait l'air un peu déboussolé, et loin de leur présent, ce « je t'aime » le prouvait. Au moins il était épargné de cette angoisse qui l'étreignait dès qu'il posait son regard haut delà des barreaux de leurs cages.<p>

« -Alfred ? » Interpella Antoine.

« -Il va bien ?

-Oui, il dort... On fait ça ce soir.

-Comment ! Alors que votre ami vient de...

-Si on attend il va refaire ça de plus en plus souvent. Les risques qu'on prendra en fuyant sont désormais moindre face aux risques qu'on prends si on reste. L'idée de faire prendre ces risques à Mat' ne me plaît pas trop, mais on a plus le choix... »

Il s'accroupit au centre, Alfred l'y rejoint.

« -Où irait-on ?

- À Brütal, je pense que c'est la meilleure solution.

- Pourquoi ?

- On était à trois jours et demi de marche de New Hope quand on s'est fait capturer. On a été traîné au nord sur deux kilomètres, puis à l'est sur une bien plus longue distance je dirais, vu qu'on a été inconscient la plupart du temps, je saurais pas le dire avec précision, mais ce qui est certain c'est que la marche à durée plus de deux jours. Je me rappelle que cette forêt atteignait les alentours de l'autre ville. On continuera vers l'est pour s'enfuir donc, jusqu'à atteindre Brütal. On a, au maximum, quatre jours de marche devant nous, et au minimum une journée.

-Pourquoi ne pas ressortir de la forêt ?

-Il faudrait retourner en arrière, et ils s'attendent davantage à ce qu'on retourne sur nos pas plutôt qu'on aille s'enfoncer dans l'inconnu.

-Si vous le dites. Ça reste dangereux.

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit Alfred, c'est un risque qu'on doit prendre. »

Ils s'échangèrent un regard qui voulait tout dire.

« -Ce soir alors... » Soupira le plus âgé.

« -Ouaip... Et advienne que pourra.

-Amen. »

Le soir venue, ils préparèrent une diversion. Antoine n'était pas convaincu par le plan, et en avait de toute façon préparé bien d'autres. Donc un qui consistait à foncer vers la porte quand ils l'ouvriraient pour les nourrir. « Barbare et risqué » affirmait Alfred. Oui, mais efficace.

Alfred s'effondra subitement sur le sol en hurlant. Surpris Antoine laissa tomber la corde qu'il tressait depuis quelques heures avec tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver. Il se rua sur le docteur qui était désormais immobile et prit son pouls.

« Merde ! Non Alfred ! »

Il s'acharna à le ramener... Mais rien n'y fit.

Le vieux médecin avait passé l'arme à gauche.

Antoine se rua sur les barreaux de sa cage en hurlant.

« -Torturer mon meilleur ami ça vous suffit pas, hein ! Bande d'enfoirés ! Il a fallu que vous acheviez Alfred ! Je vous HAIS ! »

Une Ombre s'approcha, il crut reconnaître celle de l'autre jour. Quand elle passa à sa hauteur, il lui cracha au visage.

« -_Qu'avez-vous fait ?_

-Vous ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?! Pourquoi l'avoir tué.

-_Il est mort ?_

-COMME SI VOUS LE SAVIEZ PAS ! ASSASSINS ! »

L'ombre resta silencieuse, fixant le cadavre alors qu'Antoine s'effondrait devant lui.

« -Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous faites ça ?! Pourquoi nous garder comme ça si c'est pour finir par tous nous tuer... » Murmura Antoine, recroquevillé sur le sol, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

« -_Nous ne voulons pas vous tuer.._.

-Ah ? Et ce que vous faites à Mathieu ? Et Alfred ? C'est quoi ça, hein ?! »

L'Ombre parut troublée.

« -Pourquoi vous nous gardez ? HEIN, POURQUOI ?!

-_Nous... avons besoin de vous..._ »

Il sursauta. Il n'était pas sur d'avoir réellement compris ce que venait de dire.

« -Besoin ? Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-_Nous... n'avons plus d'espoir._

-Comment ça ?

-_Nous avons besoin de votre espoir._ »

Antoine regarda l'Ombre, surprit. Son regard glissa sur le cadavre d'Alfred et sur le corps gisant de son ami. Il renonça, à tout, même à sa vie.

« -Ben t'a gagné, connard. J'en ai plus d'espoir. Tu m'as pris tout ce que j'avais. Bute-moi maintenant, je ne suis plus rien. »

Ses larmes tombèrent sur ses jambes. Il tremblait de peur et de désespoir, l'Ombre le sentait.

« -_Nous n'avons rien fait pour le vieillard..._

-Ah ouais ? Tu penses vraiment pas que t'y es pour quelque chose ?!

-_Je ne comprends pas. _»

La porte s'ouvrit dans son dos. Deux ombres sortirent les corps de Mathieu et D'Alfred.

« -NE TOUCHEZ PAS MATHIEU ! Il n'est pas mort, pour l'instant... »

Il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. Non, Mathieu n'allait pas mourir ! Enfin... Sans médecin... Sans échappatoire... Non ! Il ne devait pas baisser les bras !

L'Ombre devant lui l'observait attentivement.

« -_Il vient aussi. _» Déclara l'être, les yeux toujours visés sur le jeune homme prostré sous ses yeux.

_ « -Pourquoi. » _Questionna un autre

« -_Il n'a plus d'espoir, plus une once._ »

Il ne frissonna même pas sur le ton sinistre de son geôlier.

* * *

><p>Ils étaient placés dans un endroit sombre, mais fermé juste par un loquet à l'extérieur. Ils savaient que, sans espoir, Antoine n'essayerait même pas de s'enfuir. Prostré entre deux corps cachés par des sortes de bâches en plastique noir, il ne savait même plus lequel était son ami. Il se sentit sombrer, perdre pied.<p>

Les minutes passèrent, longues, trop longues.

« -Antoine ? » chuchota l'un des sacs.

Dans un sursaut Antoine revint à la réalité et se précipita sur la plus vivante des deux bâches.

« -Chut, faut pas se faire repérer. » Murmura-t-il en retirant la bâche.

Alfred inspira et expira longuement, il commençait un peu à suffoquer à force de ne respirer que par petites bouffées d'air espacées.

« -J'y crois pas Al, votre plan à marcher » poursuivi le chevelu en se dirigeant vers la seconde bâche.

« -Je vous l'avais dit, il ne vérifie la vie que par la respiration. Il ne vérifie jamais le pouls, » Répondit le plus vieux sur me même ton, ne relevant pas le surnom.

Antoine découvrit le corps de son ami, heureux d'avoir encore un pouls et un souffle régulier. Il se surprit à le détailler. Ses cheveux courts et doux, ses muscles fins discernables sous ses vêtements, son visage d'ange. Il regrettait presque que ses paupières cachassent ses yeux d'un bleu profond. Il voulait se souvenir de son ami ainsi. Serein, reposé, juste endormi.

Il secoua la tête. Bon sang, il avait réellement perdu espoir ?!

« -En tout cas, vos talents de comédien n'ont pas rouillés. » sourit Al, ignorant ce qui se passait dans la tête de son nouvel ami.

Antoine profita de cette occasion de chasser ces horribles pensées.

« -Et dire qu'à la base je suis ingénieur du son... La magie d'internet... »

Ils se sourirent de concert.

« -Bon -Commença Antoine en redevenant sérieux- on fait quoi maintenant.

-Hé bien, c'est à moi de jouer il me semble. Par contre je ne pourrais pas vous guider bien loin, je n'ai jamais atteint la sortie.

-Vous en faites pas. »

Il secoua lentement Mathieu, ce dernier émergea vaguement.

« -An-Antoine ?

-Chut. On s'en va mon vieux, on se tire.

-Je vais vous ralentir... » Dit Mathieu avec difficulté, ayant compris la situation.

« -Les Ombres ne sont plus là, tu vas pouvoir être éveillé plus longtemps. Tu nous ralentiras pas, on a juste besoin que tu restes avec nous le temps qu'on se tire d'ici. Tu peux le faire, je le sais. » Lui souffla Antoine en souriant.

« -Je sais pas si je pourrais courir...

-Fais de ton mieux, on s'occupe du reste.

-Je vais essayer.

-Bien. » Acquiesça-t-il en souriant toujours.

Il passa le bras de Mathieu sur ses épaules, et passa son propre bras fermement autour de la taille de son ami. Il chercha le regard du vieux médecin. Ce dernier hocha la tête.

« -Bon, c'est parti. »

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !<strong>

**Là encore, j'ai essayée d'être sympa au niveau du cliffhanger, jvous ménage mes agneaux. ^^**

**Mais c'est parce que Samedi il serait étonnant que vous ayez votre chapitre en fait... ^^" Vous en faites pas, jvous ai préparé un ptit OS lemon tout mignon à la place, je sais pas si ça vous plaira, mais euh... ben on verra XD**

**Je vais profiter de ce temps pour avancer davantage dans les chapitres, à vrai dire j'aimerais beaucoup avoir fini l'écriture de cette fic la semaine prochaine (ce qui est absolument impossible) car je vais partir une semaine et demi loin d'ici, et je compte bien vous donner votre dose de fic quand même. Du coup je vais passer le week end sur la correction et la relecture des prochains chapitres, et l'écriture suivra. (Pour vous donner une idée, j'en suis à une quinzaine de chapitre prévu au total, et je viens d'achever l'écriture du 7 ^^"). Et surtout, l'ouverture du chapitre 6 me pose problème, faut absolument que je le travaille T.T J'espère que la suite vous plaira en tout cas !**

**Oh et : je hais vraiment ce site, ma belle mise en page, ruinée... T.T**

**Ah, une info aussi, avant de vous laisser : J'ai crée une communauté "Matoine" sur ce site, on a déjà répertorier une vingtaine de fic mais on a besoin de vous ! Alors toi, petit(e) fan-girl/fan-boy de Matoine, vient nous rejoindre ! Et si tu veux venir faire partit du staff et où juste nous désigner des fic' à ajouter, MP moi ! x)**

**Bonne journée mes agneaux !**


	6. Chapitre 5 : La fuite

**Salut la compagnie !**

**Merci à Annezisu, Kajiaotori, Zombie-snail, Maman Bouba, Aria on the planete, MarkyAttaque et Biline pour leurs review, je vous aimes ! x)**

**Biline : Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira encore x) Vous allez me tuez dans quelques chapitre, attends encore un peu XD J'ai voulu plus l'axer sur la psychologie des persos, notamment d'une des Ombres, d'ailleurs j'aimerais beaucoup avoir vos avis dessus x) **

**J'ai écouté l'OST d'Alice Madness Return (toujours) pour ce chapitre x)**

**Que dire de plus, chapitre calme ? En tout cas plus court, désolé ^^" (ils me paraissent tous calmes et court par rapport à là où j'en suis dans l'écriture en fait XD), disons que l'action est réduite, mais c'est pour mieux vous préparer au prochain chapitre XD**

**Merci à #UniverseBitches, maman pedo vous aime ! x)**

**On a dépassés les 1,000 vues... Vous êtes sérieux les gens ? XD Merci beaucoup ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5 : La fuite<p>

Antoine s'était réveillé dans un endroit blanc et lumineux. Il avait mal partout, et ne sentait plus son bras.

Tournant la tête, il vit la perfusion dans son bras. Des voix geignardes lui parvinrent.

Il tenta de regarder autour de lui, et réalisa que 16 lits, avec le sien, étaient entassés là. Puis il remarqua que son bras droit était plâtré.

Il repose sa tête en soupirant, elle lui tournait un peu, et céda à sa fatigue.

Il se réveilla moins d'une heure plus tard, à cause de cris de douleur dans le couloir.

Tout lui revint alors. Ses parents, l'Amérique, la bombe, Mathieu, et l'accident. Il s'assit, un peu trop vite : un voile noir passa devant ses yeux, et regarda ensuite autour de lui. Il repéra Mathieu, inconscient lui aussi.

Il arracha sa perfusion et avança, avec un peu de difficulté au début, vers son ami. Il le secoua sans ménagement avec son bras gauche.

« -Mat' ! Réveilles-toi !

-Connard laisse-moi dormir... On verra pour ça après... » gémit l'endormi en bougeant.

Antoine osa sourire brièvement de sa réflexion, il l'avait entendu si souvent lors de ses appels nocturnes. Il redevint rapidement sérieux.

Il fit voler le drap qui recouvrait son ami, pour inspecter les dégâts : le torse de son ami était bandé et des légères coupures dues aux bris de verres étaient visibles sur ses bras et sa joue droite. Il lut sa fiche. Quelques côtes cassés et commotion cérébrale. Pas étonnant qu'il soit confus. Antoine se souvenait qu'après une mauvaise chute il avait eu une commotion cérébrale : nausée, vomissement, bourdonnement d'oreille, mal de tête et amnésie... Pas super agréable, mais ce n'était rien de grave. Il se rappelait que les symptômes duraient en général moins de six heures. Il soupira, heureux de voir qu'ils avaient tous deux miraculeusement survécus à cet accident, mais il se sentait un peu coupable.

Avec plus de délicatesse, il secoua une nouvelle fois Mathieu.

« -Mec, debout.

-Mmh...

-Faut qu'on se tire, tu te souviens ?

-...Antoine ?! » S'exclama-t-il

-Ouais mec c'est moi. Tu te sens capable de marcher ?

-On est où ?

-A l'hosto, on a eu un accident, tu t'en rappelle pas ?

-Woua, par la sainte pelle, non. » Souri le plus petit.

Antoine ria, ça le déchargea un peu de son stress. Il redevint sérieux mais garda un sourire doux.

« -Mat', tu te rappelles de la raison pour laquelle je roulais comme un taré sur la route ? »

Il s'en voulait vraiment, confondre vitesse et précipitation était plus que dangereux.

Son ami fit un effort de mémoire qui lui plissa le front, quand il réprima un hoquet et ouvrit grand les yeux.

« -Cool, tu te souviens. Maintenant on se tire, tu peux marcher ? »

Mathieu acquiesça. Il se leva prudemment, retira sa perfusion, et une fois les tiraillements devenus supportables et leurs peu d'affaires récupérées, il suivit son ami dans le couloir.

Antoine avançait de plus en plus vite, ils avaient perdu trop de temps. Il réalisa que son ami n'était déjà plus derrière lui. Maudissant ce dernier, il retourna sur ses pas, et le surpris figé, un sourire niais sur les lèvres, les yeux sur une jeune femme en béquille qui avançait vers lui en souriant.

« -C'est pas le bon moment pour avoir un coup de foudre mec ! » Dit brusquement Antoine en le tirant par le bras.

« -Antoine attend ! Je la connais, elle..

-Rien à battre, suis-moi. »

Il avança sans lui lâcher le bras droit vers la sortie, en se forçant à ne pas regarder le nombre de blessés impressionnant qu'il y avait. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé pendant qu'ils dormaient, et combien de temps ils avaient dormis ? Un coup d'œil sur une horloge au détour d'un couloir lui apprit qu'ils étaient là depuis cinq heures.

Ils passèrent devant la télé de la salle d'attente qui leur apprit que la nouvelle s'était répandue, et que la panique secouait le pays. Les négociations ne donnaient rien avec le nouveau président des USA, car c'était lui, le chef du Parti écologiste élu depuis moins d'un mois, qui était enfermé dans son bunker. Il affirmait que le monde était devenu fou, et que seule la destruction de l'espèce humaine sauverait la terre. Ils ne s'y attardèrent pas plus de cinq minutes et filèrent dehors.

La rue était bondée d'ambulances qui semblait être les danseuses d'un ballet macabres, et on voyait des fumées s'élever au loin, et des cris résonnaient jusqu'ici.

« -Putain... » souffla Mathieu.

« -Mat'...

-Quoi ?

-Je sais pas quoi faire. »

Il tourna son regard vers son ami désemparé. Et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

« -Du calme, faut qu'on se trouve un lieu sur.

-Nan faut qu'on se tire mais... On n'a plus rien... »

Antoine s'assit sur le sol, se prenant la tête entre sa main.

« -J'aurais dû être plus attentif, j'aurais pu éviter ce camion, j'en suis sur...

-T'y était pour rien si cet abruti roulait en contresens. Et on s'en est sorti vieux, les remords ce sera pour plus tard.

-On fait quoi Mat'...

-On va chercher de quoi se barrer.

-On perd du temps...

-On va courir alors. »

Il se leva, l'air heureux que le bandage aussi serré lui permette d'oublier un peu la douleur, et tendit la main vers son ami. Ce dernier la saisit pour se relever, et ils partirent fouiller les alentours.

Ils avaient trouvé quelques sacs à dos oubliés dans une boutique presque intégralement pillée. Ils en prirent un chacun, bien qu'Antoine devait porter le sien avec une seule épaule. Pas moyen de trouver de la nourriture, mais Mathieu trouva une raquette qui pourrait leur servir comme moyen de défense.

Ils mirent la main sur un briquet et une grande couverture en polystyrène qui logea dans le sac d'Antoine. Mathieu venait de briser la vitre d'une boutique de matériel de camping quand il vit de la fumée s'échapper de l'hôpital non loin. Ne réfléchissant même pas, il y fonça.

Antoine resta sur place, il avait immédiatement compris ce à quoi pensait Mathieu en le laissant derrière, ce dernier lui ayant brièvement raconté son histoire avec la demoiselle durant leurs recherches. Après tout lui aussi avait eu des ex qu'il n'arrivait pas à oublier. Mais horrifié par la simple idée d'assister à l'incendie, il le laissa partir seul commença à piller l'endroit.

Mathieu revint quelques dizaines minutes après, et prit Antoine dans ses bras. Ce dernier grimaça un peu, mais passa quand même son bras valide dans son dos.

« -Mec, ça va ?

-Pas vraiment... » émit la voix blottie contre son torse.

« -Elle a pu...

-Je ne pense pas.

-Désolé... »

Mathieu ne pleura pas, il finit par lâcher son ami, et à ramasser ce qui était utile, les dents serrés.

Il ne pleura jamais son amie. De l'espoir ? Ou juste déterminé à ne plus être faible ? Antoine ne sut jamais la raison, mais il n'insista pas.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils croisèrent le chemin d'un convoi militaire qui évacuait la population.

Ils furent emmenés avec les autres.

Mathieu questionna un militaire avant de monter :

« -Dites... L'hôpital...

-Aucun survivant, désolé. Montez. »

* * *

><p>Tout ceci tenait du miracle. Ils avaient réussi, ils étaient sortis de l'espèce de repère où vivaient les Ombres, sans être repéré, et ils avaient même subtilisé quelques-uns de leurs poignards. Le plan d'Alfred était excellent après réflexion, admit Antoine.<p>

Ils étaient sortis de leur prison moindre en soulevant doucement le loquet extérieur à l'aide d'une bâche repliée qu'ils avaient fait glisser dans la fente.

Al les avait menés ensuite aussi loin qu'il le pouvait, ils étaient presque sorti d'affaires. Ils eurent juste à raser les murs avant de piquer un sprint vers les arbres.

Ils avaient couru jusqu'à ce que le teint du blessé soit beaucoup trop pâle, et depuis ils marchaient.

Ils s'autorisèrent une pause, Mathieu avait marché à leurs côtés, soutenu par Antoine durant toute la nuit, et il était plus qu'épuisé. Antoine lui était juste heureux de voir que sans Ombres dans les parages, Mathieu avait déjà l'air un peu mieux. Déjà, il était resté éveiller plusieurs heures d'affilées, ce qui était plus que toutes ses phases de réveil des deux dernières semaines réunies.

Mathieu s'endormit sitôt posé au sol. Antoine, toujours stressé, proposa de le laisser reprendre des forces une dizaine de minutes pendant qu'il allait chercher une planque où ils pourraient se reposer quelques heures.

Alfred resta donc auprès de l'endormi pendant qu'Antoine faisait discrètement le tour en emportant un des poignards.

Il détestait les forêts, encore plus maintenant. Mais il avait réussi à trouver un renfoncement où s'abriter le temps de se reposer, et même des fruits comestibles non loin. Il avait eu du mal à tenir tête à Alfred qui voulait en ressortir rapidement, car lui aussi ne voulait que ça, mais il fallait être rapide, la vie de son ami était entre ses mains. Même quand il n'était pas là, il le faisait toujours chier, pensa-t-il en souriant.

« -Mathieu, je te jure que si on sort d'ici, tu vas me le payer. » Chuchota-t-il en riant.

« -_Vous m'avez menti. _»

Son sang se glaça aussitôt. Il sentait la présence de l'ombre dans son dos, comment n'avait-il pu la remarquer avant ?! Il n'osait même pas respirer, encore moins se retourner.

« -_Comment avez-vous pu me mentir ?_ »

Antoine se retourna lentement face à l'Ombre. Il reconnut celle qui avait été intriguée par l'espoir d'Antoine.

« -Je...

-_Vous avez réussi à masquer vos émotions, les terrer aux plus profonds de votre être. Pourtant nous pouvons lire en vous, dans le détail... Alors, comment ?_ »

Manifestement, il l'intriguait toujours.

« -Je... Je suis comédien.

-_Non, vous mentiez à l'extérieur et à l'intérieur... Comment ?_ »

Il sentit sa tête lui vriller subitement si fort qu'il en tomba à genoux. Une main sur le sol et l'autre contre son oreille, il ne put que chuchoter :

« -Que... Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-_Je veux comprendre._

-Je vous ai expliqué.

-_Ce n'est pas ça... J'ai compris. _»

Sa tête cessa subitement de lui faire mal, il put se relever sans aucun souci.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous avez compris ? » Demanda-t-il en serrant la mâchoire.

« -_Vous avez imaginé qu'ils étaient réellement morts. Que votre ami était mort. Et ce ne fut pas difficile, vous n'avez réellement plus beaucoup d'espoir pour lui. Vous l'imaginez plus facilement mort que vivant dé vous battez juste avec le peu qu'il vous reste... Je comprends. Mais vous, vous n'avez pas compris quelque chose._

-Quoi ?

-_Votre ami, aussi. Il n'a plus beaucoup d'espoir. Juste un seul, tellement fragile que vous allez le briser sans vous en rendre compte..._

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

-_Je ne peux vous l'expliquer, ce n'est pas encore le bon moment._ »

Elle s'éloigna, il allait l'interpeller mais elle le devança.

« -_Votre disparition n'est pas encore remarquée... Et je ne dirais rien, je voulais juste comprendre._

-... Merci. Pourquoi faites vous ça ?

-_Je ne peux vous l'expliquer, ce n'est pas encore le bon moment_. » Répéta-t-elle.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que l'Ombre avait déjà disparu.

Il retourna sur ses pas, pensif et un peu troublé par l'Ombre. Il commençait à se demander s'il devait continuer à la considérer comme une ennemie, ou commencer à la voir comme une alliée. Il débattit ainsi avec lui-même sur tout le chemin du retour, avant de conclure à sa neutralité. C'était juste quelqu'un qui passait, et ne touchait à rien.

Il atteint, avec joie, les deux hommes. Alfred était endormi et Mathieu assit contre l'arbre à regarder le ciel, ou plutôt les feuilles qui le cachaient. Il tourna la tête vers son ami qui revenait, lui offrant un magnifique sourire. Qu'Antoine lui retourna avec joie.

Antoine s'accroupit devant eux.

« -T'en a mis du temps.

-Pardon, j'ai galéré à trouver un endroit vraiment safe, et j'ai croisé une Ombre.

-Je vois... Non attend ! Quoi ?!

-T'inquiète, celle-là n'en a rien à battre de nous. Elle m'a fait ultra mal au crâne, mais elle voulait juste comprendre comment on avait fait et elle s'est barrée en m'assurant qu'elle dirait rien.

-Et t'a confiance ?!

-Je sais pas, elle a l'air... différentes des autres.

-Hé pactise pas avec l'ennemi vieux ! -Dit Mathieu en riant, ayant confiance en le jugement du brun- On croirait que tu parles de ta nouvelle conquête !

-Je t'emmerde connard. » Répondit-il en riant.

Mathieu redevint quand même sérieux.

« -T'es pas manipulé, t'es sûr ?

-Certain.

-Bon.

-Tu te sens comment vieux.

-Honnêtement. J'ai l'impression que je vais claquer.

-Tiens bon vieux, tu m'as l'air mieux que quand on était...

-T'en fais pas mec. N'oublie pas que je suis comédien aussi vieux. Mais c'est vrai que ça fait du bien de pouvoir rester éveillé sans avoir peur. »

Il avait dit tout ça sans réfléchir, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il pouvait être honnête.

« -Mat'... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Al a trouvé des plantes ici. Il a pu en faire une sorte de médoc' qu'il m'a donné. J'ai plus mal, plus du tout. Mais il m'a tout raconté. Choc transfusionnel tout ça. Ou du moins quelque chose du genre. Ça tient du miracle si je suis toujours vivant. Mon corps rejette un truc. Et ça me tue mec. Il me faudrait une dialyse. Ça n'existe plus ça. Jsuis condamné mon vieux. Je sais pas ce qu'ils m'ont fait, mais ils se sont pas foiré.

-Ne dit pas ça, s'il te plaît... »

Antoine ne savait pas quoi dire, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Mathieu était étonnamment calme. Résultat de ce que lui avait filé le médecin sûrement.

« -Antoine. Je me souviens de ce que me disait l'Ombre.

-Oh, qu'est-ce qu'elles disaient ? » Répondit machinalement Antoine, la mâchoire serrée.

« -Je croyais que j'étais manipulé. Mais elles ont vraiment cernés mes pensées ces salopes.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-T'inquiète, je parle pas du moment où j'ai failli me flinguer.

-Encore heureux putain.

-C'est juste qu'elles ont touché un point plus sensible que prévu.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Toi mon pote, toi. »

Mathieu scrutait les feuilles, comme s'il en attendait quelque chose. Antoine le fixait désormais avec des yeux gros comme des soucoupes. Il ne comprenait pas. Absolument pas.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont dit ? Je dois avouer que je ne te suis pas là.

-Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais si tu me lâchais... ? » Demanda-t-il en guise de réponse.

« -Ah... » Il comprenait. Ou du moins il croyait comprendre. Ils étaient comme des frères, sa dernière famille.

Il se posait actuellement cette question. Qu'est-ce qu'il deviendrait après la... Non ! Qu'est-ce qu'il deviendrait s'il mourrait ? Rien. Seul. Vide...

Il ne put retenir un sanglot. C'était donc fini ? Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre ici la mort de Mathieu ? Et tout allait s'arrêter là ?

« -Antoine, pleure pas. S'il te plaît.

-Et je dois faire quoi ? Te regarder crever ? »

Mathieu resta silencieux, les yeux toujours en train de détailler un ciel invisible.

« -_Vous êtes si pathétique._ » Susurra une Ombre.

Elles les avaient retrouvés.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ça vous a plu ! =D<strong>

**Donnez moi vos avis ! x)**

**Bisous ! Et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review en partant siouplait x)**

**Jvous aime mes agneaux !**


	7. Chapitre 6 : Non !

**Tout d'abord merci à Iykwim, Maman Bouba, Aria on the Planete, M L'inconnue, Anotherstep, Marky Attaque, Zombie-snail et Cut-kimi pour leurs review !**

**Merci à #UniverseBitches de continuer à me spammer sur skype, maman pedo vous aime beaucoup x)**

**Merci à Emma de me servir de bêta, malgré le fait que je cherche à la faire pleurer par mes fic, je t'aime ma grande XD**

**Je vais arrêter de m'ébahir sur ce nombre de vues qui augmente bien trop, mais sachez que je trépigne toujours sur ma chaise en voyant ça XD**

**Quelques infos sur ce chapitre : j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à le préparer. Notamment pour la scène de combat (hésitez pas à me dire ce qui va ou pas) mais surtout au niveau de la narration. Je suis partie sur le principe du "temps éclaté" : l'ordre chronologique n'est pas respecté, les changement de point de vue brusque, ect... Dites moi si ça reste agréable à lire, personnellement je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire comme ça, c'était un excercie interressant ^^ Les prochains chapitres (pas tous, mais une grande partie) seront écrit comme ça. J'espère que ça va vous plaire !**

**Ah et "Penny" : il s'agit bien sûr de Kelly, la copine de Bob, mais comme il ne s'agit pas d'un personnage publique j'ai préférer changer son nom (vu que je lui invente un type de relation avec Bob, un statut et un passé). Du coup je ne sais pas trop s'il s'agit d'un perso qui ne m'appartient pas ou bien un personnage presque entièrement inventé... Dans le doute j'ai voulu le préciser ^^"**

**Le combat a été écrit avec la musique "bagarang" (je crois) de skrillex.**

**Le reste du texte est toujours avec l'ost d'Alice Madness Return.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Ces enfoirés pensaient vraiment qu'il allait se laisser faire ? Ils les sentaient dans son dos, nombreux. Mathieu arborait un regard terrifié qui confirmait ses pensées. Jetant un œil derrière lui, il prouva sa théorie. La mort les guettait, voire pire. Elles s'approchaient, elles allaient les reprendre. Non... Pas cette fois... Non...<p>

« NON ! » Hurla Antoine en se retournant.  
>Il planta sa lame droit dans le cœur du premier monstre, décidé à mener la danse.<p>

L'ombre tomba en arrière, presque avec grâce, alors qu'il retira sa lame en poussant le corps avec son pied. Les autres, immobiles, semblaient stupéfaites.

Profitant de son avantage Antoine, d'un pas de biche déterminé, alla inviter les Ombres à participer.

Une Ombre eut le temps de subir le même sort que sa consœur avant que ses semblables commençaient à réagir.

Une lame sombre approcha, menaçante et silencieuse, du dos d'Antoine quand elle fut stopper par un couteau lancé droit dans sa tête.

Mathieu, debout et prêt à jouer au lanceur de couteau bien que visiblement faible, hurla à Antoine.

« -Fonce ! Je te couvre ! »

Trois couteaux se fichèrent dans trois Ombres, faisant mouche à chaque fois et libérant le chemin pour les prochains pas d'Antoine.

Alfred s'était planqué en haut d'un arbre sur la demande du plus petit et voyait pour la première fois la véritable force du duo : la rage dans la beauté.

Son dernier couteau en main, Mathieu fonça à son tour. Il se faufila entre les Ombres, coupant bras et jambes sans distinction, les faisant chuter. Efficace ces couteaux.

Il eut le temps dans récupérer un sur un cadavre quand il fut saisi par un des monstre.

« -_Nous ne tolérons p... _»

Droit dans la carotide. Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et le lâcha.

L'adrénaline lui donnait des ailes, grisé par ce sentiment de puissance qu'il avait presque oublié, Mathieu enchaîna esquive, vols de couteaux et meurtres sans remord jusqu'à atteindre son acolyte qui commençait à se faire déborder.

Il en restait une dizaine. Ils pouvaient le faire.

« -Bah alors mec ?

-Ferme là ! »

Il se permit un rire et colla son dos à celui de son ami.

« -Toi et moi, à l'ancienne ?

-Ouais, mec ! »

Une main s'enroula autour du bras armé d'Antoine, jalouse de ne pas avoir été conviée, ce dernier saisit de sa main libre un des couteaux que Mathieu gardait dans son dos et il trancha la main sombre d'un coup sec. Un cri strident se fit entendre. Antoine se rua sans réfléchir sur la gorge de l'amputé et la lui trancha aussi. Mathieu lança deux couteaux sur deux Ombres qui s'approchaient un peu trop de son ami. Plus que sept participants à éblouir.

Antoine était noir du sang de sa victime, il se rua dans un hurlement terrifiant sur celui qui se situait juste derrière. Il le poignarda à plusieurs reprises en riant, trop heureux de pouvoir se déchaîner. Une Ombre s'approcha dans son dos avant que Mathieu puisse le remarquer, le couteau se levait quand subitement un bâton lancé sur sa tête la détourna de son objectif une seconde. Antoine en profita pour se retourner et l'égorger à son tour. Alfred respira à nouveau et cassa une autre petite branche, prêt à intervenir.

Mathieu en avait abattu trois, pendant ce temps. Plus que deux.

Antoine se replaça dans son dos, le même rictus effrayant barrant leurs deux visages autrefois pâles comme ceux de jeunes premiers. Chacune des Ombres faisait face à un des deux combattants.

« -Chacun le sien et advienne que pourra.

-Bien, ça me va.

-_Vous le regretterez... Vous êtes MORTS !_

-Oh que non. » Hurla Mathieu, qui ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant, en se ruant sur le sien.

Elle l'esquiva d'abord. Ils se tournèrent autour quelques secondes. Chacun guettant le moindre mouvement de l'autre.

Mathieu saisit dans sa deuxième main le dernier couteau en sa possession, et comprit au passage qu'Antoine lui en avait pris un autre.

Il le lança aussitôt vers l'Ombre, qui l'évita et fonça vers son attaquant. Un pas de côté et, tel un torero connaissant par cœur la chorégraphie, il sauta sur le dos de l'Ombre. Il l'égorgea lentement tandis que le monstre se débattait. Il avait toujours battu tous les records sur ce manège qui consistait à tenir le plus longtemps possible sur un taureau mécanique.

L'Ombre tomba en avant, et Mathieu se réceptionna d'une roulade. Victorieux, il jeta un œil vers son ami. Ce dernier frimait vraiment plus qu'autre chose, souhaitant lui aussi en finir de manière épique.

L'Ombre d'Antoine avait perdu un bras, et un couteau était toujours fiché dans sa cuisse. Impossible de connaître les dégâts qu'avait subis son ami, tant il était recouvert du sang de ses ennemis.

Ce dernier misait tout sur une dernière attaque frontale. Il sauta sur le monstre, mais fut stopper en plein vol par un immense pic. Mathieu resta immobile quelques secondes. Le bras de cette Ombre s'était transformée en une longue pointe sur laquelle s'était empalée son ami. Il avait cessé de danser.

Un hurlement déchira l'espace. Mathieu n'eut pas le temps de réaliser que c'était le sien qu'il s'était rué sur le monstre à son tour. Il l'acheva d'un couteau lancé dans la tête, vite récupéré, et qu'il ficha plusieurs fois sur la poitrine du dernier monstre.

Respirant durement, essoufflé, il tomba à genoux à côté du corps de son ami.

« -Antoine... ? »

Il le secoua lentement d'abord, ne voulant pas voir cette flaque de sang rouge qui s'élargissait sous son ami.

« -Antoine ? » Répéta-t-il, hébété, alors qu'Alfred courait vers lui.

Son ami ne réagissait toujours pas.

« -ANTOINE ! »

* * *

><p>Il était trois heures du matin. Antoine dormait paisiblement, pour une fois, quand son portable sonna.<p>

Bougon, il le saisit en fermant les yeux et décrocha.

« -Mouais ?

-Antoine ? C'est moi... » Chuchota une voix familière.

Il ouvrit un œil en reconnaissant la voix. Le ton sérieux le réveilla complètement.

« -Papa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

* * *

><p>« -COMMENT IL VA ?!<p>

-Il perd beaucoup de sang.

-Il... Il vit ?

-Oui, vous en faites pas mon jeune ami, Antoine est plus résistant que ça. Et ses organes vitaux n'ont pas l'air d'avoir été touchés. Je crois.

-Il va s'en sortir ?! »

* * *

><p>« -Mon fils, écoute-moi attentivement. Ta mère et moi sommes en train de se faire évacuer par les militaires. On rentre au pays.<p>

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

-Les médias ne sont pas encore au courant, l'affaire est étouffée, mais ça va pas durer. On nous a confisqué nos téléphones, les rumeurs tournent, on entend les militaires parler entre eux, on sait tout. J'avais planqué le mien, et je t'appelle des toilettes, alors ça risque de couper. Il faut que tu t'enfuies mon fils. Prends un maximum d'affaires et barres-toi de la maison !

-Pourquoi ?

-Un mec a pété un plomb là-haut, il est planqué dans un bunker avec un doigt au-dessus d'un gros bouton qui va tout faire péter.

-Quoi ?!

-Et ça va pas s'arrêter à l'Amérique. Le continent va être rayé de la carte, ainsi que l'Europe de l'ouest et un bout de la chine et de la Russie, tu vois le bordel.

-Oh putain... Vous êtes évacués vers où ?!

-On rentre au pays je pense, ou plus loin. On se retrouvera fils, t'en fais pas. Mais il faut que tu vives. Les news en parlent toujours pas ? »

* * *

><p>Le médecin garda le silence. Avec le bandage, les plantes et l'hémorragie qui commençait à ralentir, il devrait tenir quelques heures de plus, peut-être une journée. Mais s'il n'était pas pris en charge d'ici là, ses chances de survie étaient bien faibles.<p>

« -Et vous ? » Interrogea Alfred

« -Moi ?

-Oui, vous êtes blessé ? Et votre état général ? »

Il ne savait pas si c'était l'adrénaline ou la mixture que lui avait fait prendre le docteur, mais il ne sombrait pas. Et de toute façon il avait bien d'autres préoccupations : la vie d'Antoine passait largement avant la sienne.

* * *

><p>Antoine alluma précipitamment sa télé, et zappa sur plusieurs chaînes d'informations. Ils débattaient sur la croissance du chômage en France.<p>

« -Non...

-Bien, alors casses-toi avant que ça s'ébruite et que les gens paniquent.

-Et vous ?

-Je te l'ai dit mon fils. On va se retrouver, ta mère et moi t'aimons fort.

-Je vous aime aussi... On se retrouverait où ?

-Je dirais en G... HAAAAAAAAAAAA »

Plusieurs hurlements déchirèrent le silence de sa chambre.

« -Papa ?! »

Des coups de feu lui répondirent, ainsi que d'autres cris. Puis la tonalité. Il tenta de le rappeler, et tomba aussitôt sur la boîte vocale.

Il s'acharna une dizaine de minutes, les larmes embuant de plus en plus sa vision pendant qu'il hurlait les noms de ses parents.

* * *

><p>« -Faites attention au contrecoup mon jeune ami, vous ne vous en relèverait pas dans votre état...<p>

-Quoi ?

-Ne vous reposez pas, ne laissez pas la pression retomber. J'ai honte de vous ordonner cela, mais il faut que vous restiez ainsi pour m'aider à le transporter jusqu'à Brütal. Nous ne nous reposerons pas. »

C'était bien ce qu'il avait en tête, mais le ton sinistre du docteur le poussa à l'interroger :

« -Sinon ?

-Votre prochain repos risque d'être le dernier.

-Bien reçu. »

Il n'en avait absolument rien à foutre. Rien à foutre qu'il meurt s'il parvenait à sauver Antoine avant. Il se leva, ignorant les signaux que lui envoyait déjà son corps, aida le médecin à porter son ami et avança.

* * *

><p>Ils avaient beaucoup de chance, dans leur malheur. Au bout de huit heures de marche éprouvantes, et alors que Mathieu commençait à sérieusement décliner (Dieu merci le médecin lui avait redonné de sa mixture), ils réussirent à atteindre les abords de Brütal.<p>

Les gardes se précipitèrent sur eux, reconnaissant les deux combattants. Antoine fut immédiatement emmené à l'hôpital, accompagné du médecin et de Mathieu.

Mathieu dû rester derrière, tandis que le vieil homme entrait dans la salle d'opération avec les autres médecins. Brütal semblait bien mieux équipé que New Hope au niveau de la santé, l'espoir était donc permis.

Un homme entra au bout d'une demi-heure, et en ressortit dix minutes plus tard sans répondre aux questions de Mathieu.

Après près d'une heure et demie à se ronger les sangs, le dirigeant de Brütal s'assit sur le sol à côté du jeune homme.

« -Salut Mat' » Tenta celui qui fut connu comme le pyro-barbare

« -Hey Bob...

-Comment va ? »

Mathieu lui lança un regard où se mêlaient la peur, la haine et la fatigue.

« -Question stupide, désolé. Léon m'a raconté ce qu'il vous est arrivé.

-Léon ?

-L'homme que tu as vu passer. Mon bras droit. Il a parlé à Alfred.

-Je vois.

-Tu veux pas venir te laver ? On te soignerait et tu pourrais te reposer.

-À quoi bon, je suis condamné.

-C'est donc vrai... - soupira Bob - Tu veux bien m'expliquer pourquoi ?

-Ton abruti de Léon ne te l'as pas dit ?

-Si, mais je veux que tu me l'expliques.

-Les Ombres, elles m'ont fait je sais pas quoi mais y a un truc dans mon sang qui me tue. C'est tout. » Mathieu avait l'air de plus en plus faible. La pression retombait et il se sentait à nouveau nul et bon à rien.

« -Mat' ?! » S'exclama le dirigeant quand il vacilla.

« -T'inquiète... Je ne lâche rien. Comment va Antoine ?

-Je ne sais pas, ils l'opèrent là.

-Oh...

-T'inquiète, il est solide, comme toi.

-Je suis pas solide...

-Tu déconnes j'espère ?! T'as survécu jusqu'ici alors que tu devrais être déjà mort, t'as tué une demi-douzaine d'Ombres et t'as ramené Antoine ici. Tu es un putain de warrior.

-J'aurais dû intervenir plus tôt... Antoine ne serait pas...

-Il n'est pas mort mec, on a ce qu'il faut ici. On a réussi à réparer une bonne partie du matériel d'_avant_. On le sauvera. » Dit-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule du châtain.

Ce dernier laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule du leader.

« -Je suis fatigué Bob, j'en ai plus pour longtemps, je le sais.

-Ne dit pas ça...

-Tu pourras dire quelque chose de ma part à Antoine, s'il survit et que moi... pas... ?

-Tu lui diras toi-même.

-S'il te plaît Bob, tu seras le mieux placé pour l'aider à surmonter ça... T'as bien survécu à... Désolé » Ajouta-t-il en réalisant sa gaffe.

« -T'en fais pas, je n'ai pas perdu l'espoir de le retrouver un jour. Tu veux que je lui dise quoi ?

-Que je l'aime. Enfin... Je crois.

-Quoi ?!

-S'il te plaît... »

Bob acquiesça, ne posant pas plus de question.

* * *

><p>Une heure passa, Mathieu s'était endormi sur son épaule. Par réflexe, Bob tenait son poignet dans sa main, afin de surveiller son pouls. Il se demandait s'il était vrai qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour lui. Il poserait la question au médecin.<p>

Soudain, ce dernier sortit de la salle, l'air radieux. Mathieu sursauta et, sans se lever, demanda :

« -Alors ?!

-On a réussi, il devrait se réveiller dans quelques heures, heureusement que vous aviez des réserves de sang O négatif !

-Dieu merci... Je compte sur toi Bob »

Il senti ses forces le quitter avec la peur. Il tomba sur son ami, inconscient, le visage souriant d'Antoine dansant devant ses yeux.

« -Mathieu ?! Non ! On peut vraiment rien faire ?! »

Le médecin baissait les yeux en prenant le pouls de son ami, qui s'amenuisait lentement.

« Non, hélas. Il est en train de mourir et on ne peut rien faire, à moins que vous ayez un appareil à dialyse fonctionnel, ce qui est imp...

-ON EN A UN !

-Quoi ?!

-On en a un ! -répéta le leader- On fait quoi ?

-Pas une seconde à perdre ! Il faut l'y emmener de suite ! Il est peut-être déjà trop tard... »

* * *

><p>Le monde était flou au réveil. Impossible de se rappeler où il était.<p>

Des visages passaient devant lui, en l'appelant. Mais il n'arrivait pas à sortir de cette torpeur. Il avait l'impression d'être entre deux eaux. Et aussi l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose.

Il avait vaguement conscience que le temps passait, beaucoup de temps.

Et il restait là, immobile.

Puis enfin, il put émerger.

Il s'éveilla en plein nuit. Il reconnut celui qui fut un jour le joueur du grenier endormi à son chevet. Il voulut l'appeler mais sa phrase s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Le pitoyable râle émis suffit à interpeller l'endormit qui sursauta et qui lui offrit un sourire.

« -Content de te voir réveillé ! Tu sais où tu es ? »

Il se contenta de tourner la tête de gauche à droite en guise de réponse.

« -T'arrive pas à parler ? »

Même hochement de tête.

« -T'inquiète pas, j'appelle un médecin. T'es à l'hôpital, t'es pas passé loin mon vieux, évite de faire le héros à l'avenir Antoine, tu nous as fait peur. Je te laisse quelques minutes, reposes-toi. »

Il s'absenta sur ces mots, laissant l'hospitalisé seul avec ses questions.

''Faire le héros''... Il se rappelait maintenant. Le combat. L'Ombre qui l'avait surpris. Et Mathieu ?! Il était condamné, mais c'était plutôt bien battu. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Mathieu, il était déjà... ? Il déglutit, s'interdisant d'y penser. D'ailleurs comment était-il arrivé là ? Et c'était où « là » ? Il y avait Fred, il devina donc qu'il était à Brütal. Cet hôpital était fidèle à la réputation de la ville. Il avait une chambre individuelle, confortable, et un moniteur émettait des bip réguliers, sûrement alimenté à l'énergie solaire, comme le reste de l'hôpital. Il avait aussi une perfusion qui s'écoulait lentement dans le tuyau.

Alfred, Bob et Fred déboulèrent dans sa chambre, interrompant le fil de ses pensées.

« -Mon jeune ami ! Heureux de vous revoir parmi nous !

-Il n'arrive pas à parler.

-Vous en faites pas -Affirma le vieux médecin en regardant dans la gorge du chevelu- c'est temporaire, forcez un peu pour échauffer vos cordes vocales et ça devrait revenir d'ici quelques heures, buvez ça. »

Antoine but cul sec le contenu du verre odorant. Une douce chaleur se rependit dans sa gorge et, malgré le goût répugnant, cela lui fit du bien.

« -Essayez de nous dire quelque chose maintenant.

-M... Math... Où...est... »

Il ne parvint pas à en dire davantage.

Alfred avait un air gêné sur le visage, il avait très bien compris la requête du blessé.

« -Vous ne pouvez pas le voir maintenant, je suis désolé.

-P... pour...

-Vous le saurez bien assez tôt, reposez-vous.

-Math... il... mort... ? »

L'ambiance tomba soudainement. Alfred regardait ses chaussures, Fred le prit par le bras et quitta la pièce. C'était ingrat, mais c'était au leader de gérer maintenant.

Ce dernier s'assit sur le lit à côté de son ami.

« -Antoine Antoine Antoine... » Soupira t-il.

« -Qu'est...

-C'est compliqué. Très compliqué.

-Dit...

-Il n'est pas mort. Mais pas ce qu'il y a de plus vivant non plus... » lâcha finalement Bob, ce qu'il regretta aussitôt en voyant l'expression d'Antoine. Mais il devait continuer.

« -Antoine, tu es là depuis une semaine. Lui aussi. On a pu lui faire une dialyse. La machine a eu un problème. Il n'y avait quasiment pas de ''vrai'' sang dans son corps. Je ne me l'explique pas mais son sang était noir. Pas étonnant qu'il mourrait à petit feu. Je sais même pas comment il a fait pour tenir jusqu'ici. On a dialysé comme on a pu. On lui a perfusé du sang. Mais, honnêtement ça tient plus du bricolage que d'autre chose. On a dû l'opérer aussi, des caillots s'étaient formés dans son foie. Actuellement les médecins font encore ce qu'ils peuvent dans la chambre stérile. Personne ne peut entrer, ni en savoir plus pour l'instant, même pas moi. Alors... Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Pour être parfaitement honnête, il pourrait aussi bien être à nouveau sur pied dès la semaine prochaine, tout comme il peut mourir dans la demi-heure. Il nous a déjà fait deux arrêts cardiaques... » Lâcha d'une traite le leader.

Antoine resta silencieux.

« -Je... » Hésita le leader.

« -Mmh ?

-Il m'a parlé quand on attendait ta sortie du bloc. Il t'avait amené ici avec Alfred et n'a pas voulu se reposer tant qu'il ne savait pas ce que tu devenais. Il tient beaucoup à toi... Et, il voulait que... »

Bob déglutit, il ne pouvait juste pas lui dire. C'était à Mathieu de lui dire ça. Il hésitait, ça pourrait l'inciter à ne pas perdre espoir, ou au contraire lui confirmer qu'il fallait laisser tomber. Il scruta le regard du blessé qui attendait la suite, intrigué. Et si c'était réciproque hein ? Et que Mathieu mourrait ? Ce serait de la torture que de lui dire ça.

« -Il voulait que tu le saches. » Tenta-t-il.

Les larmes d'Antoine parlèrent pour lui. Il avait bien fait de pas lui en dire davantage.

* * *

><p>La zone de sûreté... Ils y étaient restés près de trois mois. La bombe a explosée une semaine après leur arrivée. La terre avait tremblé, longtemps. Mais ils purent survivre.<p>

Mathieu s'était révélé extrêmement bon avec les armes à feu et le lancer de couteaux. Antoine quand à lui s'était révélé meilleur au combat au corps-à-corps. Ils étaient devenus plutôt bons. Le monde s'était effondré et avait sombré dans la folie pendant ce temps. La panique, les mutations, les monstres...

Sur le terrain, ils n'étaient pas mauvais. Mais quand ils fonctionnaient ensemble, ils étaient excellents. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler, et leur totale confiance l'un en l'autre leur permettaient de rester concentrer sur leurs objectifs.

Ils furent la première équipe de civils entraînés à être envoyés en mission seule.

Et les seuls à ne jamais être revenu.

* * *

><p>Antoine passa une semaine au lit. Il refusa d'y rester davantage malgré le fait que sa blessure n'avait pas assez cicatrisée. Rester dans un lieu où était peut-être en train de mourir son ami lui était plus qu'insupportable.<p>

Il commençait même à penser qu'il était mort depuis longtemps en fait, mais qu'ils n'osaient pas lui dire. Il se retrouvait donc à demander de moins en moins de ses nouvelles, puisqu'on ne lui disait de toute façon rien, et à commencer un travail de deuil, ce qui ne lui réussissait pas. Il se sentait comme une coquille vide flottant entre deux eaux. Il n'osait pas sombrer car il restait un maigre espoir, plus fin qu'un fil d'araignée, qui le tenait. Mais il n'osait pas trop s'y accrocher, de peur de tomber d'encore plus haut. Il commençait à se demander ce qu'il était censé faire si tout cela durait encore et encore. Retourner à New Hope ? Non ce n'était pas envisageable, il passerait son temps à attendre son ami ou le messager qui viendrait annoncer sa mort. Rester à Brütal ? Peut-être mais il devait alors s'y intégrer, agir pour la communauté et gagner sa place, chose dont il se sentait absolument incapable seul. Partir, tout simplement ? Il ne survivrait pas deux semaines.

Il s'était confié à Bob, le soir suivant sa sortie. Ce dernier l'avait invité à dormir chez lui après avoir envoyé un de ses messagers prévenir New Hope de ce qui était arrivé à ses deux éclaireurs.

« -Et sinon, toujours pas d'avancement au sujet de Mat' ?

-Non déso...

-Tu me le dirais s'il était mort, hein ?

-Je... Heu... Oui. Bien sur.

-OK. »

Bob posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

« -Antoine, ça se trouve il est en train de s'en sortir, et on ne l'apprendra que quand il sera debout devant nous.

-Tu le saurais, non ?

-Non, j'ai une équipe qui s'occupe de lui H24. En contre-partie ils ont carte blanche pour le sauver et ils ne me diront rien de plus que nécessaire.

-Et c'est quoi le nécessaire ?

-Le setup dont ils ont besoin.

-De quoi ils ont eu besoin ?

-Des poches de sang, et un défibrillateur à proximité. »

Bob se gifla mentalement, oui, c'est sur que ça allait lui remonter le moral ouais.

« -J'y crois plus Bob. Mais j'arrive pas à me résoudre d'envisager sa mort...

-Je peux comprendre, c'est ton ami.

-Même bien plus. »

La phrase était sortie naturellement, sans qu'il y ait réfléchi. Bob le fixa, étonné, mais n'osant l'interroger : Antoine arborait la même expression que lui. Le leader se demanda s'il devait lui dire maintenant ce que Mathieu lui avait confié. Le chevelu secoua la tête avec un rire nerveux et poursuivit.

« -Mon meilleur ami me manque Bob.

-Je sais.

-Et, tu sais quoi, je crois que... »

Il fut interrompu par un homme en blouse blanche qui venait de débouler chez lui.

« -Monsieur ! Il faut que... »

L'homme remarqua la présence d'Antoine. Il se tu immédiatement. Antoine partit dans la chambre d'amis, il venait à peine de s'allonger qu'il entendit Bob hurler « VOUS AVEZ DIT QUOI ?! ». Et il n'était pas ressorti que la porte venait de claquer.

Il voulut le suivre mais la femme de son ami le retint par le bras.

« -Reste ici. »

La jeune femme avait utilisé un ton doux mais ferme. Il était donc assit dans le salon en silence, à la regarder coudre. Il finit par l'assister, saisissant cette occasion de se changer les idées.

Il venait d'apprendre à faire un ourlet que Bob débarqua comme une tornade dans la résidence. Il hurla à Antoine qu'il avait moins d'une minute pour mettre des chaussures, un manteau et le rejoindre dehors avant de ressortir. Hébété, Penny du lui mettre une petite tape sur le dos pour qu'il s'active.

En trente secondes il était dehors.

Bob le saisit sans ménagement par le bras et l'entraîna dans la ville. Il réalisa à ce moment-là que le Bob tout chétif de l'époque de YouTube était mort depuis longtemps. Il restait maigre mais sa force ne faisait aucun doute.

Ils entrèrent dans l'hôpital, et passèrent devant les gardes qui s'écartaient sur le passage du chef. Bob le traîna jusqu'au sous-sol en ignorant ses protestations et ses questions. Il ne s'arrêta que devant une porte blanche blindée.

« -Entre...

-Mathieu est à l'intérieur ?

-Entre.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'attend ?

-Arrête, et entre ! » S'énerva le jeune homme.

Il ouvrit alors la porte et entra.

* * *

><p>Ils revenaient de leur quatrième mission solo. Ils avaient affronté des hommes, mutants certes, mais des hommes à la base. C'était les premiers êtres humains qu'ils venaient de tuer, et le moral était au plus bas.<p>

Ils eurent droit à une bière pour leur progression, sûrement les dernières qu'ils allaient pouvoir déguster de leur vie.

L'ivresse ne les soulagea pas. La cuite du lendemain non plus.

La cinquième et la sixième mission furent tout aussi horriblement vécues.

Ils n'arrivaient plus à dormir, leurs nuits étaient hantées de ces meurtres de sang froids qu'ils avaient commis, et par la peur de ces choses, de plus en plus agressives, proches et nombreuse.

La septième mission les envoya à l'autre bout de ce qui restait de l'Europe.

« Bon, on nous demande juste un compte rendu des lieux et on rentre, ça devrait être simple. » Souffla Mathieu, épuisé.

« -Il y a encore plus simple...

-Quoi ?

-On ne rentre pas.

-Quoi ?! Pourquoi ? »

Antoine lui expliqua qu'il ne le « sentait pas », la présence des mutants, les rations qui diminuait, les militaires devenant de plus en plus agressifs...

D'abord sceptique, Mathieu finit par accepter, à contrecœur, de suivre Antoine vers l'inconnu.

« -Toi et moi contre le monde, hein ? » Finit-il par soupirer.

« -C'est l'idée. » Lui sourit Antoine.

« -On va peut être crever connement.

-Ce sera toujours mieux que de se faire exécuter par des ex-militaires qui s'ennuie, ou exterminer par des mutants...

-Pas faux. »

* * *

><p>Antoine resta interdit à l'entrée de la pièce. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il voyait. C'était juste impossible.<p>

Mathieu... Il était là, entouré de moniteurs, de perfusions, un tube qui lui passait sous son nez pour l'oxygène et son sang en train de passer dans une machine qui devait le nettoyer.

Le dernier médecin qu'il restait dans la pièce lui souffla d'être bref avant de partir à son tour.

Il avait l'air tellement chétif, comme ça. Antoine était désormais seul avec lui. Il avança d'un pas. D'un autre. Il avait peur.

L'être avait l'air perdu dans ces draps blancs. Antoine avança d'un autre pas et commença à tendre son bras vers lui. Il n'était pas mort ? Il vivait ? Pourquoi on l'avait amené ici ? Il avait l'impression de ne pas être prêt. Il s'était tellement persuadé de sa fin qu'il n'avait juste jamais envisagé qu'il puisse vivre...

Antoine cessa de bouger, et de penser, quand la petite chose se mouva. Il était tiraillé entre l'envie d'aller chercher un médecin et celle de se ruer sur son ami quand ce dernier ouvrit un œil et, le reconnaissant, lui offrit un merveilleux sourire malgré l'épuisement.

Il était bien vivant !

Il parcourut les derniers pas qui le séparaient de son ami en courant presque, et lui serra sa main libre de fils entre ses deux siennes. Il laissa libre cours à ses larmes. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, il voulait juste le serrer dans ses bras pour s'en assurer, pour le rendre réel, et ne plus jamais le lâcher.

« -Content de te voir aussi mon vieux. » Dit Mathieu, la voix faible, mais avec un sourire largement audible.

* * *

><p>Ils s'en étaient plutôt bien sortis. Pendant près d'un mois après avoir quitté la zone de sûreté, ils avaient survécu seuls. Ils portaient les traces de combat contre les monstres, c'est comme ça qu'ils avaient choisi d'appeler ces animaux mutants extrêmement agressifs, mais ils avaient gagné en expérience. Ils étaient bons maintenant. Encore plus. Mathieu commençait à gérer le corps-à-corps et Antoine faisait mouche presque à chaque fois avec son arme. Ils avaient découvert tout l'intérêt du combat dos à dos, et commençaient à utiliser cette méthode presque systématiquement.<p>

Ils croisèrent le chemin d'un groupe qui avait fondé un semblant de ville. Ils avaient construit de hauts murs, et étaient en train de nettoyer les habitations à l'intérieur. Un immense jardin occupait déjà le centre de la ville.

New Hope, ils avaient failli rire en entendant ce nom. Sérieusement, reconstruire une civilisation ? Et lui donner ce nom ?

Mais l'idée les avait séduits. Ils les avaient rejoints. Ils avaient aidé à détruire des maisons pierres par pierre pour reconstruire ensuite. N'étant pas très doués pour la maçonnerie, ils ont rapidement été affecté à la chasse et à la défense de la ville contre les monstres. Épatés par leurs capacités, les habitants finirent par connaître par cœur leurs deux noms, avant de les oublier pour leur seul et unique surnom : le « Matoine ».

* * *

><p>« -Le patient critique, il est réveillé. » Avait soufflé l'homme en blouse à Bob.<p>

« -VOUS AVEZ DIT QUOI ?!

-Chut, il n'a pas encore parlé, impossible de savoir s'il a subi des dommages cérébraux, j'ai préféré vous avertir avant de prévenir son ami.

-Je vois, on y va. »

Bob saisit sa veste au vol et claqua la porte. Penny soupira et sourit. Son mari était si impliqué dans son travail qu'elle se sentait parfois un peu délaissée, mais son amour pour elle ne faisait aucun doute, et elle était fière de lui. Bob était un homme profondément fragile, il pleurait souvent dans ses bras, le soir, quand la pression de la journée retombait. Il n'avait pas voulu de ce rôle de chef, mais sans lui Brütal n'aurait pas existé. Il s'obligeait à être constamment irréprochable et sur ses gardes, la vie de toute une ville reposait sur ses capacités à décider. Penny était la dirigeante de l'ombre, elle était au courant de tout, s'occupait de l'aspect pratique et de l'aspect réalisable des idées de sa moitié et temporisait ses élans de grandeur. Elle l'aidait à assimiler l'idée qu'il ne pourrait pas sauver tout le monde, mais que tout irait bien tant qu'il ferait de son mieux. Nul doute que sans elle, le dirigeant aurait laissé sa place au profit au chaos.

Leur invité descendit les marches et s'élança vers la sortie. Elle le retint de justesse. Le jeune homme était peut-être réveillé mais rien n'indiquait qu'il était réellement sorti d'affaire. Tant que son mari ne donnera pas le feu vert, Antoine ne devait pas y aller. À l'unique question du jeune homme paniqué, Penny répondit qu'elle ne savait rien.

Bob avait couru aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers l'hôpital, devançant le médecin.

Il reprit sa respiration devant la porte, près au pire, et entra lentement.

Les médecins se mirent tous au garde-à-vous. Bob en balaya l'inutilité d'un mouvement de bras et s'approcha du jeune homme entouré de câbles.

« -Où en est son état ?

-Stationnaire depuis quarante-huit heures monsieur.

-Bob... » émit doucement le jeune homme en question.

« -Du calme Mat', t'es en sécurité, à l'hôpital de Brütal.

-Et... Antoine ? »

Le chef sourit, touché de voir que les premiers mots du châtain à son réveil concernaient son ami.

« -Il va bien, il est chez moi en ce moment. »

Mathieu ouvrit un œil reconnaissant.

« -Tu te souviens de quoi en dernier ?

-Antoine... Blessé. Sauvé...

-Je vois. Tu te sens comment ?

-J'ai... connu mieux. » Articula-t-il difficilement, mais avec le sourire.

Bob lui expliqua ce qui avait été fait, car il avait été au courant de tout d'A à Z contrairement à ce qu'il avait affirmé à Antoine, et qu'il était désormais sauvé.

« -Mais va falloir attendre un peu avant de rejouer au preux chevalier, d'accord ?

-Oui. »

Le sourire sincère de Mathieu lui réchauffait le cœur.

L'un des docteurs souffla au leader que ce dernier risquait de sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience rapidement, l'épuisement et les médicaments aidant.

Bob l'expliqua à Mathieu, en lui demandant s'il voulait savoir quelque chose d'autre.

« -Non... Mais...

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que je peux... voir Antoine ? »

Bob se leva aussitôt, mais il fut aussitôt interpellé par le malade.

« -Bob.

-Oui ?

-Tu lui as dit ?

-Non.

-Bien... Merci. »

Sans répondre, mais le sourire aux lèvres, Bob courut jusqu'à son domicile et hurla à son invité de se dépêcher. Il ne répondit pas à ses questions, trop heureux de l'avoir vu en vie et d'en réserver la surprise, et trop stressé à l'idée d'arriver après que Mathieu ai à nouveau pénétré les limbes de l'oubli.

* * *

><p>Les deux hommes se parlaient depuis une trentaine de minutes quand Antoine ressorti dans le couloir, paniqué.<p>

« -Ne vous en faites pas, c'est normal qu'il se soit évanoui. Il est très faible.

-Il va se réveiller rapidement ?!

-Oui, il lui faut juste du repos, repassez demain soir.

-D'accord... »

Antoine, penaud mais néanmoins heureux, rentra accompagné de Bob.

Il lui raconta brièvement ce qu'il c'était dit. Il avoua avoir été incapable de parler une bonne dizaine de minutes, tant ça lui semblait irréel. Mathieu l'avait bombardé de questions sur tout ce qui était arrivé depuis leurs arrivées à l'hôpital, avant de l'engueuler d'avoir été aussi stupide lors du combat.

il n'avait même pas eu honte, il était tellement heureux que son ami soit là pour lui faire la morale. Sans réfléchir, il l'avait embrassé sur le front avant de poser sa tête sur son torse. Les larmes avaient coulées d'elles-même, Il s'était agrippé au drap qui recouvrait son ami, laissant enfin retomber toute la pression de ces dernières semaines. Il avait senti la main de son ami passer dans son dos et avait entendu le sourire dans sa voix quand il lui dit « Merci d'être là Antoine. ».

Le jeune homme s'est évanoui peu après.

* * *

><p>Dans la chambre d'amis du dirigeant de Brütal, deux jours plus tard, Antoine réfléchissait à tout ça. Il se détesta d'avoir eu si peu confiance en les capacités de survie du jeune homme.<p>

En sortant il tomba sur Bob et quelques-uns de ses hommes de confiance dans le salon. Le leader l'invita autour de la table.

« -Antoine, ces Ombres, elles sont exactement comme Mathieu et toi vous nous les avez décrites ?

-Il vous a dit quoi ?

-Qu'elles étaient capables de manipuler nos pensées. Et que certaines pouvaient transformer leur bras en armes.

-Oui. » Souffla Antoine en portant la main sur sa cicatrice.

« -Mais vous en avez tué plus d'une douzaine à vous deux.

-La surprise, la chance, la haine, l'entraînement, et aussi le fait qu'on commençait à bien les connaître ont beaucoup joué, hein... Pourquoi ces questions ?

-Elles rôdent depuis quelques jours au bord de la forêt.

-Quoi ?!

-Et elles sont nombreuses.

-Qu'est qu'on doit faire ?!

-J'espérais que tu aurais la réponse, – soupira le jeune chef avant de se lever et poser ses deux mains à plat sur la table, la tête baissée – mes amis, nous allons devoir agir et vite. »

Les généraux se turent, Bob, les yeux fermés, semblait débattre avec lui-même. Penny s'approcha un peu, mue d'une mauvaise intuition. Le Lennon releva la tête, jeta un coup d'œil désolé à sa femme avant de fixer avec détermination l'assemblée qui se tenait devant lui.

« -C'est la guerre. »

* * *

><p><strong>J'ai été sympa pour le cliffhanger là, non ? XD<strong>

**ça vous a plu ?**

**Je ne sais pas si je publierais un chapitre Samedi, jpars une semaine et demi en vacance bientôt et j'aimerais quand même avoir un maximum de chapitre en avance pour vous en publier un maximum durant ce temps. Mais si ya pas de chapitre y aura un autre OS débile, promis ! XD**

**Jvous aime mes agneaux !**

**_Ranne**


	8. Chapitre 7 : Calm Down

**Salut mes agneaux !**

**Merci Aria, Zombie-snail, Iykwim, MMBB, Anotherstep, Cut-kimi, Alaudy et Biline pour leurs reviews :**

**Biline : je sais pas pourquoi mais tu as un chapitre de retard à chaque fois, tu vois pas le suivant ? Oo Et merci pour tes reviews et ta haine XD**

**Merci à Emma pour son travail en tant que bêta, à Universe Bitches pour ces crises de rires magique, et à Ré-Manta (sur DeviantArt) d'être ma fournisseuse de musique officielle ! x)**

**J'ai écouté euh... beaucoup de musique épique XD Les volumes d'"Epic Legendary Intense Massive Heroic Vengeful Dramatic Music Mix" (si c'est pas un nom à rallonge qui poutre ça ? XD), surtout le volume 1.**

**Chapitre "pause", le temps se déroule chrnologiquement mis à part au niveau des minis flash-back. Reprenez bien votre souffle, le suivant va faire repartir l'action, mais en pire, tout simplement XD (vous commencez à me connaître non ? ^^)**

**Le titre vient d'un extrait du ERB entre Doctor Who et Doc Brown, allez voir ça sur youtube, c'est magique x)**

**D'ailleurs ! Je vous le dit maintenant : le chapitre 8 sera publié Mardi (voir même Lundi), je m'y engage fermement, mais je ne sais pas à qu'elle heure. Par contre, la suite elle... Je ne sais pas. Je pars deux semaines en vacances loin de mon PC et d'internet (pour internet c'est volontaire en fait). J'ai besoin de prendre du recul, de retrouver mon amoureux, d'être au calme et loin de tout ça. Vous allez donc me haïr pendant deux semaines en fait XD le chapitre 9 sera publié le mardi de mon retour.**

**Je vous aimes mes agneaux !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 7 : Calm down with you, everything going to be fine.<p>

Antoine profitait de sa longue douche chaude pour se vider la tête. La tête appuyée contre le mur, il se remémorait toutes ces discussions avec Mathieu à l'hôpital. Depuis que Bob avait officiellement déclaré la guerre contre les Ombres, il y a quatre jours, il passait de plus en plus de temps auprès de son coéquipier malgré le regard désapprobateur des médecins.

Il y avait même dormi, mal installé dans un fauteuil, les deux dernières nuits, mais très peu. Il passait ses nuits à réfléchir, et à regarder la poitrine de son ami se soulever régulièrement, le bip tout aussi régulier des moniteurs l'apaisait. Son ami avait l'air si calme, si fragile quand il dormait, qu'il se jurait systématiquement de ne plus jamais laisser quiconque lui faire du mal. Avant de se rappeler tristement que même le plus terrible des ennemis pourrait difficilement en faire autant que les Ombres... L'eau chaude détendait ses muscles endoloris, tombant sur ses cheveux, glissant sur sa nuque et son dos en emportant douleurs et souvenirs avant de sombrer dans le siphon.

Il se rappela les discussions avec son ami. Notamment sur la hargne dont ils avaient fait preuve contre les Ombres.

« - On n'avait pas eu le choix Mat' ! » S'était énervé le plus jeune.

« -Il y a une différence entre se défendre, et s'acharner comme on l'a fait.

-Où est le problème ?!

-J'ai peur qu'on ait perdu notre humanité.

-Fais pas le philosophe, ça te va pas. »

Mathieu était resté silencieux, son regard triste parlant pour lui.

L'eau emporta aussi ses larmes, il partageait les mêmes craintes que son ami, même s'il ne parvenait pas à l'avouer. Qu'était-il devenu pour avoir été... ainsi ? Bien sur, il les détestait, et bien sûr que toute sa haine était ressortie. Mais il s'était senti si...bien. Il avait_ aimé _ça. Sentir leurs chaires sous sa lame, la vie quitter leurs corps... Maintenant il se sentait sale. Il avait l'impression que le sang des Ombres le recouvrait toujours, et le recouvrirait éternellement. Il frappa du poing contre le mur carrelé, et cru, pendant moins d'une seconde, avoir vu que sa main était devenue noire. Qu'est-ce qu'il était devenu bon sang ?!

Il ressentait le besoin de devenir plus fort, d'en apprendre plus en matière de combat et d'apprendre à manier d'autres armes. Il se sentait comme ces animaux sauvages devenus des monstres après avoir goûter au sang pour la première fois. Mais si ces animaux étaient au service d'une cause, celle-ci aurait un avantage non ? Son visage se fendit d'un sourire fou qui le quitta aussitôt. Non, il ne devait pas se laisser glisser sur la mauvaise pente. Mathieu en ferait les frais... Et il était hors de questions que Mathieu souffre davantage.

Il avait demandé à son ami ce qui l'avait poussé à se rendre, à agir aussi stupidement. Il savait qu'il s'en souvenait, il voyait dans son regard qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Tout ce qu'il lui avait répondu c'était :

« -Tu n'as rien entendu. Tu m'as menti, mais tu m'as sauvé, c'est tout ce qu'i savoir Antoine.

-Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû entendre ?!

-Antoine -Mathieu avait posé sa main sur celle de son ami- Je préfère que tu m'aie menti en ne sachant pas de quoi il s'agissait, plutôt que tu m'aie menti en sachant quels en étaient les tenants et les aboutissants. »

Puis il avait changé de sujet. Cette guerre le préoccupait.

Pourquoi ? Il ne le « sentait pas », voilà tout. L'idée qu'il puisse avoir changé de côté avait effleuré l'esprit, il devait l'avouer. Il frappa une nouvelle fois du poing sur le mur de la douche, et ne prêta pas attention à la douleur. Voilà là où il en était. Il doutait de tout, même de son ami. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Pourquoi ne lui disait-il rien alors ?! Mathieu était si mystérieux depuis son réveil. Si... heureux d'être juste vivant en fait, mais il lui cachait des choses. Antoine réalisa sa stupidité, encore. Mathieu avait été persuadé qu'il allait mourir. Il avait fait le deuil de sa propre vie, il avait renoncé. Mais Mathieu n'était pas quelqu'un qui renonçait. Il imagina, qu'une seule seconde, tant c'était insupportable, comment il avait dû se sentir en se sachant condamné. Sachant que chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde était potentiellement la dernière. Son poing cogna une nouvelle fois le mur rougi alors que les larmes coulèrent à flots sur ses joues. Quel abrutit il avait été ! Pas étonnant qu'il soit aussi souriant malgré la situation. Il était sauvé, en vie. Il avait juste besoin de ces foutues dialyses tout les jours encore quelque temps et il était encore trop faible pour marcher seul, mais sa vie n'était plus en danger. Ils étaient tous les deux sains et saufs. Il ne voulait juste pas se préoccuper de ce qui pouvait gâcher inutilement cette joie d'être simplement vivant. Les blessures qui restaient, et leurs psychés ébranlées se répareraient avec le temps. Du moins, il l'espérait.

Il sortit de la douche épuisé, mais avec un sourire nouveau sur le visage.

Réalisant enfin la douleur qui le lançait dans la main, il lâcha un juron et se fit un pansement. Il s'habilla enfin avec les vêtements qu'on lui avait prêté. Une chemise marron claire et un jean classique

Bob l'avait tiré de force du chevet de Mathieu. « Réunion importante, on te fera un topo après, Mat' ». L'hospitalisé avait acquiescé et salué le jeune homme emporté de force avec un sourire radieux. Le chef avait eu le culot de lui ordonner de se reposer une fois dans sa résidence. « Pas question que tu te présentes comme ça devant mes généraux, j'ai besoin d'un Antoine frais. ». Il avait eu deux heures pour se laver et se reposer. Sortant de sa douche au bout d'une heure et demie, il se dirigea vers le salon pour discuter un peu avec le dirigeant avant la réunion. Salon qu'il découvrit vide.

« -Il est parti pendant que tu te douchais. »

Antoine sursauta, Penny était derrière lui, il ne l'avait pas entendue arrivé.

« -J'ai mis trop de temps ?!

-Non, ne t'en fais pas. Il avait besoin que tu restes ici pendant qu'il partait s'occuper d'une affaire.

-Et je dois faire quoi ?

-Rester ici. Sagement si possible. »

Antoine, interloqué, ne souffla mot quelques secondes. Pourquoi devait-il simplement rester ici ? Bob avait-il un plan pour lui ? Ou bien... Ou bien il cherchait à l'éloigner de Mathieu ?!

Penny comprit à son regard qu'il avait deviné, elle posa sa main sur son bras.

« -C'est Mathieu.

-Quoi ?

-C'est Mathieu qui a demandé à Bob de t'amener ici, pour que tu te reposes.

-Mais... pourquoi ?

-Il s'inquiète, tu ne prends pas soin de ta santé, n'oublie pas que tu as subi une blessure sévère toi aussi. Reposes-toi, dors un peu, un médecin va venir t'examiner.

-Mais je...

-Antoine, écoute-moi bien. Ton ami s'inquiète pour toi, tu ne dors presque plus, tu as l'air préoccupé, et tu ne laisses pas les médecins t'approcher. Et... Il a remarqué.

-Remarqué quoi ?

-Quand tu penses qu'il dort. Tu pleures. »

Touché.

« -Et Bob, il fait quoi en fait ? » Tenta Antoine pour cacher son trouble.

« -Il m'a juste dit qu'il s'occupait d'une affaire puérile. - lui sourit-elle – Il sera de retour dans quelques heures.

-Et Mathieu ?

-Il se repose, comme toujours, les médecins vont lui faire passer des tests pour voir s'il est apte à sortir. Et non tu ne peux pas aller le rejoindre, les gardes ont ordre de te refouler à l'entrée. - Le devança-t-elle. - Ah ! Et j'ai quelque chose pour toi ! »

Elle récupéra un boîtier à lunettes sur la table de la cuisine et le tendit à Antoine. Qu'il ouvrit aussitôt. Des lunettes neuves, rectangulaires aux bords légèrement arrondis, et aux verres entouré d'un métal noir. Ils pouvaient en fabriquer ici ?! À son visage étonné Penny répondit :

« -Ce n'est pas aussi parfait que celles fabriquées par la technique d'avant, mais on a un spécialiste de l'optique ici et une machine qui fonctionne pas trop mal. »

Antoine les posa sur son nez. Il avait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé ses yeux. Certes ce n'était pas aussi parfait qu'avec celles qu'il avait perdues il y a plus de six mois en mission, mais c'était plus que convenable.

« -Comment vous avez réussi à les faire comme mes anciennes au niveau de la correction ? » S'étonna le jeune homme.

« -Ne sous-estime pas les ressources que peut déployer Bob pour parvenir à ses buts. » Répondit-elle simplement.

Il la remercia chaudement. Fini les maux de tête causés en forçant sa vue !

Il voulait tester ses nouveaux yeux en se baladant, mais Penny lui fit fermement comprendre qu'il devait rester se reposer. À contrecœur, et légèrement amusé, Antoine répliqua qu'elle ferait une excellente mère et obéit, ignorant qu'il venait de blesser la jeune femme.

* * *

><p>Penny commençait à en avoir marre de ces nausées stupides, qu'elle avait depuis qu'elle était dans cet hôtel à la c**, et de sa mère qui lui chantait qu'elle était enceinte. Elle était persuadée que c'était la nourriture de l'hôtel qui la mettait dans cet état. Ils s'étaient rapprochés de l'équipe du grenier pour la semaine, pour une énième convention. Voulant lui prouver une fois pour toutes que sa mère avait tort, elle prit un test de grossesse. Enceinte, de plus de trois semaines. Penny dut s'appuyer contre le mur. Comment ?! Elle vit son visage, renvoyé par le miroir de la salle de bain, pâlir. Enceinte ?! Elle ?! De... Lui ?! De son époux gameur ? Le rouge teinta ses joues. Ils allaient avoir un bébé ! Elle se demandait comment elle allait pouvoir annoncer ça à Bob. Lui qui rêvait d'enfant, même s'il avait avoué ne pas être encore prêt. Le soir arriva vite. Bob rentra à l'hôtel à vingt-trois heures, épuisé d'une journée de convention harassante. Il alla se blottir contre sa femme dans leur lit. Elle l'embrassa langoureusement, baiser qu'il lui rendit avec autant d'ardeurs. La nuit fut courte. Haletants, ils s'allongèrent enfin l'un à côté de l'autre et se prirent dans les bras. Elle allait prononcer les mots fatidiques quand le téléphone sonna. S'excusant piètrement, Bob décrocha.<p>

« -Antoine ! Antoine calme toi ! Je ne comprends rien ! »

Une bouillie inaudible lui parvint, mais elle reconnut le ton paniqué du youtubeur.

Le visage qui se décomposait lentement de Bob illustrait la situation.

« -Tu es sûr de toi ? » Chuchota-t-il.

La voix lui répondit sèchement.

« -C'est quand même difficile à croire. »

La voix cracha encore un peu, tremblante.

« -Ok ok, je te fais confiance. Merci de m'avoir prévenu, je me charge de Fred et Seb. Fonce retrouver Mathieu. » Il raccrocha aussitôt et sauta du lit.

Bob lui intima de se préparer alors qu'il sortit les affaires. Il lui raconta brièvement ce qu'il se passait alors qu'il se rhabillait.

Elle connut les détails en même temps que Seb du grenier.

« -Et les fans ? » Chuchota Fred quand il l'appela à son tour.

« -Ils seront au courant et évacué au bout d'un moment ne t'en fait pas, prends ça comme une occasion d'assurer la protection de ceux que tu aimes Fred !

-Je viens vous chercher en voiture avec Seb dans vingt minutes. »

Elle ne lui a jamais dit. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'elle tombe enceinte au moment de la fin du monde ?!

Trois mois plus tard, ils avaient croisé le chemin d'un groupe sympathique. Ils parlaient de s'installer, de réparer ce qui pouvait l'être et de refonder la civilisation. Cinq illuminés manifestement shooté à la marie-jeanne, mais l'idée avait plu à Bob. Il se détestait depuis de ne pas avoir été plus méfiant.

Les illuminés avaient tentés de les piller le soir même. Stressés de voir leur plan échouer, ils sortirent des couteaux.

La copine de Fred s'était imposé entre lui et un des fous. Ce dernier n'oubliera jamais le manche de cette lame était planté près du cœur de sa dulcinée, ni ses suffocations et ses derniers mots d'adieux.

Seb et Bob avaient réussi à tenir à distance les camés. Trois d'entre eux gisaient inconscients sur le sol, et le quatrième avait reculé de quelques pas, était tombé sur le sol, et regardait fixement ses mains tachées du sang de la jeune femme.

Si le cinquième n'était pas à terre, c'est parce qu'il tenait Penny en otage. Le couteau sous la gorge, elle n'arrivait même pas à parler.

Quand elle vit sa moitié foncer sans réfléchir, et la lame qui s'éloignait de sa gorge, elle ne réfléchit pas. Elle poussa le bras du drogué avec la force du désespoir, se tournant du même mouvement pour lui faire face. Elle ne fut pas assez rapide, et l'homme lui envoya un violent coup de genou dans le ventre avant de la rouer de coups.

Il fut abattu sans cérémonie. Elle n'assista pas, par chance, au premier meurtre de sang-froid du Lennon. Seb était déjà en train de retenir Fred en hurlant, celui qui avait tué son aimée était mort depuis longtemps, mais il s'acharnait encore et encore. Bob prit sa femme dans ses bras et la berça en l'inondant de question.

« -Tout va bien... » chuchota-t-elle avant de sombrer dans les limbes. Sa dernière sensation fut celle d'un liquide chaud qui coulait entre ses jambes.

Cette nuit-là, Bob comprit qu'il aurait pu être père alors que l'enfant mourait avant d'avoir pu vivre.

Quatre mois plus tard, alors que Brütal en était à ses balbutiements, la ville accueillit un nouvel arrivant, un ancien obstétricien, qui eut rapidement droit à son cabinet. Elle alla le voir en cachette, et lui expliqua ce qui lui était arrivé. Et posa deux questions. Il ne pouvait répondre alors qu'à la première.

« -Vous avez bien fait une fausse couche madame. Désolé. »

Elle retourna le voir à chaque fois qu'il était un peu plus équipé en matériel, elle avait besoin d'avoir une réponse à sa deuxième question. Un jour, le verdict tomba, tranchant.

« -C'est peu probable, si j'avais tout ce qu'il fallait et si j'avais pu intervenir plus tôt, oui. Mais désormais c'est trop tard. Désolé. »

Dévastée, elle s'efforçait depuis d'oublier qu'à presque trente ans, elle était quasiment stérile.

* * *

><p>Bob débarqua dans la chambre de Mathieu après ses examens, un paquet entre les bras, qu'il posa sur les jambes de l'hospitalisé qui, intrigué, l'ouvrit aussitôt. Il marqua deux secondes de silence en découvrant le contenu.<p>

« -Euh... ?

-On en avait trouvé un il y a longtemps. Penny l'a rafistolé et euh... Je me suis dit que ça pouvait être sympa de t'offrir ça pour ta sortie.

-... Je peux sortir ?

-Ouaip ! Il va falloir que tu t'aides de béquilles pour marcher un certain temps, tu restes faible, et que tu reviennes tout les deux jours pour voir où tu en es, mais tu es libre.

-Oh merci ! Si je pouvais je te sauterais dessus mon pote !

-Je savais que t'étais bi-curieux, mais quand même ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire, et Bob désigna le paquet.

« -Alors, ça te plaît ?

-... Je sais pas quoi dire en fait. Ça me touche beaucoup... » souffla le jeune homme en serrant le tissu contre lui.

« -Et Antoine ? » Souffla-t-il sans lâcher le vêtement.

« -Penny se charge de lui. Ne t'en fais pas. »

Ils se sourirent.

« -Bon, je sors quand alors ?

-Maintenant.

-Sérieux ?!

-Hé ouais mon pote ! »

Mathieu avait l'air radieux, Bob en était plus qu'heureux. Ça faisait du bien de le savoir définitivement sur pied. Mathieu observa attentivement le tissu soyeux entre ses mains, et leva la tête vers Bob, mi-gêné mi-amusé.

« -Tu voudrais bien m'aider à faire une surprise à Antoine ? »

Comprenant immédiatement, le leader acquiesça avec joie.

* * *

><p>Antoine avait finalement dormi toute la journée, le sommeil l'ayant enfin rattrapé.<p>

Il ne s'était que vaguement réveillé lorsque le médecin changeait son bandage et inspectait la cicatrice sur son ventre et celle, minime, sur son cou.

Il s'était réveillé pour de bon après le coucher du soleil. Il avait entendu un son familier qui l'attira dehors.

Assis sous le porche de la résidence, un homme accordait une guitare acoustique.

« -Mec... Je peux t'emprunter ta gratte ? » Dit, sans réfléchir, l'ancien musicien.

« -Pas de soucis vieux, elle est pour toi.

-Hein ?

-Cadeau de Bob.

-Le con ! » Lâcha l'artiste en éclatant de rire.

Il prit la guitare délicatement entre ses mains, elle avait l'air un peu cabossée et usée par endroits, mais le bois était à peu près intact et les cordes avaient l'air neuves. Deux ans qu'il n'en avait pas touché une, il devait avoir sérieusement rouillé. Il réalisa que ce n'était probablement pas Bob qui en avait eu l'idée, mais son meilleur ami. Il devait avoir compris que de se remettre à son ancienne passion lui remonterait le moral.

Touché. Encore.

Il égraina quelques notes, heureux de retrouver facilement ses repères. Que pourrait-il jouer ? Il tenta plusieurs débuts de morceau, avant d'opter pour le célèbre « hôtel California ». Il la rejoua un certain nombre de fois, jusqu'à qu'il soit certain que ses réflexes étaient revenus. Il était si concentré qu'il n'entendit pas le cliquetis régulier qui s'approchait de lui. Il rejoua une dernière fois le morceau, fredonnant la chanson, quand une voix bien connue se joignit à la sienne, mais pour chanter d'autres paroles.

« C'est un lieu plein de magie. Par-delà les Hautes herbes. Le confort est garanti. Et la vue est superbe. Tu oublies tous tes tracas. Et au petit matin... »

Antoine leva la tête vers le nouvel arrivant, et laissa sa main en suspens au-dessus de sa guitare. Il avait en face de lui son ami en béquille portant son célèbre kigurumi.

Mathieu s'assit à ses côtés sans cesser de chanter, si bien qu'Antoine reprit sa guitare, le sourire visé aux lèvres, et chanta avec lui.

« -Prends-moi dans tes bras à l'hôtel anus. Quelle senteur magique. Oui c'est érotique... »

Ils éclatèrent de rire en même temps, incapable de continuer.

« -On aurait dû faire un duo, ça aurait fait un tabac sur internet, à l'époque... »

Le voix d'Antoine s'étrangla, il craignait d'avoir fait une gaffe, puisqu'il était communément admis qu'il ne fallait jamais parler d'_avant_.

« -On peut toujours le faire... » Lui souffla Mathieu, un air sérieux lui traversant le visage.

« -Tu penses à quoi ?

-Laissons tomber les missions, et parcourons le pays en chantant, mon amour ! » S'exclama Mathieu en retrouvant sa bonne humeur.

Antoine resta perplexe. Il avait soudainement l'impression que toute cette joie n'était qu'un masque. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

« -Content de te revoir parmi nous.

-Moi aussi. » Lâcha Mathieu avec un sourire triste.

Antoine se pencha sur Mathieu, ayant enfin compris ce que lui cachait donc son coéquipier, pour lui chuchoter :

« -Tu n'es pas obligé de m'éloigner pour pleurer, tu sais.

-C'était aussi pour toi et... » Mathieu se stoppa, et se tourna doucement vers son ami. Et merde, démasqué.

Antoine lui sourit et passa son bras sur les épaules de son ami pour le rapprocher.

« -Allez, dit moi tout maintenant. »

Mathieu fondit alors en larmes.

La mort était quelque chose de terrifiant. Il s'était cru condamné, déjà mort. Il avait dû renoncer à son avenir, à son passé, à son présent. Il avait eu peur, pour lui, pour Antoine. Puis il y était arrivé. Il avait admis l'idée que son passage sur terre touchait à sa fin. Il avait compris qu'il devait accepter les choses qu'ils ne pouvaient pas changer. Mais au moins Antoine vivrait. Et il a fallu qu'il fasse l'idiot. Qu'il oublie la prudence, qu'il joue au héros devant son ami mourant. Il s'était sentis faible, impuissant, incapable devant son ami empalé. « Tu n'as pas le droit de crever avant moi ! » Hurla-t-il. C'était insupportable. Il avait marché pour l'amener jusqu'à Brütal en se maudissant à chaque pas. « Je me disais, non stop : meurs pas, meurs pas, pas maintenant, sinon lui aussi mourra. ». Ses larmes rendirent le reste incompréhensible pour Antoine, mais il ne l'interrompit pas.

Il évoqua les Ombres, quand ils étaient prisonniers. « Quand j'étais inconscient, elles étaient là, partout. Elles me montraient mes pires souvenirs, mes pires cauchemars. Et quand je me réveillais, elles étaient toujours là. C'était une torture... Et encore le mot est faible... Elles savaient tout, Antoine. Tout ce que je suis, jusque dans mes pensées les plus profondes... Horrible, c'était horrible. ».

Il parla du combat, évidemment. Il avait eu peur, de lui-même et même d'Antoine. Ils étaient devenus deux bêtes enragées, avides de sang et de souffrance. La plupart des blessures infligées n'étaient pas liées à de la simple défense. Ils les avaient fait souffrir, volontairement. Ils s'étaient acharnés sur des cadavres, ils s'étaient recouvert de leurs sangs... « On n'aurait jamais agi comme ça il y a un mois. Antoine, est-ce qu'on est encore des humains seulement ? »

Antoine ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'avait pas su le protéger, s'était fait assommer comme un débutant lors de la première confrontation, n'avait rien pu faire pour lui durant leur captivité, s'était laissé faire avoir durant la bataille, et l'avait laissé douter de son humanité juste après. Il était, à cet instant et à ses yeux, le pire ami pouvant exister sur cette terre désolée.

« Je suis désolé. » Put-il seulement répondre, avant de serrer l'homme au kigurumi contre lui. « Tellement désolé. »

« -Je veux qu'on arrête Antoine. » Emit la voix depuis son épaule.

« -Comment ça ?

-Au diable la guerre, les Ombres, les missions...

-Pourquoi ?

-On en a bien assez fait !

-La réelle raison Mathieu.

-Je... J'ai peur qu'on n'en revienne pas.

-Que... De quoi tu parles ?

-Et si... On changeait trop ? Et si on devenait ni plus ni moins que des monstres ? Et si on perdait la tête ? Et si... tu mourrais là-bas ?

-On y arrivera.

-Non Antoine, ils sont des centaines, tu l'as vu comme moi.

-On en a eu une douzaine à nous deux.

-ON A EU DE LA CHANCE ! Et je te rappelle qu'on a failli y passer tous les deux. »

Le ton de la conversation montait trop vite. Antoine ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui. Pas alors qu'il venait enfin de le retrouver.

« -On verra Mat'. -lui chuchota-t-il- On y réfléchira à tête reposé, d'accord ?

-Ouais... »

Il avait l'air épuisé. Même plus. Antoine l'invita à dormir sur le lit qu'il occupait chez Lennon. Il allait repartir quand Mathieu l'interpella.

« -S'il te plaît. Reste avec moi. »

Antoine ne put résister, après tout lui non plus ne souhaitait pas s'éloigner une nouvelle fois de son ami. En fait, il ne voulait plus jamais le laisser seul. Sans réfléchir, il se glissa dans les draps aux côtés de son ami, et s'installa au contact de celui-ci. Il plaça ses mains derrière sa tête et commença une analyse très pointue du plafond lorsque Mathieu se blottit contre lui. Sa respiration se fit rapidement profonde et régulière. Antoine passa une main dans le dos de son ami, et s'endormit à son tour.

* * *

><p>Bob rentra quelques heures plus tard.<p>

« -Mathieu ? Il est en haut, Antoine voulait le faire dormir dans sa chambre en attendant de pouvoir préparer un autre lit. » Répondit Penny à l'une des questions du leader.

« -Et où est Antoine ?

-Je ne l'ai pas vu redescendre. »

Interloqué, le jeune chef monta jeter un œil dans la chambre d'amis. Il y vit Antoine tenir dans ses bras un Mathieu recroquevillé sur lui-même. Tous deux avaient l'air paisiblement endormis. Il fit signe à Penny, qui l'avait suivie, de jeter un œil à son tour. Ils refermèrent la porte en souriant.

« -Ils se sont bien trouvé ces deux-là. » Commenta la jeune femme, le sourire aux lèvres.

« -Ouais, j'espère qu'ils le comprendront un jour.

-Tu penses qu'ils ne sont pas ensemble ?

-Exact.

-Mais ils sont dans...

-Oui, mais Antoine est particulièrement aveugle.

-Et Mathieu ?

-Je ne sais pas honnêtement. Il a l'air d'avoir réalisé qu'ils étaient bien plus que des amis l'un pour l'autre, mais il n'ose pas lui en parler le con.

-On devrait peut-être les pousser un peu, non ?

-Non, laissons les gérer ça comme des grands, on a bien assez à faire avec cette ville à maintenir debout, alors si on se met à gérer les affaires de cœur des habitants... »

Penny rit, son mari ne l'avouerait jamais, mais les histoires de cœur n'étaient juste pas connue dans son répertoire. Elle prit son mari dans ses bras, il lui rendit son étreinte et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

« -Et si nous aussi on allait se câliner dans le lit, mon amour ? »

* * *

><p>Antoine fut le premier à être réveillé. Il sursauta en sentant la petite chose chaude blottie contre lui. Ils avaient dormi toute la nuit comme ça ? Heureusement que personne ne les avait vus. Son regard glissa sur le visage endormi de son ami. Il était plutôt mignon comme ça. Mignon ?! Comme un chat quoi, ouais, c'est tout. Il sourit à nouveau. C'est vrai que Mathieu ressemblait à un chaton quand il dormait. Son kigurumi qu'il n'avait pas retiré en ajoutait à cette impression.<p>

Il sortit du lit en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller le panda blessé, et retrouva Bob debout dans la cuisine, appuyé contre un des meubles en sirotant un café.

« -Bien dormi ? » L'interrogea celui-ci avec un sourire entendu.

« -Oui, et toi ?

-Bien bien, tu m'as l'air bien reposé dis donc.

-Euh... Oui... ? - Souffla le chevelu avant de comprendre, il s'exclama soudain : - Il ne s'est rien passer avec Mathieu ! On a fait que dormir...

-... Ensemble. » Sourit encore le pyro-barbare.

Antoine s'empourpra et s'assit en maugréant.

« -Hé le prend pas mal mon pote ! Je te taquine juste ! » S'excusa le leader.

Il s'assit à son tour face à Antoine.

« -Je me fiche de savoir ce que tu fais avec Mathieu, à vrai dire si je suis là c'est car je t'attendais. On doit parler de choses sérieuses.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Je peux compter sur toi sur le champ de bataille ? »

Antoine resta abasourdi, il venait à peine de se remettre de ses blessures, et l'autre là il voulait qu'il retourne affronter ces trucs ?! La proposition de Mathieu lui semblait soudainement tout à fait valable : il songea à fuir, à arrêter les missions et à mener une vie simple de troubadour. Ce qui était au-delà de stupide, des troubadours il n'y en avait plus, simplement car leur durée de vie est limitée à quelques semaines.

Il repensa à l'idée qui l'avait traversé la veille. Céder à ses pulsions meurtrières et devenir un monstre au service de l'humanité. Mais il n'était pas encore assez fort. Et il y avait aussi autre chose :

« -Et Mathieu ? » Fut tout ce qu'il trouva à répondre.

« -Je vais lui poser la même question à son réveil.

-Il n'arrive à marcher qu'en béquille, tu le sais.

-Oui, et pour toi, tout effort est proscrit.

-Alors pourquoi tu nous demandes ?

-J'ai besoin... Enfin, mes troupes ont besoin de vous. Vous êtes des héros, des symboles et vous en savez quand même pas mal sur ces Ombres. Entraînez-les, racontez leurs ce que vous avez vécu, expliquez leur ce qu'il faut craindre et ne pas craindre. Et j'aimerais que vous soyez les dirigeants du groupe quand nous attaquerons.

-On y arrivera pas. C'est juste impossible.

-Pourquoi ?!

-On ne sait presque rien sur ces Ombres, à mon avis elles nous réservent bien des surprises et pas des bonnes. Et je suis trop faible.

-Tu va finir par te remettre, Antoine.

-Tu comprends pas, je parle pas de ma blessure, mais de mes capacités. Je suis trop faible pour pouvoir mener une armée jusque dans la gueule du loup et espérer survivre. Et puis, c'est ça ton plan ? Envoyer à la mort tous tes soldats ?!

-Non, juste une petite partie... » Souffla Bob en baissant la tête.

Sur l'injonction de l'homme en face de lui, Bob Lennon finit par décrire son plan. Il comptait envoyer une petite dizaine d'hommes, les meilleurs de ses soldats, vers le cœur de la ''ville des Ombres'', évidemment menés par leur duo, une fois que l'attention des Ombres rodant à la lisière de la forêt est été détournée par un autre groupe d'attaquant, qu'il mènera lui-même, tandis que la défense de la ville sera assurée par le reste des soldats et des citoyens armés, dirigés par Penny.

Si Antoine se sentait faible, il pouvait lui proposer des entraînements en attendant son rétablissement complet et le jour de l'attaque.

« -Je m'inscris aussi alors. » Affirma une voix derrière Antoine.

Mathieu se tenait debout devant eux, appuyer sur le mur de la cuisine. Aucun des deux ne l'avaient ni entendu ni vu arriver jusque-là.

« -T'es là depuis quand ?! » S'exclama Antoine.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Mathieu démontrait ses talents en matière de discrétion, mais il en était étonné à chaque fois.

« -Comment tu as fait ? » Interrogea Bob, perplexe.

Le jeune homme châtain était donc si bon que ça ?

« -Règle numéro un du guide de la parfaite petite branlette les gars : Être un ninja. Rapide, efficace, discret. » Sourit Mathieu, avant de s'asseoir à son tour, ou plutôt : avant de s'effondrer sur une chaise. Il ne tenait pas très bien sans ses béquilles.

« -Plus sérieusement : Bob, qu'en est ce que tu comptes attaquer ? » demanda aussitôt Mathieu.

Antoine ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer. Mathieu avait toujours fait preuve de grande capacité d'adaptation. Il donnait toujours l'impression qu'il maîtrisait tout ce qu'il l'entourait, et qu'il était capable d'influer sur le monde autour de lui par sa simple volonté. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il avait eu si peur quand Mathieu était mourant. Mathieu ne maîtrisant rien, Mathieu incapable d'agir, Mathieu qui allait le laisser se débrouiller seul.

« -Je veux que tout le monde soit prêt pour dans trois semaines, nous attendrons davantage si votre rétablissement le nécessite.

-Trois semaines ?! Mais... C'est impossible Bob !

-On n'a pas le choix. Je suis sûr que ces Ombres sont déjà en train de s'organiser, alors on doit être prêt avant elles, hors de question de ne pas être sur le pied de guerre le plus vite possible. Ne vous en faites pas, je vois déjà qui va vous entraîner. N'oubliez pas : L'ennemi attaque en deux occasions : quand il est prêt, et quand vous ne l'êtes pas. »

* * *

><p>« -<em>Nous DEVONS nous venger. Venger nos frères et nos sœurs.<em>

-_Nous courrons à notre perte. Ils étaient deux, dont un blessé. Et ils les ont tués._

-_L'autre a été blessé aussi._

-_Je sais._

-_Ils doivent être morts maintenant ! Attaquons ! Maintenant !_

-_Non, ils vivent._ »

Les deux Ombres en débat se retournèrent sur la nouvelle arrivante, une Ombre qui était identifiable par sa cicatrice sur son cou.

« -_Comment le sais-tu, 183 ?_

-_Je le sens._

-_Mais c'est IMPOSSIBLE ! Ils n'ont pas pu survivre !_

-_C'est pourtant le cas._

-_Tu dois faire erreur !_

-_183 ne se trompe jamais._

-_Ils sont blessés, mais ils ont survécu. L'un d'eux est marqué. _»

Le silence suivit cette déclaration, silence rapidement brisé par les émanations stridentes et saccadées des deux Ombres.

« -_La marque est sur l'un d'eux ? Vraiment ? _

_ -Alors la victoire nous est déjà acquise !_

_ -En effet._

_ -Alors laissons les se reposer._

_ -Oui, donnons leurs de l'espoir,_

_ -Avant de le leur prendre,_

_ -Et de faire payer leurs crimes jusqu'à leur dernier soupir. _»

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, cliffhanger sympa ou pas pour vous ? XD Et est-ce que ça vous a plu ? =)<strong>

**Aller, à Mardi (ou Lundi) mes agneaux, jvous aimes !**


	9. Chapitre 8 : Seuls

**Salut mes agneaux ! =D**

**Merci à Aria, M L'inconnu, Zombie-snail, Iykwim, Enilebom, Cut-kimi et MMBB pour leurs reviews =D**

**Merci à Universe Bitches pour les crises de rires, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas pour ce chapitre XD**

**Merci à Emma pour son boulot de bêta x)**

**Donc ce chapitre : On est à nouveau sur le principe du temps éclaté, ou plutôt sur le changement brusque de point de vue, justifié par le titre (seuls : car ils ne sont pas ensemble une grande partie du chapitre). Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! =D**

**Pour les musiques, c'est la même que celle du dernier chapitre x)**

**Bonne lecture ! et pardon d'avance x)**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 8 : Seuls<p>

* * *

><p>Une semaine plus tard, ils étaient à peu près assez remis pour commencer l'entraînement. Bob les attendait un soir sur la grande place en centre-ville. Il sourit en songeant au programme qu'ils leurs avaient préparé avec son chef des armées. Ils allaient en baver, mais leur mystérieux entraîneur devrait leur plaire.<p>

C'est ici que son « armée » s'entraînait chaque jour, et lui avec eux le plus souvent possible. Ainsi que les volontaires civils les mercredi et samedi. C'est également ici qu'il comptait préparer les deux héros.

Il repensait à la discussion de la semaine précédente, Antoine avait incendié Bob, mais Mathieu n'avait rien dit, ne le questionnant que sur les points de son plan contre les Ombres. Il se demandait ce que cachait le plus petit quand une jeune femme le rejoint. Elle était de sa taille, la peau extrêmement pâle. Elle avait une constitution très fine. Elle était vêtue d'une robe d'un autre âge, type victorienne. Elle était rouge vif et bordée de noir, le jupon suivait ses mouvements, et on voyait à ses nombreux plis, qui rajoutait du charme, qu'il était d'un diamètre assez large. Le haut de la robe tenait par un corset sans bretelle lassé dans son dos par un ruban noir. Elle était norvégienne, mais parlait français presque sans accent, elle apprenait vite.

Ses cheveux noir de jais tombaient en cascade jusqu'au milieu de son dos, et ses yeux noirs renvoyaient un éclat déterminé. Ses bras étaient gantés du milieu de la main jusqu'au-dessus du coude, et elle tenait d'une main une ombrelle. Elle salua le chef d'une révérence, en pliant ses jambes et en tenant un pan de sa robe par l'autre main. Le dirigeant lui rendit sa révérence en pliant de haut de son corps.

« -Bonjour Bob.

-Salut Eliska. Je suis contente que t'es pu venir.

-Comment pouvais-je refuser une pareille invitation. » sourit-elle.

Le « Matoine », car ce nom venait enfin d'être connu à Brütal, arriva enfin. Antoine venait de faire refaire son pansement, il cicatrisait bien plus vite que prévu et cela intriguait beaucoup les médecins. Quant à Mathieu, il marchait toujours avec ses deux béquilles malgré le fait qu'il affirmait parvenir à tenir debout avec une seule, voir sans. Alfred l'avait convaincu d'écouter les médecins. Ce dernier venait d'ailleurs d'être engagé dans cet hôpital, place qu'il avait accepté avec joie. Mais il fut impossible de savoir où il avait vécu avant d'être pris par les Ombres.

Ils marchaient côte à côte en plaisantant. Antoine était heureux de pouvoir enfin se détendre en sa compagnie. Il se doutait que Mathieu ne lui avait pas encore tout dit, mais il avait l'air incapable de vider entièrement son sac, et il était dans le même cas. Cette personne était devenue encore plus importante à ses yeux depuis qu'il avait failli la perdre. Il s'était surpris à l'observer en détail quand il dormait. Et ils avaient fini par s'installer dans la même chambre, Bob n'ayant qu'une chambre d'ami et Mathieu faisait des cauchemars chaque nuit. Antoine commençait à se demander si tout ceci était bien normal, et s'il était si naturel qu'ils finissent toujours par passer la nuit en le serrant dans ses bras. Est-ce que ça n'était que de l'amitié entre eux finalement ? Nan, impossible. Pourtant il en venait à trouver le jeune homme déterminé... sexy. Non, c'est son esprit qui déraillait, voilà tout.

C'est ce qu'il était en train de se dire quand il leva les yeux vers Bob et sa charmante compagnie. Le coup de foudre existait donc. Sa beauté le cloua sur place. Elle était si jolie, si frêle, qu'il avait envie de la serrer dans ses bras pour la protéger. Et elle dégageait une aura de détermination si puissante qu'il était déjà impressionné par elle. Il se dit alors que son attirance envers son ami s'expliquait de manière rationnelle : cette femme était pile son genre de fille, et Mathieu était comme ça aussi. Il n'était pas gay alors, juste célibataire depuis trop longtemps, et seul. Ses doutes quant à son homosexualité latente se dissipèrent sur-le-champ.

Mathieu avança un peu avant de se tourner vers lui.

« -Hé mec tu fous quoi là ? »

Antoine se reprit en marmonnant des excuses envers son ami et avança en silence, ne pouvant s'empêcher de dévorer la jeune femme des yeux. Il finit par fixer le sol à ses pieds, ne voulant pas paraître impoli devant celle-ci. La jeune femme leur fit une révérence pour les saluer, par mimétisme Mathieu s'inclina à son tour. Antoine ne put résister à une pulsion stupide et poussa à faire un baisemain à cette magnifique créature.

« -Les gars, je vous présente Eliska, c'est elle qui va se charger de votre entraînement. » Déclara Bob, intrigué par l'attitude inhabituelle du chevelu.

Les deux hommes se figèrent et détaillèrent la jeune femme. Elle avait certes l'air forte, il fallait l'être pour avoir survécu à une apocalypse, mais de là à être capable de leur apprendre plus que ce qu'il savait déjà...

Elle remarqua leur regard, et leur sourit en réponse. Elle avait l'habitude de cette réaction, Bob lui avait carrément dit ce qu'il en pensait la première fois qu'elle avait évoqué ses talents lors des entretiens qu'il faisait passer quand il cherchait quelqu'un pour diriger et entraîner ses hommes. Elle était alors dans l'équipe qui fabriquait les vêtements pour la ville, ayant du talent en la matière. Elle avait gagné finalement cette place en affrontant toute une escouade, soit une dizaine d'hommes entraînés, après s'être faite renvoyé par le dirigeant. Cette réaction ne la vexait plus maintenant. C'était un avantage d'être sous-estimée en combat.

Elle avança vers le chevelu, qu'elle envisageait déjà comme sa prochaine « victime », et quand elle fut à quelques centimètres de lui, elle lui chuchota :

« - Une objection monsieur ?

Aucune. » Déglutit-il, la jeune femme sachant être convaincante.

« -Moi si. » Déclara Mathieu.

Il avait remarqué le petit manège de son ami, et pour une raison inconnue ça l'agaçait au plus haut point. De la jalousie ? Peut-être, se dit-il. Mais il se sentait perdu dans ses sentiments. Lorsqu'il a cru qu'il allait mourir, il avait attribué son amitié à Antoine à l'amour. Mais maintenant il en doutait. Oui, le chevelu lui plaisait, mais... Était-ce de l'amour ? Où juste une attirance passagère. Bien que connaissant déjà la réponse, il préféra l'ignorer et rester dans le doute. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui disait que ce n'était pas juste une idée que les Ombres lui avaient mise en tête pour le torturer ?

La jeune femme s'approcha de Mathieu, et lui dit, avec toujours le même sourire agaçant :

« - Je vous écoute.

- Mon but n'est pas de vous vexer Madame...

- Mademoiselle.

- Si vous voulez, mais je ne vois pas comment vous pourriez nous enseigner quoi que ce soit, on est plutôt doué Antoine et moi, on a juste besoin d'approfondir quelques compétences, pas de réapprendre les bases de la self-défense.

- Vous pensez vraiment que Bob aurait fait appel à moi si je n'étais pas capable de vous apprendre ce qu'il faut ?

- Qui sait, votre charme à peut-être fait le travail à votre place. »

Le ton était sec et cassant. Mathieu s'en voulut aussitôt, et Eliska lut cela dans ses yeux. Elle lui lâcha un sourire narquois et répondit :

« - Je vais vous montrer alors.

- Comment ?

- Vous vous sentez de vous battre sans vos béquilles quelques instants ? »

En réponse, il laissa tomber une première béquille, et s'appuya un peu sur ses jambes pour les tester avant. « Est-ce que vous allez tenir ? » se demanda-t-il en transférant son poids d'une jambe à l'autre.

« -Oui sans problême. » Fut la réponse qu'il donna à Eliska en lâchant sa deuxième béquille.

* * *

><p>Ils se mirent en place au centre du terrain d'entraînement. Mathieu sentait l'adrénaline commencer à pulser dans ses veines à l'idée du combat, et se demandait déjà s'il allait devoir retenir ses coups. Il repensa à sa discussion avec Antoine, au sujet de leur perte d'humanité. Et cette envie de sang qui lui montait à la tête semblait confirmer ce qu'Antoine déniait. Il était un monstre, mais à cet instant précis, il en avait absolument rien à foutre.<p>

« -Euh... Vous comptez vous battre dans cette tenue ? » Lança quand même Mathieu.

« -Oui, il me faut bien un handicap à moi aussi. » Lui rétorqua la jeune femme avec un sourire mauvais.

Il commençait à vraiment la détester, mais il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un sourire. Quitte à être un monstre, autant essayer de le cacher un minimum.

Eliska se plaça en position de combat, une position qui laissait tellement d'ouverture que Mathieu cru à une blague.

Il se prépara aussi, et le simulacre de ballet commença.

Il se lança en premier, elle l'esquiva d'un pas de danseuse sur le côté, sa robe tournoyait autour d'elle, et son odeur de rose flottait sur son passage. Ne se laissant pas déconcentrer, Mathieu commença à lui tourner autour, prêt à parer.

Elle fonça directement sur lui et lui tomba presque dans les bras, l'entraînant dans sa chute. Il inversa leurs position d'un roulement, déterminé à mener la danse. Il lui immobilisa les poignets et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« -Tu joues à quoi là ? » Questionna le jeune homme en serrant les dents.

« -Quoi, ça se voit tant que ça ?

- Ouais, arrête de me ménager.

- Tu l'auras voulu l'éclopé. »

D'un seul mouvement de bras, elle inversa à nouveau leurs positions et se releva. Il se releva à son tour, un sourire presque malsain sur les lèvres.

Bob lança deux armes en bois, sous les yeux ébahis du chevelu.

« -T'es sérieux ?!

- Quoi, on peut plus rigoler ?

- Nan mais... Je m'inquiète là.

- Tais-toi et profite. » Répondit le leader en souriant.

Ils attrapèrent les armes au vol. Deux épées en bois. Mathieu ne put retenir un léger rire. Il allait la massacrer.

Eliska jaugeait son adversaire. Il n'avait plus rien du jeune homme calme et plutôt sexy de tout à l'heure. Elle souleva un sourcil inquiet. Il avait l'air d'un homme sans cœur, impossible à déstabiliser. Elle allait avoir un peu de mal à le mettre à terre.

Elle n'eut pas le loisir de poursuivre son analyse. Il avait foncé sur elle, l'épée en avant. Elle eut juste le temps de faire un mouvement avec la sienne pour dévier la trajectoire de celle-ci.

Il s'acharna tant et si bien que l'épée de la jeune femme fut brisée. Décontenancée, elle recula d'un bond et lâcha la ruine qu'était devenue son arme. Il la toucha une fois au bras. Eliska comprit qu'elle devait laisser tomber l'idée de faire juste une démonstration. L'homme en face d'elle frappait pour tuer.

« - Bob...

- J'ai vu.

- Arrête-les.

- Non.

- Il va la tuer !

- Non. »

Le regard du dirigeant s'était durci. Il savait qu'elle avait compris en même temps que lui que Mathieu avait perdu la tête. Elle allait s'en sortir. Il espérait qu'elle parviendrait à le ramener à la raison, et il était curieux de voir les ressources que pourrait déployer cet homme devenu froid. S'il parvenait à se contrôler un minimum, il pourrait être un avantage énorme ! Bob se détesta aussitôt. Il s'agissait d'un de ses amis, pas d'une... chose quelconque. Mais il fallait bien admettre que c'était une idée valide.

Eli s'immobilisa, passant aux choses sérieuses.

Mathieu s'élança une dernière fois. Elle avança sur lui, lui attrapa le bras, tourna sur elle-même en le désarmant avant de le faire tomber en le suivant dans sa chute. Une fois au sol elle le retourna et le put le maintenir avec une clé de bras.

Bob sonna la fin du combat et rejoignit les participants. Mathieu s'était totalement immobilisé, mais elle n'osait pas le lâcher. Elle avait peur.

« -Eliska, tu peux le lâcher.

- Bob, je...

- T'en fais pas, on est trois combattants, il est tout seul et encore faible. »

Antoine le regarda avec étonnement. Il pensait vraiment que son ami allait tenter quoi que ce soit contre eux ?! À vrai dire Antoine avait eu peur lui aussi, il n'avait pas reconnu celui qui fut sa seule famille pendant deux ans. Ce passage chez les Ombres les avaient peut-être secoués bien plus qu'il ne le craignait. Il avait presque finit par craindre davantage pour la jeune femme que pour son ami.

La jeune femme lâcha Mathieu avant de reculer précipitamment, en position de combat. Le vaincu s'assit en tailleur, silencieux, l'air sombre et profondément triste.

« -Je suis désolé. » Souffla-t-il.

Antoine s'avança, passa le bras de son ami sur ses épaules et l'aida à se relever. Mathieu se laissa faire sans rien dire, il avait l'air profondément secoué. Il leva deux grands yeux torturés vers le leader.

« -Je suis désolé. » Répéta-t-il.

« -Y a pas de mal. » Répondit simplement le dirigeant.

« -Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je...

- C'est bon Mat', c'est oublié.

- Eliska, désolée. Je ne voulais pas...

- T'en fais pas. Au moins j'ai pu voir ce que tu valais en combat. - Lui sourit-elle. - Et tu n'es pas mauvais !

- Toi non plus. »

L'ambiance semblait se détendre alors que le sourire revint sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Ce qu'Antoine reconnu immédiatement comme un masque. Mathieu fut déposé sur un banc non loin de là, complètement épuisé, tandis qu'Antoine commençait son entraînement avec la jeune femme.

* * *

><p>« - Tu me racontes ? » Questionna Bob en s'asseyant à ses côtés après avoir observé l'entraînement durant une petite demi-heure.<p>

« -Y a rien a dire, vieux. J'ai pas compris non plus.

- Tu pensais à quoi.

- À tuer. » Au moins la réponse était claire.

« - Je me demandais... - Commença Bob, hésitant et horrifié par ce qu'il allait dire - … Tu veux bien mener la charge contre les Ombres ?

- C'était pas le but de cet entraînement ?

-Disons que... J'ai besoin d'un soldat, un vrai, qui pourrait y aller en premier... seul. Et commencer le nettoyage avant l'arrivée du reste de l'armée. Enfin, j'ai un plan plus précis, c'est top secret mais j'aurais besoin de toi. Seul.

-… T'es sérieux mec ? Déjà que retourner me battre me plaît pas du tout, tu veux que j'aille à la mort, que je crève comme un con face à ces monstres ?!

-Tu en es un aussi Mat'. Tu survivrais en attendant le reste des troupes et...

-JE SUIS PAS UN MONSTRE !

-Non, bien sur que non. Sauf au combat. T'as ça dans le sang.

-Je... Non.

-Mec, écoute tu... »

Il ne put finir sa phrase, subitement empoigné par le col. Antoine avait l'air juste furieux, et sérieusement sur le point de lui casser la gueule.

Eliska était derrière lui, l'air sévère aussi mais la main sur l'épaule d'Antoine comme pour le retenir un minimum, hors de question qu'il abîme son employeur. Ils avaient assisté à la fin de la conversation.

« -Bob, t'es un connard, un enfoiré sans âme... COMMENT TU OSE DIRE CA DE MATHIEU PUTAIN ?! » Hurla Antoine, hors de lui. Comment osait-il ne serait-ce que penser ça du jeune homme ?! Lui qui était comme un frère pour lui, comme s'il pouvait être un monstre?!

« - Antoine, lâche-moi.

-Antoine lâche le, il mérite même pas que tu t'énerves. » Souffla le concerné.

Antoine lâcha le dirigeant, qui retomba sur les fesses. Il ordonna sèchement à Mathieu de le suivre, et partit d'un pas furieux, Eliska sur ses pas. Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme qui ne suivait pas, ce dernier lui fit comprendre d'un signe de la main qu'elle comptait sur elle pour ramener le chevelu à la raison pendant qu'il se chargeait de Bob.

* * *

><p>Antoine marcha longtemps, trop aveuglé par sa colère pour remarquer que Mathieu avait aidé Bob à se relever, et que ce dernier lui parlait toujours de son plan.<p>

Eliska ramena Antoine à la raison, et chez elle. S'il retournait chez le dirigeant il allait réellement le tuer. Il s'assit sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains, toujours hors de lui.

Elle s'assit à ses côtés, l'air profondément désolé, mais exaspérée qu'un homme à l'air aussi séduisant se laisse aussi facilement déstabiliser. Elle tenta quand même de le calmer en prenant son air le plus peiné :

« - Je pensais pas qu'il était comme ça. Désolée Antoine...

-T'y es pour rien.

-Je m'en veux quand même. J'avais complètement approuvé quand il voulait vous faire entraîner alors que vous aviez failli mourir...

-On a été con d'accepter aussi, mais... On a changé je crois. Le combat c'est devenu quelque chose qui nous bouffe.

-J'ai remarqué ça, avec ton ami. »

Antoine releva subitement la tête, et la tourna dans tous les sens. Eliska lui apprit qu'il n'avait pas suivi, et qu'il était probablement encore avec le dirigeant. Il hurla sur la jeune femme et fonça vers la porte en courant presque. Mais elle le rattrapa avec le poignet et le força à se rasseoir, en lui expliquant que hurler sur une alliée ne servait à rien, et que Mathieu était assez grand pour se débrouiller sans lui. Qu'il devrait le laisser souffler un peu. Et surtout que s'il y retournait, il risquait de blesser le dirigeant, alors que leur avenir dépendait de lui, même si c'est qu'un immonde personnage quand il s'y mettait. Aux protestations pitoyables du chevelu, elle répondit qu'agir de cette manière faisait aussi partie du boulot de dirigeant, Bob voulait simplement sauver le plus de personnes possible, et protéger sa ville.

Antoine, piteux, baissa la tête.

S'accroupissant devant lui, elle passa sa main sur sa joue pour l'inciter à la regarder, un sourire doux sur le visage.

« - Antoine, désolée de m'être énervée... Je comprends que tu tienne à ton petit ami.

-Pas grave, je... Hé ! On n'est pas ensemble.

-Oh ?

-On est juste... ami quoi. »

Elle s'avança vers l'homme dévasté. Elle le trouvait au-delà de craquant à cet instant, et cette déclaration la rassura, elle avait donc la voie libre. Leurs regards se croisèrent, exprimant presque la même chose, du moins le même besoin. Pour elle, celle de se sentir aimée par cet homme, pour lui, celui de penser à autre chose.

Leurs bouches entrèrent une première fois en contact, brièvement.

Ils s'éloignèrent en se souriant, gênés.

Il pensa à Mathieu, et ressentit un peu de remords. Avant de se rappeler qu'ils n'étaient vraiment pas « en couple ». Il avait fini par le croire, au fond. Il chassa son image de son esprit. Il avait le droit de profiter de la vie.

Il prit donc le visage de la jeune femme en coupe, et l'embrassa longuement, avec amour, désir et délicatesse. Ses lèvres chaudes se mouvèrent lentement sur celles douces d'Eli, il les mordilla doucement, et sa langue entra en contact avec sa voisine.

Sans rompre le baiser, elle remonta et allongea le jeune homme sur le canapé. Il la prit par la taille et l'amena avec lui. Elle se sentit plutôt bien, assurée de son emprise sur lui. Et il dégageait une chaleur plus que rassurante.

Il dénoua lentement le ruban du corset. La robe glissa, et tomba au bas du canapé, révélant une poitrine petite mais magnifique, et un corps aussi blanc que celui de Mathieu. Il ouvrit les yeux à cette pensée, et la chassa aussitôt, désireux d'apprécier l'instant présent. La jeune femme l'y aida en retirant sa chemise.

« - Tu voudrais visiter ma chambre ? » Souffla la jeune femme d'un air coquin.

« - Avec plaisir. » Répondit le chevelu, la voix basse.

Elle se leva et l'entraîna par la main jusqu'à la pièce qu'Antoine ne prit même pas la peine d'observer. Il passa devant elle une fois la porte refermée, et la prit dans ses bras pour lui offrir le plus doux de ses baisers. Il la fit tomber délicatement sur le lit. Elle inversa leurs positions, et retira langoureusement le jean d'Antoine. Il soupira de soulagement une fois sa verge libre de toute pression alors que la jeune femme admirait sa nudité.

« - Pas de sous-vêtement ? » Le taquina-t-elle.

« - Non, jamais. » Lui sourit-il, un peu gêné.

Il entreprit de défaire le soutient-gorge de la jeune femme pendant qu'elle dévorait son cou, laissant un suçon sur son passage.

Une fois les sous-vêtements de la jeune femme ayant rejoint le pantalon du brun, elle descendit progressivement sur son torse. Léchant et embrassant les points sensibles alors qu'Antoine soupirait d'aise. Elle descendit davantage, et commença à jouer avec la virilité de son futur amant.

Il laissa échapper un gémissement quand Eli le prit en bouche.

Elle glissa progressivement sur la hampe, s'aidant de sa main. Celles d'Antoine se perdirent dans la longue chevelure de son amie.

Elle alla de plus en plus vite, ignorant les suppliques du brun.

Il se sentit approcher du point de non-retour un peu trop vite. Il la repoussa doucement, et la remonta à ses côtés. Sans lui laisser le temps de parler, il la prit dans ses bras et se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Le bras qui ne se trouvait pas sous elle glissa sur les délicieuses courbures de ce corps parfait, s'attardant un moment sur la poitrine avant de descendre sur le fessier et les cuisses. Elle laissa échapper un soupir sous ses caresses. Il remonta sur l'intérieur des cuisses, et commença à caresser son intimité. Elle se cambra soudainement, mais il la maintient contre lui. Ses gémissements rendaient de plus en plus insupportable et douloureuse son érection. Une fois la jeune femme prête, il grimpa sur elle. Il fit glisser sa virilité contre l'intimité d'Eli, qui gémit davantage. Il chercha machinalement une protection autour de lui, par réflexe, avant de se rappeler que ce genre de chose était devenu aussi rare que les clopes.

« - Tu es clean ? » Questionna-t-il, la voix basse et rauque.

-O-Oui...

-Moi aussi. Mais tu... prends encore la pilule ?

-J'ai un implant dans le bras, ça dure trois ans, il a été posé peu avant l'apocalypse.

-Super.

-Antoine... Vas-y... »

Il l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse qu'il était capable d'éprouver, tandis que la jeune femme se cambra sous ses caresses.

Antoine empoigna doucement ses hanches, et la pénétra d'abord doucement, en faisant progressivement des allers-retours. Quand la jeune femme le supplia d'en faire plus, il l'empala complètement sur son vis. Elle laissa échapper un premier cri, tandis qu'Antoine faisait de lents mouvements de va-et-vient en elle.

« -Plus, je t'en supplie, plus... »

Il accéléra de plus en plus tandis que la jeune femme agrippait à ses épaules et que ses jambes s'enroulaient autour de sa taille. Le souffle de plus en plus court, Antoine assurait une cadence rapide et régulière. Eli lâcha un nouveau cri une fois le point G atteint. Une myriade de couleurs dansait devant ses yeux. Antoine blottit son visage dans les frêles épaules de sa partenaire.

Ils jouirent en même temps, Antoine continua pourtant malgré les suppliques désordonnées de la jeune femme. Elle cria une nouvelle fois tandis qu'il se libérait une seconde fois en elle.

Il roula à côté d'elle épuisé et haletant, mais la tête vierge de toute pensée et heureux. La jeune femme tentait de reprendre sa respiration, il lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras, se blottissant contre elle.

« -Je... ça va ? » La questionna-t-il.

« - Oh... Oh oui. »

Ils se sourirent.

* * *

><p>Antoine ne rentra pas chez Bob se soir là. Mathieu fit les cent pas dans la chambre une partie de la soirée, se demandant où pouvait être son ami, s'il avait quitté la ville, s'il avait bien fait de le laisser partir avec cette femme. Il s'effondra sur le lit vers deux heures du matin, après que Penny soit revenue lui assuré que personne n'avait quitté la ville aujourd'hui.<p>

Il avait besoin de son ami, le plan du dirigeant n'était pas stupide une fois toutes les explications fournies, et il hésitait sérieusement. Il finit par admettre que son ami avait bien le droit à une pause, et que lui-même était assez grand pour prendre une décision sans lui. Bob voulait tester son idée le lendemain ou le surlendemain au plus tard. Il avait donc jusqu'au lendemain matin au plus tard pour fournir sa réponse. Épuisé, mais sûr de lui, Mathieu descendit avec difficulté les marches jusque dans la cuisine, cette soirée l'avait plus qu'épuisé. Bob y était toujours en grande discussion avec Penny, comme il s'en doutait.

Il s'effondra sur une chaise devant eux, posa ses coudes sur la table et se prit la tête dans les mains. Bob avait encore un paquet de glace contre la lèvre, suite au coup de poing que lui avait infligé Mathieu durant ses explications.

« -Mat', pourquoi tu dors pas ? » Questionna doucement Penny.

« -Je voulais parler à Bob... »

Elle lui sourit, compréhensive, et s'éloigna.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux Mat', ta réponse me semblait avoir été claire.

-Désolé pour ça vieux.

-T'en fais pas, c'est oublié, j'ai pas utilisé les bons mots, je t'ai blessé, désolé. C'est pour t'excuser que tu es venu ?

-Non.

-Tu as réfléchis à ma proposition ?

-Tu as conscience que si tu t'es planté, je meurs ? T'as pensé à Antoine ?

-Oui, je le sais, mais je suis sur de moi. Et pour Antoine, il va m'exploser la tronche, mais c'est ce qu'il compte déjà faire, ça va aller.

-Non mais... Sa réaction si je meurs ?!

-Il va me tuer. Il sera détruit et dévasté. Je prends ce risque.

-T'es un con égocentrique et trop sur de lui, tu le sais ça ?

-J'en conclu que c'est non.

-… C'est oui. J'accepte le job. »

Bob lui rendit un sourire radieux quoiqu'un peu difforme. Il lui demanda d'être prêt pour le surlendemain, alors que Mathieu, regrettant déjà, se demandait où était son ami.

* * *

><p>Antoine se réveilla comme une fleur le lendemain, alors que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. C'était sa première grasse matinée depuis deux ans, et bon sang que ça faisait du bien. Il sursauta quand la petite chose douce bougea entre ses bras.<p>

« -Antoine ?! Ça va ? » S'exclama soudainement la jeune femme, tirée du sommeil par le mouvement brusque de son amant.

« - Eliska ?! Oh putain...

-Tu regrettes déjà ?

-Je... Non. J'ai été surpris, désolé. » S'excusa-t-il en tentant de la retenir.

Elle se leva, détournant les yeux de cet homme, elle était déçue. Elle savait que cela ne durerait qu'une nuit, peut-être deux, mais tout de même. Elle avait immédiatement accepté la proposition que Bob lui avait soufflée avant son entraînement avec le second membre du Matoine. Cela s'était révélé plutôt simple d'éloigner le chevelu du petit, mais est-ce qu'elle parviendra à le retenir une nuit de plus ? Et elle devait bien avouer qu'elle commençait à bien aimer la présence du jeune homme.

Il se colla à son dos, prenant dans ses bras son corps nu en lui embrassant le cou.

« - Je suis désolé. » Murmura-t-il, sincère.

« - Je ne t'en veux pas. » Souffla-t-elle en retour, rassurée.

Il l'entraîna sur le lit, déterminé à lui prouver que cette nuit n'avait pas été une erreur pour lui et ignorant de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur.

* * *

><p>Mathieu s'était réveillé à l'aurore, un minimum en forme malgré sa courte nuit. Il se saisit rapidement de ses béquilles et rejoignit la cuisine. Il fut surpris d'y trouver le dirigeant.<p>

« - Matinal ? » Questionna le châtain en s'asseyant en face du leader.

« - Non, pas dormi. » Répondit-il en poussant vers son invité une tasse de café.

« - T'as des nouvelles d'Antoine ?

-Non. »

Mathieu baissa la tête, peiné. Il n'était pas dupe, Bob savait où était son ami. Bob savait tout mais ne disait rien.

« - Il va bien au moins ?

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas pour lui. » Répondit-il en souriant, démasqué.

Il n'osa pas demander s'il savait quand son ami reviendrait, sachant d'avance qu'il ne lui répondrait pas. Il l'interrogea alors sur l'entraînement du jour, et ne fut pas surpris d'apprendre qu'il n'aurait pas lieu avec Eliska. Son esprit émit une supposition, un lien entre les deux faits qu'il repoussa mentalement. C'était pas le genre d'Antoine. Il sursauta.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « pas avec Eliska » ?

-Que tu vas t'entraîner quand même, mais en secret.

-Pour ton idée ?

-Ouaip. On mettra ça en place demain à l'aube, donc tu vas devoir te préparer toute la journée et te coucher tôt, ça te va ?

-Soit... J'aurais aimé en parler à Antoine.

-On sait tous les deux ce qu'il t'aurait répondu.

-Ouais... Tu pourrais...

-Non - l'interrompit-il – Tu survivras Mat' je te l'assure. Et si tu as quelque chose à lui dire, tu n'as qu'à le faire toi-même.

-Ok. »

Il finit son café en silence, avant d'aller se prendre une douche.

* * *

><p>Sous la douche il tenta de remettre ses idées au clair. Il allait partir, dehors, sans Antoine, découvrir ses nouveaux ennemis, seuls. Il allait devoir survivre sans pouvoir compter sur personne. Et s'il n'était pas si bon que le pensait Bob ? Il courait à la mort, ni plus ni moins. Il retint un frisson, et songea à abandonner. Mais il était un homme de parole, qui tenait ses promesses et ses engagements, et Bob comptait sur lui. Ses pensées s'égarèrent sur Antoine. Il se sentait perdu, incomplet même, sans lui. Son esprit lui souffla un mot, qu'il rejeta de chaque fibre de son corps avant de l'étudier sérieusement. Amoureux ? Lui ? D'Antoine ? Non. Impossible. C'est... probable. Très probable. Trop probable. Certain. Il retint un hurlement, les sentiments étaient beaucoup plus douloureux une fois la réalité admise. Oui, il aimait Antoine, depuis toujours, mais cela ne semblait réel que maintenant. L'amour tue. Il le savait. Il l'avait même gravé sur un miroir. Mais... Mais il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus. De toute façon, il allait jouer avec sa vie le lendemain. Et Antoine ne l'apprendrait peut-être qu'après... Après quoi ? Après cette prise de risque, ou après son enterrement ? Mathieu soupira, et réalisa qu'il pleurait. Il avait besoin de le voir, immédiatement, mais il ne savait ni où il était, ni si Antoine voulait le voir.<p>

En sortant de sa douche, Mathieu était muni d'une détermination nouvelle. Oui il allait y aller. Il renonçait au reste pour l'instant. Et s'il survivait... Il se déclarerait.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement. Bob l'avait amené dans une pièce sombre, en sous-sol, où il avait travaillé sa vitesse, sa force et sa dextérité toute la journée, encadré par deux médecins. Le résultat de la journée fut bon, voire excellent. À vingt heures il s'effondra dans son lit, et eut une dernière pensée pour Antoine avant de sombrer.

* * *

><p>La journée était passée rapidement. Antoine avait savouré ces vacances improvisées avec délice. Il adorait Eliska, mais avait fini par réaliser qu'il n'éprouvait que de l'attirance physique envers elle, malgré le fait qu'il la trouvait gentille, forte, prévenante, douce... Le visage de Mathieu était déjà revenu le hanter, trop vite à son goût. Ils finirent par en parler le soir venu, bien qu'Antoine ne parla pas de son collègue. Eliska confia qu'elle resterait toujours une amie, plus s'il en avait envie, et que cette journée avait été pour elle aussi la meilleure depuis plus de deux ans. Chacun affirmait à l'autre ne pas avoir de regret l'un envers l'autre. Et c'est avec le sourire qu'ils passèrent leur seconde et dernière nuit ensemble.<p>

* * *

><p>Mathieu garda ses yeux fermés quelques secondes de plus ce matin-là, priant tous les dieux qui n'existait plus qu'Antoine soit juste à côté, à attendre son réveil pour l'empêcher d'y aller.<p>

Il ouvrit les yeux et tourna le regard vers le matelas toujours vide de son ami. Il n'était toujours pas revenu.

Il s'assit sur son lit et plongea son visage dans ses mains. Il apprécia les rayons du soleil levant, ayant la désagréable impression que c'était sa dernière occasion d'en profiter. Il entendait les chuchotements de Penny et Bob dans les escaliers. Ils semblaient se disputer à son propos. Penny avait fini par désapprouver le plan de Bob, mais il était trop tard maintenant. Il se saisit d'une de ses béquilles, plus par habitude que par réelle utilité puisqu'il était presque complètement remis, et ouvrit la porte.

« - Je suis prêt. »

* * *

><p>Antoine se réveilla en même temps que le soleil, les bonnes vieilles habitudes reprenant le dessus. Eliska l'invita à prendre le petit déjeuner, qu'il accepta, avant de partir. Finalement, il quitta la jeune femme vers midi. Il erra un peu dans la ville, songeur. Comment réagirait son ami après deux jours d'absences inexpliquées ?<p>

Il finit part se décider pour de bon, et marcha d'un pas pressé, avant de se mettre à carrément courir, vers la maison du dirigeant. Son intuition venait de se réveiller, et plus il pensait au jeune homme, plus il sentait que quelque chose s'était passé en son absence.

Il frappa frénétiquement à la porte, que Penny ouvrit en lui disant qu'il était inutile de s'acharner autant.

Sans l'écouter, il se rua dans la chambre. Penny, n'ayant aucun doute sur la suite des événements, verrouilla la porte d'entrée et glissa la clé dans sa poche.

« - Où il est ?! » Hurla Antoine en revenant vers elle.

Elle s'était assise dans la cuisine, les jambes et les bras croisés, l'air sévère.

« - Calme toi et assis toi.

-Où il est ?!

-Obéis Antoine. »

Surpris du ton froid de la femme si douce, il s'assit, craignant le pire. Elle commença donc :

« - Je suis désolée Antoine. Mon mari est parfois profondément stupide, et il est vraiment têtu quand il s'y met.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Penny ?

-J'ai essayé de le raisonner, crois-moi. Mais l'idée n'est pas si mauvaise au fond, si elle fonctionne bien sur. Et Mathieu a accepté de son plein gré.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a accepté ?

-Il y a des monstres qui rôdent de plus en plus autour de la ville. Pas des Ombres. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est positif. Bob essaye de nous en débarrasser.

-Et Mathieu là-dedans ?

-Il... Bob voulait quelqu'un pour les amener les plus gros le plus loin possible pendant que ses gardes se chargeaient des plus petits.

-Oh... Non...

-Il fallait quelqu'un d'agile, de capable, de petit, qui aurait la hargne, sans remords et qui n'aurait rien à perdre en risquant sa vie de la sorte. - Face au silence d'Antoine elle poursuivit – Mathieu a accepté seulement car Bob lui a assuré qu'il était capable de tous les tuer sans mourir.

-Où. ? » Répéta Antoine en détachant chaque mot, les poings serrés.

« - Dehors, depuis l'aube. »

Antoine se rua sur la porte, qui lui résista.

« -Antoine, écoute-moi encore.

-Mon pote est en train de crever dehors ! Non ! Ouvre-moi !

-Antoine ! Je n'étais pas censée de raconter ça, je devais te retenir jusqu'à ce soir si Eliska n'y parvenait pas.

-Eliska ? Qu'est-ce que...

-On en parlera plus tard. Va chercher Alfred, retrouve mon mari et raisonne le, eux seuls savent où est exactement Mathieu en ce moment. »

Elle glissa la clé dans la porte et l'ouvrit.

« -Merci. » Lâcha Antoine avant de courir à l'hôpital.

« -Désolée. » Souffla-t-elle après qu'il soit parti.

Il n'arrivera pas à temps, c'était calculé. Elle savait exactement où était Mathieu à cet instant. Mais si elle lui avait réellement tout dit, il aurait tout détruit. Elle s'affala contre la porte, tailladée par le remords.

Elle entendit soudainement des hurlements à l'extérieur et ne put s'empêcher de rouvrir la porte.

Son mari était de retour, l'air dévasté et la tête baissée, et Antoine le secouait en hurlant. Elle s'approcha.

« -Où est Mathieu, Connard ! Réponds ! » Répéta le chevelu en secouant encore plus le leader.

Penny, posa ses mains sur les épaules du chevelu, et le fit reculer de deux pas avant de reposer la question doucement à son mari.

Ce dernier releva la tête, les yeux embués de larmes, dont une striait déjà sa joue, le regard profondément torturé. Elle remarqua que ses mains étaient couvertes de sang. Elle comprit immédiatement ce qu'il allait dire, et appuya davantage sur les épaules d'Antoine, comme pour s'y accrocher.

« - Antoine. Je suis désolé. Je... J'ai... Tout est de ma faute. Frappe-moi si tu en as envie... Je...

-Où est Mathieu putain ! » Hurla-t-il encore une fois, alors que Penny le retenait de plus en plus.

« - Antoine... Je... - Bob lâcha un sanglot, et se força à dire les choses, il le devait – Mathieu est... Mathieu est mort. Tout est de ma faute. Je suis désolé. »

Antoine s'effondra à genoux, en silence. Le vide qui venait de se creuser en lui avait dépassé temporairement la haine qu'il éprouvait. Une première larme tomba, suivit de bien d'autres.

* * *

><p>Alors que le soleil se levait sur la ville ce matin-là, Mathieu était déjà aux portes de celles-ci, encadré de Bob et d'un médecin.<p>

« - Il est prêt ? » Demanda sèchement le leader au médecin qui auscultait une dernière fois Mathieu.

« - Honnêtement, monsieur, je ne pense pas qu'il soit judicieux de...

-Il est prêt ou pas ?

-Autant qu'il puisse l'être après avoir affronté une Ombre, c'est-à-dire p...

-Il est prêt oui ou merde ?!

-Oui. Oui il est prêt. » Lâcha finalement le médecin.

Mathieu avait gardé les yeux fermés durant toute son auscultation, se laissant palper et manipuler, avec l'étrange impression qu'on le préparait pour la chaise électrique. Il inspira et expira profondément, sa chemise, sa veste en cuir et son pantalon renforcé pesaient subitement plusieurs tonnes.

Bob l'accompagna vers la lisière de la forêt, et repartit rapidement aux premiers mouvements après avoir motivé son « dernier espoir ». Il avait menti, tout du long. Mathieu l'avait vu, mais n'avait rien dit. Il ajusta les poignards dans son dos, assura sa prise autour de son épée. Il avait une arme à feu dans un étui accroché à sa ceinture, un Glock avec 31 cartouches, armé.

Il était prêt. Il avança de deux pas vers l'énorme buisson qui était proche de lui. Il l'avait vu. Il avança encore d'un pas. Impossible de déterminer quel était la créature. Il accorda une dernière pensée à son ami, lui souhaitant mentalement d'être heureux. Il avait réussi à ce que Bob lui promette de communiquer ses derniers mots au chevelu : « Si je meurs, et ne m'interromps pas car c'est possible, dit lui simplement d'être aussi heureux que j'ai pu l'être à ses côtés, et que je l'aimais... Vraiment. ». Il sourit à ce souvenir, puis il inspira profondément avant de hurler :

« - MONTRE-TOI SALOPERIE ! »

La chose n'hésita pas, ou plutôt les choses. Une multitude de serpents aussi noirs que les Ombres sortirent du buisson, chacun faisant un tour autour de Mathieu avant de rejoindre les autres devant lui. Tous ces serpents formèrent un corps monstrueux et instable. Quatre pattes surgirent ainsi du sol, rapidement surmonté d'un torse énorme et bossu, avant qu'une tête de chien apparut, suivie d'une autre. Le monstre grandit, encore et encore grâce aux serpents s'entremêlant de plus en plus, jusqu'à atteindre deux fois sa hauteur. Hypnotisé devant l'espèce de cerbère face à lui, Mathieu commença à réagir. Il n'y avait ni « gros monstre » ni « petits monstres » en fait, juste cette créature énorme constituée d'un milliard d'autres. Il allait donc devoir abattre cette chose tout seul. Empêchant la peur de tétaniser ses pas, il s'en tint au plan initial. Il coula sur le côté, contournant presque le monstre, et recula de quelques pas sans perdre de vue la bête qui... grognait ?!

D'un coup il se retourna et couru le plus rapidement possible en longeant l'autre côté de la forêt, le plus loin possible du bastion. Il sentit les pas lourd de la bête à sa poursuite faire trembler le sol, et réfléchissait à un angle d'attaque. Devait-il tuer la bête, ou chacun des serpents qui le composaient ?!

« - Bob ! Je te hais ! » Hurla-t-il avant de quitter la zone.

* * *

><p>Le leader était visé à ses jumelles.<p>

« - Merde. » Il s'attendait pas à ça.

Il se mordit la langue. Il avait été complètement con sur ce coup, il devait l'admettre. Réfléchis. Réfléchis !

Les mots remplis d'amour à son encontre de Mathieu parvinrent à ses oreilles tandis qu'il le perdait de vue. Il baissa ses jumelles. Ordonna ses troupes d'être prêtes à défendre le bastion.

Bon, Brütal ne risquait presque rien, ils étaient prêts à accueillir quiconque tenterait d'entrer. Une voix lui souffla si les murs et les armes arrêteraient le monstre qui était à la poursuite de son ami. « Non... » Souffla t-il. Alors comment pourrait-il l'aider.

Il ne pourrait pas. Tout comme il ne pouvait pas envoyer ses hommes aux trousses du monstre, ce serait les condamner. Il fallait limiter les dégâts, se rendre à l'évidence : il ne pourrait pas sauver tout le monde.

Mathieu était sûrement mort.

Bob interdit à ses jambes de le lâcher devant ses soldats, et passa la matinée à donner des ordres et peaufiner un nouveau plan, en s'empêchant de penser à son ami. Il finit par envoyer un de ses soldats pour examiner la situation de Mathieu, en lui ordonnant de ne surtout pas prendre de risques. Le soldat revint vers midi, l'arme de Mathieu entre les mains, recouverte de sang rouge et noir. Bob prit l'arme entre les mains, les couvrant ainsi de sang, en silence, pendant que le soldat lui expliquait avoir croisé une multitude de serpents sur le chemin, et avait découvert un endroit recouvert de sang où il en grouillait bien plus. Bob remercia son homme d'une main sur l'épaule, dévasté par la nouvelle. Puis il rentra lentement chez lui, dont la porte s'ouvrit alors qu'il était à deux mètres.

* * *

><p>« - <em>Que fait cet homme ?<em>

_-Il défit le Klophr._

_-Il est fou._

_-Il est brave._

_-Il est mort._ »

La dénommée 183 admirait le spectacle de loin, sans participer à la conversation. Pourquoi l'humain faisait ça ? Espérait-il une seule seconde survivre ? Et pensait-il vraiment qu'un chien se baladerait loin de son maître ?

Elle s'approcha davantage, l'homme s'était arrêté et défiait la bête. Il avait tiré dessus, et avait gémi en voyant le trou dans la bête se refermer aussitôt sur son passage, alors que les serpents touchés tombaient au sol et rampaient vers lui.

Puis le visage de l'homme changea. Elle ne sentit plus rien provenant de lui. Plus de peur, plus d'espoir, plus d'envie de protéger ceux qu'il aime. Juste une haine a l'état brut. Il éprouvait les mêmes sentiments que la bête face à lui.

Les Ombres voulurent se saisir de lui, mais elle les arrêta. Elle était curieuse de voir s'il allait survivre. Elle parvint à convaincre ses collègues de ne pas attacher d'intérêt au petit homme. Il n'avait pas d'espoir, il n'était même plus humain. D'un commun accord, elles se stoppèrent. 183 s'assit et patienta. Elle se doutait qu'elle allait à assister à un combat mémorable, bien que perdu d'avance. Le soleil enfin levé éclaira les deux combattants, et l'affrontement débuta.

* * *

><p><strong>... Désolée, vraiment XD J'espère que ça vous a quand même plu x)<strong>

**Je précise une chose : ce n'est pas la fin de la fic, ya encore quelques chapitre hein... Me tuez PAAAAAAAAS XD**

**Je pars donc en vacance là-dessus XD à dans deux semaines pour la suite x) (me tuez pas, vraiment XD)**

**Jvous aime quand même mes agneaux, pardon pour vos feels x)**

**Bisous ! x)**


	10. Chapitre 9 (1) : Souvenirs

**Je suis de retour ! Et repartie pour mes trois publications par semaine (Mardi, Jeudi et Samedi, vous connaissez la chanson maintenant XD), mais il va y avoir du changement, j'y reviens en fin de cette partie de chapitre. Il se passe pas grand chose dans cette première partie, jsuis désolée, mais... bah j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même XD**

**Merci à Aria, M L'inconnue, Foxie, Iykwim, Ano, Nyunyu, talilo, Enilebom, Cut-kimi, Zombie-snail, les deux guest, deponia, Galle et scoob pour vos reviews, votre haine, vos menace de mort et votre amour ^^ ça me va droit au coeur ^^**

**Et surtout à Foxie (encore) pour son merveilleux fanart (merci bordel, je t'aime tu sais !) qui est désormais l'image de la fic =D**

**Pour l'écrire j'ai écouté euh... Ben je m'en souviens plus les gens XD ça fait un moment qu'il est écrit ce chapitre XD**

**Merci à ma merveilleuse bêta Emma pour son analyse ! Et aux UB de m'avoir accueilli aussi chaleureusement à mon retour, vous m'aviez manquées ! =')**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 9 : Des souvenirs.<p>

* * *

><p>À terre. Désormais seul. Plus que tout. Vide.<p>

Il sentait à peine les mains de Penny sur ses épaules.

Il tombait, de plus en plus bas malgré la dureté du sol sous lui.

Antoine leva les yeux vers Bob, ou plutôt vers ses mains. Du sang. Sous une montre impeccable. Treize heures, six minutes et trente-huit secondes, indiquait-elle.

Du sang sur ses mains. Il en avait aussi. Il aurait dû être là. Pour le retenir, pour l'accompagner, pour mourir à sa place. Comment était-il mort ? En vain ? Dans la gloire ? Ou tué par Bob. Il avait vu l'arme tachée à sa ceinture. Bob aurait-il tué Mathieu, alors que celui-ci avait perdu le contrôle ? Il sentit la haine monter en lui. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Le dirigeant n'aurait jamais... Si. Si c'était hautement probable. Si Mathieu s'était révélé dangereux. Non. Il n'était pas mort comme ça. Pas après s'être sacrifié. Pas... Il s'en voulait tellement. Quarante secondes, marqua la montre. Il aurait dû être aux côtés de Mathieu, pour l'accompagner dans ses derniers instants. Est-ce qu'au moins le leader avait fait ça ? Il l'espérait sans le vouloir. Il ne voulait pas que Mathieu soit mort seul, mais... Mais il était jaloux. Ce n'était pas à Bob d'être là, mais à lui. Oui, lui. L'abruti qui s'est laissé manipuler par une jeune femme un peu trop belle. Il relia les faits, enfin. Eliska. Penny en avait parler. Bob avait demandé à Eliska de le retenir donc. La jeune femme se fichait éperdument de lui. Il avait passé quasiment deux jours avec une jeune femme payée pour être avec lui alors que son ami... Quarante-cinq seconde. Antoine hurla en frappant les poings sur le sol. Il cacha son visage dans ses bras, face contre terre aux pieds du Lennon.

« - Où est Mathieu ? » Émit-il doucement, secoué par les larmes.

« - Antoine... Mathieu est... » La gorge serrée, Penny n'arriva pas à poursuivre. Elle pensa qu'Antoine était tombé dans la phase du déni, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser sombrer.

« - Mathieu est mort. » Répéta le jeune chef. Les larmes coulant sans affecter sa voix. Il avait repris, avec difficultés et pas pour longtemps, son masque et son rôle.

« - Je... Je sais. Où est-il ? - Gémis une nouvelle fois la voix au sol. Antoine releva la tête vers le chef, le suppliant – Je veux le voir. S'il te plaît Bob. Laisse-moi le voir, une dernière fois. S'il te plaît ! » Hurla-t-il avant de laisser retomber sa tête entre ses bras pour pleurer.

« - Je ne peux pas. Désolé. »

Les souvenirs étaient trop violents, ils surgirent subitement, l'embarquant dans un torrent d'émotion et de regrets.

* * *

><p>Ils s'étaient battus, l'un contre l'autre au lieu de faire front ensemble. Ils avaient déserté le camp depuis maintenant deux semaines. L'absence de nourriture s'était fait de plus en plus ressentir, la soif également, et les dangers de plus en plus stressants aussi.<p>

Un soir, devant une casserole où Mathieu avait tenté de faire une bouilli de plante pour en tirer un maximum d'eau et de nutriment, Antoine avait lâché un soupir un peu trop long.

« - Quoi ?! » S'était immédiatement énervé le plus petit.

« - Tu refais encore ce truc ? C'est juste infâme, tu vas finir par nous tuer à force.

-Au moins j'essaye de nous tenir en vie, MOI.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?

-Que dès que t'as une de tes idées à la con, on finit par se battre contre je ne sais quoi, et encore plus crever qu'à la base. On n'a rien bouffé de consistant depuis TROIS JOURS, et pas bu depuis hier midi. Alors pardon d'essayer d'éviter de crever connement.

-Hé ! Déjà tu me parles pas comme ça et...

-Et quoi ? « oh oui, fuyons ce camp où nous sommes en sécurité pour aller mourir aux confins de nulle part ». Vraiment une idée à la con.

-Tu veux y retourner ?! Ben vas-y. Je ne te retiens pas connard.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu me disais y a deux semaines « Nan vient on sera plus fort à deux, e cetera... » T'es vraiment une tapette. »

Le coup de poing était parti tout seul. Mathieu s'était relevé face à son attaquant, la lèvre basse fendue. Il lui avait lancé un regard noir, avant de se détourner et de partir dans la nuit, loin du feu.

Antoine l'avait rattrapé, il avait voulu s'excuser, mais à la seconde où il avait touché l'épaule de son ami, ce dernier lui avait retourné le poignet dans le dos, mit un taquet dans la jambe pour le forcer à tomber et lui avait tiré la tête en arrière en s'agrippant à la tignasse.

« - Mathieu ! Lâche-moi ! Ou sinon je...

-Sinon tu quoi ? Tu peux rien faire ô grand Antoine Daniel. Tu n'es plus rien sans moi. Rien. T'es voué à crever comme une merde. T'es qu'une merde de toute façon. Tu parades, improvise. Je me laisserais pas crever pour ton bon plaisir grand con. T'as besoin de moi, alors ne me touche PLUS JAMAIS. Compris ? »

Antoine avait acquiescé sans un mot. Son ami avait eu raison. Il s'excusa, se retenant d'ajouter que la réciproque était probablement vraie.

Un chien sauvage passa devant eux. Oubliant leur différend, ils foncèrent à sa poursuite. La bouilli fut jeté, et ils eurent de la viande à manger pour deux jours.

* * *

><p>Dans le camp New Hope, un militaire débarqua un jour. Il se revendiquait comme étant de « l'armée mondiale indépendante ». Il était reparti le lendemain, après que Mathieu lui ai parlé de la zone de sûreté qu'ils avaient quittés il y a plusieurs mois.<p>

L'homme était revenu, piteux et en sale état.

Pas de survivants. Camp occupé par des sortes de barbares agressifs.

Le document le plus récent trouvé sur place datait de trois semaines après le départ du Matoine. Ils s'étaient regardés, la peur et le soulagement se mêlant dans leurs regards. Le soulagement d'y avoir échappé. La peur de ce qu'il se serait passé s'ils étaient restés.

* * *

><p>L'armée mondiale prit de plus en plus d'ampleur, de sorte qu'un registre de survivant existait désormais. Ainsi qu'un registre des morts identifiés. Le nom de la mère de Mathieu y figurait, il apprit qu'elle était morte écrasée dans un immeuble qui s'était fait dynamiter. L'annonce d'une apocalypse imminente avait fait perdre la tête à bien des gens, les actions « terroristes » avaient centuplé en une nuit. Les parents d'Antoine étaient également sur cette liste, en tant que premières victimes de l'apocalypse. Celles qui furent tuées avant l'annonce de l'apocalypse. « Victime d'un crash d'avion » était simplement annoté à côté de chacun des deux noms. Ils avaient finalement pu monter à bord.<p>

Ils s'étaient retrouvés côte à côte, assis sur le trottoir, les dents serrées, devant la maison où ils vivaient ensemble entre deux missions. Ils restèrent ainsi, immobile, silencieux, sans échanger un regard, plusieurs minutes. Puis Antoine craqua en premier. Mathieu le prit subitement dans ses bras, en caressant ses cheveux, et lui chuchota :

« - Pleure, ça te fera du bien. N'ai pas honte. »

Avant de s'enfouir dans son épaule, et de pleurer à son tour.

Ils étaient officiellement orphelins.

* * *

><p>Antoine releva la tête toujours en larmes. Il était à nouveau orphelin, mais sans personne pour l'aider à survivre maintenant. Mathieu lui avait toujours fait confiance, l'avait toujours suivi et soutenu. Il avait fini par être l'assurance de la survie du duo, il gérait tout, et ne montrait presque jamais ses émotions ou sa peur, soucieux d'être fort au cas où Antoine faiblirait. Ce qui arrivait assez souvent, au vu du caractère assez impulsif de celui-ci.<p>

Il devait voir son ami. Il ne pourrait pas y croire sans l'avoir vu. Même si son corps est en morceaux, il... Antoine eut un haut-le-cœur à cette image. Mathieu étendu au sol, un bras et une jambe arrachés, la tête roulant un peu plus loin, le visage figé en une expression de terreurs et ses tripes jonchant le sol. Il se retint de vomir. Non. Il ne devait pas penser à ça.

« - Lennon. Laisse-moi voir Mat'... Je t'en prie. »

Il avait réussi à s'exprimer clairement, malgré sa voix tremblante. Son regard s'égara à nouveau sur les mains ensanglantées du dirigeant, et sur sa montre. Treize heures, Sept minutes et quinze secondes.

« - Je ne peux pas.

-Je DOIS le voir. S'il te plaît.

-Ce n'est pas possible.

-Pourquoi ? »

Antoine s'était rassis, malgré le poids de la culpabilité qui lui courbait les épaules et les larmes intarissables qui coulaient sur ses joues. Il vit Bob sortir le Glock souillé de sa ceinture, laisser tomber le chargeur vide au sol avant de poser l'arme vide doucement devant Antoine.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » L'interrogea Penny.

« - C'est tout.

-Quoi ?

-C'est tout ce qu'on a retrouvé de Mathieu. Je suis désolé. »

Antoine s'était brusquement levé, rangeant l'arme dans sa ceinture. Il fixait Bob, une idée venant de frayer son chemin dans son esprit. Un espoir.

« - Tu l'as vu combattre ?

-Non. -Admit Bob en déglutissant- Mais...

-Tu l'as vu mourir ?

-... Non. Qu'est ce que tu...

-Tu as juste retrouvé cette arme donc.

-À côté d'une flaque de sang, selon le soldat qui... »

Antoine le saisit brutalement par le col. Reposant une dernière fois sa question.

« - Je... Il était à la lisière de la forêt, il est parti par le Nord-Ouest. Mais Antoine il n'a pas pu...

Tu le connais mal connard. »

Il le lâcha subitement et lui prit ses propres armes, un revolver et une lame courte, avant de foncer sans réfléchir. Il ignora les hurlements de Bob qui tentait de le retenir. Non, Mathieu n'était pas mort, il en était sûr. Il espérait simplement ne pas avoir perdu trop de temps pour le sauver.

* * *

><p>« - Reviens ! Il est mort ! »<p>

Penny retint son mari par le bras. Elle lui souffla qu'il y avait peut-être encore de l'espoir. Le dirigeant lui répondit que même s'il n'était pas mort lorsqu'il en avait tiré la conclusion, il s'était passé plus de trois heures depuis. Il ordonna à sa femme de le lâcher, il voulait empêcher Antoine d'aller risquer sa vie aussi bêtement.

« - Et pourquoi ? Il ne s'en remettra pas. Il ne tournera jamais la page. S'il n'y va pas maintenant, on le retrouvera avec une balle dans la tête ce soir. Laisse le découvrir la réalité par lui-même, et peut être venger son ami. Ou le ramener, s'il...

-Mathieu est MORT, Penny.

-Tant qu'il reste un espoir, tu ne peux pas dire ça.

-Mais c'est...

-Bob. Tu as dépassé les bornes depuis bien longtemps. Tu es incroyablement têtu et stupide quand tu t'y mets. Tu vas te taire, rentrer avec moi et tout me raconter en détail.

-Comment tu oses...

-Comme tu as osé sacrifier le duo le plus talentueux de deux villes réunies ! - Elle s'adoucit et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son mari. - Rentrons, et raconte-moi tout. »

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! =D J'espère que ça vous a plus !<strong>

**Donc oui, les nouveautés :**

**Mes chapitres sont trop long, du moins de plus en plus (les gens, le chapitre 10 il fait 24 pages, vous réalisez ?!). Et je peux juste pas écrire plus de 20 pages et les validés trois fois par semaines. Bon pour ce chapitre là ça me parait court, 2000 mots aux lieux des 5000 de base (qui sont juste rien à côté des presque 10 000 du chap 10 XD) ça fait bizarre XD, mais bon. ^^"**

**Donc maintenant je découpe. Un chapitre par semaine, (promis je vous fait pas attendre plus de deux jour entre deux parties ! ^^) mais découpez en plusieurs parties. En gros dès que ça dépasse 10 pages je coupe. Ça permettra de rendre la lecture plus digeste, et d'avoir une vie en dehors de cette fic, et surtout ce qui va me permettre de continuer à vous proposer un contenu que je veux de « qualité » (même si je prétends pas avoir du talent, j'aime juste avoir l'impression d'avoir fait du bon boulot XD). **

**Bon j'en fini là avec mon pavé, hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me vos menaces de mort, vos déclarations d'amour et surtout pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce nouveau système (et de ma fic aussi, c'est le but non ? XD) je reprendrais comme avant si la plupart d'entre vous proteste, promis.**

**Bisous mes agneaux !**


	11. Chapitre 9 (2) : Souvenirs

**Et voilà la deuxième partie du chapitre 9, il s'avére que le découpage des pdv correspondait à chacun une moitié de fic, même pas fait exprès à la base, je me sens pure là XD**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me va droit au cœur, merci pour vos avis (le découpage est donc validé jusqu'à la fin, mais je reste ouverte à toute réclamation ^^).**

**Merci à Emma pour son boulot de bêta, et merci une nouvelle fois à Foxie pour son fanart, il est définitivement trop bien.**

**Jvous retrouve à la fin du chapitre ! Bisous ! (et : #UniverseBitches!)**

* * *

><p>Mathieu ne savait plus où il était. Ni ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il voyait des images d'une grosse bête grouillante sautant sur lui. D'un chargeur trop rapidement vide. Sinon... Le noir, le vide, un mal.<p>

Il ouvrit les yeux. Il se sentait diffus, sans consistance. Il était chez lui. À Paris. Dans sa chambre. Au vu de la lumière des réverbères qu'il apercevait depuis sa fenêtre, il faisait nuit. Il entendit des éclats de voix depuis son salon. Il s'y dirigea, sans avoir l'impression d'avoir besoin de marcher. Il se figea en passant la porte. Sur le canapé se trouvait lui-même, dans une version plus jeune, plus naïve, plus heureuse, en compagnie de son éternel acolyte aux cheveux fous et d'un trop grand paquet de bière, déjà descendu de moitié. Ils étaient tous deux manifestement ivre. Beaucoup trop ivre même. Il se souvint de sa cuite du lendemain, sa bouche pâteuse et des souvenirs en moins. C'était donc un souvenir ? Ou un rêve ? Il cessa de se poser la question en voyant son double approcher de plus en plus d'Antoine sans parvenir à discerner ce qui était dit. Antoine le saisit brusquement contre lui et leurs bouches entrèrent en contact. Mathieu, se demandant s'il n'était pas devenu un fantôme, assista à la scène en portant la main à sa bouche. Il ressentait ce contact brutal et chaud, mais de manière floue. Comme un vieux souvenir peinant à remonter. Ils s'étaient embrassés?! Et pas juste embrassé constata le jeune homme en voyant Antoine faire voler le T-shirt de son double avant de l'embrasser goulûment. Mathieu se blottit dans un coin de la pièce, invisible mais hypnotisé par la scène. Le goût d'Antoine revint dans sa bouche, un mélange de douceur, de chaleur, de tabac et d'alcool.

Il se sentit soudainement attiré, happé par son double. Il s'incarna en lui-même, ne faisant plus qu'un. Il embrassa le cou de son ami tout en lui retirant à son tour le T-shirt. Il le sentit gémir sous ses caresses alors que son propre pantalon se déformait doucement. Deux pantalons traversèrent la pièce, l'un après l'autre, suivit de sous-vêtements et de soupirs de soulagement. L'un sur l'autre, allongés sur le canapé, ils exploraient chacun le corps dévoilé de l'homme en face.

Mathieu ferma les yeux, espérant de toutes ses forces que rien ne soit plus réel que ce qu'il était en train de vivre pendant qu'Antoine était descendu et le prenait en bouche. Les mains perdus dans les cheveux de son amant d'un soir, il le supplia de passer à l'étape supérieure.

Chose qu'ils firent. Inversant leurs positions, Mathieu prépara doucement Antoine, avant de commencer ses va-et-vient en lui.

Il avait gardé les yeux clos, ne se fiant qu'aux gémissements et aux injonctions du plus jeune pour accélérer progressivement. Il atteint enfin le point de non-retour et serra les dents, désireux d'entendre davantage crier l'homme à la crinière folle.

Il rouvrit cependant les yeux, sentant le corps se modifier et se refroidir subitement sous ses mains. Antoine n'était plus là, à sa place gémissait une Ombre avec une cicatrice visible au niveau du coup. Une odeur familière, nostalgique emplit ses narines alors qu'il comprit enfin une chose évidente. Il se retira, subitement stoppé. Il chancela en s'éloignant d'elle, perturbé.

L'Ombre se releva, sa noirceur étant de plus en plus nuancée et ses contours de moins en moins flous. Il put reconnaître une longue chevelure noire tombant jusqu'au milieu du dos, une poitrine, et deux iris noirs qui viraient lentement au marron. La peau devient beige par endroits, le visage parfaitement identifiable.

Ébahi, Mathieu murmura :

« - C'est... Impossible.

_-Et pourtant tu le vois._

-Je suis en train de rêver, tu n'existes pas, enfin... tu n'existes plus.

_-Pourtant je suis là._

-Qui est tu ?

_-Tu le sais._

-Qui est tu réellement ?

_-On m'appelle 183._

-Ton véritable nom !

_-Tu le connais._ »

Mathieu s'approcha à nouveau de l'Ombre qui perdait sa couleur. Et passa une main sur sa joue. Elle pencha le visage pour s'y blottir.

« - Tu m'as manquée Mat'.

-Toi aussi, Élodie.

_-_Tu me reconnais enfin.

-Comment... Comment est-ce possible ?

_-_Je l'ignore. _Je n'existe plus vraiment. Ceci n'est qu'une copie de moi, un souvenir, une image que je t'envoie. Mais je ne suis plus humaine, plus depuis longtemps._

-Comment je pourrais te ramener ? C'est forcément possible !

_-Je suis morte Mat'. Tu m'as vu mourir. _Tu m'as _entendue_ mourir.

-Mais tu es là.

_-Pas comme humaine. Je n'ai plus rien d'humain, juste un souvenir que j'oublie._

-Je t'aime.

_-Plus depuis longtemps. _Je ne suis qu'une image_. Un espoir._ »

L'Ombre disparut, laissant Mathieu seul et bizarrement à nouveau vêtu. Son ex... La seule femme qu'il n'avait jamais aimée, était l'Ombre qu'il avait failli décapiter ?

C'était trop... incroyable, impossible. Pas crédible, pas... Le monde dans lequel il vivait était du grand n'importe quoi depuis deux ans, alors pourquoi pas ? Non. Impossible. Son esprit n'arrivait pas à y croire. Après tout, il ne savait même pas où il était, ni pourquoi il y était. Il regarda autour de lui. Le décor avait encore changé. Il était dans la rue, à côté de lui-même, devant un hôpital en flamme, en train de hurler. Le décor changea encore. Il était dans l'hôpital. En flamme. À côté d'Élodie, abandonnée par son mari qui tentait de s'enfuir sans elle, puisqu'elle ne pouvait courir avec sa jambe plâtrée, il était de plus parti avec ses béquilles, devenues des armes pour forcer le passage. Elle restait dans un coin de la pièce, sans espoir, ne ressentant que de la haine pour le monde qui l'entourait. Elle hurla, sa voix se mêlant à celle de toutes les futures victimes. La fumée pénétra la pièce pendant que Mathieu se précipita sur elle pour tenter de l'aider. Ses mains passèrent à travers les épaules de son aimée. Et il fut condamné à la regarder s'endormir, asphyxiée, pendant que les flammes dévoraient de plus en plus le bâtiment.

« -_Tu comprends ?_ »

Il rouvrit les yeux dans un lieu entièrement noir, il avait l'impression d'y flotter, comme s'il dérivait dans l'espace infini.

« - Pas vraiment. » Répondit-il à la voix de 183.

« - _Cela viendra._ »

Il se laissa dériver en silence quelques instants. Il se sentait vide, et sa tête était absolument pure de toute pensée. Il posa une question.

« - Où suis-je ?

_-Tu ne le sais pas ? Devine._

-Mais... Qui suis-je ? Que suis-je ?

_-Tu le sauras bientôt. Tu vas devoir retrouver celui qui t'a crée._

-Je... Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas ?

-_Tu comprendras._

-Une dernière question : Je suis mort ?

_-Pas vraiment. Maintenant, souviens-toi. _»

* * *

><p>Des images surgirent dans le vide, comme plusieurs morceaux d'un même film projeté tout autour de lui. Il ne pouvait pas les atteindre, juste y assister. Il se vit face au Klorph – Impossible cependant de se rappeler comment il a su son nom – Il se fit courir en hurlant. Il se vit se retourner et tirer. Il se souvint enfin.<p>

Il faisait désormais face au monstre. Il était gigantesque et avait encore pris un mètre durant la course. Le temps se suspendit. La bête s'était immobilisée en même temps que sa cible, et ils se regardaient en chiens de faïence.

Lentement, sans mouvement brusque, Mathieu sort le Glock de son étui. Il allait avoir la réponse à sa question : devait-il juste tuer la bête ou chaque serpent un par un ? Dans le deuxième cas, il n'aurait jamais assez de balles ni de temps. Il ferma les yeux et inspira, avant de les rouvrir et de pointer son arme vers première tête du molosse. Il tira deux fois. Une balle dans chacune des têtes.

Le trou formé se referma aussitôt, tandis que les serpents touchés tombèrent au sol et ceux qui n'avaient pas succombé aux tirs commencèrent à ramper vers lui.

Mathieu laissa échapper un gémissement de terreur en réalisant qu'il allait devoir tuer chaque serpent indépendamment des autres. Bob s'était trompé, il allait mourir là. Personne ne viendrait à son aide, de toute façon personne ne pourrait l'aider.

Une voix vint interrompre ses pensées. Ou plutôt deux, voir un milliard de voix s'entremêlant pour dire en même temps la même phrase :

« - **Que fais-tu, humain **? »

Il releva la tête vers le monstre. Puisqu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre, à quoi bon rester humain ? Il afficha un rictus moqueur, et tira négligemment une balle dans chacun des serpents qui s'approchaient de lui. Il répondit, détachant chaque mot :

« - Je tue les monstres. »

Il put vider la moitié de son chargeur sur le cerbère, faisant un maximum de dégâts en campant sur ses positions avant que la bête se fonde sur lui. Il se sentit mordu de partout, en train de se faire déchiqueter surtout. Il hurla et se fraya un chemin vers l'air libre à coup de couteau. Il roula hors de la bête en haletant. Du sang coulait le long de ses bras, finissant par souiller ses armes. Il songea avec joie qu'au moins Bob lui avait filé des vêtements assez résistants, ce qui limitait grandement les dégâts.

Il se leva et chancela contre l'arbre le plus proche. En y prenant appui, il assista à la re-formation du cerbère. Il vida ce qui restait de son chargeur, il avait réussi à ne pas lâcher son arme au sein de la bête, faisant mouche à chaque coup, fit tomber le chargeur vide et en remit un autre. Il lui ne lui en restait plus qu'un en réserve après celui-là. Il tira encore et toujours, sur les pattes, le torse, la première tête, la seconde, au fur et à mesure de leur apparition. Les deux têtes émirent un sifflement aigu insupportable, familier au jeune combattant.

Il posa ses mains sur ses tempes en hurlant. La vibration et la douleur de sa propre gorge rendit temporairement supportable. Il lâcha ses oreilles, sans cesser de hurler et tira alors sur les deux têtes, tant et si bien qu'il fini par en voir une tellement réduite qu'elle disparue. Il finit son chargeur sur les serpents s'approchant de lui. Il put tous les avoir tendit que le cri s'était stoppé. Il n'eut pas le temps de recharger que la bête s'était de nouveau ruée sur lui sans qu'il puisse esquiver.

Les serpents ne le laissaient pas partir aussi facilement cette fois, ils l'enserraient le plus possible, plantant leurs crocs pour s'agripper à lui. Mathieu ne se laissa cependant pas faire. Avec un hurlement de bête sauvage, il arracha quelques têtes et put atteindre un de ses poignards. Il découpa tout ce qui était à portée de main, trop aveuglé par la rage pour porter attention à la douleur.

Il finit par réussir à sortir une seconde fois. Il esquiva une patte du monstre en train de se reformer par une roulade sur le côté, rechargeant une dernière fois son arme définitivement souillée de sang.

Il tira alternativement sur la bête qui se relevait et les serpents qui se dirigeaient vers lui, ayant pris le coup de main, tout en tournant autour. Le monstre fut rapidement debout, mais réduit de moitié désormais.

Mathieu lâcha un rire qui n'avait rien d'humain. Il allait réussir à l'abattre cette saloperie !

Le combat durait depuis plus de deux heures maintenant, et le corps de Mathieu aurait dû commencer à sérieusement faiblir, mais il se sentait plus en forme que jamais, malgré la douleur dans ses veines : celle du venin des serpents qui se mêlait à son sang. Mais son sang avait connu bien pire, et ce venin ne semblait pas mortel. Il survivrait. Et même s'il ne survivait pas, ça ne changeait au résultat. La bête allait crever et le reste, il s'en foutait.

Une fois son dernier chargeur vide, il jeta l'arme au loin. Un serpent s'enroula autour de sa jambe, il le saisit et lui arracha la tête avec les dents. En recrachant le bout du serpent, il constata que le sang qui s'en écoulait était rouge et noir. Pas les deux teintes mélangées, mais comme s'il y avait deux couleurs de sang au sein du monstre. Il lâcha le corps, pas plus interpeller que ça, et dégaina à nouveau son épée.

Il fonça de lui-même dans le ventre de la bête, déterminé à l'emporter avec lui dans les ténèbres.

Le monstre rugit une dernière fois avant de s'évanouir, et les serpents restants achevèrent d'immobiliser le jeune homme. Il avait tué la bête, le petit millier de serpent restant ne pouvaient pas reformer le cerbère. Il avait réussi. Sa vue se couvrit alors qu'il lâchait les armes, la réalité du corps humain reprenant le dessus. Les serpents le recouvrirent intégralement, formant un cocon autour de lui, sa prison, et probablement son tombeau. Il ferma les yeux, et se laissa bercer par les mouvements des serpents autour de lui. Il sombra lentement, mais sûrement.

* * *

><p>Il resta dans cet état de stase des heures durant, perdu dans les limbes de son esprit, ignorant tout ce qui existait autour de lui.<p>

« - Mathieu ! Mathieu t'es où ?! Jsuis là ! Jsuis venue ! Je suis désolé... »

Il remonta un peu à la surface de la réalité, mais c'était trop diffus.

« - Mat' ! T'es où ?! Aie ! Saloperie de serpent d'où vous... C'est quoi ce truc ?! »

La voix se rapprocha, tandis qu'il émergeait de plus en plus.

« -Putain... Me dit pas que t'es là-dedans. »

Antoine était venu. Il se surprit à sourire dans son cocon.

« - T'es encore en retard mec. » Chuchota-t-il avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! C'est finit pour le chapitre 9, j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^<strong>

**Le chapitre 10 sera publié à partir de Mardi ^^ Jsuis en train d'écrire le chapitre 11, et j'ai remarqué que « LA scène » approchait. Celle qui, dans ma tête, à déclencher tout ce bordel, celle qui m'a pousser à devoir suivre autant de perso et mêler tant d'intrigue à la vieille noob rouillée que je suis XD Du coup je flippe un peu. Enfin bon, si le chapitre 11 tarde à venir, ce sera pour ça (même si je vais tenter de la caser que dans le 12, je verrais ^^). Mais ça veut dire aussi que l'aventure va bientôt se terminer (ou pas, après tout je ne suis pas sûre de finir sur ce que j'ai prévu, j'ai teeeeeeellement d'idée en tête, mais je ne voudrais pas vous lasser avec une fic trop longue XD).**

**Mais ne vous en faite pas, j'ai plein d'OS prévu pour vous faire patienter si je suis trop longue pour le chapitre 11 ou 12 x)**

**Gros bisous, jvous aime mes agneaux ! x)**


	12. Chapitre 10 (1) : Retournement

**Salut mes agneaux ! =D**

**Merci à Aria, Nyunyu, Kidalie, Pamplelune, Enilebom, Iykwim, Deponia, Foxie, Maman Bouba, SelmaPandicorne, Cut-kimi et Galle pour vos review sur le chapitre 9 !**

**Galle : Faire la suite en plusieurs tomes ? C'est une idée ^^ Mais bon, moi qui voulait reprendre avec des trucs pas trop long, jme foire XD jsuis même pas sur de réussir à la finir correctement celle-là XD En tout cas merci de ton enthousiasme, ça fait trop plaisir à lire, jsuis contente que ça te plaise 3**

**Je sais que j'avais dit que j'en reparlerais plus mais... 3 600 vues ? SERIEUSEMENT ?! Bande de malaaaaaaaaaaades (et on approche des 100 review . OMG). J'espère que je ne vous décevrais pas !**

**Merci à Emma pour son super travail de bêta et ses commentaires hilarants XD, à Powo pour son OS douteux et aux UB x)**

**On se retrouve donc pour ce dixième chapitre un million de fois trop long, donc découpé en trois parties. Dans ce chapitre on retrouve le principe du temps éclaté (dans une étendue moindre cependant) et le changement brusque de point de vue. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. ^^**

**En ce moment ya des questions qui se pose sur le fandom, à propos de tweet crétin fait par une groupie qui porte gravement atteinte à Antoine Daniel et sa vie privée. Je vous expose simplement mon point de vue : Ce cas de conscience, jme le suis posé durant l'écriture de cette fic. Quels sont les limites à ne pas dépasser ? Est ce que c'est moral d'écrire ça ? Pour ma part, je m'en tiens à leurs personnages, et j'essaye de ne pas déborder sur leurs vies persos. Et surtout, les personnages de cette fic sont au fond un prétexte pour vous en foutre plein la tronche. Jpourrais faire la même avec Bob et Fanta, ou avec n'importe quel couple de manga/série. Pourquoi j'ai publié dans ce fandom là ? Car les personnes réelles incarnant ces personnages semblaient rire des fics sur eux, et par là les approuvées, ou du moins laisser couler, et car ce fandom me plaît beaucoup, j'y ai rencontrer des gens géniaux qui sont devenus des amis. Alors je me répéte une nouvelle fois : Mathieu, Antoine, Bob, et les greniers ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne prétends pas connaitre leurs vie, ni vouloir la connaitre (honnêtement, qu'est ce qu'on s'en branle de qui ils sont IRL ? Ils sont sympa en convention et ils me vendent du rêve dans leurs vidéos, ça me suffit perso), et surtout la façon dont sont évoqués leurs personnages n'appartiennent qu'à ma seule interprétation. Si les concernés sont gênés par ma fic, je la supprimerais ou la modifierais sans problème à leur demande. Ce n'ai que mon point de vue, et pardon si je parais sèche, ça m'énerve juste que des personnes formdable à l'origine de superbes écrits se remette en question à cause d'une gamine de 12 ans jalouse.**

**Sur ce, c'est parti pour ce nouveau chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 10 : Le retournement.<p>

* * *

><p>Antoine courait au plus vite, sa main libre tendu devant lui comme pour rattraper quelqu'un tandis que son autre main, tenant son arme, tirait sur tout ce qui se rapprochait trop près de lui.<p>

Il allait y arriver.

« - Tiens bon ! »

Il accéléra davantage, il n'avait jamais couru aussi vite qu'aujourd'hui.

Mathieu était là, au bord d'une falaise, reculant lentement face à la horde d'animaux sauvages devant lui. Il allait tomber. Pourquoi était-il allé si loin !

Plus vite, plus vite ! Aie !

Il tira sur un molosse qui venait de l'attraper par la cheville et qui l'avait fait chuter. La tête explosa tandis qu'Antoine se relevait. Plus que deux mètres. Mathieu perdit l'équilibre, tendant la main vers le bras également tendu d'Antoine, comme pour essayer de s'y raccrocher. La peur put se lire une dernière fois dans ses yeux, et il disparut du champ de vision d'Antoine.

« - NOOON ! »

Il tira en rafale, tuant tous les monstres et vidant son chargeur avant de foncer sur le bord du ravin, en hurlant le nom de son collègue. Tout était de sa faute, il avait voulu explorer l'espèce de désert à côté du camp qu'il venait de rejoindre, « New Hope ». Ils étaient arrivés à ce ravin, et ils avaient délogé, en se disputant trop fort, les bêtes vivant dans la caverne non loin. Et Antoine avait laissé Mathieu seul en ignorant la situation dans laquelle ils venaient de se mettre. Le remords le rongeait tellement qu'il crut en mourir. Il hurla une dernière fois de nom de son ami, les larmes coulant déjà.

« -Gueule pas vieux, j'suis pas mort. »

Antoine s'allongea subitement et, en se penchant davantage, il put voir Mathieu accroché à une racine sous un renfoncement de roche.

Il tendit son bras que Mathieu attrapa sans réfléchir afin d'être remonté par son ami.

Les mains poisseuses de Mathieu leur donna quelques frayeurs durant cette remontée, mais ils y arrivèrent.

Ils s'allongèrent côte à côte, essoufflés, les mains de Mathieu étaient en sang mais au moins il était en vie.

« - Putain, j'te pensais mort.

-T'inquiète, j'ai vu ma vie défiler aussi.

-C'était bien ?

-Pas très intéressant, en fait. Je me suis pas tapé assez de gens. »

Ils rirent, déchargeant leur stress. Redevenant subitement sérieux, Mathieu se tourna vers Antoine en s'appuyant sur son coude.

« - Antoine, ça va faire gay mais...

-Dit toujours.

-Ne me laisse plus jamais seul comme ça. Pas aussi longtemps...

-Tu t'en serais sorti si je n'étais pas venu avec toi en mission.

-Sans toi je serais mort dans la zone de sûreté. Ou chez moi comme un con, ou à l'hôpital, ou de manière bien plus dégeu en tentant de survivre seul... Je te dois la vie, alors ne me lâche plus jamais, ok ?

-C'est gay ouais.

-Je sais. » Souffla Mathieu en se laissant retomber sur le dos.

« - Mat'... Toi non plus alors.

-C'est évident. Promis ?

-Promis. »

Mathieu sourit, et tourna son visage vers Antoine. Le regard qu'ils s'échangèrent portait l'importance de cette promesse faite l'un envers l'autre. En rentrant de cette mission, ils s'installèrent ensemble dans la même maison qui avait deux chambres.

Depuis, c'était eux contre le monde, en toute circonstances. Aucun des deux n'avait jamais rompu cette promesse. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

* * *

><p>Antoine courait, encore, en se souvenant de la dernière fois où il avait couru aussi vite en hurlant le nom de son partenaire et ami.<p>

Quel con. Oublier cette promesse. Il avait poignardé son ami dans le dos. Manipulé ou pas. Il avait autant de sang sur les mains que ce connard de Bob.

Plus il avançait vers l'endroit que le leader lui avait désigné, plus il croisait de serpent. L'un d'eux finit même par lui mordre la jambe, les crocs passant aisément à travers la toile fine du pantalon.

« Aie ! Saloperie de serpents ! D'où vous venez ?! »

Son regard atteint une sorte de masse informe et grouillante de serpent.

« … C'est quoi ce truc ? »

En y regardant de plus prés la chose avait à peu près une forme humaine, comme si...

« Putain... Me dis pas que t'es là-dedans... »

Il perdit un peu espoir. Si c'était bien le corps de son ami à l'intérieur, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il n'y retrouve autre chose que son cadavre... Il chassa cette idée et commença à retirer un à un les serpents avec son couteau, avant de finir, trop fébrile pour être patient, par plonger les deux mains dans la masse dans l'espoir de toucher autre chose que de longs corps froids.

Il agrippa ce qui paraissait être un morceau de tissu, en plongeant davantage les bras et sans se préoccuper des morsures de plus en plus nombreuses, il sentit un corps dans ce tissu. Sans réfléchir il l'y tira d'un coup et le sorti complètement malgré les quelques serpents encore accrochés au corps. Antoine hurla et le lâcha en voyant son ami plus blanc qu'un linge, les yeux grands ouverts et braqués sur lui alors que ses iris n'étaient plus bleues mais noirs, comme celui des Ombres. Les serpents lâchèrent leur victime, et le tas grouillant disparu en un clignement d'œil.

Mathieu ferma les yeux subitement, il s'était évanouis. Prudemment il reprit le corps dans ses bras, vérifia le pouls, qui battait toujours avec vigueur, et souleva une des paupières de son ami. L'œil bleu acier était de retour. Antoine soupira de soulagement. Il avait sûrement eu une hallucination, avec tous ces serpents et ces morsures sur les bras.

« - Mat'. Je suis là. Je suis revenu. Réveilles-toi. » Chuchota doucement Antoine en secouant légèrement son ami.

« -'Toine. Crétin. Tu... Con. » Marmonna le châtain en se blottissant contre le plus grand.

Antoine sourit, et souleva son ami. Qui se réveilla rapidement tant les prises du chevelu étaient mal assurées. Il le porta tout de même jusqu'à ce que la ville soit en vue avant de s'accorder une pause.

« - N'essaye jamais d'être romantique, vieux. » Souffla l'aîné en tentant de tenir debout, accroché au chevelu, en grimaçant. Sa jambe avait l'air cassée, bien qu'il ne se souvienne absolument pas d'en avoir ressenti la douleur durant le combat, ni à quel moment elle se serait brisée.

Antoine lui offrit un large sourire, il ne trouvait rien à dire, son cœur était comme soulevé par la joie de voir son ami en vie et entier.

« - Mec, arrête de me regarder comme ça, c'est creepy. »

Antoine lui sourit encore plus, et en silence, le prit dans ses bras. Un peu surpris, Mathieu finit par passer à son tour ses bras dans le dos de son ami.

« - Je suis désolé, Vraiment désolé Mat'. Tu peux pas savoir... combien je... -Antoine inspira profondément, refoulant les quelques larmes de joie qui menaçaient de couler- je suis trop content de te voir ! »

Mathieu sourit, une partie de son cerveau s'étonna de ne pas s'être fait enguirlander pour cette prise de risque inconsidérée, une autre se questionna sur ce qu'il avait vu dans ce cocon et sur sa perte d'humanité manifeste face au monstre, une dernière, majoritaire, se foutait de tout ça et appréciait juste le contact avec Antoine.

« - Tu m'as manqué grand con.

-Toi aussi, t'as pas idée. Je vais tuer Bob en rentrant. »

Mathieu s'écarta un peu de son ami, afin de planter son regard azur dans les yeux noisette du plus grand.

« - Tu lui en veux toujours pour ça ? C'est moi qui est accepté tu sais, il n'y est pour rien et...

-Il m'a annoncé ta mort. » L'interrompit-il.

« - Oh le con. »

Sérieusement ? Le dirigeant l'avait réellement cru mort d'avance ? Certes, il y avait cru aussi, mais... Merde. Il réalisa ce qu'avait dû ressentir son ami, et le reprit dans ses bras. Le plus grand le serra, trop fort mais Mathieu le supporta, contre lui.

« - Je suis pas mort, il en faudrait bien plus tu sais. » Tenta de sourire le plus vieux.

« - C'est quand même pas mal, niveau risque, là...

-Ouais... Mais j'suis toujours là. Je te lâcherais pas, tu te souviens ? »

Antoine fondit en larmes, c'était lui qui n'avait pas tenu sa promesse et l'autre lui disait...

« - Du calme, je suis là, c'est fini. » Chuchota le jeune homme en tapotant le dos de son ami. Il se jura à cet instant de ne jamais lui parler de ce qu'il avait vécu face au monstre.

* * *

><p>Mathieu s'assit sur le sol en silence, suivi par Antoine, il n'avait pas envie de rentrer à Brütal maintenant. Les hauts murs étaient rassurants mais cette liberté lui manquait déjà.<p>

Il s'allongea tout à fait dans l'herbe, appréciant la brise qui lui caressait le visage. Il commença à somnoler vaguement, laissant couler les minutes par demi-douzaine. Il avait encore réussi à survivre. Il se dit que s'il existait une entité supérieure, elle devait vraiment se foutre de leur gueule.*

Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, le vent tomba subitement, et il réalisa alors que le chevelu était silencieux depuis bien trop longtemps.

Il se releva, pour faire face à un vieil ennemi penché sur lui. Il ne l'avait même pas senti arriver, et avec sa jambe brisée il ne pouvait pas se lever.

« -_Tu as survécu. Tu as tué le Klorph. Qu'es-tu ?!_ »

La tête lui tourna un peu, il s'accrocha au sol sous lui, agrippant l'herbe par poignées comme pour éviter de tomber. L'Ombre en face n'avait pas vraiment l'air amicale.

« -Il n'était pas très solide votre machin aussi. » Lança-t-il par pure provocation en regardant autour de lui. Une vingtaine d'Ombre formaient un cercle parfait autour de lui et de l'Ombre. Antoine était à genoux, les mains derrière la tête et son arme braquée sur le crâne. Arme tenue par l'Ombre avec laquelle il discutait aussi gentillement Il se demanda vaguement comment tout cela était arrivé sans qu'il le remarque, et jeta un regard interrogateur à Antoine. Ce dernier lui rendit un regard terrifié avant de baisser les yeux.

Bordel, il s'était passé quoi ? Il avait somnolé tant que ça ?

« - _Tu ne m'as pas répondu, qu'es-tu ?!_ »

Sa tête le vrilla complètement, le maître n'avait vraiment pas l'air ravi de la perte de son toutou d'amour. Il releva le regard, défiant son agresseur de s'introduire dans son esprit.

« - Vous avez peur. Peur de moi. C'est ça ? » Sourit-il.

« - _Qu'es-tu ! Réponds ! _» Hurla l'Ombre dans un cri strident.

Antoine sursauta, mais il gardait les yeux rivés sur le sol, évitant tout contact visuel avec Mathieu, qui commençait à sérieusement flipper. Il planta ses doigts dans la terre, tentant de garder un contrôle sur la douleur de son cerveau torturé.

« - Un monstre. Que VOUS avez créé. Voilà ce que je suis, je crois. » Répondit-il finalement, les mots sortant de sa bouche sans qu'il ne le veuille.

L'ombre recula, satisfaite, tendit que Mathieu recouvrait le contrôle complet de l'intérieur de sa boîte crânienne.

« - _Je t'offre une chance de vivre, humain. Tue ton ami. Maintenant._ » Souffla l'Ombre, lui parlant directement de son cerveau. Mais il savait qu'Antoine entendait aussi cette discussion.

« - Alors c'est bien toi. Tu portes la marque, c'est ça ? » Lança ce dernier, les yeux toujours rivé au sol.

« - De quoi ?! » Sursauta Mathieu. De quoi diable lui parlait-il ?!

L'Ombre lui répondit. L'un d'eux était marqué, ce qui leur permettaient de les retrouver aussi vite. Antoine avait l'air d'en conclure que le « marqué » était du côté de ces trucs.

« - Antoine ! Tu penses vraiment que j'en serais là si j'étais du côté de ces horreurs ?!

-Comment tu as survécu ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu aurais dû mourir dans la forêt. Un « miracle » selon Bob. Et là. Tu as encore survécu face à un de ces monstres...

-Putain mec ! T'es sérieux ?!

_-Il ne te croit plus. _

_-Il n'a plus confiance en toi. _

_-Il te hait autant qu'il nous hait._

_-_Vos gueules ! Antoine ! Réagis merde !

-Désolé je... Je ne sais plus si je peux te croire. C'est confus.

-Espèce d'abruti ! J'ai failli crever pour toi et toi tu...

_-Tue-le._

-Non ! Je... Antoine putain ! Dis quelque chose ! Ils te contrôlent là !

_-__**Tue-le.**_

-NON !

_-Pourquoi ? Il ne t'aime pas. _

_-Il ne t'a jamais aimé. _

_-Il ne t'aimera jamais. _

_-Tu n'as plus rien à perdre. _

_-TUE-LE !_

-Je... ANTOINE REAGIS MERDE ! »

Ce dernier le regardait désormais avec des yeux horrifiés. Ceux de Mathieu étaient devenus entièrement noirs, et l'arme était passé dans sa main. Il la braquait sur lui, et il était debout : la douleur dans sa jambe paraissait ne plus exister. Il allait mourir de la main de celui qu'il était venu sauver, et ce dernier n'avait même pas l'air de s'en rendre compte.

« - Mathieu. Je suis désolé. Je... J'aurais dû comprendre que tu me cachais autant de chose. »

C'est à cet instant précis, Mathieu faillis presser la détente. Il plaqua le canon de son arme sur la tête d'Antoine, l'y plantant presque parmi les cheveux fous de ce dernier.

« - Daniel. En ce moment, je te hais comme jamais personne n'a pu te haïr. Tu es stupide, tu ne comprends rien. Oui je te cache quelque chose, mais ce n'est pas le fait que je sois « marqué » ou autres conneries du genre. T'es un abruti fini.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai pas compris ? »

Mathieu laissa tomber son arme aux pieds d'Antoine, tandis que ses yeux retrouvaient les éternels iris bleus aciers. Il s'assit au sol en tailleur en baissant la tête, et retint une grimace de douleur.

« - Tu le comprendras. Je... Je peux pas le dire comme ça, maintenant. Si tu ne crois plus en moi, tue-moi, et t'ira demander à ton « connard de Bob » ce qu'il sait. On verra bien ce que t'en pensera à ce moment.

-Pourquoi Bob ? Il est dans le coup ? Pas étonnant connaissant le bonhomme remarque. » Dit Antoine en ramassant l'arme et en la pointant droit sur son ami.

« - Tu n'es qu'un crétin, Antoine.

-Et toi un menteur manipulateur.

-Si tu veux. » Souffla Mathieu, résigné, les larmes aux yeux.

Antoine lui rendit un regard empli de haine, il affirma sa prise avec sa deuxième main et s'apprêta à tirer. C'est ce moment que choisis une Ombre derrière lui pour s'effondrer sur le sol sur une détonation. Le Lennon était là, son armée aussi. Trente hommes armés et un pyro-barbare face à vingt Ombres. Un « BUUUULIA » retentit jusqu'aux confins de la forêt alors que l'affrontement débutait.

Ce fut un carnage. Mathieu restait au milieu, prostré, pendant qu'Antoine s'était joint au combat. Tout se passa rapidement sous ses yeux, mais comme si rien ne lui importait. Le combat fut rapide, les Ombres rapidement éliminées d'une balle dans la tête. Mais une balle perdue avait touché Bob.

Antoine s'était précipité sur lui, s'épanchant en excuses, il n'avait pas fait exprès, vraiment. Cinq hommes accompagnèrent Bob en urgence à l'hôpital, Antoine sur leurs talons. Mathieu le regardait partir d'un air triste. Il se sentit soulever par deux hommes lui ayant saisi chacun un bras. Ils le portèrent à la suite du blessé, à l'hôpital. Mathieu ne réagit pas, plongé dans un état proche de la catatonie.

* * *

><p>Sur son lit d'hôpital, son sang repassant dans cette foutue machine et une certaines quantité de tuyaux plantés dans le bras, il apprit que le dirigeant allait bien et demandait à le voir. Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer le porteur de nouvelle. Trois jours après son arrivée, il n'avait toujours pas prononcé le moindre mot et ne bougeait que sa tête pour fixer celui qui lui parlait, il était désormais nourri par perfusion. Un matin, Antoine se présenta devant l'encadrement de sa porte, les bras croisés, sans dire un mot. Dans le regard de son ami se mêlaient l'hésitation, la haine, la peine et la déception. Dans le sien pouvait juste se lire une immense tristesse. Bob arriva peu après, sa veste lâchement posée sur ses épaules laissant visible le bandage sur son épaule et son torse, et observa l'échange. Il chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille d'Antoine, auquel ce dernier répondu :<p>

« - Il voulait me dire quoi ? »

Mathieu sursauta et s'assit dans son lit :

« - Dit-lui ! Maintenant ! »

Bob lui sourit, heureux d'avoir fait enfin réagir l'aîné du Matoine.

Il traîna Antoine à l'intérieur de la pièce, le força à s'asseoir, ferma la porte à double tour et s'installa dans un autre fauteuil.

« - Bon les enfants, on a BEAUCOUP de choses à se dire, non ? »

* * *

><p>*Il n'avait pas complètement tort.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, cette première partie vous a plu ? x)<strong>

**Bah ouais, jpouvais pas les laisser heureux d'être ensemble bien longtemps hein... Désolée (Il est déconseillée d'assassiner l'auteur, s'il vous plaît XD).**

**On se retrouve Jeudi pour la partie 2 ! **

**Gros bisous, jvous aime mes agneaux ! =D**


	13. Chapitre 10 (2) : Retournement

**Salut mes agneaux !**

**Merci pour vos reviews sur la première partie, jsuis contente que ça vous ai plu ^^**

**On a dépassé les 100 reviews ! J'ai eu l'impression de me prendre une porte en pleine poire en voyant ça au réveil hier matin, vous voulez que j'ai une attaque ou quoi ?! Et en plus on est à 10 vues des 4 000... Nan mais ohhh, on se calme ! XD**

**Bon, en avant pour la deuxième partie donc ^^ (d'ailleurs, avec cette partie je dépasse les 45 000 mots de la fic.. waaa, moi qui voulait démarrer "avec un truc pas long, t'en fais pas" bah... fail XD C'est à cause/grâce à vous les UB ! XD)**

**Au fait, merci encore à Emma pour l'analyse de ce chapitre (j'hésite même à publier son analyse tellement ses commentaires étaient hilarants XD) et à SamEclate (mon n'amoureux =3) d'être mon lecteur crash-test, de m'aider à trouver les titres et de ne pas m'étrangler tellement je lui parle de ma fic XD**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Bob avait pleuré. Penny, assise devant lui, lui souriait tristement en tenant une main de son mari dans les siennes. Ce dernier avait le visage caché dans le bras et la manche de sa célèbre veste rouge était trempée.<p>

« - J'suis sûr qu'il est mort aussi maintenant. Tout est de ma faute. J'suis qu'un con.

-Ne les sous-estimes pas chéri, ça fait que deux heures qu'il est parti.

-Justement ! Il devrait déjà être de retour...

-Chéri... Si Mathieu est en vie, peut-être que...

-C'est impossible. Il est mort.

-Laisse-moi finir, - continua-t-elle d'une voix douce – si la bête est encore en vie et que Mathieu aussi, ils doivent être en train de combattre...

-Plus de bêtes, juste des serpents, mon soldat était formel.

-Mmh... Et si Mathieu est effectivement... décédé... Hé bien... Il doit pleurer sur son cadavre. » Elle avait beaucoup de mal à dire ces choses-là aussi simplement.

« - J'ai tué deux personnes avec mes conneries ! Je ne sauve personne je... »

Bob repartit dans un nouveau sanglot. Le poids de la culpabilité était bien trop dur à porter, et il songeait sérieusement à rendre sa veste une fois qu'il aurait quitté la pièce. Il se haïssait. Il aurait voulu qu'Antoine soit là, au moins. Quitte à ce qu'il le frappe, au moins il y en aurait eu un qui aurait... Une main se posa sur son épaule.

Il se retourna, c'était Fred. Il réalisa que la porte était restée grande ouverte. Qu'importe, pensa-t-il, toute la ville pouvait bien le voir ainsi.

Il replongea son visage dans son bras, il n'arrivait même plus à faire bonne figure.

« - Bob, ils vont bien. »

Le leader releva aussitôt la tête et se leva subitement en plaquant Fred contre le mur.

« - Non ils ne vont pas bien, ils sont MORTS, je les ai tué ! - Il relâcha doucement son ami – Je ne mérite pas de vivre...

-Bob, ils vont réellement bien ! Ils sont revenu dans le périmètre ! Ils sont affalés dans l'herbe en ce moment, mais ils sont vivants !

-Ma... Mathieu aussi ?

-Oui ! »

Bob s'était précipité, sans réfléchir, jusqu'au poste de vigie. En braquant ses jumelles sur les deux points noirs au loin, il put clairement voir les deux compagnons discuter et plaisanter entre eux. Ils étaient en vie tous les deux. Bob faillis pleurer de joie, malgré le poids de sa culpabilité toujours présent.

Il vit le châtain s'allonger dans l'herbe puis sa vue se troubla. Il vit des sortes de fantômes sombres mais transparents autour des deux compagnons, qui ne semblaient rien remarquer. Soudainement Antoine secoua Mathieu, qui ne se leva pas. Le plus grand chancela de quelques pas en arrière, et tomba à genoux. Les Ombres apparurent à ce moment, subtilisèrent l'arme d'Antoine et l'une d'elles pointa le canon sur la tête du chevelu en se penchant sur le plus vieux. Une vingtaine d'Ombre les entouraient, cachant sa vue.

À partir de là, il réunit en un temps éclair un maximum de troupes disponibles, et fonça sur le lieu.

« -La suite, vous la connaissez.

-Non, pas moi. » Souffla Mathieu.

« -Y a rien de glorieux, je me suis pris une balle perdue par ce cher Antoine, on m'a ramené ici, soigné, de même pour toi, pendant qu'Antoine tournait en rond dans l'hôpital en rôdant près de ta chambre.

-Je ne « rôdais » pas. » Rétorqua Antoine, bougon.

« - Mais oui, à d'autres. »

Bob souriait, les idées bercées par l'illusion de l'affection que se portaient mutuellement les deux protagonistes. Les deux héros, eux, s'était échangé un regard signifiant tout. Mathieu détesta pour la première fois le fait de connaître si bien Antoine. En effet, il n'avait pas rôdé, c'était évident, cela se lisait dans son regard. Il le surveillait, s'assurant qu'il ne bouge pas de son lit. Nul doute qu'il était armé et prêt à l'abattre au moindre mouvement durant ces rondes.

Mathieu retint ses larmes, regrettant d'être en vie.

* * *

><p>Mathieu était allongé depuis quelques minutes, sa respiration ralentissant de plus en plus lentement, avant de s'arrêter complètement. Chose qu'il ne réalisa que cinq minutes plus tard.<p>

« - Mat' ? Non ? Mais... Ce n'est pas... Mat' ! »

Il commença à secouer son ami, la panique le gagnant lentement.

« -Mat' ?! Non... Me refait pas le coup... Mat' ! »

Il le secoua davantage, et sa tête lui tournait de plus en plus, il ne pensa pas une seule seconde à accomplir les gestes que lui avait enseignés Alfred.

Mathieu ouvrit subitement les yeux, qui n'étaient plus que deux globes noirs.

« -_Qui suis-je ? Qu'est-ce que je suis ? - Il tourna sa tête vers Antoine – Qui es-tu ? Dois-je te tuer aussi ?_ »

Antoine recula en chancelant. Mathieu s'était exprimé comme une de ces Ombres, mais avec ce qui était à la base sa voix. Une Ombre s'exprima dans sa tête subitement. Elle lui parla de la marque, de leurs morts certaines, sauf si le marqué tuait la personne la plus chère à ses yeux.

Il associa immédiatement Mathieu à cette marque, c'était évident. Et l'un d'eux allait devoir mourir de la main de l'autre. Antoine se jura à cet instant qu'il ne sera jamais la victime.

Il sentit subitement le canon de sa propre arme contre sa tempe.

« - Alors maintenant vous tuez avec les armes à feu ? » Lança Antoine, les dents serrées.

« - _Ce n'est pas moi qui vais tirer. _»

Sur ces mots l'Ombre se pencha sur Mathieu, qui se réveilla subitement, les yeux toujours noirs...

La suite, Mathieu put la raconter lui-même, assurant qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir d'avant son réveil, et qu'il ne pouvait pas être le porteur de la marque.

« - Tu as voulu me tuer Sommet. »

Le ton sec et l'utilisation de son nom écorchèrent le jeune homme à vif, il encaissa le coup et poursuivit.

« - Non. J'étais pas moi-même, et tu es particulièrement énervant et stupide quand tu t'y mets. Antoine, je... Je n'allais pas tirer. Je ne pouvais pas.

-Mouais... T'as quand même braqué une arme chargée sur moi.

-Toi aussi je te signale, et tu m'aurais descendu si Bob n'était pas arrivé !

-En effet. » Répondit sèchement le chevelu, sans le moindre remords dans la voix.

Mathieu se recoucha et recouvrit ses yeux de son bras. Il ne devait pas pleurer. Pas maintenant, pas tant qu'ils seraient là. Mais... Il n'en pouvait juste plus. Il étouffa un sanglot.

Antoine se sentit subitement mal. Extrêmement mal. Comme si ça conscience venait de se réveiller en plein cauchemar. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui retirer lentement son cœur depuis cette confrontation avec les Ombres. Il n'arrivait plus à faire confiance à la seule personne en qui il pouvait l'accorder, mais il gardait toujours cette affection pour lui. Sa proximité lui manquait énormément, et il s'en voulait de le voir dans cet état par sa faute. Mais il craignait que ce dernier soit entièrement contrôlé par ces choses.

« - Antoine. Je sais que ça ne sert plus à rien maintenant mais... » Tenta Sommet entre deux sanglots.

« -Quoi ?

-Ce que je voulais te dire... Ce que je cachais... Je...

-Accouche putain » Il se détesta encore plus.

Il ne voulait pas être brusque avec son ami, il rêvait de s'excuser et même de le prendre dans ses bras, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

« - Je... Je t'aime. » Lâcha-t-il, enfin.

« - Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup mec. Mais je ne peux pas te faire confiance tant que je ne suis pas sûr que t'es toi-même. Alors, c'est quoi ton secret ? » Répondit Antoine sur un ton presque doux, ayant encore compris de travers.

Bob lança son visage contre sa main, émettant un grand claquement de désespoir.

* * *

><p>« - Sérieusement ?! Il n'a pas compris ?! » S'exclama Penny le soir venue.<p>

« - Chut ! - Souffla le leader en jetant un œil vers l'escalier – Non, il n'a rien capté du tout ce con.

-C'est médical à ce stade.

-Dire qu'il le fait même pas exprès... Mais honnêtement il est bizarre en ce moment. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas lui-même.

-Son meilleur ami à faillis l'abattre aussi, ça chamboule.

-Non, l'Ombre qui contrôlait Mathieu à faillis l'abattre, je suis persuadé qu'on ne risque rien avec lui. Et il le sait quoi. Du moins l'Antoine qu'on connaît le saurait. D'ailleurs -Bob glissa une arme de poing dans un tiroir de la cuisine- hésite pas à l'utiliser s'il se montre trop bizarre.

-Tu es sérieux chéri ? Mais, la marque...

-Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que c'est bien Mathieu « le marqué » ? D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qui nous dit que c'est pas juste une invention des Ombres pour semer la discorde. Il y a un truc louche dans cette affaire, et je vais trouver quoi, je leur dois bien ça. »

* * *

><p>Il n'eut hélas pas le temps d'approfondir sa réflexion au lendemain. Il fut réveillé en plein nuit par son bras droit, Léon.<p>

Bougon, il alla jusqu'au poste principal, et déboula avec son tact habituel :

« -Z'avez intérêt à avoir eu une excellente raison de me réveiller, ou je vous fais remonter vos testiboules dans la gorge.

-Une attaque des Ombres, est-ce une raison convenable monsieur ? - Répondit le capitaine des armées.

-QUOI ?!

-Le messager que vous aviez envoyé il y a plus d'un mois à New Hope. Il est revenu. »

Un homme, plus petit que Mathieu, les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, les yeux verts et en tenue de combat arriva devant lui, faisant un salut du mieux qu'il pouvait malgré ses blessures.

« -Louis ?! Que vous est-il arrivé ?!

-New Hope est tombé Monsieur. Les Ombres se dirigent vers nous, avec la ferme attention de faire tomber Brütal. Une partie de leurs troupes retournent dans leurs QG, une autre reste à New Hope, mais la majorité est à trois jours de notre position Monsieur.

-Combien de survivants à New Hope ?

-Un tiers de la population. Ils sont désormais esclaves des Ombres. Le reste s'est fait décimer dans la bataille. Le dirigeant de New Hope fait partit des pertes, c'est lui qui m'a envoyé vous informer pendant qu'il faisait diversion pour ma fuite. Il me demande de vous délivrer ce message : New Hope vous demande de participer activement à cette guerre.

-Ce sera chose faite. Nombre des troupes ennemies ?

-Cent à New Hope, nombre inconnu dans leur QG, Trois cents au minimum vers nous.

-Merci Louis, vous pouvez disposer. » Répondit-il en se retenant de déglutir.

Lennon s'installa dans son bureau, poussant sur le sol tout ce qu'il portait d'un mouvement de bras afin d'y étaler une carte de la zone.

Trois jours, trois troupes des Ombres sur trois endroits. Il avait l'impression que le destin se foutait de sa gueule.*

Hurlant que personne ne devait le déranger jusqu'à l'aube, il plancha sur un plan d'attaque. Ça allait être serré, mais faisable, à condition d'être efficace. Les Ombres avaient pour elles le pouvoir psychique, mais au corps-à-corps elles étaient vulnérables, tant qu'on en tuait un maximum en un minimum de temps. Elles ne devaient pas avoir le temps de lancer leurs pouvoirs. C'est comme ça qu'avaient réussi Antoine et Mathieu : par l'effet de surprise. Il eut soudainement une idée lumineuse, un sourire bref passa sur son visage tandis qu'il commençait à étudier plus attentivement son plan.

* * *

><p>Mathieu n'arrivait pas à dormir. Antoine était là, endormi dans un fauteuil. Peut-être qu'il commençait à le croire ? Après tout, depuis toutes ces années, ils avaient appris à détecter quand mentait l'autre.<p>

Il se leva, chopant une de ces maudites béquilles et sortie de son lit en faisant attention à ne pas poser la jambe au sol..

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Antoine ne dormait que d'un œil finalement, il se méfiait toujours de lui.

« -J'ai chaud, j'vais me laver, tu veux venir vérifier si j'prépare pas un plan de conquête du monde sous la douche et me tenir la bite pendant que je pisse aussi ? » S'énerva le châtain.

« - Fait vite. » Répondit Antoine en se rendormant.

Il ravala son insulte acerbe et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain de sa chambre. Il se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage, et regarda cette chose blafarde aux cernes violettes dans le miroir. Il se dit qu'il fallait vraiment achever ce truc. Et lui sourit, avant de fracasser son poing contre ce visage pitoyable. L'impact resta marqué sur le miroir, coloré de rouge.

« -Bravo, tu ressembles à un clown triste maintenant. » Dit-il à son alter ego en riant.

Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Tout ça. Tous ces dangers, ces deux années de survies, pour quoi ? Pour se retrouver comme bête en cage, avec comme geôlier son meilleur ami. Il sentit les larmes affluer. Sans réfléchir il se plaça sous la douche tout habillé et ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide à fond. Tant pis pour son plâtre.

Ça lui faisait un bien fou. Il retira son haut, et arracha à moitié son pantalon, afin de profiter au maximum de cette eau. Sa vue se troubla soudainement, juste un peu, mais il dut se tenir au mur carrelé. La conséquence de son premier lever depuis plus de trois jours, sûrement. Il colla ses deux bras contre le mur et enfouit sa tête dans le creux ainsi formé, laissant l'eau froide glisser sur son dos pendant que ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il sentait plutôt bien ici. Quitte à mourir d'hypothermie, ce sera toujours mieux que de retourner affronter la réalité. Il s'était déclaré à l'homme qu'il aimait, sans succès, et ce même homme avait l'air de le haïr plus que tout désormais. Antoine avait réussi à le briser bien mieux que les Ombres n'auraient pu le faire d'elle-même. Une pensée lui chuchotant que ce n'était pas le genre d'Antoine d'agir de la sorte à son égard lui traversa l'esprit.

Comme pour le contredire, ce dernier frappa à la porte.

« - Mec, ça va ?

Lâche-moi Antoine, t'en as assez fait ! » Répliqua-t-il.

Il l'entendit s'adosser à la porte et glisser sur celle-ci pour s'asseoir.

Mathieu releva la tête, un peu trop vite, le monde tangua un peu trop violemment autour de lui.

« - Mat'... J'suis désolé. Je ne me comprends pas moi-même en ce moment et...

Je m'en branle de tes excuses ! - Hurla-t-il, excédé, avant de souffler : - Je ne t'en veux même pas.

-Q-Quoi ?

-Non. T'es mon pote Antoine, j'peux me mettre à ta place. » Articula-t-il difficilement en tentant de sortir de la douche, il glissa et finit en position fœtale sous le jet d'eau froide.

« - Hey ! Ça va ?! J'ai entendu tomber un truc ! Ouvre !

-Du calme, c'était rien...

-Ouvre !

-Fait... Pas... Chier... »

Mathieu rampa hors du jet d'eau plus du tout salvateur, et se releva en s'accrochant à l'évier. Un voile noir tanguait devant ses yeux.

Il admira à nouveau son visage de clown, et vit ses deux globes noirs à la place de ses yeux. Antoine avait dit vrai sur ce point alors. Il s'agrippa de toutes ses force à l'évier, se concentrant sur la sensation des gouttes qui coulaient tout au long de son corps maintenant qu'il séchait à l'air libre. C'est bien la seule chose libre qu'il avait en ce moment.

« - Mat' ! Je m'inquiète là ! » Dit la porte de la salle de bain qui voulait s'ouvrir.

« - Antoine, franchement, ta gueule. » Sourit subitement Mathieu. Il s'inquiétait que maintenant le pauvre chou ? Il allait lui montrer ce que c'était que l'inquiétude et la peur qu'on peut ressentir quand on a détruit quelqu'un.

« - Ouvre-moi... S'il te plaît. » Supplia la porte.

Mathieu se releva, à nouveau en pleine possession de ses moyens. Il avait compris quelque chose, quelque chose d'évident. Il sourit à son double aux yeux noirs et au nez rouge. Ce qu'il avait pu être con, et Antoine aussi. À flipper pour une marque alors que Mathieu possédait tellement mieux : l'esprit d'une Ombre et la force physique combinées. Une puissance qu'il savait pouvoir maîtriser avec un peu d'entraînement. Le sang de ces salopes d'Ombres avait finalement eu un impact positif sur le jeune homme. Il savait que sa partie humaine était encore en place, et qu'il ne rejoindrait jamais celles qui lui avaient infligé cela, il avait un avantage sur elles désormais, il partageait leurs pouvoirs. Des impressions liées à sa partie Ombre lui confirmèrent une chose : ce n'était pas lui qui avait la marque, mais bel et bien son ami, et ce depuis le combat contre les Ombres. Il sut, sans vraiment comprendre d'où venait ce savoir, que la marque avait été posé sur Antoine quand il a été transpercer par l'Ombre. De plus il sentait que la marque ne pouvait pas simplement contrôler un être, juste le « localiser » et détecter son état d'esprit, mais si la haine dominait le porteur, il était sous l'emprise de l'ennemi. Tant pis pour eux, se dit-il, ils n'auraient pas dû ne pas me traiter comme ça. Et tant pis pour Antoine, il regrettera, seul. Mathieu pensa qu'il allait désormais faire les choses à sa manière, seul certes, mais maintenant il savait qu'il survivrait. Il songea même à abandonner à jamais l'idée de rester un simple « humain », après tout plus rien ne le retenait désormais.

Mathieu remit ses vêtements, sans se sécher et malgré son pantalon déchiré. Il avança vers la porte sans s'aider de sa béquille, entendit Antoine se lever et tenter de lui parler. Il déverrouilla et ouvrit la porte à la volée, avant de foncer vers sa fenêtre qu'il ouvrit et sauta avant qu'Antoine ne put le rattraper. Lorsque ce dernier, le nez en sang, était arrivé à la fenêtre, l'être avait déjà disparu dans les ténèbres.

* * *

><p>*Il n'avait pas complètement tort lui non plus x)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Qu'est ce que jdois vous dire héhé ^^'' Désolée ? Je ne le suis pas haha XD<strong>

**J'ose préciser qu'il est déconseillée de tuer l'auteure, surtout que ce n'est pas la fin du chapitre là, ya une dernière partie qui sera publiée samedi, même heure XD**

**Le chapitre 11 (celui qui démarre normalement mardi donc) va peut être mettre un peu de temps à arriver, ma bêta est en vacances, et hors de question de publier sans sa validation. Mais vous en faites pas, j'ai des OS pour vous faire patienter ! =D**

**Et ça me laisse plus de temps pour bosser sur le chapitre 12 (oui, LA scène, j'y suis... aaarg).**

**Oh et dernière précision. Je sais que je tease à mort sur la suite/fin de cette fic, que ce soit dans les PM, sur twitter, ask et j'en passe. N'oubliez pas une chose : je suis aussi une excellente menteuse... Alors attendez avant de me démembrer d'avance XD**

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu !**

**À Samedi mes agneaux !**


	14. Chapitre 10 (3) : Retournement

**Salut mes agneaux ! Désolée du retard ^^'**

**Je ne vais pas m'étendre beaucoup sur les causes de ce retard, mais j'ai un soucis et je vais devoir retourner fréquemment à l'hôpital pour le régler, voir devoir y rester quelques temps. De fait, il n'est pas impossible que vous n'ayez pas de chapitre Mardi, ou en retard du moins, et si vous n'avez pas de nouvelles durant un certains temps... Vous en faites pas je seras entre de bonnes mains. Je penses pouvoir avoir internet quand même si je suis hospitalisée, mais dans le doute, je préviens ^^''**

**Le point positif c'est qu'avec toutes les heures en salle d'attentes, j'aurais sûrement le temps de finir ma fic o/**

**Bon, breeef ! Je remercie une nouvelle fois Emma pour son analyse épique (je t'attends pour le chapitre 11 ma belle), et les Universe Bitches ^^**

**Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des review : 115 ?! Sérieusement ?! Jvous aime !**

**On approche des 5,000 vues, haaaaa jvais faire un arrêt cardiaque là ! XD**

**Pas de musique particulière à l'écoute cette fois encore ^^''**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>On toqua si violemment à la porte que Penny s'empressa d'aller ouvrir en craignant le pire. Elle ne cacha ni sa surprise ni son embarras, quand elle vit qu'il s'agissait d'Antoine sur le pas de sa porte, dont le nez avait manifestement saigné.<p>

« - Où est Bob ?! Faut que je lui parle !

-En guerre. » Énonça une voix derrière Penny.

Eliska.

Ne relevant pas ses paroles, Antoine refoula ses pensées à son sujet, il avait bien pardonné à Bob (bon plus par la force de choses que par une réelle volonté de passer à autre chose, certes), alors pourquoi pas à Eliska ? Certes, il savait désormais que celle-ci avait été discrètement payée par Bob pour le retenir loin de Mathieu le plus longtemps possible, et il s'était laissé stupidement manipulé. Au final, il s'en voulait plus à lui qu'aux deux instigateurs de cette machination. Mathieu était peut-être réellement mort là-bas, pendant qu'il se tapait une...

« - Tu comptes rester planté là ? On est un peu occupées je te signale.

-Eliska je... Mathieu... Penny, aide-moi, j'ai fait le con... »

Elle le fit s'asseoir dans la cuisine, à l'opposé de la mercenaire, et le fit tout raconter.

Il leur narra l'air absent de Mathieu, sa culpabilité dans l'affaire, la raison inexplicable de sa si grande méfiance à l'égard de son meilleur ami, de l'épisode de la salle de bain, de la voix tremblante puis soudainement assurée de son ami, de la porte avec laquelle il a fait intimement connaissance, des yeux de son ami qui lui avait semblé noir malgré la rapidité de celui-ci, de sa disparition dans la nuit.

« - Et t'as pas essayé de le poursuivre ? » Interrogea Eliska.

« - Je... Je sais pas, je sais plus... »

Penny et Eliska se regardèrent, le même sentiment communicant entre leurs regards.

Eliska se leva soudainement et pointa son revolver sur lui. Antoine leva à peine les yeux, la haine se mêlait à la tristesse dans ses yeux.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Qui es-tu ?

-Antoine, tu le sais...

-Non, qui est tu réellement ? Antoine n'aurait jamais laissé partir Mathieu ainsi, il n'aurait pas tenté de le tuer ou de l'enfermer, il lui fait trop confiance pour douter de lui et... Et Antoine ne se serait pas laissé détourner de Mathieu si facilement.

-Q... Pardon ? » La surprise et l'étonnement se lurent enfin sur son visage.

Eliska garda le silence, l'arme toujours pointée vers le front du jeune homme. Elle avait commencé à douter de ce dernier en comparant son attitude à celles des rumeurs, mais ce que lui avait dit Penny avant l'arrivée du chevelu l'avait convaincue. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs debout aussi, à côté d'elle, une main sur son épaule pour l'empêcher de tirer, pour le moment du moins.

Antoine les regardait en se questionnant également. Il ne se sentait plus « réel ». C'était un sentiment diffus, difficile à expliquer. Il n'avait plus ce ressenti partagé par tous les survivants, et surtout par ceux qui se mettent aussi souvent en danger : celui de se sentir incroyablement vivant. Mais maintenant, Il se sentait comme s'il était juste là, un simple spectateur. De temps en temps il avait un éclair de lucidité, et se détestait de ne pas avoir réagi comme avant. Comme avant quoi d'ailleurs ? Depuis quand avait-il autant changé ? Il réalisa : la bataille contre les Ombres. Mathieu avait craint qu'ils y aient perdu leurs humanités, il avait raison. Mais au lieu de partager ouvertement cette crainte avec lui, il s'était énervé et... Il réalisa que la colère et la méfiance prenaient petit à petit le dessus sur le reste depuis cet instant. Peut-être qu'il devenait parano, tout simplement. Ou il y avait autre chose. Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus rien. Il n'arrivait même plus à avoir confiance en celui qui était tout ce qu'il lui restait dans ce monde maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il devenait ? Il avait même éprouvé l'envie de tuer ce dernier. Il se rendit compte d'autre chose : Il le détruisait lentement, mais il n'arrivait pas à définir comment et pourquoi.

Eliska raffermit sa prise autour de son arme et fit le tour de la table pour en poser le canon sur l'arrière du crâne d'Antoine.

« - Lève-toi. On va voir le chef.

-Tu es sure ? Il n'a pas le temps de s'occuper de ce genre de chose.

-Penny, à mon avis, ceci n'est pas étranger à la guerre qui se prépare.

-Une guerre ? Quelle guerre ?! » Souffla Antoine, n'osant plus bouger.

« -Confidentiel chéri. Penny, on y va ? »

La jeune femme acquiesça, se saisit d'une arme dans un des tiroirs de la cuisine et la glissa dans son pantalon. « Simple mesure de précaution » Murmura-t-elle. Elle partit devant, rapidement suivit d'Antoine immobilisé par une clé de bras et d'Eliska qui gardait son arme pointée sur la tête de l'ex-youtuber. Ce dernier n'osait même plus ouvrir la bouche, Eliska semblait déterminé à l'allumer au moindre pas de travers.

* * *

><p>Il avait couru aussi vite qu'il pouvait en rasant les murs de la ville, mais ce plâtre le ralentissait beaucoup trop. Il décida de rejoindre l'hôpital, Alfred l'aiderait peut-être « e<em>t sinon ?<em> » Lui souffla sa partie Ombre. « Je le forcerais. » Répondit-il en chuchotant.

Il trouva le vieil homme sur le chemin vers chez lui. Il le suivit discrètement. On lui avait attribué une petite maison, simple et humble, comme son propriétaire en somme.

Il attendit le moment où son vieil allié poussa sa porte pour foncer sur lui et entrer à sa suite, claquant la porte derrière lui et devant le visage terrifié du médecin.

« -Ma... Mathieu ? Est-ce réellement vous ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr, mais en gros, oui. » Souffla-t-il en réponse, appuyé sur la porte dans la pénombre de la maison.

L'homme mûr craqua une allumette et alluma une bougie non loin, illuminant ainsi le visage de l'intrus. Il sursauta face aux deux globes noirs.

« -Oh... Mon Dieu... Vous...

-Ouais, mes yeux, je sais.

-Que...

-J'en sais foutrement rien, mais j'ai une théorie à ce sujet, jvous la raconte si vous me débarrassez de cette saloperie de plâtre.

-Mais, votre jambe ?

-Elle va bien, virez-moi cette saloperie. S'il vous plaît. »

Le médecin acquiesça en reculant dans son salon, allumant toutes les bougies sur son passage. Il alla chercher le nécessaire, glissant au passage un couteau dans sa ceinture, au cas où. Il retrouva l'ancien présentateur de SLG affalé sur un fauteuil dans le salon, l'air épuisé, les deux iris bleu métallisé étant de retour.

« -Vous voulez toujours que je vous retire votre plâtre ?

-S'il vous plaît, oui.

-Soit, racontez-moi. »

Il lui raconta alors ce qu'il était devenu, et pourquoi, ainsi que son sentiment d'être ni humain, ni Ombre, mais le meilleur croisement possible entre les deux. Alfred acquiesça en silence tout au long du récit, s'appliquant à prudemment découper le plâtre avec les moyens du bord.

Une fois le plâtre retiré, il tâta lentement la zone. Mathieu ne grimaça pas une seule fois, il ne semblait pas avoir mal et l'os semblait... réparé ?

« -Comment est-ce possible ? » Murmura le médecin, il n'avait jamais vu une guérison aussi rapide. Si, en fait, si. Il avait déjà vu quelque chose de similaire chez le partenaire du jeune homme, à un niveau moindre, mais identique. Il leva les yeux et s'assit sur le canapé à côté.

« -Vous me surprenez de jour en jour jeune homme.

-Vous me croyez ? » Questionna Mathieu, sa voix trahissant son épuisement.

« -Oui, à moi de passer aux aveux jeune homme.

-Comment ça ?

-Ce que vous avez, je sais ce que c'est. Vous m'avez surpris en débarquant sous l'emprise manifeste de ce sang qui semble toujours couler un peu dans vos veines malgré tous nos soins. Mais vous avez l'air en pleine possession de vos moyens. Vous avez raison : vous êtes un hybride, un hybride parfait... » Ajouta le vieil homme en détaillant lentement son invité improvisé.

« -Expliquez-vous.

-La ville d'où je viens... On l'a nommée « Ars grantia ». Lorsque l'armée a appris ce qui allait arriver à la planète à cause de l'autre président écolo, une cellule de crise avec plusieurs pays s'est mise en place. Pour une fois les conflits entre eux n'entraient pas en ligne de compte. Vous auriez dû voir ça, tous ces pays travaillant ensemble dans un même but commun, c'était beau. Dommage que ce but soit la survie de l'espèce. Bref, ils décidèrent de réunir tous les éminents scientifiques en un même lieu, loin des zones qui allaient être irradiées. Je faisais partie du comité qui avait décidé cela, après tout j'avais abandonné ma propre femme et mon propre fils depuis des années pour me consacrer à ce métier, je suis même presque sûr que l'armée m'avait fait passer pour mort sans me le dire... Enfin bon, on nous a déportés rapidement jusqu'à un coin reculé du monde, où on avait quand même tout le nécessaire. Notre but : trouver un moyen de faire survivre l'humanité.

-Comment ?

-On travaillait sur un sérum, un produit à administrer qui transformerait les hommes en surhommes, donc plus qu'apte à la survie.

-Vous avez réussi ?

-Non, pas avant la fin du monde, et pas avec les substances de l'ancien monde du moins. -Face au silence interrogatif de Mathieu, il poursuivit.- Un jour, un des militaires qui nous avait suivi dans cette ville est tombé sur des êtres humanoïdes étranges. « Entièrement noirs, aux contours flous, tous de la même taille, pas de visage discernable, justes deux yeux aussi noirs que le reste. » Nous avait-il dit. Au début, on ne s'en est pas formalisé, c'était le travail des militaires pas le nôtre. Enfin si, c'est devenu le nôtre quand seulement un militaires sur les trois envoyés en éclaireurs vers ces choses est revenu en nous parlant de leurs pouvoirs télépathiques incroyables. Deux hommes étaient sûrement morts, mais notre soif de savoir avait pris le dessus. Imaginez ! Un être humain avec un entraînement physique suffisant qui posséderait ce genre de pouvoirs, ce serait... Incroyable. » Souffla-t-il en détaillant à nouveau le jeune homme captivé par son récit.

« -Vous avez réussi ?

-On a pu en capturer une.

-Sérieusement ?! » S'exclama le jeune homme en s'asseyant mieux dans son fauteuil.

« -Oui, elle nous vrillait la tête dès qu'on s'approchait d'elle, mais on a pu la ligoter à une table et lui faire des prélèvements. On lui a retiré du sang. Après une analyse et quelques manipulations, on en a inoculé un extrait à un volontaire.

-Alors ?

-On a tenté de le sauver en dialysant, mais on avait oublié de créer un vaccin annulant les effets du sang. Il est mort cinq heures plus tard. Il a agonisé pendant tout ce temps... C'était horrible. »

Mathieu grimaça, il connaissait ça, la douleur qu'on pouvait ressentir quand on a l'impression qu'une centaine d'aiguilles coulaient en lieu et place de son sang. Heureusement pour lui, il avait été inconscient une longue partie de cette étape.

« -Vous avez abandonné le projet du coup ?

-Ne sous-estimez pas un groupe de scientifiques livrés à eux-même, jeune homme. On a réessayé encore trois fois.

-Vous aviez un contre poison cette fois ?

-Non... On n'a jamais trouvé d'antidote autre qu'une dialyse. On a pu en sauver un comme ça, mais... C'est là que ça devient intéressant. Les deux premiers sur lesquels on a retenté la formule ont tous deux mal réagis. Mais le dernier... Il a tenu beaucoup plus longtemps. Il a refusé la dialyse, il voulait pousser l'expérience jusqu'au maximum. Au bout de douze heures à hurler, on l'a enfermé avec L'Ombre, et il s'est subitement calmé. Il avait toujours mal, mais la proximité de l'Ombre l'apaisait ou du moins l'assommait suffisamment. On l'a finalement dialysé trois jours plus tard, alors que ses organes semblaient lâcher. Il a survécu à la dialyse, à croire que retirer le produit du sang trop rapidement était ce qui tuait les précédents. Mais... Il avait changé. Ses yeux prenaient une teinte sombre de plus en plus souvent, il semblait distant, ses sentiments étaient décrits comme diffus. Il fonctionnait mentalement comme une Ombre, mais réfléchissait et avait le corps d'un humain. On tenait notre premier hybride.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu ?

-Il s'est suicidé. En s'éclatant la tête contre un mur. Sa partie Ombre prenait de plus en plus le dessus, et il n'arrivait pas à la contrôler. Il en a fini avant qu'on puisse tenter autre chose sur lui. Nos expériences se sont arrêtées là.

-Pourquoi ? Vous y étiez presque !

-On avait oublié qu'une Ombre n'était jamais seule. La ville s'est fait attaquer. J'ai été fait prisonnier, en tant que directeur de ces recherches d'hybrides, j'étais celui avec le plus d'espoirs pour l'humanité. La suite, vous la connaissez.

-Pourquoi ne pas retourner dans cette ville ?

-Il ne reste rien, tout a été détruit, tout a brûlé sous mes yeux, ils sont tous morts, moi seul a été épargné. À croire que c'était ma punition pour avoir tenté de me prendre pour Dieu. Je garde le secret depuis, comprenez que je ne voudrais pas qu'une telle chose se reproduise ici. »

Alfred joignit ses mains et baissa la tête, la culpabilité pesant son poids. Mathieu garda le silence, réfléchissant à tout cela. Il était comme ce premier hybride, mais il parvenait à se contrôler.

« -Al... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Je ne peux pas rester ici, je n'ai plus d'allié, et Antoine ne... »

Ses yeux reprirent une teinte noire, mais les iris bleus étaient toujours présents.

« -Votre ami ne réalise pas ce qu'il fait, s'il est effectivement marqué comme vous le dites cela s'explique.

-Même, ça fait trop mal de rester avec lui maintenant. Si je suis réellement un hybride, je ne contrôlerais pas l'Ombre en moi longtemps si je reste là-bas. Trop d'émotion.

-Vous pouvez rester avec moi, ici.

-Non, il va donner l'alerte, et je me ferais arrêter à un moment ou à un autre. De toute façon, je compte quitter la ville.

-Pourquoi ?

-Les Ombres, je vais aller en finir avec elles. Je survivrais.

-En finir ? C'est-à-dire ?

-Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire. »

Mathieu se leva et jeta un œil à la rue par la fenêtre.

« -Vous avez un moyen de passer par-derrière ?

-Vous comptez réellement quitter la ville ? Maintenant ?

-Oui.

-Vous saurez contrôler ce... que vous êtes ? »

Le médecin semblait réellement inquiet, Mathieu lui sourit, confiant. Oui il était un hybride, et sa partie Ombre voulait tout dévaster sur son passage, mais il gérait. Il aimait ce sentiment, ce qui facilitait grandement les choses. Ses globes oculaires devinrent entièrement noirs, mais les iris bleu acier restèrent. Le rendu était terrifiant mais plus qu'intriguant pour le médecin. Il en conclut que la transformation était terminée. Il avait devant les yeux l'hybride qu'il avait toujours voulu créer, sans parvenir à expliquer ni le pourquoi ni le comment de son existence, il nota dans un coin de son cerveau d'y réfléchir quand il sera seul. Il indiqua à l'ex-humain une fenêtre qui donnait sur une arrière cour non loin du mur, ainsi qu'une zone peu surveillée à cette heure-là. Il lui passa d'autres vêtements ainsi que, sur la demande du jeune hybride, son plus gros couteau de cuisine. Mathieu le remercia d'un signe de tête, et passa une jambe à travers la fenêtre avant d'être interpellé par le médecin.

« -Mathieu... J'ai encore quelques questions.

-Vous avez une minute. » Déclara-t-il en s'installant sur le rebord.

« -Vous pensez tenir face aux Ombres ?

-Oui. Question suivante.

-Pourquoi ne pas tenter de combattre à nos côtés ? Parlez-en à Bob !

-Je n'ai aucun intérêt à ça. Et personne ne me croira. Puis, quelque part, je combats toujours pour la même cause. Mais différemment.

-Mais je...

-Vous êtes mon ami, ils penseront que vous tentez simplement de me protéger. Je serais exécuté à un moment ou à un autre, et probablement par... _lui_. » Mathieu déglutit, tendit qu'un voile passa dans son regard.

« -Je sais que c'est votre ami, et que c'est blessant mais, s'il est sous l'emprise de la marque, pourquoi ne pas passer outre son attitude.

-Car ce n'est pas la marque qui en est à l'origine. Il a réellement douté de moi. Il m'a réellement détesté. Peut-être juste une minute, mais ça a suffi.

-Pourquoi ça vous touche autant... Je... Désolé. » Le médecin s'en voulut. Forcément, c'était sa seule famille, un frère pour lui, normal que le voir le haïr puisse le blesser autant. La question avait franchi ses lèvres sans qu'il y réfléchisse.

« -Car... Je l'aime. Mais il ne le sait pas. » Lança Mathieu, il enjamba à nouveau le rebord, sourit au médecin étonné qu'il avait sous les yeux. Lui au moins avait immédiatement compris ce qu'il voulait dire.

« -Prenez soin de vous Alfred, adieu. »

Mathieu sauta, et disparut rapidement de la vue du vieux médecin, alors que celui-ci murmurait :

« -Prends soin de toi aussi... »

Il comprit une des raisons de l'existence de cet hybride. Ce genre de sentiments destructeurs alimentait l'Ombre, mais l'amour qu'il éprouvait toujours gardait l'humain toujours au contrôle. Il ouvrit un livre vierge et après avoir hésité sur le titre (il voulait y mettre par le prénom et le nom du sujet qui venait de quitter sa maison, mais il ignorait son nom de famille) il nota simplement « l'expérience hybride » et commença ce qui allait devenir un célèbre traité sur les émotions humaines et leurs impacts après l'apocalypse, signé par Alfred Sommet.²

* * *

><p>Mathieu avait pu passer tranquillement de l'autre côté du mur. Il avait dû assommer quelques gardes au passage. Chose aisée pour un guerrier comme lui, mais il s'était amusé à en mettre un « hors-service » sans le toucher. Il vit ainsi que ce garde, un jeune homme de dix-sept ans, orphelin de l'apocalypse comme lui, qui faisait plusieurs cauchemars dont l'un d'eux put permettre à l'hybride de passer dans son dos pendant que le jeune fondait en larmes sans qu'il ne réalise la présence de l'intrus. Mathieu s'en voulut un peu, mais au moins il avait appris l'étendue de ses pouvoirs. Tuer quelqu'un sans le toucher était à sa portée. Alors qu'il atteignait la lisière de la forêt, Mathieu sourit : Il allait faire un carnage.<p>

* * *

><p>Le problème, c'est que les Ombres l'avaient vu arriver, et de loin. Elles se déployèrent sous les frondaisons. Cet être curieux devait être évalué, et éradiqué. Avis partagé par 183. L'humain était sûrement mort, mais l'hybride devait périr aussi. Ou les rejoindre.<p>

« -_Il arrive._

-_183, tu t'en charge._

-_Non... Faites-le._

-_Soit, 134 et 207, à vous de jouer. 56 prendra la parole._

-_56 ? Je pensais que..._

-_Vous pensez réellement que deux stupides humains boiteux auraient raison de votre père ?_ -Déclara une Ombre plus grande que les autres, son bras devenant une longue pointe effilée en s'avançant vers eux.- _Vous le savez, tant que nous ne sommes pas touchés à la tête, nous guérirons._

-_Doit-on tuer l'être qui vous a blessé ?_

-_Oui, mais on s'en tient au plan initial. La chose sera tuée par le marqué._ »

183 se tourna à nouveau vers l'être qui tombait dans leur piège à petites foulées. Elle fit enfin demi-tour, s'agenouillant derrière le patriarche des Ombres pour marquer sa soumission tandis que 134 et 207 venaient de saisir par surprise chacun un bras de Mathieu. Ce dernier se débattit en hurlant, que ce soit oralement ou télépathiquement. Le silence se fit soudainement quand 56 apparut devant lui.

« -Vous... Vous ! Mais... Vous êtes combien à pouvoir faire ça avec vos bras ?!

-_Un seul._

-Je l'ai tué. Je vous ai tué ! Juste après que vous... Oh. »

C'était lui. C'était 56 qui avait posé la marque sur Antoine. Volontairement.

« -_Non tu ne m'as pas tué. Mais crois-moi, tu vas regretter d'avoir échoué._ »

* * *

><p>² Y a révélation ou pas là ?! Alors, qui avait deviné ? Le premier qui me retrouve les trois indices que j'ai laissé à droit à un OS sur le couple de son choix, aussi incongru soit-il. =D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>C'est enfin fini pour le chapitre 10, j'espère que cette dernière partie vous aura plu !<strong>

**Cliffhanger, toujours, ma passion, ma vie 3 XD**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! =D**


	15. Chapitre 11 (1) : Des détours

**Salut mes agneaux, me revoilà, à temps ce coup-ci ! =D**

**Bon, commençons par les remerciement, et là y a du monde XD**

**Merci à Aria, Cut-Kimi, Kidalie, Iykwim, Enilebom, MissNoxxy, Alaudy, Erwael, Insane Jane, Foxie, Guest, Selma pandicorne, Pamplelune, AhnnaJievely, Meliane, Gaelle et Une fille pour vos review, je vous adore ! 3**

**Merci à tous pour vos encouragements, ça va aller bien vous en faites pas. J'ai appris quelque chose d'énorme avec ça, faut pas attendre pour réaliser ses rêves, on ne peut jamais savoir combien de temps on aura pour le faire. Et ce serait con de crever sans avoir accompli tout ce qu'on voulait... Bref, faites ce que vous aimez, ne vous retenez pas ! La vie est une salope, la vie est courte mais elle peut être belle. =) Bref, jrange ma philosophie à deux balles, et je continue mon monologue XD**

**Merci à ma bêta Emma pour sa nouvelle superbe analyse épique. Franchement, vous verriez ses commentaires, c'est à mourir de rire XD**

**On a atteint, et dépassé, les 5 000 vues... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MERCI ! =D**

**Bravo à PandaLapinLion d'avoir trouvé tout les indices planqués pour la révélation du chapitre dernier, j'attends ta demande d'OS avec impatience x)**

**Une fille :**** Merciiii ! 3 Et non, t'en a deux mais j'ai jamais mentionné la couleur de ses yeux, bien joué quand même x)**

**Gaelle :**** Haha jsuis contente d'avoir réussi mon coup x) T'en tient un d'indice là x) Mais j'aime les cliffhanger moi ! D=, et en effet, tuer l'auteure est déconseillé, mais j'ai déjà réserver mon igloo en Alaska pour la fin de cette fic, VOUS NE M'AUREZ PAS haha XD Et merci =) 3**

**Meliane :**** Pas mal pas mal. Oh t'en doutait ? t'es la première à l'avoir vu venir, GG XD Que Mathieu l'apprenne ? Tu verras... x) Merci pour ta review 3**

**Voilà fini XD Oulà, c'était long, j'arrête le pavé là XD**

**Ce chapitre sera simplement coupé en deux, et samedi jvous posterais un OS que j'ai en stock depuis un ptit moment, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Et #UniverseBitches !**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 11 : Des détours<p>

* * *

><p>« -Mouais entrez. » Lança d'un air distrait le dirigeant, absorbé par la carte étalée sous ses yeux, mâchonnant un crayon.<p>

La porte s'ouvrit sur Penny, accompagnée de la mercenaire et d'un Antoine atterré.

Il releva les yeux sur ce curieux trio.

« -Penny ? Tu m'expliques ?

-Tu avais raison. » Répondit simplement son aimée.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il dégaina le Glock toujours caché par sa veste dans son dos, qu'il coinçait dans sa ceinture, l'arma et le pointa sur Antoine. D'un mouvement de son arme, il le fit asseoir sur la chaise en face de lui par Eliska. Penny se plaça derrière son mari, tandis que la jeune manipulatrice restait dans le dos du jeune homme, son arme toujours pointée sur son crâne.

« -Bob, je... » Tenta le prisonnier

« -Ta gueule. » L'interrompit Eliska.

La situation étant maîtrisée par la jeune femme, Bob rangea son arme et s'assit à nouveau.

« -J'exige un rapport, maintenant. »

Elles lui racontèrent tout, rapportant mot pour mot ce qu'avait raconté Antoine. En silence, les mains jointes devant lui et les yeux fermés, il avait tout écouté et tout analysé. Une fois mis au courant de toute la situation, le dirigeant prit les choses en mains.

« -Penny, préviens les soldats de la disparition de Mathieu, je te mets à la tête de l'organisation des recherches, tu as 24 heures maximum, je le veux devant moi au plus vite. Par contre interdiction de le blesser ! Et envoie-moi deux gardes ici.

-J'y vais. » Répondit Penny avant de sortir de la pièce, refermant la porte derrière elle.

Bob rouvrit les yeux et planta son regard dans les yeux d'Antoine. Il avait l'air perdu, terrifié et profondément déprimé. Deux hommes entrèrent et se mirent au garde-à-vous devant leur chef.

« -Repos soldats. Fermez la porte et postez-vous de chaque côté de ce cher invité.

-Bob, je ne suis pas...

-Antoine, si tu ne veux pas te faire exécuter par Eli, ferme là pour le moment. Elle a l'air nerveuse là. »

Il déglutit et se baissa la tête en silence pendant que les gardes l'encadraient.

« -Eli, tu vas préparer les troupes, divisent les par trois, je te donnerais le nombre exact dans chaque division plus tard. Entraînement défensif, offensif, et d'infiltration. Je veux les meilleurs dans chacun des groupes.

-Alors t'as vraiment un plan ?

-Oui, mais j'ai encore besoin de temps. Vas-y.

-Mec, tu sais combien ça va te coûter ?

-J'ai ma petite idée, tu seras payée en temps et en heures, maintenant obéis !

-Yes sir. -ironisa la jeune femme en rangeant son arme.- Je te laisse le mec, l'abîme pas trop, il n'est pas mauvais au pieu.

-Soldat, je ne le répéterais pas. »

La jeune femme fit une révérence en baissant la tête, soudainement silencieuse. Le ton de Bob ne souffrait aucune défiance à son autorité. Elle se releva, lâcha sa robe et quitta la pièce, toujours en silence.

Bob lâcha un rire nerveux. Il avait enchaîné les erreurs, mais on le reconnaissait toujours comme autorité dès qu'il haussait la voix. Il recevait la confiance qu'il n'avait même plus pour lui-même. Il inspira et expira longuement, et porta à nouveau son attention sur Antoine, du moins sur l'homme qui se prétendait l'être.

« -Bon. Soyons sérieux. Qui est tu.

-Antoine...

-Non. Qui est tu ?

-Je te l'ai dit.

-Soldats. »

Il sentit deux canons de fusil pointer vers lui. Il déglutit.

« - Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas ?

-Tu as bien entendu ce qu'elles ont dit non ? Antoine n'aurait jamais agi comme tu l'as fait. Même au vu des circonstances. Alors soit tu n'es plus vraiment toi-même, soit tu es contrôlé et tu ne le sais pas, soit tu prétends être lui et le vrai Antoine est retenu quelque part.

-C'est moi. Je suis moi mais... Mais je ne... je comprends plus rien.

-Explique-toi.

-Je comprends plus rien. Mathieu est si suspect en ce moment, j'arrive pas à lui faire confiance, à ne pas être autant... un connard envers lui mais je m'en veux. Je m'en veux tellement. Je venais enfin de le retrouver et j'ai l'impression qu'on me l'a arraché. J'arrive à rien. Je lui fais du mal et... Je sais même pas pourquoi ni comment ! » Antoine se prit la tête dans la main, les larmes affluant dangereusement. Il avait l'air si désemparé, désespéré. Il ne pouvait que le croire. Il savait par instinct quand on lui mentait, et l'homme devant lui était purement sincère.

Bob sourit, et se décida à porter enfin les mots de Mathieu à l'attention d'Antoine. Il se pencha vers lui.

« -Antoine, tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi Mathieu était si étrange ?

-Il me cache quelque chose, mais il ne veut pas me dire quoi...

-Il te l'a dit.

-Non, t'étais là, tu l'as bien vu !

-J'étais là, il te l'a dit mais tu n'a rien compris. Il t'aime.

-Oui, je l'adore aussi, je comprends que mon attitude est été... juste horrible. Mais j'arriverais pas à lui faire confiance si je ne sais pas ce qu'il me...

-Bordel Antoine ! Mais c'est ça !

-Euh... ?

-Il t'aime ! Il est AMOUREUX de toi.

-Que ? Quoi ?! Ce n'est pas...

-Rappelles-toi ce qu'il t'as dit à l'hôpital.

-Mais je... Oh.

-Voilààà. »

Bob souriait encore plus face à l'embarras du chevelu. Ce dernier se sentait profondément ridicule. Il n'avait rien vu, rien comprit. Et maintenant il savait pourquoi... Il se rendait compte de l'étendue de ses erreurs, et de ce qu'il avait infligé à son ami. Il se retint de hurler et de s'arracher les cheveux. Il s'en voulait tellement, il avait été coupable de tout. Et si Mathieu était finalement passé du côté des Ombres comme il avait cru le comprendre lors de sa fuite, c'était de sa faute. De sa seule et unique faute. La première larme coula.

« -Soldat, repos. Antoine est de retour. » Sourit tristement le leader face aux sanglots du chevelu.

* * *

><p>Mathieu, à genoux dans l'herbe, immobilisé par deux Ombres lui tenant chacune un bras, défiait du regard le dénommé « 56 ».<p>

« -Vous êtes increvable hein. J'ai eu votre bestiole, je vous aurais aussi.

-_Ton insolence sera punie._

-Mais bien sur.

-_Tu ne me crois pas capable de t'infliger les pires châtiments ?_

-Vous pourrez jamais faire pire. Il n'y a plus rien à briser. Sauf vous. »

Une gifle partie du bras effilé, entaillant la joue de l'hybride.

Ce dernier lui rendit un sourire radieux, et ferma ses yeux quelques secondes. La coupure se résorba et ne laissa qu'une légère cicatrice.

« -Tu peux pas faire mieux, gros con ?

-_Tu es mon prisonnier._

-T'en es sûr ?

-_Tu m'appartiens._

-Oh que non.

-_Tu vas mourir, agoniser longuement, lentement. Tu vas regretter !_

-_Faux. C'est toi qui vas subir ça. Abruti._

-_Quoi ?!_ » S'étrangla 56. Cette chose le défiait certes, mais elle venait de s'exprimer directement dans son crâne, sans mouvoir ses lèvres. Avec une intonation qui n'appartenait pas aux humains.

L'Ombre recula face à son ennemi, tandis que celui-ci se réjouissait de l'effet qu'il faisait. 56 était si fascinée par les globes noirs aux iris bleus qu'il ne remarqua pas le couteau qui quittait la ceinture de Mathieu, lentement, comme mue d'une volonté propre. Avant de brusquement se planter dans la tête d'un de ses geôliers. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, Mathieu se dégagea et sortit le couteau avant de le lancer sur la tête de son second garde. Le couteau sortit du crâne du monstre et lévita devant un hybride au visage fermé.

« -Alors, qui craint qui maintenant ?

-_Qu'est-ce que... Tu es un monstre._

-Ouaip. Mais encore ?

-_Tu es presque comme nous, tu t'amuses de la mort que tu sèmes. Rejoins-nous, nous saurons t'apprendre d'autre manière de te divertir._

-Non.

-_Que... Quoi ?_

-Je suis le maître des lames, _un hybride parfait que VOUS avez créé_. Je ne tue pas par plaisir. _Je tue car je suis doué pour le faire._ »

Sans laisser le temps au monstre de répondre, sa lame se planta dans le crâne du chef des Ombres.

Le corps de 56 tombait à peine sur le sol qu'un cri déchirant emplit l'air. Un son strident émis par toutes les Ombres existant dans les environs. Il la sentait aussi, cette souffrance qui donnait envie de hurler, la perte du père, mais il souriait. Profitant de la discorde instaurée, il courut se fondre parmi les feuillages. Les choses sérieuses commençaient enfin.

* * *

><p>L'aube se levait tandis qu'une patrouille de soldat découvrit des traces de lutte et le corps de deux Ombres aux abords de la forêt. L'un d'eux fonça faire son rapport pendant que les autres attendaient les ordres.<p>

« -Mathieu est passé par là. » Souffla Penny après avoir eu vent du récit.

« -Vous pensez qu'il s'agit de l'œuvre du disparu, Madame ?

-J'en suis certaine capitaine.

-L'usage d'une arme est-elle recommandée face à lui ?

-Absolument pas ! Si c'est bien lui qui a tué ces Ombres, c'est qu'il est complètement de notre côté. Restez sur la trace de Mathieu, tentez de le ramener ici par la raison, et s'il se montre non coopératif transmettez lui juste ce papier. -Ordonna-t-elle en glissant une feuille pliée en quatre dans la poche de son subordonné.- Il vous reste dix-huit heures, faites vite.

-Oui madame. » Répondit le major en se mettant au garde-à-vous avant de partir rejoindre son équipe.

Elle espérait vraiment qu'ils parviendraient à le retrouver. En vie. La victoire en dépendait désormais.

* * *

><p>Bob se leva en hurlant de sa chaise, faisant accourir les soldats.<p>

« -Tout va bien monsieur ?

-Non ! Trop de choses à gérer, trop peu de temps... Allez me chercher Eliska.

-Elle est en train d'entraîner vos troupes, à votre demande et...

-Ne discutez pas mes ordres sergent !

-Oui mon général. » Le garde le salua, et disparut de son champ de vision rapidement.

Bob posa ses mains à plat sur la table en soupirant, toujours debout. Il avait un plan, certes. Mais il avait besoin de plus de troupes, et de plus de temps. Il avait la chance d'avoir une grande armée sous ses ordres, quasiment 500 hommes, mais c'était trop peu. Il avait corrigé maintes et maintes fois son plan, et ce durant toute la nuit, mais à chaque fois un facteur lui manquait, généralement le temps, l'entraînement ou l'étendue de ses forces.

On toqua à la porte.

« -Entre Eli... Oh, bonjour. »

Alfred entra, un peu gêné.

« -Je suis un peu occupé là. Si y a quoi que ce soit allez...

-C'est à propos de Mathieu, et d'Antoine.

-Vous savez quelque chose ?

-A vrai dire je sais tout. J'ai eu vent de la guerre en vue ce matin, il fallait que je vous parle.

-Asseyez-vous. » Ordonna le Lennon.

Une heure durant, le vieil homme raconta tout ce qu'il avait appris dans la nuit. Insistant sur la transformation parfaite et non dangereuse pour eux de Mathieu, et sur la marque et ses effets sur Antoine. Bob lui raconta à son tour son entretient avec le cadet.

« -Ainsi, il est redevenu lui-même.

-Il reste conscient de ce qu'il a fait, mais n'a pas l'air totalement au contrôle/ Je l'ai fait escorter jusque chez moi et j'ai établi une surveillance permanente. Mais il a juste l'air abattu et dévasté.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il a enfin compris la réalité des sentiments de Mathieu à son égard.

-Aie.

-Ouais, en gros, c'est ça. -Sourit tristement le Lennon.- Mais dites-moi, qu'est-ce qui vous assure que Mathieu ne tombera pas entre les mains des Ombres.

-La même chose, l'amour qu'il porte envers Antoine fait de lui un hybride parfait. Cela alimente l'Ombre tout en maintenant l'humain.

-Je vois...

-Dites... Quel est son nom ?

-De qui ?

-Mathieu. »

Bob se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Bien sûr que le fait que les deux hommes portent le même nom l'avait interpellé, c'est ce qui l'a poussé à prendre le vieux médecin à son service alors qu'il ne savait rien sur lui. Il avait pu faire des recherches sur les parents de Mathieu. Ce dernier n'avait pour ainsi dire jamais connu son père. Porté disparu alors qu'il avait cinq ans, il a assisté à son enterrement à huit. Le prénom de cet homme ? Alfred.

Il n'avait rien dit, ne voulant se mêler ni des affaires de cœurs, ni de celles de famille. Il se demanderait si un jour l'un pourrait reconnaître l'autre.

« -Docteur Sommet... Vous... »

Comment annoncer ça délicatement aussi.

« -Le nom de Mathieu. S'il vous plaît.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je me suis rendu compte cette nuit que je ne le connaissais pas, pourtant j'ai l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours et... Et il ressemble au fils que j'ai laissé derrière moi. Et il porte le même prénom. De plus, si mon fils était toujours en vie, il aurait son âge. Alors je...

-C'est lui.

-Quoi ?

-Mathieu est... - Bob inspira, et lâcha enfin: - Il s'appelle Mathieu Sommet. »

Le médecin se leva en silence, hochant la tête. Son fils avait survécu à tous ça alors. Il était devenu un brillant jeune homme sans père, et un hybride sans scientifique. Il avait échoué sur tout les tableaux. Déterminé à demeurer à l'écart de sa vie, le médecin demanda la permission de se retirer.

« -Permission accordée. Ça va aller ?

-Oui monsieur. Ne vous en faites pas. Je retourne à l'hôpital, je reste à votre disposition si vous avez d'autres questions. Ne dites rien à Mathieu si vous le retrouvez.

-J'agirais selon votre demande. Bon courage docteur.

-Merci, à vous aussi général. »

Alors que le docteur quittait la pièce et que la mercenaire prenait sa place, le jeune chef retrouva le sourire. Il avait une solution, mais il fallait retrouver Mathieu. Il nota quelques lignes sur un papier, et rédigea ses ordres sur un autre. Il confia les deux à un de ses gardes, et ordonna qu'on porte le tout à la responsable des recherches.

* * *

><p>Il se sentait stupide. Il fit une nouvelle fois le tour de cette chambre qu'il détestait de plus en plus. Tout sentait Mathieu ici. Ce lit où ils avaient dormi ensemble, ces vêtements en vrac sur le sol, ses béquilles abandonnées dans un coin. Cet oreiller portant encore la trace de sa tête. Les draps, les rideaux, la couverture... Même la guitare gisant sous la fenêtre le lui rappelait. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il se rua sur la porte, avant de s'affaler dos contre elle, ramenant les genoux près de lui.<p>

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » Souffla-t-il, laissant les larmes couler librement.

Il avait été absent au moment crucial, il avait trahi la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite, il l'avait menacé, insulté, il l'avait abandonné, et avait même voulu le tuer.

Ses sanglots redoublèrent au souvenir de sa main crispée autour de l'arme, décidé à abattre la dernière personne qu'il avait au monde. Il se frappa l'arrière de la tête contre la porte au souvenir de chacune de ses rondes dans l'hôpital. Il avait voulu le tuer, il l'avait vu comme une menace et avait attendu la moindre excuse pour l'abattre. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il agi ainsi. Il se haïssait. Il haïssait ce monde il haïssait ses ombres il haïssait Lennon qui avait osé utiliser son ami il haïssait Eliska, cette salope qui l'avait détourné, manipulé et plus que tout, il se détestait lui. Quelque chose se débloqua soudainement dans son cerveau, et, en même temps que le chiffre "56" résonna dans son crâne, l'image d'un hybride monstrueux lui apparut. Il n'avait de Mathieu que l'apparence, mais ce n'était pas lui. Un usurpateur. Une cible. Un monstre.

« -Tuer ».

* * *

><p>Mathieu avançait lentement dans les feuillages, le couteau ayant retrouvé sa place dans sa ceinture. Il entendit des pas près de lui et s'accroupit silencieusement dans un buisson.<p>

« -Lui donner quoi ? Ce truc, c'est tout ?

-S'il refuse de coopérer, oui.

-Mais on n'était pas censés...

-Les ordres ont changé, on ramène Mathieu Sommet de son plein gré où on le met simplement au courant de la situation.

-Pourquoi ?

-Car ce sont les ordres sergent !

-Il n'était pas genre « le meilleur atout des deux villes réunies » ?

-Il l'est encore plus maintenant.

-Et on ne doit pas...

-Sergent, cessez de discuter les ordres.

-Oui Major. »

Il ne risquait rien alors. En les sondant il put vérifier que tout était vrai, ils étaient quatre. Facile à battre en cas d'entourloupe donc.

« -Rah j'ai mal au crâne d'un coup. » Lâcha le sergent.

Réagissant immédiatement, le Major et les deux autres armèrent leurs fusils.

Mathieu sortit lentement des buissons, et se révéla subitement devant eux.

« -Ne tirez pas ! » Hurla le major.

« -Salut ! On me cherche ? »

Pas de réponse, tout semblait ébahi par ses yeux.

« -Vous comptez me mater longtemps ? Jsuis occupé vous savez...

-Ah ouais ? Et à quoi ? À fuir ? -Rétorqua le sergent.

-Mec, tu va pas faire long feu si tu la ramènes autant.

-C'est une menace ? -Répondit le concerner en le visant avec son arme.

-Un conseil.

-Y a intérêt, je te bute au moindre faux pas.

-Sergent !

-Pas de soucis Major. -Sourit Mathieu en faisant un petit mouvement de tête qui arracha l'arme des mains du sergent et la fit léviter jusqu'à lui- Je sais me défendre. Pourquoi vous me cherchez si ce n'est pas pour m'arrêter ? » Demanda-t-il.

Premier à reprendre son sang-froid, le major lui raconta ce qu'il savait, lui parlant de la guerre, de New Hope dévasté, de son aide réclamée.

Mathieu baissa la tête. New Hope ? Détruite ? Sa maison ? Sa ville ? Elles allaient payer.

« -Dites à Bob que je m'allie à votre cause, je combattrais, mais pas à vos côtés.

-On est trop mauvais c'est ça ?! -cracha le sergent d'un ton dédaigneux avant de s'effondrer au sol en se tenant la tête.

-Ne tirez pas -lâcha d'un ton absent Mathieu face aux armes à nouveau pointer sur lui- Je ne supporte pas l'insubordination. Sergent, si je ne veux pas combattre avec vous, ce n'est pas à cause de votre incompétence, bien qu'elle soit manifeste chez vous, mais car je suis _dangereux_. Compris ?

-Oui... Arrêtez... S'il vous plaît... Pardon... -répondit le concerner avant de soupirer brusquement et de se relever- Merci...

-Cela sera transmis au général monsieur, de plus, j'ai un message pour vous. -Dit le Major en tendant un bout de papier plié en quatre.

-C'est quoi ?

-Aucune idée, il n'est destiné qu'à vous. » Annonça le Major avant de le saluer et de tourner les talons une fois le papier entre les mains du destinataire.

Sans même relever le départ du groupe, Mathieu ouvrit le message, et reconnaissant l'écriture du dirigeant, il lut avec effrois :

« _Je sais tout, Alfred m'a tout dit. Je comprends. Je suis désolé. Bon courage._

_P.S : Antoine au courant de __**ça**__. Il a enfin compris. Reviens. Pour lui._ »

Il resta de longues minutes sans savoir comment réagir, ses globes oscillant entre le blanc et le noir tandis que son iris ne changeait pas. Trop d'informations d'un coup, même pour un hybride. Il leva enfin les yeux du papier. Il fallait agir, maintenant !

« -ATTENDEZ ! » Hurla-t-il en se lançant à la poursuite du groupe.

* * *

><p>Tuer.<p>

Il devait tuer.

Il allait mourir s'il restait dans cette pièce, à croupir comme un animal en cage.

Tuer.

Le monstre.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ça vous a plu ! (et oui, cliffhanger, encore... haha XD)<strong>

**A jeudi pour la fin du chapitre !**

**On m'a soufflé l'idée de caler un warning "dépression" ou "ceci peut plaire au sadique" pour cette fic, je devrais ? XD**

**Jvous aime mes agneaux ! =D**


	16. Chapitre 11 (2) : Des Détours

**Et me revoilà mes agneaux !**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! 3**

**Merci encore à Emma et merci aux filles sur twitter d'être aussi géniale ! =D**

**J'ai beaucoup ris devant celle-ci, c'est une expérience intéressante de voir vos réaction par tiers ou moitié de chapitre, quasiment personne ne semble s'attendre à la suite, tant mieux pour moi d'un côté haha XD.**

**Donc voilà la suite, et fin, du onzième chapitre (déjà, bordel Oo)**

**Pour le chapitre 12... Je ne suis pas sûre d'être apte à vous le proposer pour mardi. Bien sûr je vous ferez des OS en attendant hein XD Mais le fait est que c'est le bordel totale là dedans, que je commence tout juste à m'en sortir (alors qu'il y a déjà 10 pages XD) et que j'aimerais beaucoup éviter de retarder davantage la scène dont je vous parle depuis... trop longtemps. XD**

**Du coup jviens de réaliser qu'on se rapproche tranquillement de la fin de la fic là... waaaa. J'hésite à préparer une suite mais jpense qu'on en restera là, ou alors, comme on m'en a soufflé l'idée, une sorte de « tome 2 » pourrait être envisageable si j'arrive à tout bien finir. Ou alors reprendre avec d'autres persos... bref, on verra selon la fin que jvais donner... *regarde la multitude de scénar de fin étalée sur son bureau*. Ouais, on verra. XD**

**Et, jvais être honnête, j'aime pas la deuxième partie de mon chapitre. J'ai misé sur le « triste » mais pas sur le glauque et jle trouve un peu mièvre (surtout dans le pdv Antoine).**

**Donc euh... pardon d'avance, et hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**

**Les musiques écoutées pour finir euuuh... Electrastar d'Indochine et Dernière danse de Kyo (j'ai longuement hésité entre ces deux là pour la fin du chapitre. Mais les casées toute deux ça aurait fait beaucoup trop, dommage car les deux vont avec l'ambiance ^^... écoutez les deux durant la lecture ! XD). Et comme d'hab, allez écouter Jencyo Rêva, le nombre d'intonation que j'emprunte à cette série est tellement énorme que... Bref, si vous arrivez à aimer la fic, vous allez plus qu'adorer cette sagas MP3 géniale ! *pub gratuite***

**Bon sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Lennon fit reculer sa chaise en soupirant, ses deux bras tendus le poussant de sa table. Eliska était partie depuis trois heures maintenant, elle était restée jusqu'à dix heures avec lui, à étudier le plan ambitieux du Lennon.<p>

« -Vous êtes sérieux ?! On court au suicide ! » S'était-elle d'abord exclamée.

Elle s'était ravisée en étudiant le plan de plus près, et les véritables intentions du dirigeant.

« -Pas con. » Avait-elle lâché en souriant.

Ensemble, ils avaient perfectionné les derniers points, la froide analyse d'Eliska compensant la prudence et la considération de Bob pour ses soldats.

« -C'est les envoyer à la mort ! » Avait hurlé le leader.

« -Pas si on frappe massivement et d'un seul coup. Les envoyer au compte goutte, voilà ce qui assure leur mort. Vous ne vous souvenez pas de votre devise ?! »

Si, bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait : « si la force brute ne suffit pas, c'est que t'en utilise pas assez ». Mais depuis il avait énormément appris. Il était replongé dans ses plans, et avait trouvé un compromis. Un fabuleux compromis.

Eliska était repartie avec ses ordres.

Lennon avait continué à étudier sa stratégie, préparant des plans de replis. Car rien ni personne n'était infaillible, lui en premier. Quand il fut certain d'avoir fait ce qu'il pouvait, il avait reculé en soupirant.

Ça n'allait pas.

Pas du tout.

Sur plusieurs points, le repli s'avérait impossible, voire meurtrier. Et les plans B était plus foireux qu'autres choses. En gros, il devait les mener à la victoire, il n'avait pas le choix. Si seulement Mathieu était là... Il frappa sa tête de sa main. Le Matoine... Il se leva, roula ses plans sous son bras, et rentra chez lui en courant.

* * *

><p>« Attendez bordel ! »<p>

Le groupe s'arrêta en reconnaissant la voix qui hurlait derrière eux.

Mathieu déboula devant eux, les mains sur les genoux, haletant.

Haletant ?!

Les soldats se regardèrent, interloqués tandis que l'humain releva la tête, les deux iris bleu plus éclatants que jamais, alors que la blancheur commençait à envahir les globes noirs.

« -Vous nous suivez alors ? » Demanda le major.

« -Non. Mais j'ai des choses qu'il vous faut dire à Lennon.

-Hé ! On n'est pas des messagers, tes mots d'amour tu te les carres où je pense ! » Gronda le sergent, manifestement toujours aussi peu à l'aise en la présence de l'hybride.

« -Ha ouais ? Même si ça risque de vous coûter la victoire ?! » Lança-t-il sur un ton sec, franchement énervé par ce gamin dissident.

Il nota dans son esprit d'en faire part au Lennon une fois de retour, avant de secouer la tête : Il était parti depuis environ douze heures et il envisageait déjà de revenir ? Il refoula toutes ces pensées dans un coin de son esprit, se promettant d'y porter davantage attention plus tard. Il lâcha un sourire narquois face à l'air toujours hébété du sergent, tandis que ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour enfin lâcher sa phrase assassine.

D'un geste de la main, le major fit taire le sergent avant qu'il puisse répliquer.

« -Je vous écoute. »

* * *

><p>Antoine était assit sur le sol, dos au mur à côté de la porte, les bras croisés sur ses genoux et la tête plongée dans ceux-ci, silencieux, froid et bouillonnant, quand la porte s'ouvrit.<p>

Un jeune homme en tenue militaire entra, non armé, et ferma délicatement la porte derrière lui. Il avait un air juvénile, malgré ses cheveux blonds coupés très court et les trois cicatrices parallèles barrant son visage. Antoine leva la tête, comme pour estimer la menace. Il avait l'air musclé, du type européen, et surtout il avait l'air de savoir se servir de son mètre soixante-dix. Antoine détourna rapidement les yeux devant ceux du nouvel arrivant et replongea son visage dans ses bras. Ce bleu océan était insupportable, trop familier.

« -Bonjour monsieur Daniel. -Sourit le jeune homme- Je suis le sergent Tneituos.

-Sergent... quoi ? -Ne put s'empêcher de demander Antoine avec froideur sans lever la tête- Vous êtes là pour quoi ?

-Appelez-moi simplement Martin -Répondit simplement le sergent, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.- Je suis envoyé ici par le général Lennon pour vous... C'est une guitare ? » S'interrompit-il.

Une étincelle semblait s'être illuminée dans les yeux du jeune homme quand il posa le regard sur l'instrument. Antoine releva à peine la tête, juste assez pour voir ce visage qui paraissait encore plus enfantin avec cet air sur le visage.

« -Vous avez quel âge ? » Demanda séchement Antoine, poussé par la curiosité.

L'air d'enfant disparu du visage de Martin, remplacé par la rigueur militaire.

« -Dix-sept ans monsieur.

-Et vous faites partit de l'armée de Lennon ? Quel enfoiré.

-Je n'ai plus personne pour pleurer ma mort monsieur, le général m'a donné une chance, celle de donner un sens à ma nouvelle vie monsieur. D'autres questions ?

-Nan c'est bon. Pas la peine d'être aussi formel avec moi je suis juste... personne en fait.

-Ne vous sous-estimez pas, vous et votre ami incarnez l'espoir pour New Hope et Brütal. Et... Vous étiez « quelqu'un », avant. »

Antoine leva la tête pour de bon, refoulant sa réplique acerbe sur le potentiel espoir qu'il incarnait et sur celui de son « ami », il demanda :

« -Sergent, vous...

-J'étais un grand fan de _what the cut ?!_ Oui monsieur. » Sourit à nouveau le sergent, un peu gêné.

-Bah... Merci.

-Désolé, je sais qu'il ne faut plus parler d'avant...

-Y a pas de mal, ça fait toujours plaisir de croiser un fan. -tenta de sourire Antoine, la présence de cet enfant lui faisait du bien finalement, même si ces yeux... Antoine se renfrogna- mais pourquoi Bob vous a envoyé ici ?

-Oh ! Le général réclame votre assistance pour la guerre.

-La guerre ?

-Je suis ici pour répondre à vos questions avant de vous y amener. Mais... -Son regard glissa à nouveau sur l'instrument- sachez que... je...

-Vous pouvez. » L'interrompit Antoine, curieusement amusé par cet homme. Il lui rappelait vraiment un souvenir plus heureux de ce qu'il avait perdu.

« -Qu'est-ce que je peux monsieur ?

-M'appeler Antoine, pour commencer. Et jouer de la guitare. »

* * *

><p>« -Bob, l'équipe de recherche est de retour.<p>

-Merci Penny, je veux un rapport au plus vite. »

Penny acquiesça et invita le groupe à entrer dans la maison, devenue QG improvisé depuis le retour du jeune dirigeant.

Les quatre soldats s'alignèrent et se mirent au garde-à-vous devant la jeune femme qui les guida dans la cuisine où Bob était attablé, la carte de la région à nouveau étalée devant lui afin d'expliquer son plan à sa femme et le rôle qu'elle allait devoir y jouer.

« -Repos soldats, -Souffla-t-il sans relever la tête, la fatigue commençant à se faire sérieusement sentir- au rapport. »

Le major pris la parole, lançant un regard foudroyant au sergent signifiant « ouvre une seule fois la bouche et tu quittes mon unité définitivement. »

« -Général, nous avons retrouvé le patient critique...

-Major -l'interrompit le dirigeant- son nom c'est Mathieu, Mathieu Sommet, s'il vous plaît.

-Oui mon général, pardon mon général. Nous avons retrouvé... Monsieur Sommet donc, dans la forêt. Il faisait preuve de capacité étonnante qu'il semblait contrôler convenablement et...

-Ses yeux.

-Quoi ?

-Comment étaient ses yeux major ?

-Justement, j'y venais. Il semblait... très peu humain quand il avait les yeux noirs, mais avec ses iris toujours visibles. Je suppose qu'il y a un certain équilibre dans ce cadre mais... Quand on lui a donné le message, il est revenu en courant et ses globes alternaient entre le blanc et le noir, sans être gris... C'était indéfinissable mon général.

-D'accord. Poursuivez.

-Il a d'abord refusé de nous rejoindre et de coopérer, mais après avoir lu le message il semblait plus hésitant sur le premier point et nous a confié des informations importantes pour la guerre.

-Lesquelles ? Et il nous rejoint du coup ?

-Il combattra à nos côtés, mais sur le terrain. Et comme information, la plus essentielle à mes yeux est celle-ci : Il faut tirer dans la tête des Ombres, sinon elles ne meurt pas.

-Mais, on en avait éliminé plein sans viser la tête !

-Elles sont revenues. Et plutôt énervées d'après Sommet. Elles le sont d'autant plus qu'il a éliminé leur « père ».

-Expliquez-vous Major.

-Lors de leur dernière confrontation, dont il est sorti victorieux, ce qui confirme l'atout important qu'il pourrait représenter, il a appris que celui qui avait « marqué » Monsieur Daniel est en réalité en quelque sorte le « père » de ces choses. Je n'en sais pas davantage.

-Mais, si le « père » est mort, est ce qu'Antoine est toujours marqué ?

-Je n'ai aucune information relative à ce sujet mon général. Il m'a confié ce message en retour à votre unique destination. Vous savez tout. » Dit-il en confiant le message à Bob.

« -Vous pouvez disposer -Dit Bob en prenant le message. Il avait commencé à le lire quand il vit que le sergent était resté, le major avec.- Une question sergent ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui aviez écrit ? Et pourquoi lui faire confiance ?

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir, et car c'est un ami.

-C'est un putain de monstre ! »

En silence, Bob braqua son arme sur son subordonné.

« -Je ne tolère pas l'insubordination. - Dit-il calmement en détachant chaque mots, son regard rivé sur le soldat dissident. - Encore une phrase de ce genre et je vous démets de vos fonctions définitivement, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

-Mon général, c'est un peu extrême...

-Major, je ne vous ai rien demandé. -Il poursuivit, le regard rivé sur un sergent subitement pâle,- L'attitude du sergent Jordans m'a souvent été rapportée comme étant désobéissante, insultante, et contraire aux ordres. Je n'ai pas besoin de brebis galeuse dans mon troupeau en ces temps de guerre.

-Je me porte garant de son changement d'attitude mon général. »

Bob rangea son arme en fixant le major. Il les autorisa à se retirer d'un mouvement de main et lu le message en silence.

« _Merci. Pour tout, pour Lui. De lui avoir fait comprendre. _

_Dit lui que je suis moi-même. Je vous aiderais au mieux mais ne rentrerais pas. _

_Suis prêt pour potentielle offensive. _ »

* * *

><p>Mathieu, tapi dans les buissons, s'était rapproché de la « ville » des Ombres. Il en profita pour l'étudier, puisque la dernière fois il n'avait pas été conscient plus de trois heures au total sur tout son séjour. Il put ainsi voir que les Ombres vivaient dans des sortes de maisons en bois biscornues, placées en cercles concentriques avec comme point névralgique la cage en bois, creusé dans le plus gros arbre qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Son ventre se serra tandis que les souvenirs affluaient. La douleur, les cauchemars, le sang, ces monstres. Il se retint de vomir. Oublier ça, être offensif, les détruire. Le noir revint enfin dans ses yeux, entourant les bulles océans.<p>

Étudier. Préparer. Manipuler. Tuer.

Oh que oui, il était prêt.

* * *

><p>« -Je peux ? Vraiment ?! »<p>

Martin avait l'air d'un enfant devant un cadeau de Noël. Antoine eut un sourire triste, deux ans que Noël n'existait plus... « Tant mieux » se dit-il dans un rictus, il avait toujours haï cette fête stupide et hypocrite.

« -Ouais, vas-y !

-Oh... Merci Mons... Antoine ! » Se reprit-il devant l'air réprobateur mais souriant de son hôte.

Il saisit la guitare et s'installa sur le lit. Antoine ne bougea pas sa position, se contentant d'appuyer sa tête contre le mur derrière lui plutôt que de l'enfouir à nouveau entre ses bras. Cet enfant était un rayon de soleil, balayant les ténèbres naissantes de son âme, il en venait à se demander comment il a pu avoir de telles pensées. L'émotion, la culpabilité, la honte, probablement. Puis ce sergent ressemblait tellement à Mathieu. Mis à part ces cicatrices... quoi que. C'était devant lui le Mathieu de l'époque d'_avant_. Mais blessé par la nouvelle vie. Son Mathieu en somme. Celui qui était devenu son indissociable comparse. Les premières notes s'égrenèrent enfin, Antoine crut reconnaître la chanson. C'était « dernière danse », de Kyo, lui semblait-il.

_J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps,__  
><em>_Effleuré cent fois son visage._

Oh, cette voix. Martin avait un talent insoupçonné pour la chanson c'était... magique. Prenant. Comme s'il se faisait happer dans un tourbillon d'image, de sentiments, de souvenirs.

_J'ai trouvé de l'or,__  
><em>_Et même quelques étoiles,__  
><em>_En essuyant ses larmes._

Pourquoi CE visage le hantait ? Il se revoyait dans les bras de Mathieu, pleurant à deux, deux frères orphelins.

_J'ai appris par cœur,__  
><em>_La pureté de ses formes.__  
><em>_Parfois, je les dessine encore._

Il se revoyait encore, l'étudiant une dernière fois avant de le perdre, quand sa mort semblait certaine. Son visage apaisé et doux, sa peau blanche, sa... Oh mon Dieu.

_Elle fait partie de moi._

C'était vrai pour lui, à propos de son ami. Il se sentait si vide, juste incomplet, sans lui.  
><em><br>__Je veux juste une dernière danse.__  
><em>_Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence.__  
><em>_Un vertige puis le silence.__  
><em>_Je veux juste une dernière danse..._

Cette chanson semblait écrite pour lui. Il avait besoin de revoir son ami. Plus que tout. Pas la sorte de monstre qui l'avait remplacé, son ami, celui d'avant tout ça. Il était comme amputé, comme si les Ombres lui avaient pris la chose la plus importante à ses yeux.

_Je l'ai connue trop tôt,  
>Mais c'est pas d'ma faute :<br>La flèche a traversé ma peau.  
>C'est une douleur qui se garde,<br>Qui fait plus de bien que de mal._

Pourquoi avait-il si mal alors ? La suite du couplet passa sans qu'il ne l'entende. Oui. Il l'aimait. Plus que comme un ami. Beaucoup plus. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi à celà, quand il avait appris les sentiments de Mathieu à son égard. Réciproque ? C'était réciproque ?! Il en savait rien, non... Oui ? Peut-être. C'était ainsi depuis toujours. Depuis si longtemps qu'il n'y faisait même plus attention. Il l'aimait, et il l'avait perdu avant d'avoir pu lui dire. Quel con. Le refrain revint, sa voix se mêla, presque sans qu'il ne le remarque, à celle de son invité.

« Je veux juste une dernière danse.  
>Avant l'Ombre et l'indifférence.<br>Un vertige puis le silence.  
>Je veux juste une dernière danse... »<p>

Martin, remarquant la voix ajoutée à la sienne, baissa lentement le volume de la sienne pour se taire progressivement. Les larmes commençaient à perler dans les yeux d'Antoine, coulant déjà.

« Je peux mourir demain, »

Il le voulait, même.

« Mais ça n'change rien, »

Oui, ses erreurs sont et resteront irréparables. Mat' n'était plus.

« J'ai reçu de ses mains  
>Le bonheur ancré dans mon âme,<br>C 'est même trop pour un seul homme. »

Beaucoup trop. Il avait reçu tout l'amour qu'il n'avait su rendre. Toutes ces années à illuminer sa vie et lui n'avait su...

« Je l'ai vue partir, sans rien dire »

Il aurait dû dire quelque chose, mais quoi, « Pardon » ?  
>« Fallait seulement qu'<em><strong>il <strong>_respire »

Mathieu vivait encore, oui. Mais...  
>« Merci, d'avoir enchanté ma vie »<p>

Voilà. Voilà ce qu'il aurait dû dire.

Antoine sanglota, laissant passer le refrain. La fin de la chanson arriva, son cœur brisé ne put que chanter. Martin, ne relevant volontairement pas le pronom changé, poursuivit à voix basse.

_J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps,  
>Effleuré cent fois son visage.<em>

« J'ai trouvé de l'or,  
>Et même quelques étoiles,<br>En essuyant ses larmes. »

_J'ai appris par cœur,  
>La pureté de ses formes,<br>Parfois, je les dessine encore._

« _**Il**_ fait partie de moi. »

* * *

><p>Martin avait laissé Antoine pleurer seul. Cette chanson l'avait secoué plus que de raison, et il en avait vaguement compris les raisons. Il l'avait invité à le retrouver dans le salon lorsqu'il sera prêt.<p>

Il entra lentement dans la cuisine, Bob était toujours penché sur cette carte griffonnée, parlant avec sa femme. Il ferma délicatement la porte derrière lui et sourit au dirigeant qui avait levé la tête d'un air interrogateur.

« -Alors sergent ?

-Vous aviez raison. Il me semble confus, mais cette chanson l'a touché. »

Bob soupira longuement. Antoine était bel est bien de retour, mais brisé. Il aurait presque préféré avoir eu tort.

« -Allez l'attendre dans le salon. Répondez à toutes ses questions sans exception, si vous n'avez pas de réponse venez me voir, compris.

-Oui mon général. » Sourit la gueule d'ange blessée en sortant de la pièce.

« -Alors, tu t'en tiens à ton idée ? » Chuchota Penny une fois le couple seul.

« -Ouaip. Le Matoine est notre plus grand atout sur cette partie.

-Mais... Mathieu est un hybride maintenant et Antoine n'est plus réellement lui-même non plus alors...

-Ils ont justement encore plus besoins l'un de l'autre pour fonctionner. S'ils sont réunis, la victoire est quasiment à nous.

-Alors c'est définitif ?

-Oui. »

Il craignait de faire une nouvelle erreur mais il n'avait d'autres choix. Antoine était le seul combattant humain ayant une connaissance de la « ville des Ombres » -car oui, c'est là qu'il va l'envoyer, à la tête de 25 soldats armés- et qui serait le parfait coéquipier de l'hybride. Il n'aimait pas organiser ce genre de retrouvailles, répugnant cet aspect « agence matrimoniale » de son plan, mais une grande partie de la victoire dépendait de ces deux-là. En espérant qu'Antoine ne gâche rien.

* * *

><p><em>Il fait partie de moi.<em>

Antoine versa de nouvelles larmes. Il se sentait si nul, si pitoyable. La seule personne à haïr, à tuer, le seul réel monstre de l'histoire, c'était lui.

_Merci, d'avoir enchanté ma vie._

« Et pardon, pardon d'avoir détruit la tienne. »

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Fin du chapitre 11, j'espère que ça vous a plu x)<strong>

**Pour toutes remarques, déclaration d'amour, menace de mort et autres mots doux, venez me parler dans les reviews =D**


	17. Chapitre 12 (1) : Début de la fin

**Salut mes agneaux, et c'est partit pour le fameux et tant attendu chapitre 12 (Trooop de pression, je flippe ma maman T.T), j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. ^^**

**Merci à Iykwim, MMBB, Missichan, Cut-Kimi, Talilo, Le Rien, The Insane Jane, Agalys-Erwael, Meliane, Pamplelune d'Agrume (tes pavés bordel Oo je les aime ! XD), Tamhi, Enilebom, Foxie, Aria, SelmaPandicorn, Gaelle, AhnnaJievely, MissNoxxy, Shirayukie, MissPanda et Darkprincesse42 pour vos reviews ! =D (oh mon dieu ce monde ! *-*)**

**Merci à Ano pour son aide sur le discours de Lennon ! Sans elle j'aurais fait un truc depressif et... bref, je t'aime Ano ! 3**

**Merci à Emma pour sa merveilleuse analyse, désolée pour le harcèlement et tes feels XD**

**Missichan : Wa toute ma fic en une journée, hé beh jsuis contente que ça te plaise, j'espére que la suite te plaira toujours autant ! ^^ Désolée pour la dépression haha XD Merci pour ta reveiw 3**

**Gaelle : Haaa peut-être. Ou pas. Tu verras dans la deuxième partie de ce chapitre XD Contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu ^^ Merci pour ta reveiw et ta menace de mort XD 3**

**MissPanda : Haaan merci 3 Jsuis contente d'être ta drogue du moment ^^**

**Darkprincesse42 : Hé ben de rien, jsuis contente d'avoir fait mouche avec la musique ^^ Merci pour ta review 3**

**Le chapitre 13 est... à peine commencé en fait. Donc y aura peut-être un peu d'attente... MAIS attendez avant de me frapper, c'est à cause de l'OS qu'à gagnée miss PandaLapinLion, j'ai eu une idée trop... trop énorme, ce qui fait que y aura peut être une fic en parallèle de celle-ci. Le prologue (si j'arrive toujours pas à faire un simple OS XD) sera publié Samedi. (spoilers : c'est une fic sur Fanta et Bob ^^)**

**Ha et oui, double titre pour ce chapitre, j'arrivais pas à me décider ^^"**

**Sur ce bonne lecture ! #UB**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 12 : Mise en place de l'échiquier<p>

* * *

><p>La nuit était tombée. Pas de mouvement ni de nouveauté depuis l'aube, où il avait rencontré le groupe de recherche de Brütal. Et apprit la chute de New Hope. Il se sentait unique coupable. Si seulement ils étaient rentrés plus tôt... D'ailleurs, ça faisait combien de temps qu'ils étaient partis ? Un mois ? Deux ? Il ne savait même plus. Il n'avait pas compté les jours. Sa maison de lui avait pas manqué. Après tout, chez lui c'était dehors, c'était les missions, c'était... Antoine. Il lança son poing contre l'arbre le plus proche. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ses réflexions le ramènent à ce type. Ce dernier lui avait pourtant fait clairement comprendre qu'il n'hésiterait pas à l'éliminer de ses propres mains. Mais... Bob avait-il dit la vérité ? Antoine avait compris ? Est-ce qu'Antoine l'avait cru ? Oui, peut-être. Mais une voix lui souffla qu'il ne l'appliquait sûrement qu'à « Mat-Humain », et pas à l'hybride. Mathieu se prit la tête dans les mains et la lança contre l'arbre précédemment martyrisé. Ça allait mieux. La douleur physique calmait sa migraine. Son cerveau n'était pas encore habitué à alterner entre l'humanité et la... monstruosité ?<p>

Mathieu s'installa en tailleur, dos contre l'arbre en respirant profondément et en fermant les yeux. Il essuya rapidement le sang sur son front de sa blessure déjà cicatrisée. Il devait faire le point, et cela impliquait de se poser les bonnes questions.

Qui était-il ? … Ok, question compliquée, il y reviendra plus tard.

Que pouvait-il ? Se battre bien – ça, c'était humain. Lire dans les pensées et les manipuler – ça, c'était un truc d'Ombre. Et faire léviter des trucs – ça c'était... Ni humain ni Ombres. Il rouvrit les yeux. Dafuq ? Sa lame lévitait devant lui, et cet acte était de son fait, il le faisait machinalement ces derniers temps, il avait eu toutes la journée pour délimiter ce pouvoir. Ça marchait surtout avec les objets inanimés mais avec l'entraînement ça s'étendait aux êtres vivants, mais pas plus de quelques secondes à la fois. Assez pour repousser un ennemi en fait. Mais d'où venait cette capacité ? Il faudra qu'il en reparle avec Alfred. Il allait donc devoir retourner à Brütal. Il soupira, mais eut un sourire un coin. S'il devait même se trouver une excuse envers lui-même pour revoir Antoine, ça allait être drôle. Il se frappa l'arrière du crâne contre l'arbre. Encore ?! Il arrivait à contrôler l'esprit des autres – et même leurs corps ! – Et il n'était pas foutu de contrôler ses propres réflexions. « hybride parfait » peut être, mais pas prêt. Il devait se recentrer. Il a tué trois Ombres quasiment sans les toucher, dont le père. Il n'était donc pas incapable. Et il se sentait aucune douleur ni d'aucune limite physique dans son état Ombres. Un autre point positif en combat. Sauf que. Sauf qu'Antoine. Dès qu'il était évoqué, il redevenait un humain blessé et incapable.

Il avait trouvé la question suivante : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Antoine influait tant sur l'équilibre entre l'humain et l'Ombre ? Car il était source de sentiments trop contraires. En partant de Brütal, il alimentait l'Ombre tout en maintenant l'humain. Mais maintenant, depuis le message de Bob en fait, c'était plus pareil. La peur, l'angoisse, le désir d'une réponse ramenait trop l'humain sur le devant de la scène, alimentant toujours l'Ombre certes, mais à un niveau moindre. Bon, au moins il avait une réponse.

Que devait-il faire ? Là encore, la réponse était simple mais mitigée. Rentrer à Brütal pour commencer. Mais seulement après... Après quoi ? Son désir de vengeance et de se battre n'existait presque plus quand il était dans cet état. Mais il sentait qu'il devait rester ici, ne pas rentrer maintenant. Sa place était dans cette forêt, à tuer chaque Ombre sur son chemin, ça fera une Ombre de moins face à l'armée du Lennon. Voilà. Il attendrait les Ordres là. Et à propos d'Antoine ? Il lui posera LA question, celle qui lui brûle les lèvres et les pensées depuis le message de Bob, lorsqu'il le verrait, voilà tout. Mathieu retint un rire sarcastique. « voilà tout ». Il connaissait les conséquences, enfin... Il les comprenait du moins. La réponse d'Antoine allait déterminer qui il est. Un « oui » ramènerait l'humain pour de bon, et il perdrait tous ses atouts de batailles... Mais un « non » renforcerait l'hybride, voir l'Ombre (bien qu'il savait qu'il ne passerait jamais de ce côté, sa haine pour ses ennemis était trop importante), et il perdrait Antoine pour de bon.

Il sourit. Il savait ce qu'il était maintenant. Un hybride perdu. Mais pas tant un monstre que ça. Oui il se détestait, mais son indécision, ses sentiments lui prouvaient qu'il restait humain. Un minimum du moins. Il appuya à nouveau sa tête contre l'arbre, inspira et expira profondément, l'esprit enfin apaisé. Il avait compris ce qu'il était. Qui il était. Et être un hybride était plus simple une fois que l'on savait cela. Un sourire apparut furtivement sur son visage. Si l'humain devait disparaître, il abandonnerait son nom. Le « maître des lames » ne souffrira pas du fardeau du passé.

* * *

><p>Antoine avait passé la fin de matinée dans sa chambre, à se torturer l'esprit. Chanson stupide. Sentiments stupides. Il enviait presque ses Ombres qui ne ressentait rien. Il avait fini par se lever après l'heure du repas. Larmes stupides, mal de tête stupide. Il avait descendu les marches avec la lenteur de l'homme se dirigeant vers la potence.<p>

Dans le salon, il avait appris tout ce qu'il voulait savoir, et bien plus.

Mathieu était un hybride, mais pas contrôlé, on pouvait lui faire confiance. Il avait affiché un rictus mitigé. Il était déchiré entre sa culpabilité et sa méfiance toujours présente. Mais, s'il avait compris, il était le marqué. Il avait soulevé un sourcil à cette annonce. Il le saurait s'il portait la marque, non ? Mais il n'eut pas le temps de riposter. Il apprit aussi pour la guerre, pour les Ombres en route, et pour New Hope. Déglutissant en silence, il avait demandé l'état précis de sa ville d'adoption. Le dirigeant mort, comme deux tiers de la population. Le reste en esclavage. La cité détruite, asservie... Les poings serrés, les larmes aux yeux, la haine l'aveuglant, il avait demandé quand est-ce que Lennon comptait aller les sauver.

« -On va attaquer. Demain j'y envoie des troupes. » Lui avait répondu Bob, se joignant à eux, une tasse de café à la main.

« -J'irais avec eux, » Annonça Antoine, déterminé.

« -Non.

-Quoi ?! Tu ne me fais plus confiance, c'est ça ?! Il s'agit de MA ville, celle que...

-Du calme – L'interrompit le dirigeant – J'ai autre chose à te proposer. »

Antoine avait croisé les bras, sceptique, l'invitant à continuer d'un mouvement de menton.

« -J'ai vingt-cinq hommes prêts à attaquer dans le cœur même de ces saloperies. »

Antoine avait peur de comprendre.

« -Mais j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour les guider dans ce lieu. Tu es le seul combattant à connaître les lieux, et à en être revenu in... - Il se reprit - presque intact. Je te demande officiellement de prendre la tête de cette division sous mon commandement. »

Le cadet du Matoine avait baissé la tête. Il avait voulu refuser dans l'immédiat. C'est l'idée d'être « sous le commandement » de Lennon qui lui avait déplu. Il avait certes pardonné à ce dernier depuis un moment déjà, mais il avait un fond de rancœur qui subsistait, et surtout, il ne voulait répondre à d'autres ordres que les siens ou de ceux du dirigeant de New Hope. Dirigeant désormais mort. Il avait soupiré. Lennon était de fait plus ou moins son nouveau chef. Il avait subitement sursauté. Si Brütal était la ville la plus avancée sur le point de vue de la médecine, « Ars Grantia » au niveau de la science (à ce qu'il avait compris), New Hope était la plus avancée sur l'armement, la défense et la guerre. Elle était même un des QG de l'armée mondiale. Si cette ville avait été ravagée aussi facilement par les Ombres, Brütal n'avait aucune chance. Alors pourquoi Lennon affaiblissait son armée en la divisant en trois... Antoine avait croisé le regard de ce dernier. Il avait compris les pensées du chevelu et avait baissé la tête en la balançant discrètement de gauche à droite. Il savait que même avec son armée en intégralité il ne gagnerait pas. Donc ils les avaient divisées. Le plan lui avait paru flou, sans toutes les cartes en main, mais il s'était douté que Lennon espérait quand même réussir à sauver sa ville. Antoine avait soufflé qu'il avait besoin d'y réfléchir encore quelques heures.

La nuit était tombée depuis. Le jeune leader n'avait pas voulu en révéler davantage. Il avait réfléchi alors. Il réfléchissait toujours.

Retourner dans la forêt. Se jeter dans la gueule du loup, mais être prêt et armé cette fois. Enfin une occasion de décharger cette haine. De se faire pardonner aussi, par la vengeance. Ça ne fera pas revenir Mathieu mais au moins, il le reverra peut-être... Il secoua la tête. Non, cette chose n'est PAS Mathieu, il devait arrêter d'espérer. Un hybride. Un putain d'hybride. Seulement à moitié humain. Et peut-être pas la bonne moitié. Ah non ! Il n'allait pas encore pleurer, si ?! C'est cette saloperie de chanson qui l'avait... Antoine se leva brusquement de son lit, comme pour quitter ces pensées. Il devait se changer les idées, se concentrer sur autre chose. La guerre.

Se défouler. Oublier. Tuer. Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres. Ouais, pourquoi pas.

* * *

><p>Eliska s'était installée dans la cuisine avec Penny après la journée à préparer les troupes. Elle était épuisée mais elle voulait voir le dirigeant avant de dormir. Si elle avait bien compris, dans deux nuits les Ombres allaient attaquer cette ville.<p>

« -Tu va faire quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle à l'épouse du leader.

Cette dernière avait la tête enfouie dans ses bras croisés sur la table. Elle la releva avec difficulté.

« -Excuse-moi... T'as dit quoi ?

-... Pourquoi tu ne rejoins pas Bob ? »

En effet, ce dernier s'était effondré en fin d'après-midi, et dormait comme un loir depuis.

« -J'arrive pas à dormir ces derniers temps, jsuis barbouillée. Et notre mort imminente aide pas.

-Tu n'y crois pas ?

-Mmh ? À quoi ?

-Au plan de Bob.

-C'est... audacieux comme plan...

-Mais... ?

-Mais ça a des risques de... Trop de risques. Mais on n'a pas vraiment de meilleures solutions. »

Eliska approuva en silence.

« -Tu devrais voir un doc, ça fait un moment que tu te plains de ça, non. » Tenta-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

« -Pourquoi ? Pour crever en bonne santé ? »

La mercenaire soupira, la jeune femme avait l'air à bout.

« -Tu va faire quoi ? » Redemanda-t-elle quand même.

« -Mmh ? À propos de quoi ?

-Durant la bataille, je serais en route vers New Hope perso, enfin, si on y arrive... Et toi, tu seras où ?

-Au front. Je serais à la tête de la défense.

-Ce n'est pas Bob qui s'occupe de ça ?! -S'étonna la guerrière.

-Si, à la base, mais je le connais, il ne supportera pas de rester à l'arrière pendant que ses hommes se battent. Surtout en ce moment, il a besoin de se prouver qu'il est encore digne de confiance, le con. Il sera donc en première ligne. Et moi derrière.

-Oh... »

Pas étonnant qu'elle angoisse, se dit Eliska. Son mari fera probablement partie des premiers à tomber. Veuve de guerre. Ce n'est pas le meilleur avenir à avoir.

Eli voulait dire quelque chose, mais Penny avait à nouveau sa tête enfouie dans ses bras. La respiration saccadée de celle-ci lui indiqua qu'elle sanglotait. La mercenaire pencha la tête étonnée et... déçue. La jeune dirigeante avait toujours paru forte, du moins plus que son mari sans jamais s'avancer sur le devant de la scène. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer. Quand la respiration saccadée laissa place à une respiration lente et profonde Eliska se leva et quitta la maison en silence. Elle n'était pas payée pour réconforter quiconque, même s'il s'agissait de ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une amie.

* * *

><p>À l'aube, Eliska était déjà en train de faire l'aller-retour devant ses hommes sur la place publique. Trois autres groupes étaient réunis aussi, l'un d'eux étant sous le commandement d'Antoine. Ce dernier n'avait eu que quelques heures pour apprendre à se servir de son arme, mais il comptait de toute façon aller au corps-à-corps. Leurs regards se croisèrent, mais Antoine détourna aussitôt la tête. Il avait l'air de toujours lui en vouloir pour... Ouais, elle n'avait pas été sympa avec lui. Elle sourit, se disant que pourtant elle s'était bien amusée, elle. Le troisième groupe semblait attendre son chef, tandis que le quatrième était inspecté par Penny.<p>

Elle vérifia l'armement de ses hommes (Des FAMAS G2, avec baïonnette et trois grenades par homme ainsi qu'un poignard caché dans le dos), les munitions (une dizaine de chargeur de 30 balles chacun) , la tenue militaire renforcée. Chaque homme de chaque groupe avait exactement la même tenue et les mêmes armes, prouvant qu'ils poursuivaient tous un but unique. Sauver Brütal.

Il restait entre 24 et 48 heures avant l'attaque des Ombres, ce qui laissait une marge de manœuvre réduite mais pas impossible. Il manquait juste Bob.

Ce dernier arriva justement, armé de son éternelle veste, et monta énergiquement sur l'estrade devant toute son armée en hurlant. Ce mec avait loupé sa vocation de chauffeur de salle, se dit Eliska en souriant.

Il les salua chaudement, faisant naître au moins un sourire sur les moins réveillés.

Arrivé au centre de l'estrade, il se stoppa brutalement, inspira, joignit ses mains devant lui en baissant la tête et en ferment les yeux.

Il expira, longuement, releva lentement la tête et ouvrit les yeux.

Son armée était là, en intégralité. Il leur avait laissé le choix à chacun. Rester se battre pour lui, pour la ville, ou se sauver. Ils étaient tous restés. Il sourit en détaillant les trois groupes au garde-à-vous. Le groupe d'Eliska, celle-ci ayant troqué sa robe pour une tenue plus réglementaire mais s'inclinant simplement sous son regard, les mains dans les poches. Son groupe contenait le tiers de son armée, soit 287 hommes. Le groupe d'Antoine, lui aussi en tenue de combat et au garde-à-vous, 25 hommes derrière lui, les meilleurs soldats qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Il sourit à son invité, heureux de le voir accepter son commandement malgré tout. Le troisième groupe, contenant le deuxième tiers des soldats. Son groupe. Qui allait combattre devant les murs de Brütal. Et enfin, son regard se posa sur le dernier groupe, et sur sa femme en tenue militaire. Le groupe de défense, le dernier rempart entre les Ombres et la destruction de la ville. Cette dernière lui rendit un sourire triste, angoissé.

Il écarta ses bras, comme pour tous les embrasser en même temps.

« -Merci. » Fut son premier mot. Face au silence, il poursuivit.

« -Merci à tous, d'être là, d'être prêt. Deux groupes vont partir au combat aujourd'hui, et même si les deux autres groupes resteront combattre avec moi, la guerre commence officiellement aujourd'hui ! » Il avait levé son poing en l'air.

Le silence lui répondit.

Face à son armée inerte de soldat au garde-à-vous, le jeune leader comprit qu'il devait reprendre le masque qu'il avait laissé tomber. Il était leur chef, il était Bob Lennon, et il devait motiver ses troupes. Il inspira longuement, et lança d'une voix forte :

« -Alors écoutez-moi bien maintenant, ce coup-ci n'est pas un entraînement ! Ce n'est pas un jour comme les autres, nos amis de New Hope nous l'ont bien prouvés. -Il laissa passer quelques secondes de silence, remarquant qu'Antoine avait baissé la tête et serré les poings- Aujourd'hui, si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous avez survécu. Survécu à une explosion nucléaire. Survécu à une invasion de monstres assoiffés de sang qui ne souhaitent que votre mort. Après tout ce que vous avez vécu, vous avez peur de mourir? Nous avons tous perdu quelqu'un de cher, – Il laissa passer un instant de vague, avant de reprendre plus fort - mais pour ceux qui restent : Battez-vous! Battez-vous jusqu'à la mort ! Battez-vous pour offrir un monde meilleur à ceux qui, comme vous, grâce à vous, sont toujours là. Rien n'est perdu ! New Hope compte sur nous ! Pour les sauver, pour résister face à ces salopes et surtout pour les vaincre ! -Il avait hurlé, le poing en l'air, rapidement imité par ses soldats.- On ne va pas se laisser faire ! On est des survivants, des combattants, des guerriers, ON VAINCRA ! On explosera jusqu'au dernier crâne de ces saloperies ! »

Il sourit devant son armée en train de hurler. Son sourire se figea. Une image lui était apparu, donnant la nausée. Son armée, hurlant, mais de peur, agonisant, les tripes à l'air, la défaite, son propre corps marinant dans une flaque plus rouge que sa veste... Il déglutit et empêcha son masque de tomber. Un chef ne flanche pas.

« -On va gagner. -Dit-il à voix basse d'abord, comme pour s'en persuader- ON VA GAGNER ! -Hurla-t-il- On va les exploser ! ENSEMBLE ! »

Un « Ouais » beuglé par tous les soldats lui répondirent. Seuls les chefs des groupes n'avaient pas répondu. Penny le regardait avec un air triste, ne souhaitant que croire en ces paroles. Eliska lui souriait franchement, toujours étonnée par son charisme qui en imposait toujours, levant un pouce lorsqu'elle croisa son regard. Antoine fixait le sol, les poings toujours pas desserrés, il n'y croyait pas. Pas une seule seconde.

* * *

><p>Penny fit une dernière accolade à Eliska. Ils étaient devant les portes de la ville, sa section et celle de son mari étaient partis à l'entraînement tandis que celles d'Eliska et D'Antoine étaient sortis. En rang derrière leurs chefs respectifs, les soldats ne cillèrent pas face aux démonstrations d'affection de leurs « première dame ».<p>

« -Revient en vie hein.

-T'inquiète j'suis pas payée pour mourir. »

Elles se sourirent, Penny ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher.

« -Eli... Je peux me permettre une question indiscrète ?

-Dis toujours.

-Pourquoi tu es aussi... Bref, tu vois ? Tu n'a jamais rien voulu nous dire sur qui tu était, ni même nous expliquer comment tu étais arrivée jusqu'aux porte de Brütal...

-Je ne viens de nulle part, jsuis une survivante, comme toi. Mais si tu veux une confidence : -Elle se pencha en avant, et lâcha quelques mots dans l'oreille de sa presque amie – J'étais chef adjointe d'un réseau de mafieux _avant_. -Elle recula, en souriant, absolument pas gênée – Contente ?

-O-Oui... Enfin... Je sais pas. »

Eliska se contenta de tapoter l'épaule de la dirigeante, alors que Bob finissait sa discussion avec Antoine.

* * *

><p>« -N'oublie pas, ton objectif c'est l'infiltration. Discrétion et élimination rapide, ok ?<p>

-Je ne suis pas con, Bob. Mais la discrétion avec autant d'hommes ça va être velu.

-Je sais. Je... -Il glissa un regard en coin vers la vingtaine de soldats.- Revenez en vie, c'est un ordre colonel, compris ? »

Antoine soupira. Cette histoire de grade l'emmerdait d'une puissance incommensurable. Il se mit mollement au garde-à-vous, il fallait bien jouer le jeu.

« -Oui mon général.

-Merci... Antoine ?

-Quoi ?

-Si... Si tu croises Mathieu, t'as ordre de l'enrôler parmi tes hommes. »

Il le regarda avec des yeux gros comme des soucoupes. Croiser Mathieu ?! L'enrôler dans la guerre ?! Alors que c'est peut-être un... -il déglutis- …ennemi à éliminer.

« -Antoine. C'est la marque qui parle là. N'oublie pas qui tu es, ai confiance, et reviens en vie, et avec Mathieu. Compris ?

-... Tu as tout prévu hein ? » Lança brutalement Antoine, plutôt énervé.

« -Calme toi, j'en sais pas beaucoup plus que toi. Tu as des chances de le croiser sur le chemin, et il est prêt à se battre POUR nous. Je veux juste que tu le convaincs de se battre AVEC nous. Tu peux faire ça.

-Je sais pas.

-Ce n'était pas une question. »

Antoine se mit au garde-à-vous et se contenta d'un « oui mon général » en réponse. Pas le choix de toute façon, pensa-t-il. Bob galvanisa et remercia une dernière fois les hommes sous ses ordres. Puis Antoine plaça à la tête de sa troupe après un dernier regard vers Eliska. Celle-ci lui souffla un « bon courage » pas du tout sincère. Il préféra détourner le regard pour le porter droit devant lui. Au pas, suivit par vingt-cinq hommes prêts à mourir pour leur ville. Après un « En-avant, marche ! » étonnamment charismatique, il avança droit vers sa future bataille.

* * *

><p>Penny se trouvait sur le seuil de la porte malheureusement familière. Elle avait fini par suivre les conseils de la mercenaire. Pour se changer les idées, penser à sa vie plutôt qu'à la mort qui arrivait. Voir un médecin. Super pour s'aérer l'esprit oui. Ce même médecin lui avait sourit et envoyer chez cet homme qu'elle connaissait bien, une boule au ventre. Finalement, elle avait oublié l'existence même de la guerre.<p>

Elle entra.

* * *

><p>Eliska marchait au pas, en tête de groupe. Droit vers New Hope. La mission officielle : sauver New Hope et revenir aider Brutal. Sa mission officieuse : repérer la présence et la distance des Ombres. Dieu merci elles ne se déplaçaient que de nuit ou dans le noir, sa division avait donc espoir de passer à côté sans avoir à viser l'affrontement.<p>

Les soldats derrière elle semblaient prêts à parcourir six jours de marche, mais elle doutait qu'ils ne s'éloignent à plus de deux jours de la cité. Son intuition lui soufflait que leur retour sera bientôt une priorité vitale. Elle se souvint de ces heures passées avec Bob à travailler sur ce plan, les problèmes évidents, mais jamais revu par le leader. Il avait eu une idée derrière la tête, mais n'avait pas tout dévoilé.

La mercenaire sourit. De toute façon, il pouvait bien agir comme bon lui semblait, tant qu'il resterait quelqu'un en vie pour la payer.

* * *

><p>La division d'Antoine était rapidement parvenue à la lisière de la forêt. Il divisa ses soldats en cinq lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la zone plus noire de ce lieu. Il chargea quatre groupes de faire une rapide inspection dans les alentours avant de poursuivre, pour éviter toute embuscade. Il détestait vraiment les forêts.<p>

Il avait donné une demi-heure maximum à ses soldats, ordonnant au groupe qui restait de sécuriser la zone. Ça allait être lent, mais il voulait progresser par étapes, hors de question de risquer quoi que ce soit. Il avait connu suffisamment d'échec ici.

Il sursauta. Un bruit, faible, à sa gauche. Il braqua silencieusement son arme et se dirigea lentement vers la source du bruit, en faisant comprendre, par signes, aux soldats à proximité de ne pas bouger.

Il avança lentement, et retint un nouveau sursaut quand le bruit se déplaça.

Il se mit à quatre pattes, et après avoir donné l'ordre silencieux de ne pas le suivre, il ne voulait pas mettre davantage de personnes en danger ici, il disparut dans les fourrés.

Il n'eut pas besoin de progresser longtemps. Il se releva face à une zone circulaire, réduite, entourée d'arbres toujours aussi grands, et où la lumière perçait avec grand peine le feuillage. Il n'était pas seul. Une silhouette humaine se trouvait face à lui, à l'autre extrémité de la zone, assit sur ce qui semblait être une souche d'arbre, les bras et les jambes croisés. Les ténèbres l'empêchaient d'en distinguer davantage.

L'arme à nouveau braqué vers la cible, il murmura entre ses dents.

« -Ne bouge pas fils de pute, ou je t'allume.

-Ce n'est pas une manière de saluer ses amis, Antoine. » Répondit une voix familière, le sourire dans la voix.

Le tir partit tout seul.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin de la première partie. (Non, je ne suis pas désolée pour le cliffhanger ! Niark)<strong>

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Rendez-vous Jeudi pour la fin ! ^^**


	18. Chapitre 12 (2) : Début de la fin

**Salut mes agneaux !**

**Comment ça va ? Non, ne répondez pas, vous avez l'air con à parler à votre écran.**

**Je commence par quelque chose qu'on me réclame depuis longtemps :**

**! Warning !**

**Cette fanfiction est glauque, morose, et plutôt sadique avec les personnages. Il est conseillé de s'accrocher à son slip.**

**! Warning !**

**Contents ?**

**Bien.**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, et aux nouveaux lecteurs (bienvenu dans mon univers, la corde est là bas, les chiottes au sous-sol et non, il n'y a pas de couteaux dispo pour m'assassiner.)**

**Merci à Emma pour son analyse !**

**On arrive donc à "la scène". Je dois vous avouer que je flippe pas mal, j'espère ne pas l'avoir louper ^^"**

**Une dernière précision : Cette fic touche certes à sa fin, mais ce chapitre n'est pas le dernier. Il y a au moins deux chapitres en vue après celui là, donc... enjoy ! x)**

**Bonne lecture mes agneaux !**

* * *

><p>Penny était rentrée chez elle en silence.<p>

Refermant la porte avec calme, elle s'était appuyée dessus longuement.

« Un miracle, une chance. » Avait dit le médecin. Elle n'arrivait même pas à y croire elle-même. C'était impossible. Et pourtant c'était réel.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait pouvoir dire à Bob ?

Et est-ce qu'elle devait lui dire ? La réponse s'était imposée d'elle-même dans son esprit : Oui. Mais comment ?

« -Chérie ? Ça va pas ? »

Merde. Non, pas maintenant, elle n'était pas encore prête à affronter son regard.

« -Chérie ? »

Une main toucha son épaule tandis que l'autre avait délicatement pris son visage en coupe pour lui faire croisé le regard du pyro-barbare.

« -Pourquoi tu pleures ? » S'étonna le dirigeant.

Elle lui sourit. Le plus radieux des sourires, baigné de larmes. Puis elle vit qu'il avait sa veste. La guerre, elle avait oublié. Elle perdit son sourire. Pourquoi... Pourquoi fallait-il que ce bonheur soit à chaque fois compromis. De nouvelles larmes coulèrent.

Il la prit dans ses bras, avec délicatesse et amour.

« -Dis-moi tout. » Souffla-t-il.

Elle s'écarta légèrement, assez pour poser ses mains sur les épaules de son mari tout en restant dans ses bras. Son regard planté dans celui du leader, elle prononça lentement les mots qui changent une vie à tout jamais :

« -Je... Je suis enceinte. »

* * *

><p>« -Et il partit, comme ça ?<p>

-C'est ce que je viens de te dire gamin.

-Et vous l'avez laissé partir seul ?!

-On t'as jamais dit qu'il fallait obéir aux ordres le bleu ?

-Tu penses vraiment que Lennon aurait foutu un bleu parmi l'élite de la ville ?!

-Du calme Sergent, la discrétion est toujours de mise.

-Mais... »

Martin se renfrogna, assit en tailleur. Trois groupes étaient déjà rentré, et il venait d'apprendre que le chef de leur division était parti depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes, qu'en plus il y avait eu un coup de feu peu après son départ et que les quatre soldats partis à sa recherche n'étaient pas encore revenu. Il se maudit de ne pas avoir insisté pour être dans le groupe qui restait avec le colonel, mais ça aurait paru suspect.

« -On fait quoi ?

-On attend, le bleu.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça grand con.

-On se calme -intervint un soldat qui était resté silencieux jusqu'ici- Je propose d'attendre encore vingt minutes.

-Et s'il ne revient pas ? » Demanda Martin.

« -On continue sans lui.

-On va crever. » Intervint le soldat bourru qui se disputait avec le sergent.

« -On crèvera aussi si on reste planté là. En attendant on reprend les groupes et on le cherche, rendez-vous ici dans vingt minutes. »

* * *

><p>Antoine n'osait plus bouger. La silhouette devant lui avait simplement mis sa main devant lui, sans bouger, et la balle s'était arrêtée. Un autre mouvement de bras et son arme s'était envolée à plusieurs mètres d'eux, le projetant en arrière au passage. Il avait cru entendre un « désolé » alors qu'il se reprenait. Il ne répondit plus, son esprit était passé en mode offensif, identifiant l'inconnu comme un ennemi. Il se releva rapidement, mais la silhouette n'était plus devant lui.<p>

« -Excuse-moi, je contrôle pas encore complètement mes... capacités. »

Il se retourna, il avait juré que la voix venait de derrière lui. Juste derrière lui.

« -Et mes mouvements avec les mains, ça sert juste à me concentrer tu vois, mais je pourrais faire sans, regarde. » Souffla encore la voix dans le creux de son oreille.

Antoine se retourna une nouvelle fois. Avant de comprendre. Il s'exprimait directement dans son crâne.

Il vit son arme léviter, et faire quelques loopings dans les airs devant la silhouette immobile, avant de retourner dans l'herbe, encore plus loin de sa portée.

« -Mathieu, montres-toi. » Murmura Antoine, la mâchoire crispée.

« -Promets-moi de ne pas tenter de me tuer Antoine.

-Pourquoi ? Tu te planques, tu parles dans mon crâne, tu... Tu n'as rien d'humain, pourquoi je ne te buterais pas ?

-Antoine. Respire. Rappelle-toi. Ne laisse pas la marque te contrôler. C'est moi. C'est juste moi. »

La silhouette s'approcha, et se plaça enfin dans un rayon de lumière.

« -C'est vraiment moi, c'est Mathieu. »

Antoine s'approcha. Il était là, devant lui, proie offerte. Mais... Même ses yeux semblaient être redevenus normaux. Presque. Il y avait des tâches noirâtres encore mais...

« -T'es sûr ? T'es pas un monstre ?

-Certain. »

Le chevelu s'approcha davantage, sur ses gardes. Il était partagé entre la crainte et le bonheur d'avoir retrouvé son ami. Il avait tellement à lui dire, tellement à s'excuser.

Sa culpabilité l'envahit une nouvelle fois, et le nombre « 56 » s'imposa une nouvelle fois dans sa tête.

Il le chargea.

* * *

><p>« En... Enceinte ?! »<p>

Bob n'avait pas su comment réagir, il était resté là, pantelant, deux bonnes minutes.

« -Oui. Et... ça sera une fille.

-Que... Quoi ?! Ça en est déjà là ?!

-Oui, même davantage. Je suis enceinte de cinq mois mon amour.

-Mais... Comment ? On n'a rien vu !

-Déni de grossesse. Chéri ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu... »

Elle se tut subitement, incapable de formuler sa phrase.

Le dirigeant la prit dans ses bras, et lui chuchota :

« -Oui. Oui, c'est une bonne nouvelle. »

* * *

><p>Mathieu esquiva le coup avec facilité, laissant Antoine s'étaler sur le sol.<p>

« -Antoine... » Tenta-t-il avant qu'il ne se relève.

Le marqué fonça une nouvelle fois sur lui. Détournant les yeux Mathieu leva la main devant lui.

« -REPOSE-MOI ! » Hurla Antoine, brutalement immobilisé à plusieurs centimètres du sol.

« -Je t'en prie, écoute-moi... » Supplia l'hybride.

« -Repose-moi Mathieu. »

Mathieu baissa la main, incapable de le maintenir plus longtemps, et encaissa le coup de poing qui suivit.

Il se releva rapidement d'une roulade, évitant un pied rageur.

Un nouveau poing arriva sur lui, il l'évita, attrapant le poignet au passage pour le retourner dans le dos du propriétaire.

Assit à cheval sur le dos du marqué, il soupira.

« -Calme-toi. Tu n'es pas toi. Même cette façon de se battre ce n'est pas toi. »

Le corps sous lui cessa de se débattre, se détendit même.

« -Et toi alors ? Faire léviter des trucs, cette... C'est ta façon de combattre ça ? Tu te bats comme une Ombre. » Lâcha froidement Antoine.

Mathieu se releva et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

« -Vas-y. Je laisse tomber tout ça, les pouvoirs et autres trucs à la con. Et toi aussi tu vas le faire, mettre tout de côté. Viens te battre. Comme on s'entraînait au camp. Tu verras bien qui je suis. »

Antoine se releva en s'époussetant, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

« -Vendu. »

* * *

><p>« Je vais être papa. Bordel. »<p>

Niché dans son bureau, étudiant inutilement des plans déjà prêts, il tentait de ne pas flipper. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il allait être père. D'une petite fille. Dans quatre mois. Encore fallait-il que la ville... Il se courba sur sa table de travail, l'estomac une nouvelle fois retourné. Il allait être père, et... Et il y avait ces Ombres. La ville. La mort qui approchait. Qui menaçait de le prendre, de prendre sa femme et sa future fille du même coup. Ça changeait la donne. Il se sentait nul. Incapable. Papa, bordel.

Il s'appuya sur ses coudes, posant son menton sur ses mains. Papa. Bordel.

Il sourit bêtement. Une petite fille. Il se renfrogna. Foutues Ombres.

Et Penny... Qui insistait pour rester à la tête de la défense. Et sa femme savait être têtue quand elle le voulait. C'était pour ça qu'il l'avait épousée aussi. Mais lui ? Pouvait-il aller risquer sa vie aussi facilement au front si un bébé comptait sur lui pour avoir un père ?

Bordel. Père !

Il se leva. Il n'avait rien à foutre ici. Il avait mieux à faire ailleurs. Auprès de sa femme. Ce bébé avait besoin d'un prénom !

* * *

><p>Antoine se rua sur Mathieu, les faisant rouler dans l'herbe.<p>

Premier coup, colorant le visage de l'hybride d'un œil au beurre noir.

Les dents serrés, Mathieu retourna leurs positions, agrippant les cheveux de son cadet pour lui fracasser la tête plusieurs fois contre le sol. Il se releva, haletant, espérant avoir sonné son adversaire pour un moment.

Faux espoir.

En hurlant Antoine se releva à son tour, lui agrippa les épaules et envoya son genou dans son abdomen. Souffle coupé, Mathieu se courba avant de recevoir un coup de poing qui l'envoya à nouveau au tapis. Au sol, Antoine lui envoya plusieurs coups de pied dans le torse. Il frappait pour tuer. Suppliant, n'osant répliquer trop fort par peur de faire revenir la bête en lui, Mathieu tentait d'accrocher le regard de son bourreau.

Antoine le poussa sur le dos et s'assit sur lui, renfermant ses mains sur la gorge de l'hybride. Il se débattit, tirant sur les mains qui l'étouffait. Il voyait de plus en plus rouge.

* * *

><p>Martin était déjà de retour. Sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était partit depuis seulement cinq minutes. Il soupira, et s'assit sur le sol.<p>

« -Allez, montres-toi. » Lâcha-t-il, impatient.

Une Ombre sortit alors des feuillages.

* * *

><p>Mathieu le projeta d'un mouvement de main à l'autre bout de l'endroit. Il toussa en s'asseyant, reprenant lentement sa respiration en gardant la main devant lui pour immobiliser son ami. Il se leva de manière incertaine, sentant ses côtes fêlées se ressouder rapidement. Il lâcha Antoine, une fois celui-ci apparemment calmé, le laissant glisser sur le sol.<p>

Il s'approcha doucement de lui, bien que toujours haletant.

« -Tu as gagné. T'es le meilleur. -parvint à sourire Mathieu en s'asseyant au sol face à lui- ça va mieux ? »

« Cathy alors ? » Tenta Penny en riant.

« -Nan mais oh, ça ressemble trop à ''hello kitty'', tu va pas accoucher d'un chaton, si ? » Rétorqua Bob d'un air faussement sévère, affalé sur le canapé, jouant avec les cheveux de sa dulcinée allongée sur le canapé, la tête sur les genoux de son mari.

Elle repartit d'un nouveau fou rire, rapidement partagé avec le leader.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Noémie. » Essaya le leader.

Elle s'arrêta, s'assit et regarda son aimé.

« -Naomi. » Dit-elle simplement.

« -Oh... Oh ! C'est parfait ! » S'exclama-t-il en l'embrassant à nouveau.

La sonnerie de la porte retentit malheureusement, brisant l'insouciance salvatrice du moment.

Grommelant, le leader alla ouvrir, et retint sa remarque acerbe en découvrant son visiteur.

« -Martin ? Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?! »

* * *

><p>Antoine le regardait avec des yeux vitreux. L'autre lui souriait.<p>

Un déclic parut intervenir dans le cerveau du chevelu. Il regarda ses mains, alors que les larmes commençaient à couler. Mathieu sourit. Son Antoine était enfin là.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son partenaire.

« -Bon retour. »

Mathieu se leva, tendant une main vers son ami, que ce dernier attrapa pour se relever.

« -Mat... Oh putain jsuis... désolé. Mais tellement, je...

-Tais-toi abruti. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'était la marque. »

Antoine posa une de ses mains sur l'épaule de Mathieu et baissa la tête. L'hybride était curieux de connaître les pensées de son ami, mais Mathieu se retint de les explorer, de peur de lui faire mal. Il se contenta de le sonder du regard. Quand Antoine releva la tête, larmoyant, il lui sourit sincèrement, trop heureux d'avoir retrouvé son ami. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter face à lui, se sentant brutalement pitoyable, amoureux, humain en fait. Il avança un peu, lentement. Il avait une question à lui poser. Une seule.

« -Tu... -Il toussa, un peu gêné- Ce n'est pas le moment, mais je dois savoir. Tu es vraiment au courant ?

-De quoi ?

-De ce que je voulais te dire à l'hôpital.

-Oh. Oui. »

Mathieu laissa passer quelques instants. Les yeux d'Antoine semblaient perdus dans le vide. Il se rapprocha davantage, ne laissant que quelques centimètres entre leurs visages.

« -Alors ? » Chuchota-t-il.

Les yeux d'Antoine se posèrent enfin sur l'hybride.

« -Oh... Je... Moi aussi. » Lâcha finalement Antoine, gêné.

Mathieu sourit, se sentant transporter à des milliards de kilomètres d'ici. L'humain avait gagné. Prenant les devants, ses paupières se fermant sur ses yeux redevenus blancs, Mathieu inspira et plaqua sa bouche contre celle de son ami.

Ce dernier sursauta, puis rendit rapidement le baiser, l'approfondissant même. La langue du marqué rencontra rapidement celle de l'hybride, faisant frissonner celui-ci.

Trop heureux pour songer à quoi que ce soit, Mathieu l'enlaça, et frissonna en sentant les bras de son amant glisser dans son dos.

Il se sentait bien. Juste bien. Peu importait le reste.

Mathieu priait pour que le temps s'arrête, que ce premier baiser dure éternellement. Il renonçait à l'Ombre en lui pour cet homme entre ses bras, avec plaisir même.

Il s'abandonnait enfin dans les bras de son amant alors que ce dernier descendait mordiller son cou en collant son corps à lui, quand soudain Mathieu le repoussa violemment.

L'hybride recula en titubant, passant une main dans son propre dos, qui ressortit ensanglantée. L'incompréhension se lut dans son regard quand il vit le poignard dans la main de celui qu'il aimait.

Il tomba au sol, ne pouvant que balbutier :

« -Pour... Pourquoi ? Antoine... »

Le couteau s'abattant une dernière fois, en plein cœur, fut sa réponse.

* * *

><p>« Putain ! Le re-v'là ! Vous étiez où ?! »<p>

Achevant d'essuyer sa lame sur sa veste avant de la ranger et de remettre son arme correctement autour de son épaule, Antoine répondit :

« -Je ne vous permets pas de vous adresser ainsi à moi soldat.

-Pardon mon colonel. On s'inquiétait.

-Fallait pas. Une Ombre nous espionnait. -Face aux airs surpris de sa division, Antoine sourit et ajouta : - Mais elle ne nous posera plus problème. »

Antoine élargit son sourire face au « Putain le mec quoi... » lâché par un de ses soldats.

« Bon. Tout le monde est là ?

-Non mon colonel, le sergent Tnei... Machin là, il n'est pas revenu.

-Martin ? Bon, tant pis. Il est débrouillard, il nous retrouvera. On avance. »

* * *

><p>« -Vous avez parlé à QUOI ?!<p>

-Si vous me le permettait monsieur, la bonne question serait « à qui ? » plutôt...

-Mais je m'en BRANLE de ça. Vous pouvez me répéter ce que vous avez fait ?!

-J'ai parlé à une Ombre, 183, si je me souviens bien.

-183 ? -Bob se tourna vers Penny, interrogatif.- Ce n'est pas l'Ombre « neutre » dont nous parlait Antoine ?

-C'est elle oui. -La devança Martin.- Et on est dans la merde selon elle.

-Comment ça ?

-Le ''père'' de ces saloperies est mort, tué par Mathieu. Ça, c'est un fait, mais le souci c'est que maintenant il faut un remplaçant.

-Oh bordel, dites-moi que c'est genre « le vainqueur remplace le vaincu » car si c'est Mathieu le chef on est sauvé.

-Non... ça marche pas comme ça. C'est encore plus délicat.

-Expliquez-vous.

-Ben pour faire court, le truc n'est pas tout à fait mort. Pas tant que le Colonel Daniel porte la marque.

-Attendez, qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?

-Qu'en gros, 56 peut passer aux commandes de l'esprit du colonel. Et que Mathieu est encore plus en danger en compagnie d'Antoine.

-Il risque rien, c'est un hybride.

-Et le colonel est une Ombre dans le corps d'un humain aimé par sa cible. Excusez-moi mais j'ose présumer que ça n'augure rien de bon.

-Putain, j'ai encore déconné c'est ça... ? » Gémit Lennon en passant une main dans ses cheveux

« -Sauf votre respect mon général, je pense que oui. »

* * *

><p>La division d'Antoine avança prudemment, répétant le même procédé tous les deux kilomètres. Antoine avait gagné la confiance et l'admiration de ses soldats, lesquels suivaient maintenant les ordres à la lettre, sans réfléchir.<p>

« -Le mec quoi... » Avait soufflé l'un des soldats du groupe 2 lors de la surveillance suivante.

« -Chut. Reste concentré.

-Nan mais... Le mec. Il disparaît. Il revient avec un couteau et la moitié du visage en sang. Et même pas il est fatigué. Pas étonnant qu'il soit un héros le con.

-Ferme là. » Soupira le major du groupe avec un fort accent russe.

* * *

><p>183 traversa rapidement arbres et bosquet. Une aura terrible se dégageait d'un lieu précis. Elle arriva un endroit juste entouré d'arbres, où gisait un corps inerte. Elle s'approcha, effleurant le visage bien connu, dont les yeux étaient toujours ouvert, l'expression figée dans la terreur et l'incompréhension.<p>

Elle ferma les yeux du châtain, et passa la main sur son torse.

« -_Je suis désolée._ » Murmura l'Ombre, avant de prendre le corps dans ses bras et le soulever.

Le bras du corps déjà froid finit par glisser, se balançant désormais lentement au rythme des pas de l'Ombre.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin du chapitre 12 !<strong>

**J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**Mmh ? Vous faites une tête bizarre...**

**Si je suis désolée ? Pas le moins du monde !**

**... *déglutis* Il est déconseillé de tuer l'auteure avant la fin, vous savez ? Puis ya d'autres chapitre après et... POSE CE COUTEAU ! Et toi là-bas tu pose ta fourchette, oui, je t'ai vu !**

**Je vous aimes quand même mes agneaux ! On se retrouve mardi pour la suite (si je suis dans les temps au niveau de l'écriture... non, patapé, bordel.) et samedi pour le prologue de me seconde fic.**

**Bisous ^^**


	19. Chapitre 13 : Avancée des pions

**Salut mes agneaux !**

**Désolée pour le retard ! (patapé) ^^'**

**Tout d'abord merci à Enilebom, Tamhi, Darkprincesse42, Iykwim, larosenoire9NC, Maman Bouba, The Insane Jane, Aria, Guest, cut-kimi, anotherstep, Pamplelune d'Agrume, Agalys Erwael, Nagetive, Deponia, Gaelle, ClaraDWho, Meliane, Lady-Marlene, missichan, Une Licorne, Timberwood, M L'inconnue, Shirayukie, Coookie74, LostIn22, Produit, Moonheavy, Et Phoenix.**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews. J'ai pleuré, réellement. Après tout, c'est de bonne guerre, vu comment je malmène vos feels x)**

**Darkprincesse42 (chap 12 partie 1): Une nouvelle torture à m'infliger, buhu c'est pas gentil ça ! D= ha, "si le matoine meurt"... niark x)**

**Guest (Chap 12 partie 1) : Beaucoup de gens deteste Eliska décidément, moi jl'aime bien x)**

**Gaelle (Chap 12 partie 2) : C'est seulement la deuxième fois que j'annonce sa mort XD Hééé je veux pas mourir moi D= Et le prochain chapitre... le voilà ! =D**

**missichan (Chap 12 partie 2) : J'espère que tu as tenu malgré ma semaine de retard ^^**

**une Licorne : Une nouvelle ? Bienvenue ! "assomée par un bison", on me l'avait jamais faite celle là XD. Et oui, j'aime anéantir les espoirs mouhahaha x)**

**Timberwood : ALFDM est une série à spoiler ? Qu'elle honneur ! x) Contente que ça vous plaise =D (Omg, tu viens de me comparer à GoT là ? O_o)**

**Phoenix : Alors toi, TOI ! MERCI putain ! T'as conscience que tu m'as fait pleuré ? Merci pour ton pavé, jsuis contente que ça te plaise autant. t'as tout lu en deux jour ?! Hé beh bordel ^^ J'ai lu ta review à un moment où j'étais bof et là... Bon, j'ai pleuré, certes, mais... gaah vient là que jte fasse un calin ! x) En tout cas merci pour cet honneur ! x)**

**Merci à Linkette qui est en train de réaliser un de mes rêves de gosse, je t'aime ! (non j'en dit pas plus, je lui laisse l'honneur de vous en parler d'elle-même ^^)**

**Merci à Ano de s'être improvisée bêta lectrice ! x)**

**Ce chapitre ne sera pas découpé en partie, 11 pages, ça peut aller je trouve haha XD**

**Il peut être y avoir quelques changement dans l'organisation et les publications de la fic, j'y reviens plus en détail à la fin.**

**Sachez simplement que grâce à une idée de PandaLapinLion, qui a gagnée au mini-concours que j'ai fait, j'ai commencé un OS Fanta x Bob. Puis jme suis dit que c'était une putain de bonne idée ce que j'avais là, et que c'était dommage d'en faire juste un OS. Puis mon imagination à travailler sans que je lui demande… Résultat… Bah une fic à chapitre en vue. Le prologue et le chapitre 1 (pas sûr pour lui par contre) sont écrits. J'attends d'avoir avancé jusqu'au chapitre 3 pour la publication. (J'ai juste un chapitre de 2 pages pour l'instant, ça me parait peu, j'aimerais avoir au moins 5 pages, mais je n'ose pas risquer le coup du « merde j'ai fait 20 pages… » Du coup si y aura que cinq chapitre de cinq pages max comme je l'ai prévu pour l'instant, jvous mettrait ça en OS… Mais me connaissant ça risque de déborder (anecdote marrante : vous saviez qu'en commençant l'écriture d'ALFDM j'avais prévu pas plus de cinq chapitre, mais comme y avait trop de contenu et que je ne voulais pas vous proposer des chapitres de 20 pages (la blague) j'avais annoncé une douzaine de chapitre… Haha XD) bref je verrais ^^'')**

**Sur cette trop longue parenthèse, jvous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 13 : Avancées des pions<p>

* * *

><p><em>Deux ans plus tôt<em>

Il était sept heures à la Réunion quand son téléphone sonna. Fanta était déjà réveillé, enfin... C'est surtout qu'il n'avait pas dormi. Il avait passé la nuit à monter et à préparer l'upload des vidéos pendant que Bob était en convention. Hagard, il décrocha sans regarder qui appelait.

« -Allo ?

-Fanta ! C'est Bob. Écoute-moi bien. C'est la merde en ce moment, prépares-toi des réserves de survies. T'as pas besoin de te barrer toi donc tu devrais t'en sortir. Je dois partir et...

-Bob Bob ralentis ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » L'interrompit le Réunionnais

Le pyro-barbare lui résuma l'appel d'Antoine en quelques phrases pendant qu'il quittait la France, en compagnie des quatre personnes qu'il a pu sortir avec lui.

« -Oh putain, t'es sérieux ?

-Ouais... Reste en vie ok ? Je te retrouve au plus vite.

-Tu viens à la réunion ?

-Je vais essayer. Je te laisse, sois prudent !

-Bob ?

-Ouais ?

-Reste en vie toi aussi.

-T'inquiète. »

La conversation s'était arrêtée là. Bob ne sut jamais ce qu'il s'était passé pour son ami après cette conversation. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que l'armée mondiale l'avait déclaré porté disparu, comme des millions d'autres êtres humains dont les corps n'ont pas été retrouvés.

* * *

><p>Martin rampait prudemment dans les bois. Il avait retrouvé la division d'Antoine, mais ne s'était pas manifesté. Il avait surpris une conversation entre deux soldats.<p>

« -Chut. Reste concentré.

-Nan mais... Le mec. Il disparaît. Il revient avec un couteau et la moitié du visage en sang. Et même pas il est fatigué. Pas étonnant qu'il soit un héros le con.

-Ferme là. » Avait rétorqué le plus vieux des soldats.

Martin avait réfléchi à toute vitesse. Nul doute qu'ils parlaient d'Antoine, mais qu'avait-il fait durant son absence ?

Il aurait été tenté de réintégrer le groupe mais les ordres de Bob avaient été clairs.

Ne pas se montrer, rester sur ses gardes, surveiller Antoine.

Il devait retourner surveiller ce chef si héroïque.

* * *

><p>La nuit était déjà tombée. La dernière nuit de paix à Brütal.<p>

Penny avait retrouvé sa place dans les bras de son mari sur le canapé. Bien que ce dernier était plus que pensif.

« -Tu es sûre de...

-Et toi, t'es sûr de vouloir aller mourir au front ?! » Rétorqua d'avance Penny, agacée par la question que ne cessait de lui poser le futur père.

« -Je ne vais pas mourir...

-Moi non plus. Alors arrête de t'inquiéter. Tout va bien se passer. »

Bob soupira une dernière fois.

« -Alea jacta est. »

* * *

><p>Première nuit en territoire ennemi. Antoine était sur ses gardes comme jamais. Au moins les soldats lui étaient fidèles désormais. Tout ça pour une pauvre Ombre qu'il avait éliminé dans... Où déjà ? Le marqué secoua la tête, ce n'était pas important. L'Ombre avait été coriace, mais il l'avait eu, bien qu'il ne souvienne plus vraiment comment, à cause du coup sur sa tête, sûrement. – Se dit-il. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à supprimer toutes celles du « nid ». Il devait retrouver Mathieu dans cette forêt aussi, si Bob lui avait dit vrai. Il se surprit à sourire tristement à son souvenir, sa rancœur subitement évaporée. Son ami lui manquait énormément en fait, il avait hâte de le revoir.<p>

Ils étaient proches de la ville des Ombres, à deux heures de marche maximum. La tension et la peur étaient palpables. Pourtant ils devaient dormir et rester calme durant leurs tours de gardes.

* * *

><p>Première nuit loin de Brutal pour Martin. Antoine lui avait paru trop... confiant. Il n'était plus la même personne qu'avant son départ. D'ailleurs le colonel n'avait pas pris la peine d'essuyer le sang, désormais sec, qui recouvrait la moitié de son visage. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?<p>

Une nuit blanche l'attendait, le sommeil l'appelait mais il savait que son rôle lui interdisait de dormir pour un moment. Martin s'installa un peu mieux dans les buissons, se préparant à une longue et peu confortable nuit de surveillance.

* * *

><p>183 posa sa main sur le front glacial de l'hybride, qu'elle venait d'étendre sur une planche.<p>

Elle dessina les contours de l'immense tache de sang s'étalant sur la poitrine du défunt.

Il ne restait qu'une solution, mais elle lui déplaisait. Elle voulait lui laisser le choix.

Elle apposa ses mains de chaque côté de la tête, et colla son front contre celui du jeune décédé.

* * *

><p>Mathieu Sommet ouvrit les yeux dans un monde trop étrange, familier et différent.<p>

Il se sentait comme un fantôme dans le brouillard. Il ne se rappelait de rien. Il se sentait vide, pure.

Il discernait vaguement dans la brume des murs, un lit. Sa mémoire se débloqua un peu : il se situait dans son ancien appartement. Dans sa chambre.

Des bruits lui parvinrent du salon. Il ouvrit la porte et avança dans le gris.

« -T'en a trop pris gros. »

Cette voix... Il la connaissait.

« -Hippie ? Mais tu... Tu n'existes pas.

-Jsais pas, gros, ça dépend de toi. » Fit la voix en s'éloignant, remplacée par une nouvelle.

« -Tu m'as tué gamin !

-Non ! Non tu... Tu n'existais pas non plus... Je...

-Je déconne. Tu m'as pas tué, t'es devenu moi. Sans cœur. Sans attache. Même pas un vrai humain. Tu me débectes gamin, je te pensais au-dessus de ça.

-Quoi ? C'est faux ! J'ai un cœur je... Ah ! »

Mathieu se courba en deux, les mains crispées au centre de sa poitrine avec l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poignard.

« -Mathieu ? Tu vas bien ? J'ai peur...

-Geek... Moi aussi j'ai peur.

-Tu ne devrais pas, c'est une réaction post-traumatique très naturelle !

-Prof, c'est toi ?

-Noir c'est noir -Chantonna une voix semblable à la sienne au loin- Il n'y a plus d'espoir... »

Il atteint enfin la porte du salon, essoufflé sans avoir couru, une main toujours agrippée à son cœur qui ne battait plus. De son autre main, il ouvrit violemment la porte, tombant sur un spectacle qu'il avait déjà vu.

Lui, plus jeune, plus immature, moins sérieux, et surtout : vivant. En train d'embrasser Antoine.

« -Mais... Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ça recommence ?

-Qu'est-ce qui recommence Mathieu ? » Murmura le geek, toujours présent quelque part dans le brouillard.

« -Ce souvenir, ou ce rêve, j'en sais rien.

-C'est un extrait de ta mémoire refoulé par ton inconscient...

-Prof -L'interrompit-il.- Pourquoi je revis toujours ce souvenir ?

-C'est ce qui te rend humain gamin -Chuchota le patron- Tu aimes. Et ça a l'air réciproque, tu veux voir la suite ?

-Non... Ça ira.

-T'es pas marrant gamin.

-Qu'est-ce que je fous ici ? Avec vous ?

-T'es mort, gros. Comme nous. »

Sa vue se fit plus nette, en même temps que ses souvenirs. Il avait été tué. Par Antoine. Au moment où il avait cru... Le destin était cruel.

« -Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

-_Enfin une bonne question._ »

Il se tourna brusquement vers sa gauche. À côté de lui se trouvait une jeune femme, à la longue chevelure noire de jais et aux yeux marron, vêtue d'une simple robe blanche lui tombant jusqu'aux pieds. Mais sa voix n'avait rien d'humaine.

« -Élodie ?

-_Si c'est comme ça que tu préfères m'appeler, oui._

-Comment tu voudrais que je t'appelle ?

-_183, mon cher Maître des lames. _»

Ha, ce nom qu'il qualifierait aisément de « bidon » lui rappelait d'autres souvenirs. Il avait été un hybride. Et plutôt doué, mais pas assez pour survivre à _cet _humain.

« -_Ne t'en veux pas. Et ne lui en veux pas, c'est 56 qui était aux commandes tout ce temps._

-Et maintenant ?

-_Le marqué à accompli son œuvre, mais celui qui la lui a apposée est mort. Il est désormais libre._

-Il est lui-même maintenant ?

-_Maintenant qu'il t'a tué, oui._

-Mais... Il... Il va s'en vouloir tellement... »

Mathieu baissa la tête, profondément énervé qu'à cause d'une Ombre son ami allait ressentir le poids de ce meurtre sur ses épaules jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

« -_Il ne s'en rappellera pas._

-Quoi ? -Sursauta le jeune homme.

-_Il ne se souviendra pas t'avoir tué. Pour lui, il aura juste vaincu une Ombre supplémentaire. »_

Surpris, mais soulagé, le jeune homme sourit à son amie. Les deux êtres sur le canapé s'étaient endormis l'un contre l'autre.

« -Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ici ?

-_Choisir._

-Entre quoi et quoi ?

-_Revenir à la vie ou reposer en paix. _»

Les yeux ronds, oscillants entre le bonheur et la crainte, Mathieu demanda :

« -Je peux y retourner ?

-_Plus ou moins, oui._

-Mais... Antoine ?

-_Ta mort est un fait, 56 ne peut revenir prendre son contrôle._

-Attends... Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par ''plus ou moins'' ? »

* * *

><p>« -Je vais pisser, je reviens. »<p>

L'un des cinq soldats qui était de garde à cette heure de la nuit se leva et s'éloigna du groupe. Martin reconnu le vieux soldat bourru dont il avait surpris la conversation, plus tôt dans la journée. Le soldat s'approcha de sa position, s'arrêtant pile devant le buisson où il était caché.

« -Oh non, c'est pas vrai... C'est un gag ? » Pensa Martin, tentant de reculer discrètement.

« -Je sais que tu es là. » Chuchota le soldat qui n'avait fait que semblant de descendre sa braguette.

Martin se figea.

« -Arrête de faire le con Martin, je sais que tu nous suis depuis trois heures. »

Et merde.

« -Jsuis si nul que ça ? » Murmura-t-il en réponse.

Il entendit le soldat rire discrètement.

« -Nan, t'es même plutôt bon le bleu, mais oublies pas que t'es avec l'élite de Brütal. J'étais un espion _avant_ perso. J'ai quarante ans de service au compteur, tu m'auras pas comme ça. » Sourit le vieux soldat.

« -Qui d'autre est au courant ?

-Mmh... Le Lieutenant Vakaz en a parlé avec moi, et le capitaine Yvan aussi. C'est tout. Et, t'en fais pas, on a bien compris qu'il fallait garder ça pour nous.

-Ok... Merci. »

Martin garda le silence, pensif. Il avait beaucoup de progrès à faire.

« -Juste une question, pourquoi tu ne peux pas nous rejoindre ?

-Ordre du général.

-Qui tu espionnes ?

-Écoutez euh...

-Major Kavalski. Mais appelle-moi Igor.

-D'accord... Igor donc. Je ne peux pas vous répondre. Mais... Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide.

-Dit toujours... »

* * *

><p>« -C'était qui ? » Avait questionné la dulcinée de Fanta, réveillée par les voix.<p>

« -Bob...

-Un nouveau projet en vue ?

-Une fin du monde.

-Mmh ? Tu sais que je ne comprends pas toujours vos délires avec...

-Chérie. Une VRAIE fin du monde. » L'avait-il interrompue.

Il lui avait expliqué la situation, prenant bien quelques heures pour calmer son aimée en la rassurant sur le fait que la Réunion ne sera sans doute pas touchée. C'est du moins ce qu'il avait espéré, l'angoisse lui avait également tordu les boyaux.

« -Y a plus qu'à se préparer et attendre... »

* * *

><p>Bob était à nouveau dans son bureau. Penny s'était endormi, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il relisait, une nouvelle fois, le compte rendu de l'armée mondiale.<p>

Ils avaient recherché tous les proches et amis des survivants, et chacun avaient reçu une liste, et elle était modifiée tout les six mois.

Il évita la lecture du sort de sa famille. Son statut d'orphelin était toujours dur à porter, même deux ans après.

« -Alexis Breut – Mort. »

Pourtant il avait été dans la convention avec eux, il était partis avec sa fratrie aussitôt après que Bob l'ai appelé, en lui ordonnant d'écouter le message d'Antoine. Mais il n'a pas eu autant de chance qu'eux.

« Raison du décès : Assassinat durant La Panique. »

Non, clairement pas de chance.

« -Benjamin Daniel – Mort. Raison du décès : N'a pas été évacué à temps. »

Et lui... Benzaï, un de ses meilleurs amis parmi les youtubers… Un âne trop têtu. Persuadé que tout irait bien. Il a eu tort. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le papier. Il aurait dû insister davantage. Il aurait dû le pousser à aller à cette convention, pour le sauver par lui-même. Mais il ne pouvait pas savoir que... Ses yeux passèrent au nom suivant.

« -Antoine Daniel – Vivant, à New Hope. »

Il lui devait la vie, et ça il ne l'oublierait jamais. Heureusement que lui aussi avait survécu, il n'aurait jamais pu le remercier sinon.

« -Mathieu Sommet – Vivant, à New Hope. »

Cette phrase, simple, banale, lut tellement de fois pourtant, lui serra l'estomac. Il ne voudrait jamais voir changer les mots à côté de ce nom. Il ne le connaissait pas bien _avant_. Mais désormais c'était un ami, et un atout précieux.

« -Gabriel C******* – Porté disparu. Aucune information. »

Son éternel comparse, Fanta, introuvable depuis plus de deux ans. L'armée lui avait bien dit que de nombreux portés disparus n'étaient que des cadavres impossibles à identifier ou perdus dans le charnier qui avait accompagné l'apocalypse. Mais aussi que tous les regroupements civils n'avaient sûrement pas encore été répertoriés.

Du coup il n'osait pas abandonner. Il avait toujours eu cet espoir, qu'un jour, il le retrouverait. Qu'il n'était pas mort. Mais le plus dur, c'était de ne pas savoir.

« -Fanta... -Murmura Bob, s'adressant à la feuille entre ses mains.- Je vais être papa. C'est génial non ? Papa... J'ai besoin de toi là. Maintenant. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, tu dois venir m'aider. Je suis l'épée et tu es le socle, tu te souviens ? –Il déglutit et laissa passer quelques secondes avant de murmurer.- Dis, tu veux être le parrain ? »

Le silence étant la seule réponse qu'il obtint, il soupira et posa la feuille sur son bureau. Il rit de sa propre nullité. Un chef qui mène ses troupes à la mort, qui fanfaronne sans y croire. Au fond, il était juste un futur père terrifié.

Il rangea la feuille dans le dossier toujours présent sous son bureau. Souriant tristement dans le vide.

Un futur père terrifié, oui, qui aurait besoin d'un ami pour lui dire quoi faire.

« -Reviens vite Fanfan, t'es en retard. »

* * *

><p>« -Donc... Putain, c'est compliqué ton truc. »<p>

Élodie lui sourit tristement.

De par son statut d'hybride, la mort humaine ne l'affectait pas entièrement. Une Ombre ne peut être tuée qu'avec un coup mortel à la tête.

Mais il restait un humain. Et un humain mort de surcroît. Il pouvait revivre, mais

« -_Ce sera sûrement en tant qu'Ombre..._

-Et... Mon côté humain ?

-_Je ne peux pas te le dire._

-Pourquoi ?

-_Tu es le premier hybride. Impossible de savoir si tu pourras revenir en tant que mi-humain ou... comme une Ombre à part entière. Une chose est certaine, si tu reviens, tu ne pourras jamais renoncer à ta part... non humaine._ »

Mathieu resta silencieux, et porta son regard au souvenir qui se déroulait toujours non loin de lui.

L'Antoine plus jeune s'était levé, debout devant le corps nu de son ami, l'air confus.

« -183, ça... Ça ne fait pas partit de mes souvenirs... Je ne me suis jamais rappelé de ça, mis à part l'autre jour dans... Bref. Ce truc, là.

-_En effet, ceci n'est pas ton souvenir, mais celui de ton ami._

-Oh. »

Il ne lui avait jamais parlé de ça. Devant ses yeux, il voyait Antoine en train de lui mettre discrètement un caleçon, faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller. Il se souvenait maintenant. Quand il s'était réveillé, surpris d'être en petite tenue et incapable de se remémorer la soirée, Antoine lui avait assuré qu'ils avaient juste fait les cons, et qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Il se rappelait de son rire quand il lui avait narré la fin de la soirée ce matin-là : « T'étais bourré et tu t'es foutu en calbut pour dormir sur le canapé', j'ai pas compris. ».

L'image retomba dans la brume, les laissant seuls dans la pièce désormais vide.

« -La mort... C'est comment ? » Questionna Mathieu, les yeux perdus sur ce canapé trop désert.

« -_Je l'ignore. Je n'en ai presque rien connu avant mon retournement._

-Raconte-moi ce que tu as vu.

-_Le noir. Le froid. La haine._

-Pas très encourageant.

-_En effet, mais j'aime à croire que ce que nous voyons est différent selon les âmes._

-Mmh… Dit, pourquoi tu n'es pas aussi... Pas comme les autres Ombres ? »

183 le regarda d'un air absent.

« -_Je ne suis pas différente. J'ai juste appris à ne plus haïr._ »

Mathieu hocha lentement de la tête.

« -Je dois faire quoi ?

-_Choisir. L'éternité en paix mais inconnue, ou la vie d'une humanité incertaine. Choisis bien, et vite, tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps. Je reviendrais. _»

Et Mathieu se retrouva subitement seul.

Il s'assit sur le canapé.

Il n'aurait jamais cru un jour hésiter sur un choix tel que « vivre ou mourir ».

* * *

><p>La matinée se leva, trop rapidement à son goût.<p>

Antoine se leva en même temps que ses soldats, ils avaient tous dormis à la belle étoile, n'ayant pas le temps de s'embarrasser de sacs de couchages.

Les rations de survie furent rapidement distribuées et avalées, puis les soldats se réunirent autour de leur chef qui dessinait vaguement sur le sol le plan de la ville des Ombres.

« -Et au centre, une prison creusée dans un arbre. »

La manière de procéder fut rapidement décidée. Cinq groupes, à cinq points aux alentours de la ville. Puis à l'heure H, introduction dans le territoire et élimination rapide et furtive d'un maximum d'ennemi sur le chemin jusqu'à arriver au centre pour une attaque frontale au cœur même de la zone.

« -C'est clair ? »

Tous les soldats approuvèrent.

« -Hé ben c'est parti ! Phase de déploiement. »

* * *

><p>Martin constata avec joie qu'Igor était dans le groupe d'Antoine. Il avait au moins un soutient sur place. Et maintenant il était un peu plus au fait de ce qu'il s'était passé durant son absence.<p>

Les groupes se séparèrent dans diverses directions, alors que celui du colonel se dirigeait droit devant.

Il leur laissa cinq cents mètres d'avance avant de leur emboîter le pas.

Le général et sa femme se réveillèrent tous deux à l'aurore.

Bob serait bien resté dans les bras de sa femme quelques minutes de plus. Même juste une minute aurait suffi. Mais sa femme était une dirigeante raisonnable, et concernée.

Ce matin-là, il se retrouva à nouveau sur son estrade, face à l'intégralité de la population de Brütal, accompagnée de sa femme cette fois-ci.

« -Et qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? » Interrogea une mère, portant son bébé dans ses bras.

Penny prit la parole.

« -Vous vous cacherez. Barricadez les portes, ne sortez sous aucun prétexte. Bob sera devant la muraille, en première ligne avec une grande partie de notre armée, pour les empêcher d'atteindre les portes de Brütal. Ma division et moi-même seront derrière les murailles, plus précisément au-dessus, à attaquer de loin et à assurer la défense au cas où quelques Ombres seraient passées. En attendant, tous les civils devront être en sécurité. »

La population hocha de la tête, convaincue par la stratégie. Penny sourit, au moins ils avaient confiance. Tout ira bien tant qu'il n'y aura pas de mouvement de panique, donc tant qu'ils ignoreront le nombre exact d'Ombres en route vers Brütal.

« -Pouvez-vous me garantir que mon bébé pourra grandir en sécurité ? »

Penny sursauta et posa les yeux sur cette mère, qui tenait toujours son enfant contre elle.

Bob avait commencé une réponse, reprenant le masque du pyro-barbare charismatique. Elle l'interrompit. Ce spectacle ne marcherait pas sur cette femme.

« -Madame. Je suis enceinte. Je vais avoir mon premier enfant dans quelques mois. Et je vais au combat, dans le but de pouvoir voir naître mon bébé, et de l'élever. Je veux qu'il grandisse entre son père et sa mère. Personne ne se battra avec autant de hargne que moi et Bob. Alors oui, je vous assure que votre enfant aura la meilleure vie que ce monde puisse lui offrir. Je vous le garantis, et vous le promets sur celui qui grandit dans mon ventre. »

Le silence lui répondit, ainsi que le sourire compatissant mais rassuré de la mère.

Penny espérait de tout cœur que ce nouveau monde ne la fera pas mentir.

* * *

><p>Fanta avait eu peur. Vraiment. La terre avait tremblé. Les communications coupées. Comme l'électricité. Et la panique. Avant. Pendant. Mais surtout après.<p>

Le sang coulait, recouvrant chaque centimètre carré du sol, jusque dans sa rue.

Il était désormais en train de courir, sans jamais lâcher la main de sa femme. Sa maison brûlait.

Il devait quitter son île, mais comment ? Et pour aller où ?

Un nouveau tremblement de terre secoua le sol sous ses pas, le faisant chuter.

Sa femme hurla.

* * *

><p>L'aiguille marqua l'heure H, et le groupe d'Antoine se mit silencieusement à l'assaut de la ville des Ombres, rapidement suivit par Martin qui devait hélas rester à l'écart, sa mission passant en priorité sur l'attaque.<p>

Ce fut donc en simple spectateur impuissant qu'il assista au carnage.

* * *

><p>Antoine fit signe à ses soldats de couvrir le plus de terrain possible.<p>

Il avança, se cachant derrière une première... cabane ? Maison ? Il opta pour « habitat », avant de se souvenir que ce n'était pas le moment de s'attarder sur la terminologie à employer.

Il tourna la tête et eut le temps d'apercevoir son dernier soldat avant de les perdre tous de vue. Les deux minutes convenues passèrent. Pas un son ne fut émis, et il n'arrivait pas à voir où était son armée. Ils étaient invisibles. Parfait.

Huit heures deux et zéro secondes. À L'attaque.

Antoine sortit lentement de sa cachette, et jeta un œil à l'habitat. Une Ombre y était allongée.

Huit heures deux et quarante-huit secondes. Une Ombre en moins.

Partout, tout autour de la ville, des soldats progressaient lentement, tuant des dizaines d'Ombres au passage.

Huit heures huit et cinquante secondes.

Toujours aucune résistance rencontrée. Cinq Ombres neutralisées au compteur d'Antoine.

Ça se passait bien. Il en était presque étonné.

Huit heures quinze. Il croisa un de ses soldats au détour d'un des habitats.

Ils étaient à mi-chemin du centre. Le soldat s'éloigna. Tout se passait toujours bien, à eux deux ils avaient tué plus de vingt Ombres.

Huit heures vingt. Pas le moindre oiseau ne chantait, même la brise n'osait agiter les arbres. Il avait prévu de la résistance, mais elle n'arrivait pas. Il se dit que son armée était formidablement douée, ou alors...

Ou alors les Ombres les avaient vus venir. De loin. Elles étaient trop peu nombreuses à son goût malgré les nombreux cadavres qu'il laissait derrière lui.

Huit heures trente-trois et vingt-six secondes. Il avait eu raison.

« -Ne faites pas de mal à mes hommes, je suis le seul responsable ! » S'était-il écrié.

Elles étaient là, autour d'eux. Vingt-quatre hommes coincés contre l'arbre central, entouré par les Ombres. Cinquante. Au minimum. Et sûrement autant derrière.

Une Ombre se détacha du groupe, et s'approcha d'Antoine, se plaçant à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« -_Aucun pardon ne sera accordé. Vous allez payer votre insolence, au prix fort. _– Elle détacha ses derniers mots avec lenteur, comme si elle se réjouissait de la terreur qu'elle inspirait : - _Vous allez tous mourir._ »

* * *

><p><strong>Fin du chapitre 13.<strong>

**Oui, un cliffhanger. Vous vous attendiez à quoi aussi ? XD Pour les menaces de mort, y a la case en bas. XD Mais, dites, ça vous a plu quand même ? ^^**

****On se retrouvera Mardi pour le prochain chapitre donc, et Samedi pour ceux qui voudront démarrer avec moi ma seconde fic. =D****

**Bon, ouais, pour une fois c'est court (enfin, court, tout est relatif, l'équivalent d'une de mes parties quoi). Pour être honnête je voulais le continuer davantage, puis en reprenant l'écriture jme suis dit que je pouvais bien changer un peu mes plans et m'arrêter là pour mieux séparer ce chapitre de la suite des événements. Bon, je ne vous spoil pas (vous vous en doutez), le prochain chapitre sera essentiellement porté sur la baston ! Enfin je pense. Je vais peut être tourner ça autrement... Bref, du boulot en vue donc.**

**Car oui, à l'heure où j'écris ces lignes (dans le train, j'écris jamais aussi bien que dans un train, vive les trains. I like trains.) Le chapitre 14 n'est pas commencé. Non, je n'abandonne pas cette fic, elle me passionne trop pour ça, mais je vais devoir ralentir le rythme, je ne peux plus vous pondre plus de vingt pages par semaine (les cours reprennent demain pour moi (enfin, à l'heure où vous lirez ça, ils auront repris depuis quelques jours quoi)) et cette année est ultra importante pour moi. Puis y a une autre fic en cours maintenant ^^. Je vais tenter de poursuivre le coup du « un chapitre par semaine ». Mais en me bridant un peu sur la quantité de pages (soyez heureux, ça veut dire que la fic va prendre plus de chapitres avant la fin en fait !).**

**En tout cas, je tenais à vous remercier. Sans vous, cette fic n'en serait pas là. Quasi 10,000 vues et 200 reviews… Putain, jvous aime. Si elle est aussi longue, avec autant de sous-intrigues, c'est seulement car vous me motivez à mort ! Merci =D**

**Grâce à vous j'ai l'impression que j'ai enfin une confirmation sur le sens que je veux donner à ma vie. Je n'avance pas à l'aveuglette. L'écriture à toujours résumé ma vie, elle me l'as d'ailleurs sauvée plus d'une fois, mais vous m'avez confirmé que j'étais vraiment faite pour ça. J'aborde cette nouvelle année de fac avec un regard nouveau. Vous avez changé ma vie. Réellement.**

**Alors, sincèrement, et je finirais sur ces mot : Merci pour tout.**


	20. Chapitre 14 : Premiers coups

**Salut mes agneaux !**

**Merci à Yume resonnance, larosenoire9NC, Pamplelune d'agrume, Tamhi, Enilebom, Clo chan, Cut-kimi, Darkprincess42, Une Licorne Quelconque, The Insane Jane, Liirawen, MoonHeavy, Aria, arthemis, Gaelle, Deponia, missichan, Le rien, LostIn222, Agalys-Erwael, Coookie74, AhnnaJievely, ClaraDwho, Phoenix et Blue Eyes pour vos reviews ! =D**

**Merci à Another pour son analyse parfaite et sa correction, je t'aime ma belle ! =D**

**Clo chan : Merci pour ta review ! Jsuis contente de voir que je peux te compter parmi mes lectrices ! =D J'espère que la suite te plaira ! =3**

**Darkprincess42 : Haha, oui, jsuis plutôt fière de cette transition XD J'espère que l'attente à pas été trop longue ! =D**

**Liirawen : Oh une nouvelle ! Bienvenue =D et meeeeerciii =3 ça me va droit au coeur tout ce que tu me dit là *-* Et contente que t'ai encore envie de lire ^^**

**Arthemis : Maiiis, j'aime les cliffhanger moi *-* XD Merci pour ta review ! =D**

**Gaelle : Merci pour ton soutient, désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer ='( (nan je déconne, jsuis ravie de mon effet XD) et merci pour ta review ma belle, au plaisri de te relire ! =D**

**Missichan : T'as pleuré ? haaan (yeeaaah), merci de pas me tuer hein XD Et merci tout cours pour le message ! =D**

**Phoenix : Tkt pas, j'ai pleuré de joie ^^. "aussi jeune", à presque 20 ans, il est plutôt temps je trouve XD Tu as du m'estimer plus jeune que je le suis haha ^^ En tout cas merci encore pour ton soutient =D**

**Blue eyes : Haaan ! Merci beaucoup ! Tant de compliment, tu va me faire rougir ! ^^**

**Merci à tous pour votre soutient ! =D La fic va être plus longue que prévu, suite à la réduction du nombre de page, ALFDM 15 est à 50% d'écriture déjà, donc il sera bien présent la semaine prochaine (d'ailleurs, maintenant je publierais le Lundi plutôt, j'ai moins de cours ce jour là XD) et Samedi je publie le prologue, promis, j'oublierais pas ce coup ci XD**

**Bon, chapitre un peu plus court, mais le cliffhanger était trop parfait, désolée XD**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>« - Monsieur ? Vous êtes parmi nous ? » Chuchota une voix grave avec un fort accent anglais.<p>

Il cligna des yeux. Il était dans un endroit très sombre et chaud. S'habituant à l'obscurité, il put constater qu'il était allongé sur un lit dans une sorte de cave aménagée. Il posa le regard sur l'homme qui lui avait adressé la parole qu'il ne parvenait pas encore à distinguer. Il se sentait… étrange. Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose de très important, mais il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de quoi il s'agissait.

« -Où suis-je ? » Demanda-t-il à l'inconnu.

« -Moins fort. On vous a tirer de là de justesse, vous avez eu beaucoup de chance. Vous êtes chez moi, en sécurité. Il faut rester caché, le monde est devenu fou. »

Mais de quoi parlait cet homme. Il passa sa main sur sa tête vide de cheveux et y sentit une blessure sur l'avant de sa tête. L'homme s'approcha de lui et lui tendit un gant trempé que le blessé plaça sur sa tête. Il put enfin discerner son interlocuteur. Un homme, dans la fleur de l'âge. Il lui donnait vingt-cinq ans maximum. Il était blond platine, et avait deux yeux d'un bleu presque transparent. Il était de taille moyenne, et il boitait. A la question de son invité, il répondit :

« -Je m'appelle Theodore. Vous êtes tombé dans le rue devant chez moi quand la terre a tremblé. La femme avec vous aussi. Vous vous souvenez ?

-Une femme ? La terre… Non… Je ne me souviens pas, où est-elle ? »

Theodore baissa la tête, brusquement gêné.

« -Je suis désolé. Elle n'a pas survécu. Quelque chose a secouer la terre très fort et très longtemps, on a presque cru que la maison allait tomber. Puis tout le monde a crier, et on vous a vu remonter la rue en tenant la main à cette femme. Vous êtes tombé et votre tête a violemment frappé le sol, et le sang coulait sur la route. Moi et Daisy, ma fiancée, on pensait que vous étiez mort. On a voulu aider la femme qui vous accompagnait, mais elle hurlait trop fort et vous secouait. Elle n'a rien voulu entendre quand on l'appelait pour qu'elle vienne se cacher ici. Puis un groupe de… Je ne sais pas, ils semblaient comme fou. Ils sont venus, ont subitement pris la femme et l'ont frappé si fort… Ils vous ont secoués un peu aussi, mais ils ont dû penser que vous étiez déjà mort. On a rien pu faire. On s'est caché, ils ne nous avaient pas vus. Quand ils sont partis, on est allés vers vous. Son cœur ne battait déjà plus. Mais Daisy a remarqué que vous viviez. Alors on vous a ramené ici. Encore désolé. »

L'anglais semblait réellement tenaillé par le remords, le blessé posa sa main sur le bras de son sauveur.

« -Vous avez fait de votre mieux. Ne vous en voulez pas.

-C'était votre femme, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je… Peut-être. »

Il sursauta brusquement. Voilà ce qu'il avait perdu !

« -Je ne sais pas qui elle était… Ni qui je suis. »

* * *

><p>Martin réfléchissait à toute vitesse.<p>

Bordel, il était censé faire quoi ?! Il représentait, avec l'Hybride, le dernier espoir de la division du colonel Daniel.

Il avait assisté à l'avancée des troupes de loin, prenant soin de rester à une distance respectable. Tout s'était subitement précipité. A la seconde où les soldats s'étaient retrouvés autour de l'arbre centrale, ils s'étaient fait encercler par une quantité bien trop importante d'Ombres. De là où il était, il pouvait constater qu'elles étaient en réalité une centaine, bien que la moitié demeurait probablement invisible pour Antoine et ses hommes.

Il ne pouvait pas foncer dans le tas, ni attendre l'hybride. Ils étaient d'ailleurs censés l'avoir rencontré depuis bien longtemps ! Qu'était-il advenu de Mathieu ?

Une présence se fit subitement ressentir dans le buisson où il s'était caché.

« -_Chut, ne dit pas un mot humain._

-183 ? –Pensa t-il, établissant ainsi un dialogue télépathique, sachant que l'Ombre l'entendait.

-_C'est bien moi._

-Que dois-je faire ?

-_Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. Je ne t'aiderais pas à assassiner les miens._

-Je dois donc laisser les miens mourir ?!

-_Ils ont tués, en quoi leurs vies valent mieux que celles de mon peuple ?_ »

Martin demeura silencieux. Elle marquait un point. Lors de leur première rencontre 183 lui avait bien dit qu'elle n'était ni d'un côté ni de l'autre, elle acceptait simplement d'aider les « innocents » en échange d'un service que devra lui rendre Brütal, mais il n'avait jamais su de quoi il s'agissait.

« - Pourquoi tu es là ?

-_J'ai retrouvé l'hybride. Et je désapprouve notre nouveau père. L'hybride n'aurait peut-être pas du tuer 56._

-Mathieu ?! Où est-il ?! » Demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

-_Je ne peux te révéler l'endroit où il gît. Mais son retour est une chose si incertaine que je ne saurais trop te conseiller de ne pas le compter dans l'équation._

-« Où il gît »… ? –Remarqua-t-il soudainement- Attend ! 56 est mort ?! Pour de bon ?

_-Oui, 56 est mort, il n'existe plus, puisque la marque n'est plus. Ne pose pas de question humain ! _– S'exclama-t-elle soudain en sentant l'esprit de Martin traiter l'information. - _Mon peuple ne compte pas faire de prisonnier, et tes amis vont probablement agoniser lentement, ce qui te laisse plus de temps pour agir –_Poursuivit 183 en changeant de sujet_- Vise la fuite humain, et non pas l'affrontement. Bon courage._ »

Sur ces mots, elle disparut de ses pensées et de sa vue.

Malgré la multitude de question que ce court entretient avait soulevé, le message était clair : il devait agir vite.

* * *

><p>Antoine hurla une nouvelle fois, se tordant à terre. Il était parvenu à attraper son arme et à tirer dans le tas, mais ça n'avait fait qu'attiser la haine de ses rivaux. Elles étaient trop méfiante, et ne lui laissait pas le loisir de ne serait-ce qu'avoir l'espoir de reprendre l'avantage. Il aurait fallu les distraire.<p>

D'autres hurlements parvinrent à ses oreilles. Ses hommes. Ceux qui tentait le moindre mouvement était aussitôt rappelés à l'ordre par la douleur mentale. L'un d'eux fut subitement soulevé et tiré jusque devant Antoine. C'était un jeune soldat, à peine plus vieux que Martin. Antoine leurs hurlait de le relâcher quand soudain une lame sortit de la poitrine de l'homme. L'expression de ce dernier se figea, du sang coula de sa bouche avant qu'il ne chute en avant.

Le voix d'Antoine s'était éteinte dans sa gorge. C'est ce qu'elles comptaient faire ? Tuer ses soldats un par un sous ses yeux ?

« -Je vous en supplie… Ils n'y sont pour rien. Tout est de ma faute. Je vous donnerais ce que vous voulez, mais arrêtez ça. » Articula Antoine, des larmes de douleur coulant sur ses joues.

Une Ombre s'accroupit devant lui, et lui susurra :

« - _Devient l'un d'entre nous, et nous les laisserons partir._»

* * *

><p>Le soleil se couchait sur la dernière journée paisible de Brütal. Bob avait guetté l'horizon toute la journée. Pas d'Ombres en vues, ce qui n'est pas étonnant sachant qu'elles ne se déplacent que de nuit. Mais pas de soldats non plus. La division d'Antoine devait essayer d'être de retour pour la grande bataille. Mais ils n'étaient pas revenus. Il espérait que de leurs côté tout ce passait bien et que Mathieu les avaient rejoint.<p>

Bob soupira, et alla s'enfermer dans son bureau. Il posa sa tête contre la porte désormais verrouillée en expirant.

« -Bob, ça va aller. » Souffla une voix dans son oreille.

Penny était arrivée avant lui.

Il se retourna et la prit dans ses bras en silence.

Il voulait y croire. Il se rassurait en se disant que les Ombres misaient sur un effet de surprise qui n'aurait jamais lieu. Il se disait qu'ils étaient préparés à les recevoir, et qu'au moins ils les surpassaient en termes d'effectif. Il se souvint aussi de cette attaque éclaire contre une vingtaine d'Ombre aux abords de la ville lorsqu' Antoine avait ramené Mathieu. Une voix lui chuchota que c'était seulement car elles étaient distraites et que l'effet de surprise avait énormément joué.

« -Chérie, s'il te plaît, ne va pas au combat. » Chuchota le jeune dirigeant à l'oreille de sa dulcinée, sans desserrer son étreinte.

« -Bob. Si tu y va, j'y vais. Tu as envoyé un messager à l'armée mondiale ?

-Oui, ce matin. – Il s'écarta un peu, plantant son regard chocolat dans les yeux de sa femme. – Ne change pas de sujet. Ne va pas risquer ta vie et celle de… De Naomi. »

Prononcer le prénom de leur future fille semblait avoir eu un grand impact. Mais pas dans le sens où il l'aurait aimé. Penny s'était brusquement écartée de lui et lui tournait le dos.

« - Et tu voudrais qu'elle aie comme mère une planquée ?! Et qu'elle risque de grandir sans père, sachant que sa mère s'en voudrait éternellement de ne pas avoir agi ?! Si tu risques ta vie, je risque la mienne aussi. N'essaye pas de m'en dissuader. »

Bob lui sourit tristement, collant son torse contre le dos de son aimée. Il passa un de ses bars délicatement en travers du buste et des bras de Penny en lui embrassant le cou. Elle posa ses mains sur le bras de son mari, et allait commencer une phrase quand elle l'entendit chuchoter : « Je suis désolé. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'un mouchoir imbibé de chloroforme recouvrit brusquement sa bouche et son nez. Elle se débattit quelques secondes avant de tomber, inanimée. Bob l'accompagna dans sa chute en s'accroupissant.

Il posa le mouchoir sur le sol à côté de lui, et allongea sa femme dans le canapé de son bureau. Il saisit rapidement sa veste rouge et son gilet pare-balle et les enfila par-dessus son tee-shirt blanc. Il irait à la guerre ainsi, en jean et en veste rouge. C'est ce qu'on attendait de lui. C'est ce qu'on attendait du pyro-barbare. Il passa l'angle de son arme par-dessus sa tête et la passa dans son dos, avant de glisser trois chargeurs dans la cartouche de sa ceinture et deux poignards dans son dos en les coinçant dans son pantalon et en les cachant avec sa veste. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers sa femme, le remord se lisant sur son visage. Il espérait avoir fait le bon choix. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur son front, et son potentiel dernier message sur le bureau. Il ouvrit sa porte, et, avant de la verrouiller sur sa belle endormie, prononça avec soin les mots les plus sincères qu'il n'ait jamais dit :

« -Je t'aime. »

* * *

><p>« -Bah alors gros ?<p>

-Hippie ? »

Mathieu regarda autour de lui, mais impossible de les voir. Ils étaient juste des voix dans sa tête, comme toujours en fait. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regretter pourtant, il aurait aimé ne plus être seul ici.

« -T'as peur gamin ?

-… Ouais.

-T'en a trop pris gros, c'est cool la mort, tu plaaane… »

Mathieu lâcha un sourire. Ces personnages, leurs voix, c'est ce qu'il avait fait de mieux dans sa vie avant l'apocalypse.

Il réalisa quelque chose. Comme chaque chose dans ce lieu étrange, rien n'était là par hasard. Le souvenirs, ces voix, tout ça lui rappelait qu'il était, ou du moins qu'il avait été un jour, humain.

« -Dites, vous pensez que je devrais y retourner ? »

Le silence lui répondit. Ça allait pas être aussi facile.

* * *

><p>Martin s'était déplacé jusqu'aux premières branches d'un arbre, et avait la scène un peu mieux en vue. Il allait devoir se déplacer le plus possible, le plus rapidement possible, et en tuer le plus possible. Ça faisait beaucoup d'incertitude. Mais il était un soldat entraîné. Il arma lentement son FAMAS, visant le silencieux. Certes, le son serait simplement atténué, mais les hurlement – il déglutit à cette pensée – des soldats devraient couvrir le bruit.<p>

Un soldat supplémentaire tomba, et, alors que l'ombre se saisissait d'un nouveau jouet, il la centra dans son viseur.

* * *

><p>L'Ombre s'était saisie d'un autre soldat face à son refus.<p>

Il avait regardé. Il n'avait pas détourné les yeux, bien que son cerveau l'en suppliait. Mais il ne devait pas. Il avait soutenu le regard effrayé du soldat. Il avait supplié à chacun de ses hurlements, cédant presque.

« -Non mon colonel ! Ne faites pas ça c'est un piège ! Haaaa ! »

Le soldat, une femme d'une trentaine d'année, les cheveux courts et bruns. Ses yeux verts, en cet instant, étaient la chose la plus insoutenable qu'Antoine n'ai jamais eu à regarder. Et il ne pouvait pas intervenir, sa tête le vrillant au moindre mouvement. Saloperies d'Ombres.

Une Ombre immobilisait la femme alors qu'une autre avait d'abord planté sa lame à plusieurs reprises dans ses jambes, avant de lui découper la jambe gauche du pantalon jusqu'au haut de la cuisse. La lame fut simplement posée contre la peau, alors que l'Ombre répétait :

« _- Devenez une Ombre, et tout s'arrêtera._

-Je… Qu'est-ce que me dit que vous n'allez pas les tuer quand même si j'accepte ?! »

La lame s'éloigna de quelques centimètres, assez pour qu'il puisse se permettre de respirer.

« -Mon colonel ! Non !

-Silence sergent ! Ombre, répondez à ma question !

-_Nous ne pouvons vous assurez leur vie, mais au moins ils mourront sans souffrir. _

-Et vous pensez que j'accepterais ça ?!

-_Oui. Admirez donc._ »

La lame se posa sur la jambe de la soldate alors qu'Antoine était de nouveau réduit au silence. L'ombre appuya légèrement, laissant la pointe effilée faire le travail alors que la lame glissait horizontalement sur la cuisse. L'entaille profonde laissa échapper du sang. La rivière pourpre dévala les côtés de la jambe de la femme qui hurlait comme jamais. Elle se débattait en vain, facilitant le travail du couteau. Le sang coupa une artère, et le liquide vital gicla, colorant le sol autour d'elle d'une teinte rougeâtre. La lame toucha finalement l'os, laissant apparaître une pointe blanche dans un océan de sang et de muscle découpés. La lame bougea, écartant les chaires dans un atroce bruit de succion tandis que des paupières se fermèrent sur les yeux verts après un dernier hurlement.

« - _Mmh… Décevant, elle n'aura pas tenue longtemps celle-là…_

-Non ne faites pas ça ! Non ! » Avait réussi à hurler Antoine.

Mais trop tard, la lame transperça le cœur du sergent.

« - _Nous pouvons, et nous comptons faire bien pire._ _Vous reconsidérez notre proposition maintenant ?_ »

* * *

><p>La grande Panique.<p>

A l'annonce d'une apocalypse imminente, l'humanité toute entière s'est mise à hurler. Le monde avait sombré dans la folie avant même l'explosion.

Les casses d'abord. Des vols d'écran, d'argent, comme si tout ça aurait une quelconque importance après la fin du monde.

Puis la peur, la paranoïa. Certains s'enfermèrent chez eux. D'autres sortirent, pour tuer, pour être tué, pour brûler les maisons de « ces connard de bourgeois planqués ».

La mort, le sang. Les cadavres emplissaient déjà toutes les rues de tous les pays du monde quand la terre avait tremblé une première fois. Tout d'abord une légère secousse, mais assez pour que la Terre entière le ressente.

Tout le monde s'était arrêté, retenant son souffle. En Amérique, ceux qui ne furent pas évacués commencèrent à rire. Un rire qui se propagea sur toute la planète. C'était tout ? Tout ça pour un pétard mouillé ?

Les rires furent subitement stoppés par une grandes déflagrations. Les premiers à rire moururent sans rien comprendre, partant en fumée avec le continent tout entier.

La secousse, parcourut le monde, faisant chuter de grands buildings, ébréchant le sol, faisant bouger des pays, mais pas en entiers.

La carte du monde était devenue aussi obsolète que l'estimation de la population.

L'électricité fut coupée en même temps que tous les moyens de communication.

L'explosion détruisit une partie de la Chine et de la Russie. Le Japon fut mortellement irradié. L'Australie s'en sortit avec juste un peu de casse. Du côté du continent Européen, la France n'existait plus, ainsi que le Royaume-Uni, l'Espagne, une partie de la côte africaine. Le reste de l'Europe avait subit néanmoins pas mal de dégât.

Les hurlements raisonnaient jusqu'aux cieux. Les fuites de gaz, les courts circuits, les feux qui embrassaient des villes entières, des pompiers morts ou débordés. La police s'étaient retirée depuis bien longtemps, assistant la fuite du gouvernement. Une fuite vaine, pas le moindre chef ne s'en sortit, la plupart assassinés par les protecteurs de la loi eux-mêmes, pour avoir sacrifié leurs familles.

Les hurlements s'estompèrent doucement, noyés parmi les océans de cadavres.

Peu en rechapèrent. Peu réussirent à survivre après ça. Plus rien n'allait être comme avant. L'humanité s'était suicidée.

* * *

><p>Il apprit l'histoire de cette apocalypse autour d'un feu de camp. Theodore et Daisy s'était bien occupé de lui durant les premières semaines, tentant de réactiver sa mémoire. Un des membres ayant rejoint leurs petit groupe était psychologue et lui avait fait comprendre que sa mémoire bloquait peut-être volontairement ses souvenirs, et qu'il allait subir des maux de crânes de plus en plus douloureux s'il persistait, c'était à lui de choisir.<p>

Un environnement familier aurait pu l'aider, mais le monde avait été détruit. L'île de la Réunion était dévastée, et ils reconstruisaient un bateau pour atteindre le continent voisin. Peut-être il y avait-il, comme eux, des gens enclins à reconstruire une civilisation au plus vite. Recommencer. Cette idée lui avait plu.

Ce fut un groupe d'une vingtaine de personne qui embarqua sur ce bateau quatre mois après la fin du monde. Il était à leur tête, sans vraiment le vouloir. Son amnésie lui permettait d'être un appui solide : puisque lui n'avait rien à pleurer, il ne craquait pas. Alors désormais, tout ce petit monde comptait sur lui.

« Hey, tu ne viens pas te coucher ? … Euh, ça va ? » Lui demanda Théodore sur le pont alors que l'amnésique était accroché à la rambarde de sécurité.

« -Oui. J'adore voir le bateau fendre l'eau. C'est… beau. La beauté existe encore, tu vois. » Sourit-il en se tournant vers son ami, avant de poursuivre :

« -Theo… J'arrive toujours pas à me souvenir de quoi que ce soit… J'ai tout oublié d'avant. J'ai l'impression d'être né le jour où tant de gens sont morts c'est… » Ses mains se serrèrent autour de la rambarde.

L'anglais posa sa main sur l'épaule.

« -Laisse toi du temps mon ami.

-Je ne me souviens même pas de mon nom. Vous m'appelez juste « l'amnésique », j'en peux plus. Je ne veux être plus que quelqu'un de vide. J'ai tout perdu, mais je ne sais même pas ce que c'était.

-Alors renais. »

Il se retourna brutalement, surpris.

« -Quoi ?

-Je vois bien que tu essayes, mais est-ce que tu dois vraiment te souvenir ? Tu te protège de toute la souffrance, tu ne la ressent pas. Et c'est bien ! Tu as le choix de ce que peux devenir sans te soucier du passé, alors choisis un nouveau nom. Tu as l'étoffe pour devenir un bon chef, il ne te manque qu'une décision à prendre. »

Il plongea son regard dans celui de son sauveur. Renoncer au passé, se concentrer sur l'avenir. C'est ce qu'il leur disait à tous, quand ils venaient pleurer sur son épaule.

Un sourire sincère étira prudemment ses lèvres. Il était temps d'appliquer ces conseils à lui-même.

« -Bon, j'y vais moi, ne tarde pas mon ami. » Souffla Theodore en s'éloignant, heureux d'avoir rendu le sourire au pilier du groupe.

« -J'accepte. » Lâcha-t-il brutalement, faisant se retourner le blond.

« -Quoi ?

-D'oublier. De devenir un chef digne de ce nom. Je vais faire de mon mieux, mais ne m'appelez plus jamais ''l'amnésique''.

-Comment dois-t-on t'appeler ?

-… John. John Marley. »

Theodore sourit, et ouvrit la porte pour descendre dans les cabines.

« -Bonne nuit John. » Dit-il avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Le nouvellement dénommé John se retourna face à la mer, posa à nouveau ses mains sur la rambarde et leva le regard vers les étoiles. Il venait de renaître dans le plus bel endroit du monde, du moins à ses yeux. Il jura sur ce ciel dégagé qu'il dédierait sa vie à recréer cette sérénité parfaite.

Il souffla, et s'éloigna enfin du rebord pour retrouver sa couche.

Il ferma les yeux sur son cœur gonflé d'espoir alors que le _New Hope_ fendait les flots.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin du chapitre 14 !<strong>

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! =D**

**Des théories pour la suite ? ^^**


	21. Chapitre 15 : Premier échec

**Salut mes agneaux !**

**Merci à Ano pour son boulot de bêta absolument niquel, je t'adore ma belle !**

**Merci à coookie74, Gaelle, The Insane Jane, Deponia, Liirawen, tamhi, DarkPrincesse42, MoonHeavy, AnotherStep, Yume résonnance, Meliane, missichan, Enilebom, Timberwood, Aria, Cut-kimi, Doc Roc et LucieBRK pour vos reviews !**

**Gaelle : Zut, je ne t'ai pas fait pleurer cette fois ! D= Je sais, c'est ignoble, et c'est pas fini haha XD Un film où les USA se font pété la gueule ? Je connais absolument pas, t'as un nom que j'aille chercher ça ? =D ha fanta... Ouais, je m'amuse bien avec lui x) Faire revivre Mathieu ? Boarf, je vais voir XD (ah ouais, j'avais zappé ce moment dans la prison des Ombres... Donc ouais, quatre/cinq fois alors. XD). Merci pour ta review et pour ton soutient ! =D**

**Liirawen : Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ! =D Et merci pour ta review ! =D**

**DarkPrincesse42 : Bah... de rien XD Et non, je publie qu'une fois par semaine, na ! =D La torture ne me fait pas peur, mouhahaha XD Merci pour ta review ;)**

**Meliane : Oh, toi t'as compris le choix du prénom XD Ben écoute, on verra bien ce qu'il va se passer pour tout ce beau monde alors XD Merci pour ta review ! x)**

**Missichan : Contente que ça te plaise de plus en plus ! =D Merci =3**

**Timberwood : Théorie interressante =) John Marley ne viens pas d'angelMJ non x) Bah, au moins y a un quota de mignon quoi... bien qu'il soit TREEES bas chez moi XD J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bisous et merci ! =D**

**Doc Roc : Coucou ! Bon, au vu du pavé que tu m'a laissé je peux pas te répondre ici. Je vais donc juste te remercier pour ta review =)**

**Bon, on continu à faire référence au jeu d'échec en guise de titre, et ça va durer un ptit moment haha XD**

**Un nouveau personnage va intervenir, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

**Merci pour votre accueil timide mais positif pour "Les Naufragé du Cube" (qu'on va appeler LNDC car c'est quand même plus court.) J'espére que cette seconde fic va connaître le même succès que sa grande soeur =)**

**Car oui, on se rapproche de la fin. C'est pas pour tout de suite, flippez pas, mais c'est pas dans longtemps non plus (du moins, tant que mon cerveau continu à se fier aux fiches. XD). J'annonce : La fin est écrite ! Bon, faut que je finisse les chapitres qui sont entre les deux, et la fin est pas entière (entendez par là que je me laisse du mou), mais c'est définitif. Et je ne ferais pas de tome deux. J'en suis pas capable haha ^^". MAIS (reposez vos fourches, vos massues et vos haches et laissez moi parler bande d'impatient ! Et toi là bas avec la fourchette, range ça, c'est creepy là.) l'aventure ne s'arrêtera pas vraiment là. En effet, après la fin d'ALFDM, j'ai prévu d'ouvrir une seconde fic nommée "tout ce qui aurait pu être dans ALFDM" où je vous écrirais tout les destins que j'ai imaginé et annulé (car il faut bien faire des choix bordel), car y en a certains que je regrette beaucoup de pas avoir exploités. Et comme je me sens pas de faire un tas de fic contradictoire (noter que j'ai précisé) sur l'univers ALFDM, je le ferais en forme de suite d'OS, en vous laissant aussi la possibilité de me proposer des idées en forme de "et si...". Bon pas ici, ni maintenant (lache ce clavier, il t'as rien fait), mais comme ça vous avez une idée de l'avenir de cette fic. =)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>ALFDM 15 : Premier échec<p>

* * *

><p>Un des soldats s'approcha du chef. Deux jours et une nuit qu'ils avançaient à un rythme beaucoup trop rapide sans s'être arrêter. Certes ils avaient déjà fait la moitié du chemin, mais à ce niveau-là ils seraient épuisés pour la bataille.<p>

« -Madame, puis-je m'entretenir avec vous ? »

Sans tourner la tête ni ralentir, Eliska acquiesça.

« -On ne tiendra jamais à ce rythme Madame. Nous arriverons épuisés, et les Ombres nous vaincrons sans problème.

-Soldat, doutez-vous de ma stratégie ?

-Sans offense Madame, oui. »

Elle tourna la tête. Le soldat qui lui parlait était un homme à qui elle donnait 45 ans. Un rouquin dont les tempes blanchissaient déjà, aux yeux boueux.

Elle l'aimait bien.

« -Bon point pour vous. Toujours douter. Mais ne vous en faites pas, nous nous reposerons, demain soir.

-Madame ! Arrêtons-nous un peu cette nuit, juste deux heures si vous voulez, mais par pitié, cessez de nous faire courir au-devant d'une mort certaine ! »

Elle s'arrêta, levant la main pour signifier au groupe de se stopper aussi.

« -Quel est votre nom soldat ?

-Capitaine Sylvain Conrad, pour vous servir. » Lâcha-t-il en se mettant au garde-à-vous.

Eliska ouvrit la bouche, sans pour autant sortir le moindre mot. Elle se reprit rapidement, lançant à tue-tête :

« -Quatre heures de repos pour tout le monde ! –Avant de rajouter plus bas, en lui saisissant le bras – Êtes-vous de la famille de ce connard d'Éric Conrad ?

-… Oui, c'était mon frère.

-Avez-vous participer à son « entreprise » ?

-Je… Comment savez-vous qu'il…

-Je le sais, c'est tout. Disposez.»

Ce soir-là, Conrad fut vivement remercié par tous les soldats de la division. Mais sa victoire avait un goût amer. Il aurait juré lire de l'effroi dans les yeux de leur chef, et il savait qu'Eliska était le genre de personne à combattre ce qu'elle craignait. C'est ce qui faisait sa force. Il soupira. Il allait en chier avec elle.

* * *

><p>Eliska demeura à l'écart du groupe, debout, dos appuyée contre un arbre à contempler la scène.<p>

Elle soupira, elle avait faillis perdre le contrôle. Seulement faillis, mais c'était déjà trop.

Conrad… L'homme qu'elle avait aimé. Elle avait quitté sa vie bien rangée et une famille aimante pour ce crétin.

Elle s'était même enrôlée dans une sorte de mafia. L'« entreprise » de Conrad. Ses capacités l'avaient fait rapidement monter en grade. Elle n'avait que 16 ans quand cet homme bien plus âgé qu'elle lui avait proposer de devenir son bras droit. Elle avait acceptée, ignorante de ce qu'il fallait faire pour atteindre ce stade.

Elle s'était retrouvée une semaine plus tard, face à ses parents ligotés, les yeux rivés sur leur fille, une arme dans sa main, avec pour ordre de les tuer.

Un regard doux et remplis de promesse de Conrad, et elle avait tiré sans hésiter. Deux fois. Et elle était devenue orpheline.

Une dizaine d'année plus tard, alors que le monde était en train de sombrer, elle l'avait tué à son tour. Avant de fuir. Pour la première fois en dix ans, elle avait pleuré. Elle l'avait sincèrement aimé, mais il était devenu un monstre horrible, assoiffé de pouvoir, dont le masque est tombé à l'annonce d'une mort certaine. Il l'avait manipulée. Depuis le début. Juste car il avait besoin d'avoir un subordonné puissant et dévoué à sa cause. Dire qu'elle lui avait même donné un fils. Son bébé. Il n'avait que six mois. Et ce monstre l'avait étranglé sous ses yeux. Elle avait tiré, mais c'était trop tard. Son enfant et son aimé étaient mort en même temps. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à partir le plus loin possible, au plus vite.

Plusieurs mois plus tard, elle avait vu cette ville, au loin, une chance.

Avant de s'évanouir aux portes de Brütal, elle s'était jurée de ne plus jamais reproduire les erreurs du passé. Ne plus espérer. Ne plus faire confiance. Ne plus se lier. Ne plus aimer.

Eliska secoua la tête. Elle ne devait plus perdre le contrôle pour de telles broutilles. Elle devait se concentrer sur le combat à venir. S'ils continuaient à ce rythme, ils y seraient dans deux jours. Elle sourit, l'absence de considération humaine accélérait quand même pas mal les choses. Un chemin en quatre jours au lieu de six, voilà qui allait lui permettre de demander un dédommagement considérable.

* * *

><p>Dans son viseur, Martin voyait Antoine supplier. Malgré son visage à moitié recouvert de sang, il avait l'air de ne plus être l'homme dévoré par la haine qu'il était chargé de surveiller. 183 lui aurait donc dit la vérité ?<p>

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'étendre sur la question. Il avait laissé tuer un soldat sans agir, trop tremblant pour tirer à cause de la nausée qui lui avait remonté le cœur au bord des lèvres. L'Ombre qui semblait être le « chef » saisit un nouveau soldat. C'était un ami d'Igor, le lieutenant Vakaz, si ses souvenirs étaient bon. Un soldat bourru et presque chauve qui semblait osciller entre la cinquantaine et la soixantaine. Il semblait lutter contre une immense douleur qui le paralysait.

La lame qui découpa ses vêtements et dévoilait son torse intima à Martin d'être prêt à tirer. Et de ne pas se laisser submerger par les émotions.

Il s'en voulait, de ne pouvoir intervenir maintenant. Mais il devait attendre ses premiers cri pour tuer le plus d'Ombre et renverser la situation.

Il balaya la scène. Repérant ses future victimes. Son instinct lui soufflait de ne pas tenter d'abattre le chef. Et c'était son instinct et son talent de dissimulation qui l'avait mené jusqu'ici, alors il choisit de se faire confiance.

La lame se planta subitement dans le ventre de Vakaz, lui arrachant un premier cri.

Une Ombre près de Martin tomba dans l'ignorance générale.

La lame se déplaça de quelques centimètres vers le haut, arrachant d'autres cris auxquels se mêlaient les supplique d'un colonel immobilisé.

Trois autres Ombres s'effondrèrent en silence.

La lame changea de direction, et poursuivit son chemin dans le ventre de plus en plus ensanglanté du vétéran.

Martin joua le tout pour le tout et réussi à creuser un chemin entre sa position est celle du soldat le plus proche. Il tira aux pieds de ce soldats pour lui signifier d'agir alors que la lame venait de finir de tracer un carré sur le corps du lieutenant.

La lame se retira avant de se glisser sous la peau, la soulevant lentement.

Martin eu un haut le cœur en voyant l'épaisse couche de peau s'arracher centimètre par centimètre.

Il détourna son viseur, et tira à nouveau le plus possible autour de ses compagnons d'armes. Certains était en train de se relever imperceptiblement, libérés de l'emprise des Ombres. Les Ombres autour bougèrent, ne pouvant pas ne pas voir leurs sœurs tomber brutalement devant elle.

Les soldats libres se levèrent brusquement, armèrent en moins d'une seconde leurs armes et commencèrent à tirer. Martin descendit rapidement de son arbre, se précipitant le plus discrètement possible au plus près de la zone d'affrontement.

* * *

><p>A la seconde où l'Ombre abandonna son emprise sur Antoine, déconcentrée par l'agitation, ce dernier avait bondit sur elle. Ils tombèrent au sol, Antoine à cheval sur le corps du monstre. Il tint son avantage quelques minutes, mais n'en profita pas pour la tuer, trop aveuglé par la rage. Il voulait qu'elle souffre, qu'elle ait mal.<p>

L'Ombre retourna rapidement la situation, faisant passer le colonel sous elle. Le chef des Ombre tint fermement les poignets du chef de la division, enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau de sa victime.

« -_Pourquoi persiste tu à te débattre. Laisse toi faire, soit l'un des nôtre._

-Pourquoi ?! –Hurla-t-il- Pourquoi vous voulez ça ?! Qui êtes-vous ?!

_-Je suis 33. 56 m'a volé mon titre de père. Je viens de le retrouver, d'achever de le supprimer, mais ma vengeance m'a été retiré ! Par __**ta**__ faute ! __**Ta**__ faute et celle de ton enfoiré de monstre ! L'hybride... L'hybride souffrira si tu nous rejoins. Alors laisse-toi faire !_

-Juste pour vous venger de lui ?! -Antoine gonfla ses poumons. Complètement dépassé par les événements et l'incompréhension, il hurla : - Vous êtes complètement fou !

-_Oh que oui. Je suis fou._ –Il pencha son visage vers celui de sa cible- _Et crois moi, je vais te faire sombrer dans cette folie !_ –Il se releva, hilare- _Tu vas mourir mille fois, en me suppliant de t'achever pour de bon !_ »

L'ombre le lâcha précipitamment et, avant qu'Antoine ne se soit lever, s'était dissimulé parmi les combattants. Il se repris rapidement, il avait une autre priorité. Gonflant ses poumons, il hurla :

« -Retraite ! »

* * *

><p>Quand le colonel sonna la retraite, Martin ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagé. Les soldats esquivèrent les derniers coups, et fuyaient au plus vite. Certain trébuchèrent sous la puissance dévastatrice d'une intrusion dans leur esprit, mais ils furent rapidement tirés de là par les autres. Martin continuer pourtant d'avancer à contre-courant, tuant le maximum d'Ombre, usant et abusant de pirouette et de sa souplesse pour slalomer et pour distraire les plus coriaces. Il atteint enfin la position d'Antoine, qui secouait le lieutenant Vakaz. Il agrippa l'épaule du colonel et tenta de le tirer en arrière.<p>

« -Monsieur ! Il faut partir !

-Il faut le tirer de là ! » Répondit-il en hurlant alors que des Ombres commençaient à les repérer.

Le lieutenant gisait dans une mare de sang, pâle, sa poitrine ne se soulevant plus.

« -Il est mort ! Barrez-vous ! AAH ! »

Martin tomba au sol en se tenant le crâne. Antoine se précipita sur lui.

« -Martin ? C'est vous ?!

-Ca… Cassez-vous… d'ici. » Articula-t-il en se relevant prudemment.

Antoine écarquilla les yeux. Il parvenait à résister à l'esprit de ces saloperies ?!

Martin reprit son arme et tira dans le tas, sa tête le brûlant trop pour prendre le temps de viser. Antoine agrippa un de ses bras et le tira en avant tout en tuant un maximum d'Ombre sur son passage.

Ils étaient presque sortis du village quand Antoine hurla à son tour. Le sergent se retourna. 33 était derrière eux.

« -_Regarde bien ça 'Toinou._ » Susurra-t-elle.

Son bras se transforma en une longue lame effilée, trop familière à Antoine.

« -NON ! »

Martin n'eût pas le temps de tirer que le bras de 33 était ressortit de sa poitrine, le cœur de ce dernier dans sa main.

Le corps décharné de Martin tomba en arrière, son expression figée dans la surprise et la terreur.

Antoine se sentit soulevé et tiré en arrière par des mains humaines, alors que ses yeux étaient rivé sur la poitrine béante et sanguinolente de son sauveur.

* * *

><p>33 tendit le bras à l'horizontal, en train de contempler le cœur serré dans sa main, donnant son ordre par télépathie.<p>

« -_Bien mes filles. _–L'organe vitale tomba au sol, répandant une giclée de sang dans sa chute - _Laissons les partir et témoigner de notre puissance auprès de leur minable petit peuple. Puis _–Il se tourna vers ses ''enfants'', et se positionna juste devant la petite chose qui ne battait déjà plus- _Nous irons les achever au moment où ils se croirons sauvés !_ » Hurla-t-il en écrasant de son pied le cœur au sol.

* * *

><p>« Dix heures trente-sept. Fin de l'attaque. Bilan : huit morts, six blessés. C'est un échec. Nous nous sommes cachés dans la forêt. Les Ombres ne nous poursuivent pas. Le colonel Daniel ne communique plus avec nous, il est en état de choc. Martin... –Le soldat inspira, avant de reprendre son écrit- Nous avons décidé de prendre le risque de rester ici, les soldats tombés mériteraient d'être rapatriés à Brütal, et les blessés doivent se reposer. Et nous sommes tous épuisés, et les migraines sont insupportables. On est plus bons à rien pour le moment. Nous repartirons demain matin à l'aube. J'espère que Brütal aura tenu, bien que je doute que notre présence puisse faire la différence. »<p>

Le soldat posa son stylo, et balaya son regard. La scène était pitoyable. L'élite de Brütal, recroquevillé, perdu dans l'incompréhension. Pourquoi ? Comment ?

Pourquoi ça a dérapé ? Comment c'est arrivé ?

Le colonel était à l'écart, debout, la tête dans un bras appuyé contre un arbre, l'autre poing utilisé pour frapper de temps en temps et avec plus ou moins d'intensité contre le végétal. Il n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot depuis qu'ils l'avaient tiré de là. Le soldat le comprenait et le réprouvait en même temps. L'image de la mort de Martin devait être imprimé dans sa rétine, et il devait se sentir coupable de les avoir mené à la mort… Mais il était colonel ! Il était censé garder la tête froide en toutes circonstances. Il soupira, rangeant son carnet et son stylo dans son sac. Après tout c'était un civil à la base.

* * *

><p>La nuit était enfin tombée. Les Ombres se mouvèrent lentement en direction de la cité. Une vague de ténèbres se préparaient à engloutir la ville.<p>

* * *

><p>Alfred ferma le volet en fer et y accrocha les cadenas, condamnant ainsi l'entrée principale de l'hôpital. C'était le dernier. Il s'assit sur un siège. Il avait décidé de rester dans l'hôpital, pour prendre soin des patients malgré la guerre imminente.<p>

Il avait besoin d'être actif, bien que son âge le rattrapait. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. C'est pour ça qu'il avait refusé de rentrer. Dès qu'il était seul chez lui, c'était fini. Il repensait à cet enfant. Ce petit garçon avec les yeux de sa mère et les cheveux de son père. Un petit ange, obéissant, éveillé, intelligent. Cet enfant dont il ne s'était presque pas occupé, trop dévoué à ses recherches… Cet enfant qu'il a abandonné, qui s'est cru orphelin.

Qui aurait pu penser que tout ce qu'il désirait de la vie était chez lui, et non dans son laboratoire.

L'avenir était là sous ses yeux, depuis le début. Son avenir, et celui de l'humanité toute entière. L'hybride parfait, celui qu'il a toujours voulu créer existait. Et il en était le père, et le coupable. Si seulement il était resté auprès de sa famille, est-ce que les choses auraient été différentes ?

Il secoua la tête. Bien sûr que oui. Il se retrouvait partagé entre le scientifique et le père. Il voulait retrouver son enfant, le prendre dans ses bras. Et l'étudier. Pour le libérer de cette horreur, s'il le désire, pour le sauver. Mais aussi pour… Il plongea sa tête dans ses mains. La morale est une chose qu'il avait vite abandonnée en commençant ses recherches, ayant vite compris que la science n'en avait pas. Un criminel de guerre avait sauvé l'humanité toute entière d'une famine annoncée, et un génie qui tirait la langue à chaque fois qu'on le prenait en photo, en voulant aider les Hommes, avait créer l'arme qui a détruit le monde.

Alors, pourquoi s'embarrasser des valeurs, des mœurs ? C'était une question qu'il avait rapidement réglée, et ça lui avait paru comme acquis. Mais aujourd'hui il se détestait. Son fils… Un homme, un enfant, venait de remettre en question toute sa vie, et par la même toute la réalité de la science à ses yeux.

Mathieu le détesterait sûrement s'il savait… Et il aurait raison, chuchota-t-il.

D'ailleurs, devait-il savoir ? Devait-il lui dire la vérité ? Toute entière ? Il ne pouvait décemment pas arriver devant lui en disant « salut, je suis ton père, viens dans mes bras mon fils. ». Une première larme coula. Il se sentait si misérable. Il ne savait même pas si son fils était encore en vie. Il l'avait laissé partir, après avoir déballé sa propre vie… Il releva brutalement la tête. Merde. Il savait maintenant. Il savait ce que le scientifique avait fait durant toutes ses années d'absence. Et si Mathieu comprenait ? Et si son fils avait déjà compris qui il était pour lui ? Son front percuta à nouveau les paumes de ses mains dans un soupir désespéré. Quel con.

* * *

><p>Non loin de là, dans une maison barricadée, un couple s'adonnait une dernière fois à la passion charnelle. Un grand homme aux cheveux noirs et court, et une femme de taille moyenne aux long cheveux blond.<p>

L'un était soldat, et l'autre s'occupait de fournir des vêtements aux habitants.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, avec fougue. La jeune femme ne sachant si elle le reverrait un jour.

Puis ils se séparèrent.

La blonde, sortit dans la rue, laissant le jeune homme se rhabiller. Elle s'éloigna, sans se retourner.

Elle nota que ce mec état un bon coup, mais trop sentimental. Elle ne le reverrais définitivement pas.

Ajustant l'arme dans son dos, Emy alla prendre la tête de la défense de Brütal.

* * *

><p>Mathieu s'était allongé sur son canapé, les bras croisés derrière sa tête.<p>

Ça faisait combien de temps qu'il était là maintenant ? Vingt minutes ? Deux heures ? Trois jours ?

Il soupira. Il se sentait bien, paradoxalement. Mort, oui, et il ressentait l'absence de battement dans sa poitrine, mais il se sentait bien. Ce serait toujours ça la mort ? Il sourit, si oui, il signait tout de suite. Après tout, il n'avait plus rien à faire. Antoine souffrirait de son absence, mais moins que s'il apprenait la vérité. Il pensera simplement qu'il avait disparu. Il aura un peu d'espoir. C'était l'essentiel.

Son œil fut attiré par un mouvement vers la porte du salon.

Un être flou, ressemblant à un adolescent blond et emo, l'air abattu, ouvrit le porte et se glissa dans la pièce, sans le moindre bruit. Mathieu se releva, en silence, et contempla l'être sans contour net. Ce dernier s'était tourné vers Mathieu, étonné.

« - _Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ?_ »

Ce ton, cette intonation, cette résonance dans son crâne… La façon de s'exprimer était différente, mais il aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille.

« -56 ?! »

* * *

><p>Bob était devant les murs de sa ville, à la tête de sa division. Le soleil jetait ses derniers rayons, il était bientôt l'heure. Il apercevait déjà, à travers ses jumelles, des ombres bouger à la lisière de la forêt. L'affrontement était inévitable.<p>

Il jeta un regard derrière lui. Ses soldats étaient prêts à mourir pour la ville, déterminé à emmener le plus d'Ombres avec eux. Les portes de la cité étaient closes et barricadées. Plus de retour en arrière possible. Il accorda une dernière pensée à sa femme, en espérant qu'elle comprendrait. Son cœur se serra à l'idée de peut-être mourir sans jamais la revoir. Il se concentra. C'était pas le moment d'être sentimental. Un guerrier. Il devait penser comme un guerrier, un barbare avide de sang, de destruction. Un pyro-barbare.

Le soleil disparut complètement. Les projecteurs sur les remparts s'allumèrent aussitôt, éclairant la scène. Cela ne repoussera pas les Ombres, mais les gêneras peut-être assez pour leur donner un avantage. Bob s'empêcha de penser que la batterie, chargée avec des panneaux solaires, ne durera pas plus de trois heures. La bataille devait être rapide. Et elle le sera.

Le dirigeant arma son fusil, et le braqua droit devant lui.

Les Ombres déferlaient déjà vers eux, à une vitesse bien trop importante.

Il gonfla ses poumons, et hurla à s'en déchirer la voix :

« Feu ! »

* * *

><p>Emy était au-dessus des murailles, le bras tendu.<p>

Elle inspira lentement, tentant de se souvenir ce que lui avait appris Eliska. La jeune femme l'avait plus ou moins pris sous son aile quand Emy était arrivée à Brütal. Elle avait décelée un potentiel intéressant. La mercenaire n'avait jamais fait preuve d'un réel attachement, mais Emy avait vite compris qu'elle ne s'attachait à personne. Il fallait être neutre, tout le temps, quitte à paraître cruelle. La réussite n'avait pas de morale et la victoire se fichait bien des intentions.

Elle expira, un sourire carnassier s'étalant sur ses lèvres. Penser Eliska. C'était quelque chose d'assez simple pour elle.

Elle sentit les soldats s'empresser. En bas, les armes crachaient leur venin de métal, mais ici tout était au point mort. Elle laissa échapper un « tss » assez audible, calmant les plus proches. Elle avait accepté de remplacer au pied levé la dirigeante sur la demande de Bob, voyant dans ses balbutiements que la demoiselle n'avait sûrement pas eu son mot à dire. L'idée n'avait pas l'air de plaire aux soldats, mais elle s'en fichait.

Et elle était là, tenant le destin de la ville entre ses mains. C'était plutôt grisant.

Les Ombres entrèrent en contact avec la division de Bob. Reprenant immédiatement son sérieux, elle baissa subitement le bras.

Le signal était lancé.

Le vacarme de la bataille fut orné de nouveaux tirs.

* * *

><p>Penny ouvrit difficilement un œil, tirée de la torpeur par les tirs clairement audible. Elle glissa du canapé, s'asseyant difficilement en tailleur. Sa tête lui tournait violemment. Elle ne savait plus où elle était. Elle creusa dans ses souvenirs, se rappelant enfin la conversation avec son maris, puis son acte. La colère l'envahi, et elle se releva brusquement, bien décidée à gifler son enfoiré de... oh. Trop vite.<p>

Elle parvint à s'agripper à la table pour éviter de tomber. Grommelant d'autres mots d'amour à l'égard de son mari et de son mal de crâne, elle tira la chaise et s'y assit, plongeant sa tête dans ses bras croisés.

« - Je te jure que tu vas me le payer très cher. » Murmura-t-elle avant de sombrer à nouveau.

* * *

><p>C'était horrible. John aurait aimé que le voyage en bateau dure plus longtemps. Beaucoup plus longtemps…<p>

Face à lui, des paysages dévastés. De grands immeubles allongés, brisés, éventrés. Des maisons brûlées ou détruites. Et des cadavres. Des cadavres à pertes de vues.

Il entendis Daisy vomir derrière lui. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se laisser aller à une telle manifestation, mais il devait rester fort. Il était le pilier solide du groupe, car il avait perdu jusque lui-même. Il se repris. Il les mènerait jusqu'à leur nouveau paradis. Il les guiderait dans cet océan de mort. Il y arriverait.

Il se retourna. Contempla son groupe de compagnons, ils avaient les yeux rivés sur lui, prêt à le suivre jusqu'en enfer… Ou plutôt à le traverser avec lui.

« On avance. » Lâcha-t-il avec un air compatissant, avant de poursuivre : « Ne regardez pas autour de vous, suivez-moi. »

Et ils avaient marchés. Pillant quelques maisons au passage, il fallait bien se nourrir. Dans une des maisons, assez solide pour qu'ils y passent une nuit, il était tombé sur une bouteille de boisson pétillante périmée. Il n'avait pas dormi cette nuit-là. Il était resté debout, adossé à un mur, cette bouteille à la main, à se poser un milliard de question.

« -Tu dors pas ? » chuchota-t-on à côté de lui.

Théodore. Son sauveur, son ami.

« -Non. J'ai… Je comprends pas pourquoi mais… Ce truc me dis quelque chose. Je me sens presque heureux devant ce mot. Comme si j'avais vécu des choses super en rapport avec ça. Je… J'ai mal à la tête.

-Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

-Non, mais je… Je sens que je suis pas loin.

-Haha, tu veux qu'on t'appelle comme ça ? » Rit Théodore en pointant le nom de la boisson.

John rit à son tour de cette idée ridicule, il aimait bien Théo, il savait le détendre dans les moment où il était le plus stressé. Ils formaient un duo, le pilier et l'homme au sourire permanent. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait déjà vécu ça, autrement, ailleurs. Mais impossible de se souvenir. C'était frustrant parfois, et il en parlait à son ami.

Ils parlèrent ainsi une partie de la nuit. Théo le conseillait. Il avait décidé de renaître, alors il devrait ne pas essayer.

« -Tu te souviens de notre état des premiers jours non ? Imagine si tout te tombait dessus d'un coup… »

Il avait raison, après tout sa mémoire bloquait ces souvenirs, et il ne devrait pas forcer la serrure.

« -Bon, je dois rejoindre Daisy, good night my friend.

-Bonne nuit. »

Il se retrouva à nouveau seul. Oui, il ne devait pas se souvenir. Que se passerait-il s'il était en réalité un couard ? Vingt personnes comptaient sur lui. Sur John. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Ni d'être triste. Pas maintenant. Il vivrait avec ces impressions, jusqu'au jour où il pourra prendre le temps de rechercher son identité. Mais pas maintenant.

Le sourire retrouvé, sa décision prise, il remarqua que l'aube se levait. Il voulait voir le lever du soleil. Il voulait voir un peu de beauté avant de retourner en enfer. Il quitta la pièce, laissant, derrière lui, la bouteille de Fanta.

* * *

><p>Trois jour de marche après avoir quitter cette maison, John avait déjà oublié cet épisode. Il devait se concentrer sur autre chose. Devant eux, un groupe, juste une dizaine de personnes, mais armées.<p>

« -Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » Hurla John, seul debout, alors que tout ses amis était à genoux, tremblant.

« -On veut juste s'amuser un peu, t'énerve pas. » Susurra un homme bourru en lui tournant autour, avant de poursuivre : « Laissez-nous les femmes et vous pourrez partir. »

Derrière lui, John entendit quelques gémissements.

« -Désolé, mais c'est hors de question. » Sourit John.

« -Dommage. »

Le chef de la tribu « new hope » reçu un violent coup de poing dans le ventre. Il se plia en deux, le souffle court, avant de tomber en avant, ne manquant pas d'entraîner l'homme avec lui.

Ils roulèrent sur le sol, s'échangeant coup de poings, coup de tête, jusqu'à n'être que deux visages en sang.

Les autres hommes firent un mouvement pour intervenir. Profitant de cette distraction, Théo se leva derrière l'un d'eux et fracassa ses deux poings réunis sur la nuque. Il lui vola son arme, et se retourna pour voir que d'autres avaient réussis à retourner la situation comme lui. Sans réfléchir, il tira sur les plus proche. Répliquant, les hommes tirèrent à leurs tour, abattant deux des compagnons de John. Ce dernier maintenait toujours l'homme au sol, et tentait de l'étrangler, sourd aux bruits des tirs derrière lui.

Il sentit le dernier souffle de son adversaire partir entre ses doigts. Il se releva, et fut brutalement saisit, un pistolet sur la tempe.

« Arrêtez où je le bute ! »

Un des derniers ennemi, encore debout, l'avait prit par surprise. Les membres de New Hope avaient immédiatement tout cessé.

L'homme tenant John frémit en constatant qu'il était le dernier.

« Putain… Putain ! –Hurla-t-il avant de tirer dans le tas, toujours caché derrière John- Je vais vous exploser ! »

John vit Théo tomber en arrière, touché, alors que le pistolet était de nouveau appuyé contre sa tempe. Il sentit la brûlure s'imprimer sur sa peau, mais son esprit était trop concentré sur Théo pour s'en rendre compte. Il entendit l'homme s'adresser à lui, au loin, il perçut plus qu'il n'entendit les cris de ses amis. Il vit avec précision la flaque de sang s'agrandir sous son ami, pendant que Daisy pleurait sur son torse en le suppliant.

Une rage incommensurable l'envahi, et pour une fois, il se fichait des conséquences.

John lança son coude dans le torse de l'homme dans son dos en mettant une de ses jambes derrière l'une de celles de l'autre, le faisant tomber. Avant de percuter le sol, il eut le temps d'espérer que ses amis réussiront à prendre le dessus, et à survivre.

Il sentit simplement la brûlure de la balle avant que tout deviennent noir.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin chapitre 15<strong>

**A lundi pour la suite mes agneaux ! =)**

**(et non, je suis toujours pas désolée pour la multitude de cliffhanger sur lesquels je vous laisse.)**


	22. Chapitre 16 : Echec Et Mat ?

**Salut mes agneaux !**

**Merci pas au réseau internet de la fac qui reset tout les quart d'heure. Je te vomis.**

**Merci à Jane, yume resonnance, larosenoire9NC, Ano, Cookie74, Meliane, Tamhi, Gaelle, MoonHeavy, Deponia, Liirawen, Mello-panda, Okeanonos4, Cut-kimi, Pamplelume, Agalys-Erwael, Enilebom, DarkPrincesse42, Phoenix, Aria, Draconixia, Nigamiestmajeure pour vos reviews !**

**Gaelle : Décidément tu es toujours fidéle au poste ! x) Je suis contente que ça te plaise tjr autant (et mes cliffhanger je les aime moi ! XD). J'aime tes menaces de morts, mais le viol ça marche que si je ne suis pas consentante tu sais... ;) Merci pour le nom du film, j'airais matter ça au plus vite ! ^^ Merci pour ton soutient ! (t'as voulu être auteure ?! *-* pourquoi avoir abandonné ? ^^')**

**Liirawen : Merci et de rien, coeur sur toi ! =D**

**DarkPrincesse42 : Jsuis contente que ça te plaise tjr autant, j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteure ! Merci ! =)**

**Phoenix : Merciiii *coeur* Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours ! Et désolée pour le gore, je te préviens : y en a encore plus dans ce chapitre (désolée). Merci encore pour ton soutient !**

**Merci à vous tous, d'être de plus en plus nombreux à lire et à aimer cette fic, vous me faites vraiment trop d'honneur ! Je vous aime ! *keur sur vos têtes***

**Merci à Ano d'être une bêta hors pairs, et d'accepter de malmener ses feels et ses yeux en corrigeant et analysant ce que j'écris, je t'aime ma belle !**

**Merci aux UB, et aux filles de twitter en général, vous êtes géniales les filles.**

**Désolée pour l'absence de chapitre la semaine dernière, y avait Animasia et… BORDEL C'ETAIT GENIAL ! Y avait des cosplays dans tout les sens, j'ai pu avoir une dédicace du grand JDG (ça tient du miracle ça d'ailleurs, mais il est trop sympa en vrai), de GussDX (le réalisateur de l'excellente série « chasseur de fantomes », allez voir ça !) et de JBX (l'auteur de « reflets d'acides ». Il est super amical, et très bavard ^^).**

**Bref. Du coup, comme j'avais annoncé qu'il n'y aurait pas de publication, j'ai pris le temps habituellement réservé à la correction et à la validation pour poursuivre l'écriture. J'en suis donc au chapitre 18, et je pense finir la fic avant la fin du mois. Comme je continuerais de proposer qu'un chapitre par semaine vous en avez encore pour un mois en gros ^^ mais comme ça je vais pouvoir commencé la série d'OS « ce qui aurait pu se passer dans ALFDM » et me pencher avec plus de temps sur LNDC.**

**J'ai aussi plusieurs projets en cours (dont un roman, des projets de fic, et mon émission en préparation), mais ça, j'en parlerais en temps voulu sur twitter ^^**

**Bon, assez parler de moi, passons à la fic.**

**Oh, j'allais oublier :**

**WARNING !**

**Ce chapitre contient des passages violents, gore, choquant. N'hésitez pas à survoler les parties du pdv d'Antoine.**

**WARNING !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>ALFDM 16 : Echec... Et mat ?<p>

* * *

><p>Mathieu s'était immédiatement levé, sur ses gardes.<p>

L'adolescent, anciennement connu sous le chiffre « 56 » l'observa quelques secondes avant de soupirer. Il avança, contourna l'hybride et s'affala sur le canapé en soufflant :

« -_Ne crains rien, je ne suis plus rien maintenant._

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » Répéta Mathieu, la mâchoire crispée.

« -_Tu pense avoir le monopole de la mort ? Tu m'as buté. Et depuis, j'erre._

-Et qu'est ce que tu fous chez moi ? »

L'adolescent se figea, et leva son regard sur Mathieu avant d'éclater de rire.

« -_Car tu penses vraiment être chez toi ? T'es au purgatoire mec. Tu t'es jamais dit que derrière la porte de « ton » appartement, il y avait quelque chose ?_ » Lança l'ex-chef des Ombres en souriant.

Hésitant, Mathieu recula de quelques pas, avant de se retourner et de se précipiter sur sa porte d'entrée. Qui ne voulut pas s'ouvrir.

« -Pourquoi ça s'ouvre pas ? » Cria presque Mathieu, désirant subitement savoir ce qu'il y avait en dehors.

Il se précipita sur la fenêtre du salon, refusant elle aussi de s'ouvrir, et n'offrant comme paysage que du brouillard.

« -_Mec, tu pensais vraiment avoir toutes les réponses comme ça ? Tu ne pourra pas sortir d'ici tant que t'aura pas fait ton choix._ »

Mathieu se tourna vers l'emo adolescent qui le regardait avec amusement. Il avait du mal à voir en lui l'être qui les avaient torturés, lui et son ami.

« -Pourquoi t'es... Comme ça ?

-_Pas en Ombre tu veux dire ? Bah tu m'a buté. Et les Ombres n'ont pas d'âme. Y a que l'humain qui peut arriver ici. Ou un truc du genre, mais, pour être honnête je me fous un peu des détail. Tout ce que je sais c'est que comme j'ai été une Ombre, ben je suis coincé au purgatoire. Mais franchement ça va, c'est sympa dans le coin en fait. On croise des péquenots paumé, c'est drôle. _» Affirma 56 en fixant Mathieu avec un sourire moqueur.

Ne relevant pas l'affront, Mathieu s'assit à son tour sur le canapé.

« -Wo gamin ! Tu va pas laisser un mioche se foutre de ta gueule ! -Gueula une voix rauque dans sa tête- Laisse-moi m'en occuper, il apprendra la vie.

-Techniquement, tu ne peux rien lui apprendre de la vie -affirma le scientifique- puisqu'on est mort.

-Il veut pas être notre copain ? -questionna une voix chétive.

-Les hippopotames ont des genoux ? -Demanda une voix, hésitante aussi, mais manifestement pas pour les mêmes raisons. »

Mathieu sourit. Ces voix. Elles avaient pris une place bien plus grande que prévue dans sa vie finalement. Au vu du regard toujours neutre de 56, il devait être seul à les entendre.

Comme d'habitude, en fait. Comme _avant_, plutôt.

« -_Tu vas faire quoi ?_ »

L'ex-hybride sursauta. 56 le regardait avec attention.

Il ressemblait vraiment à un enfant, mais avec un regard dur. Un enfant qui n'aurait pas eu le temps d'en être un. Il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître 56 chez lui, bien que les contours un peu flou et la voix lui indiquait que si, c'était bien lui.

Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé et perdit son regard dans l'armoire en face. Il avait baissé sa garde pour de bon. Après tout, qu'est ce que 56 pourrait lui faire ? le tuer ? Un rictus ironique lui fendit le visage.

Puis son visage se ferma. Il était mort. Il pouvait revenir, mais il ne savait pas s'il serait encore humain. Et c'était pas les plus agréables des constatations.

« -J'en sais rien. Je... Je ne veux pas mourir, comme tout le monde quoi. Mais...

-_Mais tu veux pas y retourner._

-Ouais.

-_T'as peur._ »

Mathieu jeta un regard en biais à son interlocuteur, avec de souffler :

« -Ouais.

-C'est tellement... humain. -Cracha presque 56, avant de s'adoucir.- Mais je peux comprendre. »

Mathieu se tourna pour de bon vers son invité.

« -C'est vraiment toi ? -s'exclama-t-il- T'as rien à voir avec l'enfoiré qui m'a fait tué par Antoine. »

L'adolescent sourit.

« -_T'as tué une Ombre mec, et ma haine est partie avec faut croire. -56 se rapprocha de quelques centimètres- Me dis pas que tu n'as pas compris que nous n'étions pas des monstres... On est juste des humains, comme toi. Toi, mais avec une haine incommensurable. Un dégoût permanent, t'en vomirais en continu si tu pouvais. Et une colère tellement immense que tu tuerais tout autour de toi sans réfléchir. Et on une puissance telle qu'on peut tout défoncer sur notre passage, sans s'arrêter. Tu sais ce que c'est non ? On peut pas l'expliquer hein ? Ce ressenti..._ »

Mathieu hocha la tête, incapable de parler. Oui, il connaissait tout ça. Il avait combattu l'Ombre en lui, puis il avait appris à la laisser agir, ayant de plus en plus de mal à reprendre le contrôle à chaque fois. Car c'était... bien ? C'était bon. Puissant. On se sentait maître du monde, justicier... « maître des lames ». Oui, il savait.

« -_On a jamais su pourquoi on a eu ce choix. Mais on est tous morts injustement, trahi par un humain qui nous était cher... Et on a eu une seconde chance, qu'on a saisit. Pour se venger. Pour détruire jusqu'au dernier espoir. _-56 avait levé sa main et la regardait en discourant. Il releva la tête et serra brusquement le poing-_Sentir leur vie s'écrouler, devenir vide. Détruire jusqu'à la moindre parcelle de leur être... C'était bon. On se sentait mieux. Pas longtemps, mais ça allait mieux. Et là encore tu me comprends. Tu as aimé nous tuer. Admet le._

-Je... Ouais.

-_Si tu y retourne, et que par miracle, ou par malchance, tu ne reste qu'à moitié Ombre, tu va devoir lutter face à ça. Sans cesse. Tu n'auras plus le choix. Et l'Ombre en toi sera bien plus puissante._

-Et si... Et si je deviens une Ombre ? »

56 sourit, un sourire carnassier.

« -_Tu sera une Ombre, c'est tout. La meilleure des Ombres. Tu as des pouvoirs que nous n'avons pas. Tu sera même le chef des Ombres, j'en suis sûr._

-Alors, je pourrais sauver...

-_Putain !_ -L'interrompit-il- _Tu comprends vraiment rien. Une Ombre ! Tu sais comme moi que t'auras autant envie de destruction que moi quand tu m'as tué. Peut-être même plus._

-Non ! -Hurla brusquement Mathieu en se levant- Je ne serais jamais comme toi ! Je ne déteste pas. J'ai pardonné à Antoine, dés la première seconde ! »

56 se leva à son tour.

« -_Si tu es si sûr de toi, de ton humanité. Pourquoi ne pas y retourner ?_ »

Touché. Mathieu baissa la tête.

« -_Tu as __**peur**__. Tu sais que tu ne tiendras pas tête à l'Ombre en toi, pas aussi facilement en tout cas. Tu as peur de celui qui t'as tué. Et du chef des humains._

-Bob... Non il...

-_Il réagirait comment s'il sait que tu es plus une Ombre qu'un humain ? __**Il te buterait**__. ! Plus personne ne te regardera comme avant. Plus personne ne t'aimera comme avant. Et ce monde, hostile. Tu t'y ai jamais vraiment habitué hein ? Être orphelin. Être seul. T'avais que Lui, et si tu reviens tu sais que tu l'auras perdu quand même._ »

Voilà. 56 avait formulé en quelques mots ce qui l'avait empêché de se décider. Ce qui le poussait à aspirer au repos éternel.

« -_C'est ce que tu penses, et t'es bien con._ »

Mathieu releva la tête, interloqué. Il tenta de poser une nouvelle question mais l'adolescent leva la main pour lui intimer le silence. Le brun comprit que leur temps de discussion était révolu.

56 lui sourit, sincèrement cette fois. Il tapota l'épaule de l'ancien hybride, et quitta la pièce sans se départir de son sourire compatissant. Il ouvrit la porte qui avait tant résister à Mathieu, et, avant de disparaître en la fermant derrière lui, lâcha :

« Choisis-bien. »

* * *

><p>Non non non... Non !<p>

Bob Lennon se battait, avec toute la rage et la férocité qu'il pouvait déployer. Ses chargeurs étaient vides. Il avait récupéré une épée sur le cadavre d'un soldat. Et depuis, il la maniait avec précision. Enchaînant les coups, les esquives, les meurtres, le bas de sa veste accompagnant ses mouvements en volant. Une tempête d'un rouge mortel qui taillait dans les rangs ennemis.

Mais les Ombres étaient trop rapide. Trop puissante. La première vague de soldats était tombée au premier contact. Littéralement. Ils étaient là, debout, prêts, tirant, tuant... Puis ils sont tombés en avant.

Et ne se sont jamais relevés.

Il était tombé avec eux, mais il avait été épargné.

On jouait avec lui, il le savait.

Mais rien n'était perdu. La défense en haut des murailles disposait du maximum de munitions, pour un maximum de dégât. Ça ira. Ils y arriveraient. Il y arrivera.

Mais les lumières faiblissaient. La bataille était trop longue.

Bob inspira profondément, alors qu'une seconde vague d'Ombre déferlait. Deux cents. On lui avait dit qu'il y en avait deux cents. C'était pas possible. Elles étaient au moins le double ! Ne pas paniquer. Garder le contrôle. Ça ira.

Bob leva haut son épée, et, en se ruant vers l'ennemi, hurla à plein poumon :

« Buuuliia ! »

* * *

><p>Penny releva la tête. Combien de temps avait-elle dormi, encore ?<p>

Sa tête la faisait moins souffrir. Elle battit des paupières, rendant sa vue plus nette.

Elle posa ses mains à plat sur la table et se leva. Elle se dirigea d'un pas certain, quoi qu'un peu chancelant, vers la porte. La poignée lui résista. Une fois. Deux fois.

Son poing et son genoux ne firent que légèrement trembler l'épais panneau en bois.

Le premier d'une flopée de délicieux et doux mots franchit ses lèvres.

« -Connard. »

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Une seule.

Il ne méritait pas davantage.

Elle se retourna, et se dirigea vers le bureau, remarquant le papier plié.

Il aurait daigné lui laisser un message ?

Elle s'assit, et le lu.

_Penny. __Je n'ai pas d'excuse._

_Mais je ne suis pas désolé. Pas le moindre du monde. Je dois te protéger. Toi et Naomi. Déteste-moi, mais je ne pouvais te laisser risquer ta vie. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Pas toi. Jamais. Tu as fait de moi le plus heureux des hommes, et ma vie à tes côtés a été parfaite. Oui, même après cette saloperie de fin du monde. Je t'aime et je t'ai toujours aimée__**.**_ _Après ça, si je ne reviens pas, soit la dirigeante de cette ville. De toute façon, tu l'es déjà au fond. Dit à notre fille, même si je suis probablement déjà un mauvais père, que je l'aime et que j'ai fait ça pour lui offrir un avenir. Je veux vous offrir un monde parfait. Et même si je n'y parviens pas, au moins j'aurais essayer. Dit ça à notre fille, même si tu me déteste. « Il a essayé. Par amour. »._

_J'espère que tout.__Tout ira bien, je te le promet._

_Je t'aime._

Penny froissa le papier en fermant les yeux.

Elle n'arrivait même plus à vraiment lui en vouloir... Bob était le plus manipulateur des enfoirés, et le plus aimant des maris. Elle sourit. Mais il pensait sérieusement que ça la persuaderait d'attendre sagement que SON armée se fasse exterminer ? Ce message lui avait donné une idée, ou plutôt, lui avait rappelé un détail. Bob la protégeait tout le temps. En tout lieux, toute circonstance. Il avait donc déployé et placé des moyens de la protéger partout.

Fébrile, elle fouilla dans tout les tiroirs, sous le bureau, le canapé.

Rien.

Elle s'assit sur le sol, les tirs toujours présents en fond sonores. Elle cru même entendre quelques cris. Son cœur fit un bon. Bob.

Elle fouilla à nouveau, retournant en vain la pièce.

Rien. Rien rien et encore rien.

En larme, assise sur le sol, elle frappa du poing.

Le son était creux.

Elle se reprit immédiatement, et arracha une latte du sol. En-dessous se trouver une légère cavité. Et dans cette cavité, un revolver chargé et un chargeur.

Un sourire rageur s'étira sur ses lèvres.

Le chargeur fut glissé dans sa poche, le revolver armé et elle se plaça face à la porte, les jambes légèrement écartées, les deux mains crispées autour de la crosse. Elle visa la serrure.

Deux coups. Et la porte s'ouvrit enfin.

Elle se précipita au-dehors, l'arme dans sa main gauche, droit vers la muraille.

Elle devait savoir.

* * *

><p>Les deux hommes étaient perdus.<p>

Bob leur avaient dit de rester à l'écart, alors, sur l'idée de Fred, l'ancien Joueur du grenier, ils sont allés à l'hôpital.

Fred et Seb n'avaient pas un rôle important dans cette ville, à première vue du moins. Ils répondaient aux ordres de Penny, bien plus raisonnée que son mari souvent impulsif.

Elle leurs avaient expliqué le plan, la peur dans les yeux, et les avaient supplié à son tour de rester à l'écart, pour que quelqu'un de confiance gouverne si les Lennon devaient périr. Seb avait accepté, Fred n'avait rien dit.

Et ils étaient là, à aider tant que possible. Mais les cris et les coups de feu qu'ils entendaient les faisaient maudire chaque seconde un peu plus cette décision.

* * *

><p>Les yeux de l'amnésique s'ouvrirent sur un plafond gris.<p>

Il se sentait... Bien. Pur. Vide.

Il referma les yeux.

« Fanta ? » Souffla une voix au loin.

« -Bob ?! » S'exclama-t-il en s'asseyant soudainement, bien réveillé.

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Daisy, manifestement tirée de son sommeil par le cri de John.

« -Qui est Bob ? » demanda-t-elle avec son accent anglais, le ton fatigué.

« -Je... Je ne sais pas... Aie ! » Hurla t-il en se prenant la tête dans ses mains.

Il y sentit un bandage, qui couvrait toute la moitié gauche de son visage et qui entourait sa tête. La douleur commençait à se manifester.

« -Rendors-toi John. »

Il tourna son unique œil qui n'était pas bandé, et ne réalisait ce fait que maintenant, et dévisagea la jeune femme.

Son attitude était complètement détachée, c'était bien différent de l'habituelle femme affectueuse qu'il connaissait. Elle lui en voulait ? Pourquoi ?

La mémoire lui revint.

« -Où... Où est Théo ?

-Dans la pièce à côté, je te l'ai déjà dit. »

Quoi ? Mais il venait de se réveiller... A moins que...

« -Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me réveille ? Où suis-je ? Il s'est passé quoi après le coup de feu ?! »

Daisy lui accorda soudainement sa pleine attention et lui offrit un grand sourire.

« -Alors ça y est, tout t'es enfin revenu ?! Tu t'es réveillé plusieurs fois, tu pensais qu'on était encore sur l'île de la Réunion, tu réclamais Théo pour faire les plans du bateau... Puis tu te rendormais, et tu recommençais.

-... Sérieux ?

-La balle du _fucking mother of bitch_ était une balle à fragmentation. Heureusement le tir était juste « en direction » de ton visage, du coup... Bon, elle a fait de gros dégâts, mais tu as survécu. Par contre on pense que ton cerveau à peut-être été touché... T'es un miraculé en fait. »

Fanta avait porté la main au côté de son visage qui était bandé. De gros dégâts ? Touché au cerveau ? Miraculé ? À force de paraître fort, ses compagnons ne prenaient plus de gants pour lui dire les choses. Et ça l'arrangeait. Mais là, juste à cet instant, il aurait aimé un peu de tact.

Il inspira. Garder le contrôle, pas paniquer. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, mais il devait attendre le départ de Daisy. Mais avant...

« -Et Théo ? Il a survécu aussi ? »

Le sourire de Daisy s'élargit.

« -Oui, la balle est ressortie et n'a rien touché de vital. Il a beaucoup dormi, mais il s'est réveillé et, il y a trois semaines, il a enfin pu remarcher. Il va bien. »

Attends, elle a dit quoi là ?

« -Trois... Trois semaines ! Je suis ici depuis combien de temps ? » Questionna brutalement John.

Daisy eut un mouvement de recul.

« -Calme-toi. »

John s'assit au bord de son lit, se rapprochant de la jeune femme.

« -Daisy. Depuis combien de temps je suis hors service ? » Répéta-t-il en détachant chaque mot, le ton indiquant clairement qu'une absence de réponse serait préjudiciable à leur amitié.

« -Un mois et demi, environ.-Lâcha-t-elle d'une vois blanche, avant de poursuivre : - En attendant Théo à pris les rennes, mais il n'a pas ton talent. On avait hâte que tu reviennes, mais Hubert nous interdisait de te brusquer. Alors on a attendu que tu sois de retour... On a commencé à construire la ville autour de la maison dans laquelle on vous a soignés toi et Théo. -Daisy sourit- J'ai hâte que tu vois ça, on a bien avancé. »

Hubert. Le médecin de leur groupe. Il l'avait sauvé, mais...

Tête baissé, les poings fermés sur les draps, John ordonna à Daisy de le laisser seul d'un ton qui ne laissait pas place à la discussion. Derrière elle, il remarqua un miroir.

Des gros dégâts, hein ?

* * *

><p>La jeune femme quitta la pièce en silence, presque effrayée.<p>

Elle alla rejoindre son fiancé, elle lui expliqua tout. Comprenant la situation, Théo interdit à quiconque de pénétrer dans la pièce. Et ce même lorsque des hurlements terribles en sortirent.

* * *

><p>Les semaines passèrent, devenant des mois.<p>

John Marley avait retrouvé sa place de chef rapidement, naturellement.

Les travaux avançaient, et leur groupe s'agrandissait.

Durant "l'absence" du chef, ils avaient accueilli un duo de mercenaires. Ils n'aidaient pas à la construction, mais étaient excellents pour la chasse et le combat.

« -Ils font des merveilles, je t'assure ! » S'exclama Théo.

En effet, Théo s'occupait de tout sur le terrain, tandis que lui établissait les plans. Il perdait petit à petit contact avec le monde. Il ne supportait pas leur regard effrayé ou compatissant. Son visage défiguré… Il l'assumait, tant qu'on lui faisait confiance.

Son sourire s'étira, mais que d'un côté. Au moins, personne ne le défierait. Ils avaient croisé le chemins d'autres "fous", mais son seul visage, et l'arme dans sa main, suffisait à protéger son groupe.

* * *

><p>Le fameux duo se présenta devant lui. Le "Matoine".<p>

« -C'est pas vraiment notre nom en fait… » Avait soufflé le plus grand avant de se prendre un coup de coude par le châtain.

Il leur faisait peur.

« -On… On aimerait rester avec vous. » Souffla le plus petit.

« -Pourquoi ? »

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux, se consultant du regard.

John sourit intérieurement, ces deux-là avaient réellement l'air proche, ils semblaient se compléter. Ils avaient l'air… heureux ? Simplement heureux d'être à deux. Pour lui c'était clair. Ce duo fonctionnait tellement bien… Un duo... Il lui rappelait quelque chose, ce qui contribuait certainement à sa sympathie envers eux, et cette ville naissante avait besoin de mercenaires. Et le Matoine avait besoin de cette ville. Mais il voulait les tester.

« -Alors, pourquoi vous voulez rester ? Vous vous êtes bien débrouillés pour survivre sans nous jusqu'ici non ? -Il s'avança, posant ses mains sur son bureau, les scrutant de son œil valide- Pourquoi vouloir vous faire chier à aider un groupe dont vous n'avez pas besoin ?

-Je… -Commença Antoine, avant d'être interrompu par Mathieu.

-On a besoin de vous. L'idée… Pour être honnête l'idée nous paraissait stupide. Recréer une civilisation ? Et appeler ça "new hope" ? Ça avait tout d'une idée foireuse. Mais finalement, en passant du temps avec vous… C'est pas si irréalisable. Et on est utile.

-Ouais. On sent qu'on peut être utile, avoir une place ici. J'ai… On a besoin d'avoir un nouveau chez-nous. Laissez-nous rester. »

Les deux dernières phrases de l'homme aux cheveux fous achevèrent de le convaincre. Le dirigeant se redressa en souriant. Il tendit sa main vers eux.

« -Bienvenus à New Hope. »

* * *

><p>Antoine frappa contre l'arbre une nouvelle fois.<p>

Il savait qu'il devait se reprendre, arrêter de penser à tout ça. Mais dès qu'il parvenait à effacer l'image de Martin de son esprit, il repensait à New Hope. John leur avaient fait confiance, et lui… Et eux deux… Ils sont partis, trop longtemps. Ils se sont séparés. Le Matoine n'était plus, et New Hope non plus. Il avait même fini par trouver John sympathique. Il faisait un peu peur, mais aussi avec une moitié de visage arraché, c'était évident… Il lui avait même trouvé un air familier. Raah. Le poing percuta l'arbre, encore. Non. Il ne devait pas. Pas penser au fait qu'il était apparemment mort. Et ne pas penser au fait qu'il s'en sentait coupable. Tout comme pour Martin. Rah, merde !

Le poing commençait à saigner, tandis que les larmes menaçaient de couler une nouvelle fois.

Il était le pire colonel du monde.

A cet instant, il n'aurait voulu qu'une chose. Mathieu.

Si seulement il avait été là. Il l'aurait aidé à se ressaisir, il lui aurait collé une bonne baffe et l'aurait sommé de se reprendre immédiatement.

Mais Mathieu n'était pas là.

Et là encore il se savait coupable.

Si seulement il n'avait pas été… un enfoiré. Il s'était comporté comme le plus pourri des connards. Alors qu'il s'agissait de son meilleur ami, d'un frère. Il n'avait même pas remarqué ses sentiments à son égard, il les avait écrasés. Quel con.

C'était la marque. Il le savait maintenant, il l'admettait. C'était la marque, mais il n'avait pas assez lutté.

Mais la marque n'était plus là maintenant, il le sentait. Il était libre de ses pensées.

Il releva légèrement la tête.

Pourquoi ça d'ailleurs ? Le marqué devait accomplir quelques chose pour être libre, non ?

Arf, mal de crâne. Il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir.

Mais… Il avait fait ça non ? Il avait accompli la volonté des Ombres, quelle qu'elle soit, et il était libre. Et Mathieu n'était plus là. Son esprit l'empêcha de faire le lien.

« -Bordel Mat, reviens, j'ai besoin de toi. »

* * *

><p>« Gamin ? Sors de ton rêve érotique, c'est l'heure. » Souffla une voix rauque.<p>

Mathieu ouvrit un œil. Il s'était endormi sur son canapé à force de réfléchir.

« -L'heure ?

-De décider de ton sort. -Répondit la voix d'un célèbre scientifique au nœud papillon.

-N'aie pas peur, monsieur nounours est là si tu veux. »

Mathieu laissa échapper un sourire. Le geek qui le rassurait. Il était tombé bien bas.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer, il savait qu'il ne les entendrait probablement plus, quelque soit sa décision. Ils lui manqueraient.

« -Gros ?

-Oui hippie ?

-Tu va faire quoi ?

-J'en sais foutrement rien. Tu dirais quoi toi ?

-La citronnelle c'est un petit citron femelle, gros.

-Et ça pique, gamin. »

Soupir.

Et rire.

C'était surréaliste.

Il se recentra. Y retourner ou renoncer ? Renoncer c'était lâche, ils avaient peut être encore besoin de lui là-bas. Mais y retourner ferait de lui une ombre. Plus qu'à moitié en tout cas. Et ça, c'était hors de question. Mais l'inconnu lui faisait peur, alors qu'au moins il savait ce qu'il l'attendait s'il y retournait. Débat sans fin.

183 revint dans la salle, sous sa forme humaine.

Il devait choisir, maintenant.

« -_Tu es prêt ?_

-Absolument pas.

-_Tu as choisis ? »_

Il inspira lentement.

« -Oui. »

* * *

><p>« Bordel on va tous crever !<p>

-La ferme soldat ! » Hurla Bob Lennon en enfonçant à nouveau son épée dans le cœur d'une Ombre avant de la décapiter.

Ils étaient 50 à vues d'œil. Une pauvre cinquantaine de soldats encore debout face à une centaines d'Ombres qui ne voulaient pas mourir. Du moins c'est l'estimation qu'il avait pu faire avant que les lumières ne s'éteignent, les plongeant dans le noir.

Emy aurait dû lancer aussitôt les torches. Pour avoir au moins un repère. Mais rien. Dix minutes qu'ils entendaient juste les cris et les tirs, mais derrière lui. Il n'osa pas penser au pire. Il devait se concentrer, se battre sous les pâles rayons d'une lune trop souvent cachée par les nuages. Il savait se débrouiller pour les batailles à l'aveugles comme ça, mais ce n'était pas le cas de tous ses soldats.

Deux torches s'allumèrent là haut. Enfin.

Bob jeta un regard derrière lui.

La porte était ouverte. Et les soldats sur les murailles leurs tournaient le dos. Les Ombres étaient dans la ville.

Il couru se poster devant la porte, en rempart. Pas la moindre Ombre supplémentaire ne passera, il le jurait sur sa vie. Il appela, se déchirant la voix, ses soldats à se poster à ses côtés.

Une vingtaine de soldats se placèrent à ses côtés, prêts à livrer leur dernière bataille.

* * *

><p>Penny avait couru droit vers les murailles mais fut stoppée avant d'avoir pu les atteindre.<p>

Les Ombres. Elles étaient là.

Elle se cacha, et progressa en rasant les murs, récupérant des armes, des lames, et des munitions au fur et à mesure de sa progression sur les cadavres de ses concitoyens.

Leurs armées avaient été décimées.

Mais des Ombres avaient également succombé. Elle se rassura en se disant que seule une vingtaine d'Ombres devait être entrée, les autres ayant été tuées.

Elle avança davantage, mais du s'arrêter à nouveau.

Elle vit trois Ombres arracher les portes barricadées, faisant sortir des familles entières dans la rue, tuant ceux qui résistaient.

Elle reconnut la femme qui l'avait interpellée ce matin-là. Elle tenait son bébé contre elle et suppliait en pleurant.

Cette vue lui fut insupportable.

Elle sortit de sa cachette et abattit les trois Ombres d'une balle dans la tête sans qu'elles aient eu le temps de réagir, avant de se précipiter sur la femme.

« -Retournez vous cacher, vite, je m'occupe du reste. »

Une fois certaine que tout le monde était à nouveau invisible, elle reprit sa progression vers la muraille, le cœur de plus en plus serré.

* * *

><p>La nuit était déjà bien avancée dans la forêt, quand Antoine s'écroula enfin. Le dos appuyé contre l'arbre, en tailleur, il regarda ses soldats. Trois quart s'étaient endormis, le dernier quart veillait.<p>

Un des soldats qui faisait le guet s'approcha d'Antoine.

« -Mon colonel, ça va ? »

Antoine laissa échapper un sourire ironique.

« -Je ne suis plus colonel de rien du tout. Je suis juste un civil, soldat. Un civil peut être bon de temps en temps, il reste un civil.

-Bien… Monsieur. Vous vous en remettez ?

-Comment faites-vous, vous ?

-Je bloque tout. On pleurera nos morts quand on aura fait notre boulot. »

Antoine hocha la tête, admiratif et coupable.

« -Monsieur… Avez-vous des ordres à donner ? Vous êtes toujours à la tête de cette division après tout, malgré…

-Malgré ce fiasco lamentable ? Soit. Je suis désolé soldat. Pour tout. Mais je vais nous sortir d'ici, je vous le jure. »

Le soldat hocha la tête, l'air grave.

« -Nous nous reposerons cette nuit, les blessés doivent se remettre. Mais demain à l'Aube on se séparera en deux groupes. On tentera de récupérer nos morts, et on rentrera séparément à Brütal. Ça vous va ?

-Oui Monsieur, ce plan me convient. Je dois retourner à mon poste, bonne nuit Monsieur. »

Antoine soupira.

Il devait se reposer aussi. Et oublier. Tout bloquer. Comme ce soldat.

* * *

><p>Alfred avait tout vu. Il n'avait pas résisté à la tentation de soulever un des volets du troisième étage de l'hôpital.<p>

Le sang, les cris, les morts, les Ombres…

Il avait refermé les volets.

« Il se passe quoi dehors docteur ?

-Tout va bien madame, reposez-vous. On gagne. »

La vieille femme lui sourit, rassurée, et s'enfonça dans ses draps.

C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Rassurer et s'occuper de ce petit monde. Ça l'empêcherait de se sentir impuissant face à ça.

Ne pas paniquer.

Ne pas leur faire peur.

Ne pas entendre les coups contre la grille.

* * *

><p>Emy beuglait ses ordres, qui étaient rapidement couvert par les cris d'horreur.<p>

Ils allaient la fermer oui ? Qu'ils souffrent en silence, bordel.

Le nombre, trop réduit à son goût, d'hommes qui lui restaient et qui entendaient ses ordres tirèrent leurs dernière munitions, parvenant à abattre une bonne vingtaines d'Ombres de part et d'autre de la muraille. Emy sauta plus qu'elle ne descendit les marches jusqu'au sol. Elle arriva dans le dos de l'armée offensive, retenant de leur mieux le déferlement des Ombres. Elle voyais Bob hurler, motivant ses troupes en combattant, malgré les soldats qui tombaient, au goutte à goutte.

Emy cria qu'elle venait en renfort.

« -Non ! » Répondit la voix forte du dirigeant, avant de porter un nouveau coup en hurlant.

La jeune femme divisa alors sa faible armée en deux, chargeant rapidement une partie d'aller mourir sous la porte pour les sauver, alors que la seconde partait dans la ville tuer les Ombres qui étaient passées.

Elle vit en haut des murailles les soldats qui ne l'avaient pas entendue qui tiraient au dessus de la muraille, assistant Bob et son armée. C'était parfait ainsi. Ils pouvaient réussir.

Elle remonta sur les remparts, ajoutant autant de torches que possible. Ils ne devaient pas retomber dans les ténèbres, ça signerait leur fin.

Essoufflée, elle cria ses ordres en parcourant le haut des rempart. Un ordre simple, pourtant si difficile à réaliser :

« Pas une seule Ombre ne doit entrer ! »

* * *

><p>Bob hurlait. Il sentait la douleur dans son crâne, mais il avait trop de rage, trop de haine pour tomber. Il n'y croyait plus.<p>

C'était pas prévu. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Rien de tout cela n'aurait dû arriver.

Son armée, décimée. Ses minutions, vidée. Ses ennemis plus fort que jamais…

Ils arrivaient à en éliminer, plein même. Mais… Mais ça ne suffisait pas. Ils faisaient leur maximum mais ce n'était rien face à cette mer déchaînée. Si seulement il pouvait prendre de la hauteur, estimer les réelles forces de l'ennemi. Mais non. Il était coincé au sol, les deux pieds plantés devant cette porte cassée.

_Déjà mort._

Il hurla une nouvelle fois.

Et tomba en avant, alors que sous sa veste rouge, une flaque plus sombre s'agrandissait.

* * *

><p>Les Ombres ne gagneraient pas ce combat. Les humains étaient trop déterminés, même s'ils se pensaient perdus.<p>

33 pesta. Le jour allait se lever dans deux heures.

D'un ordre télépathique, il ordonna à son armée de faire une ultime percée dévastatrice. Il fallait détruire le plus de choses possible, tuer le plus possible, et se retirer.

Pour mieux revenir.

* * *

><p>Penny l'avait vu. Du haut des remparts, elle avait vu celle qui avait usurpé sa place courir, crier, et se figer.<p>

Elle avait suivi son regard. Et elle l'avait vu.

Les Ombres semblaient agir avec une énergie nouvelle. Presque désespérée mais dévastatrice.

Puis son mari. Une lame dans son torse, tombant à genoux puis en avant.

Le sang.

Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine.

Non.

Elle avait dévalée les marches, manquant de tomber plusieurs fois.

Non, Non !

Elle avait tiré dans le tas, faisant toujours mouche.

Mais trop tard.

Elle était à deux mètre du futur père quand elle tomba à son tour. Sa tête. Les larmes. Elle ne voyait plus rien.

Elle sentit deux mains se poser sur son crâne. Deux mains froides.

_« Souffre, future mère. »_

Elle ne put même pas se débattre. Elle avait l'impression que son cerveau était en train d'être réduit en purée.

Elle sentit le sang couler de ses oreilles et de son nez.

« _Et maintenant, meurt._ »

Les mains la lâchèrent.

Sa dernière sensation fut celle de son brutal contact avec le sol.

* * *

><p>Dans la forêt, le matin se leva enfin.<p>

Ils avaient tous entendu ces tirs, et les cris qui parvenaient jusqu'à eux.

Ils avaient voulu intervenir, mais Igor les avait retenus.

« -Notre intervention ne changera rien –Dit-il gravement, appuyant son accent Russe- Notre mission est de rester ici. »

Mais malgré son ton on ne peut plus clair, il était le premier sur le pied de garde à l'aube.

* * *

><p>Antoine pris la tête d'un premier groupe, et Igor était à la tête du second.<p>

Les Ombres avaient déposés les cadavres à la frontière de leur ville.

Le colonel Daniel avait soufflé, soulagé. Ça de moins à faire.

Antoine, portait seul sur son dos le cadavre de Martin, qu'il avait enroulé dans une couverture. Le trou béant dans sa poitrine était insupportable.

Son groupe, une fois chargé, pris alors lentement la route vers Brütal. Suppliant à chaque pas que la ville avait tenu.

* * *

><p>Igor et son groupe, chargé aussi, partis à son tour, mais par un autre chemin.<p>

« -Martin m'a parlé d'une Ombre neutre, qui lui avait dit d'aller là après la bataille. Il devait y aller seul, et je devais surveiller le colonel en attendant. –Expliqua-t-il- Mais il n'avait pas prévu de mourir… Pauvre gosse. »

Ils arrivèrent dans une zone plus sombre que le reste, et les arbres formaient un cercle autour d'une sorte de banc en pierre.

Et sur ce banc…

« -C'est… C'est l'hybride ? » Demanda un des soldat, soufflant sous le poids d'un des cadavres.

« -Oui. »

Igor prit le pouls de Mathieu. Rien.

Il constata sa blessure, un coup de poignard droit dans le cœur et des traces de blessures. Il s'était battu, et vu la nature des plaies, ce n'était pas contre une Ombre. Son esprit fit rapidement le lien avec l'absence et le retour de leur colonel la veille de la bataille. Antoine aurait donc tué l'hybride avant de les mener à la mort ?

Igor soupira, s'étonnant au passage de l'état de conservation parfaite du corps, même après plus de deux jours à l'air libre. Attribuant ce fait à la partie Ombre du défunt, il le chargea rapidement sur ses épaules.

« -Assez perdu de temps. On rentre. »

* * *

><p>Mathieu commençait à regretter son choix, déjà.<p>

Il soupira, la main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée de son appartement.

Il hésita. Plus de retour en arrière n'était possible.

Il jeta un regard en arrière. Un dernier.

Puis il ouvrit la porte d'un coup.

Il ne voyait que le noir au-delà, il avait froid.

Il inspira profondément, passa la porte, et souffla avant de la fermer :

« Désolé. »

* * *

><p><strong>Fin du chapitre 16.<strong>

**Oui, cliffhanger, je sais.**

**Je suis désolée, sincèrement (non, c'est pas un piège ou un troll, jsuis vraiment désolée pour tout ça. Remerciez Ano.)**

**A lundi pour la suite !**

**Je vous aimes mes agneaux !**


	23. Chapitre 17 : Revanche ?

**Salut mes agneaux ! =)**

**Tout d'abord je m'excuse encore pour la masse trop importante de feels brisée au dernier chapitre, mais fallait s'y préparer, c'est le jeu dans ALFDM, vous le savez, non ? XD Et puis, ça me fait juste trop plaisir de voir que ma petite histoire à autant d'impact sur vous. Vraiment, merci ^^**

**Je sais que c'est rien, mais j'ai l'impression qu'ALFDM est en train d'être portée au sommet de la fanfic web-show, et putain, j'en suis immensément fière. Alors merci de votre soutient, de votre engouement. Merci beaucoup =D**

**Comme certains le savent, j'ai twitter la fic à Antoine, Mathieu, Fanta et Bob. Je m'explique :**

**J'ai reçu un MP assez clair, et plutôt détracteur. Inutile de le descendre d'ailleurs, il avait le mérite d'avoir de vrais arguments, et il m'a fait douté (pas comme si c'était compliqué). La seule chose qui m'a fait tiqué, c'est qu'il m'a lancé une sorte de défi. Celui de tout supprimer, d'arrêter, afin de cesser de détruire l'image de ces youtubers. Ma seule réaction à été "je vais demander aux concernés alors !". Alors je me permet de vous le demander aussi : Comment je pourrais m'assurer que ces youtubers posent les yeux sur ma fic et me disent réellement si je commet une infamie en la faisant exister ? (sans pour autant les spammer XD)**

**Bref, je précise aussi : inutile de s'en faire pour mon moral suite à ce message, je me laisse pas abattre par si peu, et surtout qu'il n'a pas été insultant (ou alors je l'ai pas relevé). Et, je m'adresse à toi cher ami : Tu vois, je l'ai fait. Et si tu suis toujours cette fic, j'attends avec impatience ta réaction. =D**

**Sur ce, merci à LostIn222, LucieBrk, Yume, Cut-kimi, SunWings, Gaelle, Cookie74, Jane, ClaraDWho, Agalys-Erwael, Tamhi, Mello-Panda, Soofie, Deponia, Aria, Le Rien, GuezHunter, Liirawen, Enilebom, Pamplelume d'agrume, MaitrePhoenix et DarkPrincesse42 pour vos reviews (j'ai pas fini d'y répondre d'ailleurs, je m'y met au plus vite, promis. XD**

**Gaelle : En effet, écouter une musique déprimante en lisant est pas super pour le moral là XD Haha, j'aime tes hurlements, et les réponses à tes questions sont juste en dessous ;) Je vois, mais tu sais, commencé en écrivant des longs trucs ça marche jamais, faut débuter avec des petties nouvelles, tu verra la différence ;) Allez *insiste* j'aimerais bien lire un truc venant de toi x) Haaa je suis contente de t'avoir convertie à Jencyo Rêva : MAIS OUI C'EST TROP EPIC BORDEL *-* (et oui, les cliffhangers ça a débuter comme ça XD) Bonne continuation à toi aussi, et merci pour ton soutient ! *coeur***

**Soofie :Mais même si t'as rien a dire, laisse une review ! haha XD en tout cas, bienvenue dans mon monde ^^ et je vais te répondre : 1) Oui, je suis sadique, et non, ne me brule pas, pitié. XD / 2) Ce chapitre était fait pour faire pleurer les gens, normal ^^, je suis contente de mon effet là x) / 3) Ha ça... bah va lire la suite, tu verra. XD Merci pour tout ça, j'ai hâte de te revoir dans les reviews ! Bisous ! =D**

**GuezHunter : Bon bah : Merci Gaelle alors XD. Alors tout d'abord laisse moi te souhaiter la bienvenue dans mon monde, et ensuite : Merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise tant. Et ils ne m'ont rien fait, je suis juste sadique. x) Bisous ! =)**

**Liirawen : Alors la file d'attente c'est en bas à gauche, juste à côté des chiottes, mais je te préviens, y a du monde. XD Et j'aime les cliffhanger, qu'est ce que tu veux que j'y fasse *-* Je suis contente que ça t'ai autant plus ! Merci pour ta review *coeur*. Bisous !**

**Merci à Ano pour son merveilleux boulot de bêta et les 2h sur skype à m'aider à peaufiner le chapitre, je t'aime ma belle !**

**Merci aux fille de twitter, vous êtes géniales ! #UB**

**A propos de ce chapitre : Je l'ai écrit assez vite mine de rien, plus vite que ce foutu chapitre 18 qui me prends un temps fou (j'ai du le recommencer alors que j'en était à 20 pages aussi T.T). Tout y est plus calme que dans le Chapitre 16, vous pouvez ranger vos fourches (et vos cuillères, merci).**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>ALFDM 17 : Revanche ?<p>

* * *

><p>Le soleil s'éveillait enfin, faisant glisser ses rayons sur les feuillages, jusqu'à atteindre les abords d'une ville aux portes cassées.<p>

Les rayons passèrent au-delà des murailles et des cadavres, illuminant le visage des survivant qui s'affairaient en une agitation humaine.

Un soupir de mi-soulagement parcouru ce petit monde quand le soleil vint le réchauffer. C'était fini. Certains prirent le temps de laisser couler une larme en assistant à l'action de l'immense projecteur sur la scène de désolation qu'était devenue la ville. La plupart des plus grand blessés étaient déjà pris en charge dans l'hôpital que le soleil chatouillait de ses rayons.

Dans cet hôpital, un vieil homme fatigué courrait d'une chambre à l'autre, soignant ceux qu'il pouvait, donnant ses ordres. Une femme en tenue blanche posa sa main sur son épaule.

« -Reposez-vous, je prends la relève pour l'accueil des patients.

-Merci, je fonce en salle de soin. » Répliqua-t-il avant de partir en courant, ne laissant pas à la jeune médecin le temps de le réprimander.

Alfred saisit au passage le compte rendu des premiers patients. Il comptait tous aller les visiter dans l'ordre d'arrivée, mais ses yeux sautèrent immédiatement sur deux noms.

« Bob Lennon – Blessure grave à la cage thoracique – Opéré à 5h avec succès. Attente de réveil pour résultat. Chambre 421. »

« Penny Lennon – Enceinte de 28 semaines – Importantes lésions cérébrale. Fœtus en bonne santé. Attente demande de la famille. Soins palliatif – Chambre 4. »

Merde.

La ville ne pouvait pas se passer de ses deux dirigeants, pas maintenant.

Alfred se dirigea au pas de course vers le département des soins palliatifs.

* * *

><p>Il avait mal. C'était insupportable. Juste… Il n'y avait pas de mot.<p>

Il n'arrivait pas à faire le moindre mouvement, ni à ouvrir les yeux. Son corps était raide, figé. Le sang ne pulsait pas dans ses veines, son cœur n'avait pas redémarré. Il n'avait pas fini son retournement.

Dire qu'il regrettait son choix aurait été un énorme euphémisme.

La douleur, la mort, la peur… Il était enfermé dans son propre corps pendant que son cerveau semblait tourner sur lui-même. Il aurait voulu crier, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait que subir, supplier en vain. Il voulait mourir. Encore. Pour de bon. Il ne voulait plus revenir en fait.

_Arrêtez ! Pitié !_

Il voulait pleurer, mais il n'y arrivait pas.

_A l'aide ! Par pitié, arrêtez ça. Arrêtez !_

Il hurla dans ses pensées, et sentit la douleur s'en répercuter sur tout son corps mort. C'était encore pire. Il avait l'impression qu'on l'éventrait pour le retourner sur lui-même. Il ne savait plus rien, ni qui il était, ni où il était, ni pourquoi il avait accepté. Il avait juste mal. Terriblement mal. Il détestait cette douleur, il se détestait, il haïssait le monde entier.

_Mourrez !_

* * *

><p>Antoine rentrait enfin, chargé d'un corps enroulé dans une couverture. Il fixait le sol, comptant ses pas. Mais il leva la tête en entendant les gémissements de désespoir de ses soldats.<p>

Brütal, les portes enfoncées. Une mer de cadavre et de sang devant les murailles, devenant un océan, une fois les portes passées.

Il entrèrent, évitant de marcher sur les corps, retenant larmes et vomissements.

Ils déposèrent finalement les cadavres avec soin dans un espace non souillé, comprenant que la morgue ne pourrait jamais les accueillir.

Une jeune femme, blonde, l'air militaire**,** couru vers eux.

« -Colonel Daniel ? –S'exclama-t-elle avant de se mettre au garde-à-vous- Je suis Emy, cheffe de la division chargée de la défense de Brütal. »

Antoine balaya d'une main les usages militaires, et l'interrogea :

« -Cheffe de la division ? Où est Penny ? Et… Bon sang qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Et où est Bob ?»

« -Il y a eu un changement de dernière minute. Et quant à ce qu'il s'est passé… –Elle regarda autour d'elle en soupirant – On vous expliquera. Dites-moi qu'au moins vous, vous avez réussi ! »

Antoine baissa la tête et la secoua de gauche à droite. Il décela chez son interlocutrice une grande déception.

« - Vous nous raconterez ça plus tard… En attendant aidez-nous à nettoyer ce bordel_._ Je viendrais vous chercher quand Lennon se réveillera. » Lâcha-t-elle avant de tourner les talons.

« Nettoyer ça » ? Lennon qui serait en train de dormir alors que la ville est à sang ? Il serait blessé ? Il tenta de l'interpeller mais elle était déjà loin. Cette femme lui rappelait une mercenaire sans cœur dont il avait fait intimement connaissance. Mais il perdit son fil de pensée dès qu'il remarqua qu'il marchait sur une flaque de sang encore fraîche.

C'était trop. Beaucoup trop.

Le contenu de l'estomac, pourtant vide, du colonel Daniel fut précipité dans un caniveau.

* * *

><p>Un jour, le Matoine était rentré à New Hope avec une carte plus complète que les autre fois.<p>

John Marley les avait immédiatement convoqués dans son bureau. Ils avaient trois jours de retard.

« -John ! Laissez-nous en placer une bordel ! » Avait hurlé Mathieu, debout, plaquant ses deux mains à plat sur le bureau de son dirigeant énervé.

« -Vous avez trente secondes pour me fournir une explication. » Concéda John en s'affalant sur sa chaise, les bras croisés.

Ce duo était le seul qui lui tenait tête. Et il les appréciait. Mais il ne devait pas le leur montrer.

« - On a trouvé une autre ville. Et le dirigeant est un ami qui veut s'associer avec New Hope. »

Huit secondes. Nouveau record.

« -Quoi ? » Hurla John en se levant.

« - Le dirigeant est Bob Lennon, un collègue de… d'_avant_, il a fondé une ville à six jours de marche d'ici. Il sont bien plus avancé**s** au niveau médical que nous, et nous on a la meilleure armée qui soit. Il propose une association. »

John fronça les sourcils. Ce nom. Il lui faisait mal à la tête. Cette personne aurait-elle un lien avec son passé ?

« - On peut lui faire confiance, ce mec est réglo. Un peu mégalo, c'est tout. Il a même appelé la ville 'Brütal' ! » Sourit Antoine.

« - Mmh… Retournez-y, mais avec Théo. Ce sera lui le chef officiel de New Hope, du moins aux yeux de Brütal.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Je prends des mesures de précaution. Et vous pensez vraiment qu'ils vont me faire confiance si je me pointe avec mon air patibulaire ?

-Mais c'est pas le soucis ! Bob se fiche bien de savoir si…

-Je parle de la confiance générale d'une ville à l'autre. On envoie Théo d'abord, vous l'accompagnerez. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ? »

Il avait haussé le ton. Et il savait être convainquant. On ne contredisait pas un mec de presque deux mètre avec une moitié de visage en moins qui vous donnait un ordre clair. Règle élémentaire de survie.

Les deux compères hochèrent la tête.

* * *

><p>Le dirigeant ouvrit un œil, douloureusement.<p>

La première chose qu'il vit fut la perfusion dans son bras.

Sa première sensation fut celle d'une douleur dans son thorax.

Sa première pensée fut pour sa femme.

Il parvint à ouvrir ses deux yeux, et son regard tomba sur Louis, son bras droit. Il voulait lui parler, lui dire d'aller vérifier si sa femme dormait toujours en sécurité. Il fallait la sortir de là.

Mais pas un son de sorti de sa gorge, son souffle coupé par la douleur. Le simple fait de respirer lui faisait mal.

Louis sauta sur ses jambes et appela un docteur en constatant qu'il était réveillé, quittant la pièce.

Bob ferma les yeux, espérant que les médecins allaient le sortir de son lit.

Alfred entra dans la chambre du dirigeant qui avait les yeux clos.

« - Je vous jure, il vient de se réveiller !

-Je vous crois Louis, mais allez vous calmer dehors, je vous prie. »

Bob rouvrit un œil, et sourit faiblement au vieux médecin.

« -Vous nous avez fait peur ! –Lui sourit Alfred en retour- On a cru qu'on ne vous reverrait jamais, mais vous êtes plus solide que ça. »

Le dirigeant tenta de demander ce qu'il s'était passé, mais la douleur lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

« -Du calme –souffla le médecin en posant sa main fraîche sur le front du leader- Je vais vous posez quelques questions, répondez en bougeant la tête. C'est simplement pour vérifier votre état, je vous expliquerais la situation après. »

Bob hocha positivement la tête.

L'examen dura une dizaine de minutes, puis Alfred vérifia la blessure, changeant le pansement, en expliquant les détails de l'intervention qui lui a été faite. Puis il lui injecta un analgésique. Bob, libéré de la douleur, put enfin parler.

« -Attendez –Dit soudainement Alfred avant que Bob ne place ses premiers mots- n'oubliez pas de vous ménager. Votre rôle est de diriger ce bordel, et la situation est critique. Mais vous avez été opéré ce matin, alors n'espérez pas pouvoir courir dans tout les sens en hurlant vos ordres. Je vous permet exceptionnellement de sortir de votre lit, mais vous ne quitterez sous aucun prétexte le fauteuil roulant, faudrait pas qu'on aie à vous recoudre. C'est clair ? »

Bob hocha la tête, le compromis lui permettait au moins de quitter l'hôpital. Il devait sortir sa femme de la pièce où il l'avait enfermée, quitte à subir son courroux. Et il voulait le faire lui-même.

Alfred perdit son sourire quand Bob lui dit tout cela d'une voix faible.

Il l'installa en silence sur le fauteuil et le guida vers sa femme. Bob commença à s'agiter en voyant qu'ils ne se dirigeaient pas vers la sortie.

« -Monsieur. Votre femme a réussi à sortir cette nuit. Elle a sauvé de nombreux habitants. Mais… Elle vous a vu tomber, avec Madame Emy, depuis la muraille. C'est d'ailleurs Emy qui l'a amenée ici dès qu'elle a pu. –Alfred soupira, difficile de garder le fil – Le fait est, qu'en vous voyant tomber, elle s'est précipitée vers vous. Mais une Ombre l'a immobilisée. –Bob n'osait plus respirer, les mains crispée sur les manches du fauteuil alors qu'ils avançaient doucement vers l'unité des soins palliatifs – On ne sait pas trop ce qu'elle lui a fait, mais… Le bébé va bien. Son corps n'a subi aucun dégât. On a pu faire repartir son cœur, mais c'est une machine qui le fait battre. Pareil pour sa respiration. –Alfred inspira, et lâcha :- Préparez-vous, ça va être dur à voir. Elle est encore dans le coma, et elle n'en sortira pas, son cerveau ne donne plus aucun signal. Habituellement on aurait abandonné les efforts pour ce cas de mort cérébrale, mais la vie en elle peut être sauvée. –Alfred s'arrêta devant la chambre quatre et se plaça devant Bob – Mais seulement cette vie-là. Elle ne reviendra pas Bob. Je suis désolé de vous annoncer ça, surtout maintenant. Mais en tant que père de l'enfant, vous devez décider si nous abandonnons, ou si nous poursuivons à maintenir son corps en vie. »

Bob gardait la tête baissé, silencieux, crispé.

« -Laissez-moi la voir.

-Vous en êtes sûr ?

-Laissez-moi la voir. S'il vous plaît. »

Alfred hocha la tête et poussa la porte, faisant entrer Bob.

* * *

><p>Bob la vit. Là. Elle avait l'air minuscule, entourée de toutes ses machines, avec cette quantité innombrable de tuyaux qui étaient plantés dans ses bras, son corps.<p>

Et il voyait poindre, à travers les draps, son petit ventre rebondis. Noami tenait. Elle n'abandonnerait pas. Bob fit légèrement rouler ses roues, et posa sa main sur le ventre chaud. En laissant sa main sur la vie qui grandissait, il saisit la main de sa femme. Elle était chaude. Sans toutes ses machines il aurait pu la croire juste endormie. Elle ne pouvait pas être morte. C'est impossible. Elle dormait juste, oui.

« - Réveille-toi. Je suis revenu. Je… Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait ça. Vraiment… » Commença-t-il d'une voix douce.

La machine qui la faisait respirer continuait inlassablement son mouvement. Pourquoi ne répondait-elle pas ? Elle lui en voulait à ce point ? Au point de le livrer à lui-même ?

« - Je suis désolé. Reviens. S'il te plaît. C'est… Arrête. Arrête de faire ça. Me laisse pas seul. Reviens… »

Bob retira brièvement sa main du ventre pour supprimer une larme qui venait troubler sa vue, et il retrouva vite la chaleur de la vie grandissante.

« -Chérie ? C'est plus drôle maintenant. Réveille toi. Je suis vraiment désolé. Vraiment. S'il te plaît. M'abandonne pas… Reviens ! »

Il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il réalisa qu'il avait hurlé, et qu'il était en train de serrer bien trop fort la main de l'endormie.

Alfred s'accroupit à ses côtés.

« -Bob. Je suis désolé. Elle ne reviendra pas. Je sais que c'est dur, mais vous devez décider pour l'enfant. On ignore si on arrivera à mener la grossesse à son terme. Ni si l'enfant aura des séquelles, ni si les Ombres ont fait quoi que ce soit à son sujet. C'est risqué. Est-ce que vous voulez qu'on tente quand même ? »

Bob détourna le regard. Son pantalon de patient s'imbiba d'une goutte d'eau salée. Elle ne reviendra pas. Elle était morte. C'était fini. Mais sa main était chaude.

« -Continuez. –Souffla-t-il d'une voix blanche, avant d'ajouter- Et laissez-moi seul avec elle. S'il vous plaît. »

Alfred acquiesça et quitta la pièce, choisissant d'ignorer le sanglot qu'il entendit avant de fermer la porte.

* * *

><p>La réalité. Il pouvait maintenant la sentir. Il voyait chaque vie comme une lumière dans sa tête. Une lumière insupportable qui blessait son esprit toujours douloureux. Une lumière à éteindre. Mais il était encore trop faible, et son corps ne lui répondait toujours pas. Ses souvenirs revenaient par vague. Un choix. 56. Antoine.<p>

Il avait bien fait de revenir, il avait une revanche à prendre.

Non ! Non. Il s'appelait Mathieu. Il était humain. Et il revenait pour… Pour quoi déjà ?

Antoine. La guerre. Bob. New Hope.

Oui voilà. Il devait les aider.

Il fallait aider ces pitoyables humains, les aider à mourir.

Non. Pas ça. Il devait vaincre les Ombres. Ses… Sœurs ?

Il avait mal. Trop mal. Lutter faisait mal. Il se haïssait. L'Ombre détestait l'humain, et l'humain détestait l'Ombre.

Il regrettait.

Il sentit son corps posé sans ménagement sur un métal froid. Au moins ses sens lui revenaient.

* * *

><p>Igor traça droit vers l'hôpital, laissant ses soldats rejoindre les civils, sans se préoccuper du carnage et des cadavres. Il fonça à la morgue, et exigea la présence de Bob pour lui faire son rapport.<p>

Il tira une des rares tables en fer des casiers mortuaires encore libre, et déposa son fardeau.

On lui expliqua que Bob avait été blessé, il était réveillé depuis peu, et était au chevet de sa femme.

« Il pleurera plus tard, dites-lui que je dois lui faire mon rapport immédiatement ! »

Une demi-heure plus tard, Igor fut conduit dans une des salles de réunion de l'hôpital où l'attendait son général dans un fauteuil roulant, et Antoine.

Placé à un bout de la table, Bob invita Antoine à faire son rapport. Les deux hommes debout l'un à côté de l'autre parlèrent à tour de rôle, racontant le fiasco de la mission, parlant des Ombres qui les avaient acculés, des blessés, et de l'attente forcée jusqu'à l'aube.

Bob hocha la tête, avant de lancer sèchement :

« -Et vous deviez vous y mettez à deux pour me raconter une merde pareille ? »

Antoine se tourna vers Igor, la même question présente dans son regard.

« -Car j'ai des informations que le colonel n'a pas, voir vous cache, mon général.

-Quoi ?

-La ferme**,** colonel ! –Bob se tourna vers Igor - Parlez.

-La veille de l'attaque, le colonel a disparu pendant plus de trente minutes. Il est revenu avec la tête à moitié en sang que vous lui voyez. Il nous a dit avoir supprimé une Ombre qui nous espionnait.

-Et c'est le cas !

-Antoine, ta gueule ! –Hurla Bob.- Poursuivez !

-Il s'avère qu'en rentrant, on s'est divisé**s** en deux groupes pour ramener les morts. Et j'en ai trouvé un qui n'était pas avec nous, mais qui aurait dû l'être.

-Cessez de tourner autour du pot. De qui s'agit-il ? »

Antoine fixa Igor d'un air horrifié. Il n'osait comprendre. Igor soutint son regard et dit :

« -L'hybride. Il est dans un casier, à la morgue. Il a des marques de coups, et il s'est fait poignardé au cœur. Et tout porte à croire que ce n'est pas une Ombre qui a fait ça. »

* * *

><p>Il y a des jours où rien ne se passe comme il le faut.<p>

Des jours où c'est l'enfer, pire que d'habitude. Où tout va de travers.

Autrefois, ce genre de journée nous rendait malheureux, on déprimait la semaine, voire le mois, qui suivait.

Mais après la fin du monde, les mots : « pire que l'enfer » prenaient tout leur sens.

La mort, le sang, la perte massive de ses derniers amis… Ce n'était pas la déprime qui guette, mais une rage sans limite. Une haine absolue. Quand un humain n'a plus d'espoir. Même pas celui d'être soulagé en se supprimant. Mais qu'il lui reste une seule idée en tête. Alors, que fait-il ?

Autrefois, on appelait ça un « craquage », un « pétage de plomb ». Mais ils faisaient énormément de dégâts. Surtout ceux qui allaient se poster en haut d'un immeuble avec une arme de sniper et qui tuaient tout ce qui avait le malheur de passer dans leur viseur.

Mais après la fin du monde, il n'y a plus beaucoup d'humain à tuer. Et généralement, la perte d'espoir survient quand tout humain dans un périmètre de dix bornes avait été supprimé ou asservi. Alors, que faire ?

Imaginez, vous êtes là. Seul survivant. Et autour de vous, tous les gens que vous aimiez, qui vous ont aidé à reconstruire quelque chose de concret, de durable, sont là. Allongés. Morts. Vous vous sentez coupable, bien sûr. Mais encore ?

Cherchez au fond de vous. Oui, la bête. Le monstre qui nous guette tous. La chose inhumaine, sans cœur, juste animée par la haine. Vous l'avez si bien enfoui**e** durant toutes ces années à bien vous comporter que vous l'aviez oubliée. Mais des fois, vous la sentez, n'est-ce pas ? Elle est là. Et vous avez parfois peur d'elle.

Mais à cet instant précis, vous en auriez rien à foutre. Au contraire. Tout ce qui fait de vous un humain est mort, enterré, perdu. Il ne reste que cette bête. C'est tout ce que vous avez, et vous ne devez pas la perdre. Sous aucuns prétexte. Sinon tout est vraiment fini. Pur instinct de survie. Mais pour garder cette bête il faut l'alimenter, la nourrir.

Alors vous pétez un câble.

* * *

><p>John avait pété un câble.<p>

Une attaque surprise de monstres qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Mais il reconnaissait les Ombres. L'envoyé de Brütal en avait parlé à Theo, et il avait entendu. Ses deux meilleurs soldats étaient à Brütal, mal en point, à cause de ces horreurs.

Mais ils n'étaient jamais revenus. Pas à temps en tout cas.

Rasée. Son armée a été rasée.

Théo a eu le temps d'envoyer le messager à Brütal, avant de tomber. Mais il est tombé. John était là bien sûr. Il combattait, hurlant ses ordres. L'homme de l'ombre combattant les ténèbres. Si c'était pas ironique.

Puis il était tombé à son tour. Et il s'était réveillé dans une cage. Une cage d'animal.

Devant lui, et malgré ses suppliques, tous ses amis furent égorgés, décapités, lacérés.

Il apprit qu'une partie de la population avait fui. Menée par Daisy. Et les Ombres voulaient savoir où ils étaient.

Elles fouillèrent dans sa mémoire, alors qu'il hurlait.

Elles sentirent ce verrou sur son passé, et elles le forcèrent.

Les images défilèrent à l'envers sous ses yeux, alors que la haine le prenait tout entier. Il revit ses amis, il revit Théo gouverner avec lui, il revit les larmes, Mathieu et Antoine ensanglantés mais heureux, le chef de Brütal visitant sa ville avec Theo alors qu'il était dans son bureau. Le visage de ce Bob Lennon, même vu de loin, lui avait filé une migraine énorme et il était resté enfermé dans son bureau.

Puis d'autres images, qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais familières. Très familières.

Une femme, qui lui disait Oui. Le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Une assemblée de personne lui demandant un autographe.

Le visage de cet homme, encore. Mais différent. Souriant, un peu fou, heureux.

Sa voix.

« Bah alors mon fanfan ? »

Et tout retomba dans le noir.

« _Il faut aller à Brütal maintenant. »_

Non. Il n'allait pas laisser une nouvelle ville se faire raser. Par sa faute. Et cet homme ne devait pas mourir. Il était important. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il devait le protéger. Il hurla, s'agita dans la cage, frappa de manière répétée contre la serrure, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche. Il sentit la porte s'ouvrir et les Ombres tenter quelque chose sur son mental. Mais il n'avait plus rien d'humain. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était tuer, se repaître du sang de ses ennemis. Maintenant.

La bête avait la voie libre.

Il en tua quinze. Tout seul, armé de sa seule rage. Tournant, plantant, tuant. Le sang noir sur ses mains recouvrant lentement ses bras, puis son torse, et enfin giclant sur son visage. Moitié défiguré moitié recouvert de sang. Un monstre.

Puis une Ombre arriva. Le corps éventré de Daisy sur son épaule alors que ses tripes se rependaient sur le chemin. Le petit groupe avait été rattrapé.

C'est à cet instant que John sut ce que c'était que de perdre totalement espoir. La bête fut maîtrisée par les Ombres, alors que John tombait à genoux, le visage toujours tourné vers cette Ombre-là, le regard planté sur l'ouverture béante dans le cadavre de son amie. Personne ne les sauverait. Car il n'y avait personne à sauver.

Il réalisa qu'il pleurait, qu'il hurlait, fou, et qu'une des Ombres avait sa main sur sa tête. Il posa lentement ses yeux sur l'être.

« -Dites à Lennon que je suis désolé.

-_Je n'y manquerais pas._ » Souffla 183.

Et il tomba en avant.

* * *

><p>Bob était là, en fauteuil roulant, plus un once de compassion sur le visage, quand Igor sortit brutalement la table en fer du casier, et, par ce fait, l'hybride qui reposait dessus.<p>

« - Alors ? » Demanda Igor.

« - C'est bien Mathieu. » Annonça simplement Bob, avant de se tourner vers un Antoine horrifié. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger. Paralysé. Son ami. Mort. Pour de bon.

« - Non… Non c'est pas lui. C'est pas possible. Il… Non ! »

Antoine se rua sur le cadavre à la peau grise pâle. Il le secoua. Prit son pouls, tremblant. Rien, pas de réaction. Il était mort.

Antoine saisit à deux mains le visage de son ami et posa son front contre le sien.

« -Non. Par pitié. Me fait pas ça... » Chuchota-t-il, les yeux fermés, alors qu'une première larme coulait.

« -C'est toi qui lui a fait ça Antoine. »

Le concerné releva la tête, le regard perdu. Non. Non ce n'était pas lui. Pas…

Il lâcha soudainement Mathieu et tituba en arrière, comme s'il s'était pris une violente décharge électrique.

Il se souvenait.

Ce n'était pas une Ombre qu'il avait combattu. Mais un hybride. Son ami.

Et… Il l'avait embrassé. Antoine porta la main à ses lèvres. Ça avait été agréable, chaud. Il avait été heureux, quelques secondes. Puis il l'avait poignardé en plein cœur. Il le revoyait, tomber en arrière.

« -Antoine, pourquoi ? » Demanda Bob.

C'est la dernière chose que lui avait demandé Mathieu. Pourquoi ? Il n'avait pas voulu ça. Pas une seule seconde. Il l'avait vu mourir. Il avait arraché le couteau de sa poitrine, et était partit. Puis il avait oublié.

Il avait oublié qu'il venait de tuer la dernière chose qu'il lui restait dans ce monde.

Antoine se recroquevilla sur lui-même, assit sur le sol. Son regard se posa sur son défunt ami. Il saisit sa propre tête à deux mains, agrippant ses cheveux.

Il l'aimait. De chaque fibre de son corps. Il l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Et il ne le réalisait que maintenant. Après l'avoir délaissé, trahi, abandonné et… Et tué.

Alors il hurlait.

Les gardes entrèrent, interpellé**s** par les hurlements.

« -Vous tombez bien. Enfermez ce traître, je m'en occuperais plus tard. » Lâcha Bob, avant de saisir à pleine main les roues de son fauteuil. Il devait retourner auprès de sa femme.

* * *

><p>Mathieu avait tout entendu. Même l'Ombre en lui avait cédé à cet instant.<p>

Antoine. Antoine avait pleuré. Antoine lui avait parlé. Antoine l'avait supplié. Mais Antoine s'était souvenu. Et Antoine hurlait.

Son hurlement lui déchirait le cœur. C'était un cri presque animal, de détresse absolue. Il aurait tellement voulu se lever, le rassurer.

« Je suis là, je te pardonne. » C'était pas compliqué pourtant !

Mais Antoine était en prison désormais. Et le seul châtiment dans ce nouveau monde, c'était la pendaison. Antoine allait mourir.

Mathieu n'avait pas pu bouger, et pourtant il l'avait voulu à un point inimaginable. Il n'avait pu qu'assisté, en témoin auditif incapable, à la déchéance de celui qu'il aimait.

Les heures s'étaient écoulées. La bataille avait reprit. Mais il ne regrettait plus. S'il n'était pas revenu, il n'aurait jamais eu cette chance : celle d'arranger les choses. Il n'était pas une Ombre, il avait un espoir, et il aimait comme jamais il n'avait aimé.

Puis, la douleur diminua doucement, elle était toujours aussi forte, mais moins violente. Et enfin, sa tête bougea. Il ouvrit les yeux. Le noir. On l'avait remis dans ce foutu casier. Le reste de son corps finit par lui obéir. Il frappa contre le métal du casier, espérant être entendu. Il laissa défiler les minutes, sans succès. Puis il se souvint. C'était peu être risqué non ? De tenter de bouleverser l'équilibre instable juste pour ça…

L'image d'Antoine en pleurs et en prison balaya ses doutes.

Il posa ses mains contre la porte du casier, au-dessus de sa tête, et se concentra.

Qu'elle idée de fermer à clé ce genre d'endroit aussi, comme si les morts pouvaient s'échapper. Bon, c'est ce qui était en train de se passer en ce moment, pensa Mathieu, mais quand même.

Il visualisa rapidement le verrou, qui sauta d'une impulsion de son esprit. Il n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir, la douleur le rappela à l'ordre. Son retournement n'était pas encore terminé.

Il se laissa glisser et tomba sur le sol. Il rampa douloureusement jusqu'au mur à côté de la porte, et s'agrippa à la poignée pour se relever. Il avait mal, tellement mal. Il voulait hurler, mais il devait encore se retenir.

Il tituba dans les couloirs, s'accrochant au mur pour ne pas tomber. Il parvint à quitter l'hôpital sans être remarqué, usant de ses pouvoirs pour détourner l'attention des personnes sur son chemin.

Mais l'Ombre lui fit chèrement payer cet abus une fois l'air libre atteint. Il faisait déjà nuit à nouveau. Il se glissa dans une ruelle et se laissa échouer sur le sol.

A quatre pattes, frappant le sol de son poing, et parfois sa tête, il put enfin hurler.

_Tous les tuer._

Non, il devait sauver Antoine.

_Tuer tous ceux qui ont osé toucher à mon __aimé._

C'est vrai que Bob était… Non !

_Je les déteste tous. Ces vies. Ces lumières…_

Les torches allumées dans les rues autour de lui grandirent immensément d'un coup, avant de toutes s'éteindre simultanément.

Mathieu s'assit contre un mur et fracassa l'arrière de son crâne contre ce dernier.

Évidemment, la blessure se résorba aussitôt.

Il devait sortir Antoine de là, et partir. Il était trop dangereux. Il devait prendre le temps d'apprendre à se contrôler. Il avait encore plus de pouvoir qu'avant son retournement. Mais cette douleur dans son crâne ne le quittait plus. Elle pulsait. Elle l'aveuglait. Il était revenu, plus fort, mais il n'était plus bon à rien. Il n'arrivait même pas à marcher sans appui. Et il avait oublié de voler des béquilles…

Sa tête fit de nouveau intimement connaissance avec le mur.

Il devait se dépêcher.

Il titubait dans les rues de Brütal, glissant sur le sang moisi et les tripes des civils. Il tomba sur la route, encore. La lutte était difficile, et son état physique handicapait. Il s'appuya contre ce nouveau mur, sous une torche.

Il pouvait enfin voir ce qu'il était.

Il passa outre les tâches de sang sur ses habits de patient, captivé par sa peau. Il avait parfois du mal à la voir, comme s'il devenait flou. Mais quand c'était net, il voyait une peau grise-beige. Il devait ressembler à un cadavre ambulant. Ce qu'il était, au final.

Un mort-vivant. Il sourit, et souffla :

« -_Braaiiins_ »

Il rit à l'idée que c'était en fait le premier mot qu'il disait depuis qu'il était…

Son sourire se figea. Sa voix. Il avait parlé comme une Ombre. Ni plus ni moins.

« -_Je ne suis pas une Ombre._ » Tenta-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Le ton, la façon de prononcer, cet tonalité traînante, menaçante, grave. Il sentait toujours sa vraie voix au fond, mais le reste, c'était…

« - _Putain._ »

Paniqué, il se releva. Il devait partir d'ici au plus vite. La douleur dans sa tête l'empêcha à nouveau d'agir aussi facilement.

Il ne pouvait pas rester. Il allait devenir une Ombre, ici. Parmi les gens qu'il devait protéger. Il hésita quelques secondes. Il devait sauver Antoine avant… Il appuya une nouvelle fois sa tête contre un mur dans un hurlement. Ça faisait mal.

Il sentit soudainement quelqu'un saisir son bras, le passer au-dessus de deux épaules solides pendant qu'un autre bras lui saisit fermement la taille.

« - Mathieu. Laisses-toi faire. Je te ramène chez moi, en sécurité. » Souffla dans son oreille une vieille voix familière.

« -_Merci, Al._ » Chuchota-t-il en se laissant guidé, les yeux fermés.

* * *

><p>Fred et Seb rentrèrent enfin dans la maison qu'ils se partageaient après une nuit et une matinée passée à ramener et à s'occuper des blessés de la ville. Alfred les avait finalement convaincus de rentrer.<p>

« -Bob n'est pas en état, Penny est décédée, on fera sûrement appel à vous dans peu de temps pour s'occuper de ce bordel. Alors allez vous reposer quelques heures. »

Fred entra le premier et s'affala, épuisé, sur une des chaises de la cuisine, rapidement imité par son acolyte qui s'installa en face.

Un long silence reposant prit place dans la pièce, hélas rompu par Seb.

« -Tu veux dormir toi ?

-On est claqué. Mais... Non.

-Café alors ?

-Café. »

Seb se leva en silence et prépara la mixture salvatrice, faisant deux cafés très serrés, puis, après réflexion, une cafetière entière.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de parler, sachant pertinemment que les heures à venir allaient être éprouvantes. Fred hésitait à rendre visite à Bob avant la tempête de décisions à prendre qui allait s'abattre sur eux, mais il n'osait pas. Il était trop épuisé, et il ne voulait plus se confronter à cette douleur, la même qui l'avait secoué à la perte de sa femme.

Seb, quant à lui, hésitait à son tour. Il savait qu'il allait devoir reprendre son rôle de soutient. Il avait eu la chance de pas de subir de grande perte durant l'apocalypse, étant célibataire et orphelin, il parvenait donc à garder une certaine distance face à la douleur de ses amis, et était le plus apte à les aider. Son rôle de pilier discret avait été essentiel à la création de la ville, il était devenu le psy amateur, qui attendai**t** qu'on vienne se confier à lui pour mieux encourager.

Le seul auquel il n'avait jamais eu à faire, c'était Bob. Le Lennon n'a jamais voulu lui parler de ses doutes, préférant pleurer sur l'épaule de sa femme. Qu'allait-il devenir maintenant qu'il l'avait perdue ?

Ses mains se crispèrent sur les tasses. Les souvenirs d'un Fred effaré, au bord du suicide, lui revinrent. Il ne voulait plus jamais assister à ça, à la chute d'un homme, encore moins à celle d'un ami.

Plus jamais.

* * *

><p>Alfred observait l'être affalé dans son fauteuil. L'hybride. Son fils. Ressuscité.<p>

Il avait vu son nom ajouté à la liste des morts en repassant à l'accueil. Et il était resté planté là, au beau milieu de l'hôpital, les yeux bloquant sur cette phrase :

« Mathieu Sommet – Décédé – Cause : Poignardé au cœur. »

Il avait dû s'accrocher au comptoir pour ne pas tomber. Son fils à peine retrouvé. Son enfant abandonné. Il avait demandé à accéder à la morgue, prétextant une vérification.

« -Il nous manque un corps, la zone est interdite, désolé docteur… Mon Dieu ! Vous êtes blanc comme un linge ! Depuis combien de temps vous êtes ici ? Rentrez chez vous. »

Il n'avait pu qu'acquiescer, et il était rentré. Mesurant chaque pas, le cœur serré. Il n'avait même pas pleuré. Il n'en était plus capable de toute façon. Il s'était demandé s'il avait encore un cœur. Aurait-il vendu son âme au diable en consacrant sa vie à la science ? Il avait ris de lui. Voilà que le scientifique perd la boule et s'interroge à propos du salut de son âme.

Et il avait vu cet homme tituber, tomber. Un habit d'hôpital. Il avait cru à un blessé tentant de rentrer chez lui. Alors il s'était approché en silence, et il s'était figé. C'était Mathieu. Son fils. Un mort. Il avait fait le lien avec le cadavre disparut de la morgue. Il avait l'air plongé dans la contemplation de sa peau, remarquant à son tour son teint cadavérique. Il l'avait vu rire, puis s'horrifier. Il tentait de se relever quand Alfred comprit que son fils allait partir loin de lui, encore. Et c'était hors de question.

Alors il l'avait ramené chez lui. Mathieu était tombé sur le canapé en le remerciant vaguement tandis qu'il s'installait en face de lui.

Il avait entendu sa voix. Son ton d'Ombre. Assistait-il à la transformation d'un mort en Ombre ?

« - … Mathieu ? Tu… Tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe, s'il te plaît ? »

Mathieu entrouvrit un œil, avant de le refermer. Depuis quand le scientifique maniéré le tutoyais ?

« - _Longue histoire. Je crois que je n'ai pas fini de me transformer. Je lutte mais… _Ah ! »

Ce cri, si humain, le fit se précipiter auprès de son fils qui ramenait ses genoux contre son torse en se tenant la tête.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? » Interrogea le vieil homme, paniqué.

Mathieu parvint à lui raconter les grandes lignes, articulant difficilement. L'Ombre repassait à l'attaque.

« -_Je dois partir, pour apprendre à gérer tout ça. Et me remettre. Mais il faut sauver Antoine. Il n'est pas coupable !_ Arf ! Bordel, lâches-moi saloperie ! »

Alfred, accroupit face à son fils, posa ses mains sur ses jambes.

« -Je vais t'aider. Je peux peut être t'aider à redevenir un humain, à cent pour cent je veux dire. Mais tu dois continuer à lutter. »

Mathieu hurla une nouvelle fois, plus fort.

Alfred se leva et lui saisit les épaules.

« -Lutte ! Je vais t'aider ! Je te le promet, je vais te sauver, mais tu dois lutter. Je ne t'abandonnerais pas encore, je te le jure. Je ne veux plus te perdre, alors tient bon ! »

Mathieu ouvrit enfin les yeux, dévoilant deux orbes plus noires que jamais, ornées de deux pupilles d'une bleu plus éblouissant que jamais qui paraissaient se battre pour garder leur place.

« -_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous dites_ _ça_ _? _»

« -Je… Tu n'es pas orphelin. » Avoua-t-il à demi voix.

Les yeux de Mathieu s'agrandirent, tandis que les pupilles semblaient subitement bien accrochées.

Il n'osait pas comprendre. Pas orphelin. Mais sa mère était bel et bien morte... Quant à son père, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu remontait à ses huit ans, peut-être même encore plus. Il ne se souvenait même plus de son visage. Il ne se rappelait de lui que comme un dos, un grand dos en blouse blanche penché sur son bureau. Et une voix qui lui disait d'aller voir sa mère, de ne pas le déranger. Il n'en gardait qu'un seul souvenir. Le souvenir d'une voix tonnante lui ordonnant de lui « foutre la paix, bordel ! » un jour où il s'était montré insistant, c'était son anniversaire. Sa mère, une femme douce, qui l'avait élevé quasiment seule, l'aimait pourtant toujours. Ils ne se disputaient même pas. Et un jour, en rentrant de l'école, son sac sur le dos après une super journée, il avait retrouvé sa mère assise sur le canapé, en larme, tenant dans ses mains un carton en papier. Il n'avait pu en lire que les derniers mots : « toutes mes condoléances ». Ne sachant ce que cela signifiait, il l'avait innocemment demandé à sa chère génitrice, laquelle l'avait alors pris dans ses bras, mouillant son tee-shirt préféré. Son père était mort, c'était certain. Et sa mère aussi, alors pourquoi disait-il cela ? Une idée s'infiltra dans son esprit, suivie des souvenirs de son dialogue avec Alfred, la nuit où il avait quitté la ville.

Il avait dit qu'il avait une femme et un fils, qu'il les avait abandonnés. Il avait même dit que l'armée l'avait sûrement fait passer pour mort. Et il se souvenait de ce carton que sa mère avait gardé près d'elle des semaines durant. Ce carton frappé du logo de l'armée française. Il plongea ses yeux dans les pupilles aussi bleues que les siennes.

« -Vous… Tu… T'es mon père ?

-Oui. »

* * *

><p>La division d'Eliska avait enfin atteint New Hope. Elle accorda une nuit de repos à son groupe, et à l'aube, il se lancèrent à l'assaut.<p>

La bataille fut vite finie, il n'y avait qu'une cinquantaine d'Ombres encore sur place. Il y avait une trentaine de survivants, vite évacués. Elle annonça qu'il fallait retourner faire un rapport à Brütal, mais qu'on soignerai**t** les blessés en retournant au camps utilisé cette nuit, au grand bonheur des survivants qui ne voulaient pas passer une seconde de plus dans cette ville.

En faisant un dernier tour, elle crut entendre un bruit dans une sorte de prison hermétiquement fermée, et sans fenêtre.

Elle défonça la porte et l'ouvrit d'un coup, avant de se détourner rapidement.

L'odeur était pestilentielle.

Elle surmonta son dégoût et regarda à l'intérieur.

Ce qui devait être une bonne partie des cadavres des anciens citoyens y était entassée. Elle se souvint d'avoir croisé quelques cabanes du même genre en inspectant la ville leur contenu était-il identique ?

Elle allait refermer la porte quand elle aperçut du mouvement à l'intérieur.

Ce n'était pas possible. Cela faisait presque deux semaines que New Hope était tombé, et sûrement autant de temps que ces cadavres étaient entassés et enfermés dans cette cabane, personne n'aurait pu survivre à l'intérieur aussi longtemps.

Retenant sa nausée, Eliska entra dans la cabane, interpellant quiconque serait encore en mesure de l'entendre. Elle entendit un bruit de craquement, et vit un grand corps blanc cadavérique roulé en boule dans un coin en faisant un mouvement de balancement d'avant en arrière avec son corps. Et il pleurait.

« -Monsieur ? »

L'être se tourna vers elle et se stoppa. Il tenta de se lever, mais il était trop faible.

Elle lui tendit la main.

« -Je suis Eliska, cheffe de la mission de sauvetage. Tout va bien maintenant, venez avec moi. »

L'homme attrapa sa main et se leva, rapidement soutenu par la jeune mercenaire qui le sortit de là, l'allongea plus loin, et lui donna sa gourde que l'homme but goulûment avant de la lui rendre en la remerciant tandis qu'elle scrutait son visage, à moitié horrifiée.

« -Qui êtes-vous ? » L'interrogea-t-elle, toujours étonnée d'avoir trouvé un survivant, et incapable de décrocher son regard de la partie gauche de sa tête.

L'homme déglutit et souffla :

« -Je suis le chef et fondateur de New Hope, John Marley. »

* * *

><p><strong>Fin du chapitre 17<strong>

**Alors ? ça vous a plu ? C'est déjà moins trash que le chap16 non ? **

**Quoi, quel cliffhanger ? ça ? Mais c'est rien, roh. XD**

**J'attends vos reviews alors ! =D**

**A lundi mes agneaux ! =D**


	24. Chapitre 18 : Dansez maintenant !

**Salut mes agneaux !**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews (oui, j'arrête de mettre tout vos pseudos, vous êtes trop nombreux bordel *fierté*), je vous aime touuuuuuuuuuuuuus *coeur partout***

**Merci à Ano pour sa correction ! Désolée pour la surcharge de boulot ^.^"**

**Et désolée pour le retard ^^"**

**Soofiee : Haha, mais j'aime donner de faux espoirs, c'est drôle x) Et pour les lettres en gras euh... erreurs de ma part, je corrigerais ça ^^**

**Guest : Lire ALFDM aux chiottes, c'est cool alors ? XD Contente que mes chapitres te plaisent et que la longueur soit pas chiante haha ^^ Bisous ! =D**

**Gaelle : Merci pour ta review ! x) Contente que ça t'ai plu ^^ Bizou ! =D (et oui, écris! =D)**

**Mikki-Hime : Tout en un week end ? GG ! =D Jsuis contente que ça te plaise ^^ Avec les Ost de Silent hill ?! Bordel, tu devais bien bader ouais XD En tout cas je suis ravie de te compter parmi mes fidèles lecteurs, et je rappelle qu'on ne tue pas l'auteur. Steplait. Biz !**

**Guest : Avec qui je suis normale ? Ben personne. Je suis sadique, j'assme haha XD**

**GuezHunter : Ah ? Euh,c 'est ptêtre moi. Désolée. ^^"**

**Artemis : Owi, je me repait de ta haine =D Et tkt, je vais continuer x)**

**Harmonie : Oh, une nouvelle ! Bah bienvenue ! =D Je suis contente que ça te plaise autant ! Merci pour ton soutient ! =D**

**CHOD17 : En une journée ! GG ^^ Je suis contente que ça te plaise (bordel, je me répète de review en review, mais qu'est ce que je peut dire d'autre, hein ? XD). Merci pour ton soutient ! =D et bienvenu dans mon monde ^^**

**DarkPrincesse42 : Oula, les gens, je crois que je viens de casser une lectrice, je fais quoi ? XD**

**Liirawen : Ouais ! Un assassin de moins devant chez moi o/ XD Merci pour ton soutient ! =D**

**Givemenoname : Hé beh, t'en veux toi ^^ bienvenu dans mon monde alors x)**

**J'en ai fini avec les réponses aux review, yeah o/ x)**

**Bon, passons au blabla bref et habituel :**

**Chapitre 18... Bordel. XD Dans l'écriture j'ai fini le 19, mais je le trouve tout pourris, donc je vais encore le taffer. Ya risque de retard la semaine prochaine donc ^^"**

**Sinon, au niveau de la structure, l'analogie avec le jeu d'échec se termine ici, on passe dans un autre cycle de mon plan, le dernier, celui assimilé au jeu de dames. Ce chapitre, et le suivant, mettent en place la dernière ligne droite de cette fic, avant un final que je vais galérer à écrire, bordel. L'épilogue est déjà prêt, c'est déjà ça mais bon... J'ai encore du taff moi XD. J'espére en tout cas ne pas vous lasser avant la fin, allez, plus que... 2/3 chapitres, courage ! x)**

**Et puis j'ai pas hâte d'écrire ce chapitre 20, je me suis beaucoup attaché à ce monde, ça m'a même longtemps obnubilé, obsédée même. Mais cette obsession me quitte, à regret presque, mais c'est fini et je le sais. Il est temps de clore toute cette histoire, et en beauté. Je vais m'appliquer comme jamais à vous proposer quelque chose de bien, de beau, et si possible de grandiose. Alors, chers amis, c'est partit pour le dernier cycle de cette histoire, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

><p>ALFDM 18 : Dansez maintenant<p>

* * *

><p>Bob avait retrouvé la main de sa femme, enfin. Il la serra fort, son autre main se posant à nouveau sur la ventre où la vie grandissait, défiant la mort. Cette mort qui rampait, avait frappé, injustement. Cette mort qui continuait à faire ses victimes parmi les survivants. Cette mort qui s'était insinuée jusque dans les recoins les plus paisibles de sa ville. Il baissa la tête, fermant les yeux. Il revoyait toujours ces scènes d'horreurs. Ils n'étaient pas prêts, tous ces plans avaient été vains. Les images défilèrent dans sa tête, lui tirant une grimace de douleur. Le feu, le sang, le fer, brûlant, coulant, résonnant.<p>

Il serra plus fort la main toujours chaude de la défunte.

Il avait tué des Ombres, sacrifié son armée et ses meilleurs soldats. Il les avait tous conduit**s** à la mort. Et il avait été puni. On lui avait pris sa femme, et sa fille devait déjà se battre pour vivre avant même d'être née. Sa respiration se suspendit. Quel avenir allait-il lui offrir ? Est-ce qu'elle devait vraiment ouvrir ses yeux sur ce monde déjà dévasté ? Comment allait-il faire sans...

« -J'ai été con. -Chuchota-t-il à celle qui ne l'entendais plus- Un gros con. Mais je... Je voulais que tu sois là pour Naomi. Au moins toi. Tu n'aurais pas dû sortir.. »

Il se courba davantage, se massant sur lui-même.

« -Non, tu n'aurais jamais dû... »

Il serra encore plus la main, la rage remplaçant petit à petit chaque sentiments dans son cœur.

Tout ça, ça ne serait pas arrivé si la mission dans la forêt n'avait pas échoué. S'ils avaient tué toutes les Ombres vivant dans la forêt, les autres ne seraient pas venues, et commis autant d'atrocités. Et Penny serait toujours avec lui.

Tout ça, c'était la faute de cet enfoiré d'Antoine. Il les avaient trahis. Il a tué.

Antoine avait tué Penny.

Bob ne remarqua pas le craquement significatif dans la main de Penny alors qu'il repassait dans ses pensées, encore et encore, un sourire fou s'élargissant lentement sur ses lèvres, la future mise à mort de son prisonnier.

* * *

><p>Igor, posté devant la chambre de la femme du général, attendait un ordre, une directive, ou ne serait-ce qu'un signe de vie. Quelque chose de concret. La ville était en ruine, la morgue ne cessait de se remplir entre les cadavres retrouvés, les blessés mourraient les uns après les autres, et les Ombres allaient clairement revenir.<p>

Ils avaient besoin d'un chef. Maintenant.

Il vit entrer un médecin, rapidement chassé par la voix forte, mêlant rage, peur et folie, de Bob.

Lennon sombrait, emportant son navire avec lui. Igor reprit sa posture militaire, décidant que le leader n'était plus apte à diriger en cet l'instant.

Il quitta l'hôpital. Il était temps d'aller chercher les sous-dirigeants.

Il fallait agir.

* * *

><p>Antoine avait été balancé sans ménagement dans une cellule, qui était en fait une petite maison, composée d'une seule pièce avec le strict nécessaire (un seau et une couverture sur le sol), aux murs gris, et dont la porte et les fenêtres avaient été remplacées par des grilles.<p>

Il ne protesta même pas, incapable de la moindre action depuis qu'il l'avait vu, depuis qu'il avait compris. Il avait tué. Marqué ou pas, il n'avait pas d'excuse. Il avait tué, et aimé. Dans cet ordre.

Il se tassa sur lui-même dans un des coins de sa nouvelle demeure, sa dernière d'ailleurs. Il connaissait les nouvelles lois, immédiatement adoptées après la fin du monde , pour les avoir lui-même appliquées à New Hope. Tu tue, tu meurt.* Et il avait décidé de ne pas lutter. Il se revoyait, la lame dans sa main, s'enfonçant aisément dans le corps de son ami. Il se souvenait avoir pensé que c'était finalement si facile de tuer un homme, et il revoyait ce regard, ce regard horrible, ce regard qui hanterait chacune de ses pensées jusqu'à la fin. L'incompréhension, la tristesse, la peur. Ce n'était pas un regard d'Ombre, et pourtant il ne l'avait vu que comme tel. Comment avait-il pu douter un seul instant de son humanité ? Antoine agrippa à nouveau son crâne, s'arrachant presque les cheveux. Il avait tué un humain, arraché la vie avec délectation et violence. Le monstre, c'était lui. Il se détestait.

Il méritait de mourir. Et peut-être, si toutes ces conneries de religions disaient vrais, reverrait-il son aimé en enfer.

* * *

><p>33 ressentait quelque chose. Plus que de la haine. Quelque chose que ne devait pas ressentir une Ombre.<p>

Il se sentait... trahi.

La nuit dernière, on lui avait rapporté que les humains gagnaient, alors il avait laissé une ultime offensive, sacrifiant une bonne partie de ses troupes, pour les affaiblir avant de revenir. Et là, on lui annonce quoi ? Qu'en fait, ils avaient quasiment la victoire à portée de main ? Qu'ils auraient gagné s'ils avaient poursuivit l'offensive ?

Il avait tenu sans le savoir dans sa main, il avait eu tous les espoirs d'une ville à portée de bras. Il aurait pu s'en repaître, des jours durant, et tuer tous les autres. Il aurait pu... Mais il avait laissé tout ça s'échapper ? 33 hurla, un hurlement bestial, qui résonna à travers toutes les Ombres de ce monde. Il avait remis en jeu sa victoire sur les conseil**s** de son bras droit. Et cette Ombre là allait payer pour son erreur. Il savait, il savait qu'il aurait dû aller lui même sur le terrain, mais on lui avait fait remarquer que sa mort serait une trop grande perte et que les risques étaient réels... Cette Ombre là aussi allait... Il se figea. C'était aussi son bras droit qui lui avait dit cela. En y réfléchissant plus précisément, arpentant le cœur de leur ville de long en large, il réalisa que chaque détail ayant causé l'échec de leur attaque avait origine une seule et même Ombre.

Alors une Ombre aurait réellement trahi son peuple ? C'était inimaginable, impossible même, et pourtant.

Sa rage prit une autre dimension, celle de la fureur de l'incompréhension.

Il hurla, une nouvelle fois à travers tous les esprits de toutes les Ombres, un message clair, net, tranchant. Un ordre.

« _Amenez-moi 183 ! »_

* * *

><p>John était recroquevillé contre un arbre, il avait besoin d'un peu de temps. Certes il avait eu... deux semaines, c'est ça ? Il avait perdu la notion du temps dans cette cabane, entre la faim, la soif, la peur, et surtout cette odeur. Heureusement, un mince filet d'eau coulait d'un des tuyaux, charriant l'eau de pluie, brisé sur le sol, lui permettant de survivre, quand à la nourriture... Il se retint d'y penser, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il devait oublier, pour toujours. Sa mémoire ne pouvait-elle pas bloquer cette partie de sa vie aussi ?<p>

Pourtant, avant de finir dans cette cabane, il avait perdu tout espoir, il se serait laissé mourir. Cependant, quelque chose l'avait poussé à se battre, à tenir. Juste avant de tomber, cette Ombre avait fait remonter quelques images. Des bribes, formant des bouts de souvenirs. C'était peu, mais suffisant. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas mourir, pas ici ni maintenant en tout cas.

Il se souvenait de l'île de la Réunion, du soleil, de ses parents. Il se souvenait vaguement de la peine qui l'avait enserré lors de leur mort, alors qu'il entrait dans l'âge adulte. Il s'était marié, mais il ne se souvenait pas d'elle. Juste de sa voix, de son rire. Mais la réponse affective(1) n'y était pas. Il restait stoïque, comme étranger face à ça, son cerveau devait toujours bloquer les choses au maximum. Il se rappelait de deux voix en fait, chacune l'appelant d'un nom différent, mais qui ont été les siens : Un « Gabriel ! » Lancé avec un sourire dans la voix par une femme, et un « ...Fanta... » prononcé dans une voix d'homme en train de rire. Deux noms, deux voix, de personnes importantes dans son ancienne vie. C'est là tout ce qu'il savait, et ça suffisait. Car il avait reconnu une des voix. Il l'avait entendu, de loin. Il était fermement convaincu que cette voix appartenait bien à cette personne qu'il avait évitée avec tant de soin. Il savait désormais, au fond de lui, qu'il connaissait intimement bien Bob Lennon, et cette simple pensée le poussait irrémédiablement en avant. Il _devait_ le retrouver, à tout prix.

Alors il avait attendu, dans cette salle, entouré par les morts, un secours qui n'arrivait pas. Il avait perdu toute notion du temps, et connaissance, aussi. Puis, petit à petit, cette odeur...

Enfin, la porte s'était ouverte alors qu'il se repassait, une fois encore, la mort de Teddy et de Daisy. L'air frais, séchant ses larmes – lui faisant ainsi réaliser qu'il avait pleuré – et cette jeune femme qui lui tendait la main. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi vivant qu'à cet instant là.

La femme en habit militaire qui l'avait sauvé s'approcha de lui, lui tendit un café, et s'installa en silence à ses côtés. Il l'aimait bien, elle n'était pas du genre ni à compatir, ni à s'horrifier de son apparence ou de son vécu. Il était même quasiment certain qu'elle en avait strictement rien à faire de lui, et qu'elle souhaitais juste entretenir une relation cordiale avec un dirigeant. Et il appréciait ça.

« -Comment allez-vous monsieur Marley ? » Questionna la jeune soldate alors qu'il goûtait à ce café, le plus abject qu'il n'ai jamais bu.

« -Appelez moi John, par pité. Je vous dois la vie, alors pas la peine d'être aussi formelle. » Souffla t-il, avec un léger sourire qui tentait difficilement de s'étirer sur ses lèvres.

« -J'ai juste ouvert une porte hein. -Lança-t-elle sur le même ton, s'installant plus confortablement et de plongeant subitement un regard très sérieux dans ses yeux- Vous êtes réellement le fondateur de New Hope ? Et le chef ? Les autres me disent que oui, mais on m'a toujours fait travailler avec Teddy...

-Longue histoire **-**Lâcha-t-il en portant sa main libre vers le côté de son visage déformé- Disons... Qu'il avait l'air moins effrayant, et il est bien plus sociable que moi. Alors après cet... incident, je lui ai cédé les rennes pour tout ce qui était officiel, je m'occupait du reste. » Termina-t-il avant de finir son café d'une traite.

Eliska hocha la tête en silence, incapable de décoller son regard de ce visage décharné. Elle était curieuse. Elle avait déjà vu, et infligé, bien pire, mais elle n'avait jamais pu étudier ce genre de blessure sur une personne vivante.

« -Balle a fragmentation ? » Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

« -Ouais.

-Je peux toucher ? »

Fanta se figea et laissa tomber sa tasse vide au sol. Il n'avait jamais eu à faire à une telle requête. Puis il vit son regard, qui semblait le transpercer de part en part. Il l'intriguait, ça se lisait clairement dans les yeux noirs de la soldate.

Il hocha la tête positivement, reprenant son air dur pour cacher sa surprise alors qu'il sentait une main douce mais ferme parcourir le côté gauche de son visage, commençant par le menton presque arraché, remontant lentement sur la joue inexistante, lui traçant un demi-sourire de joker. Il ferma les yeux quand la main froide glissa aux abords de sa paupière décharnée, cachant son œil invalide. Les doigts fins suivirent les cicatrices profondes qui barraient son visage. Elle arriva enfin au front, où son absence de cheveux lui laissa tout le loisir d'observer les longues stries qui parcourait un crâne recousu rapidement, tel un Frankenstein du pauvre. Il savait qu'il ressemblait à un monstre, mais c'était la première fois qu'une main voulait toucher cette partie de lui, sans peur, par simple curiosité un peu malsaine. Il réalisait qu'il y existait encore des nerfs quand il frissonna alors qu'elle avait atteint l'arrière de la tête et revenait en suivant la cicatrice de ce qui avait été son oreille.

Elle parla, plus pour elle-même que pour lui, complètement absorbée par son observation :

« -J'en ai vu des blessés de ce genre, mais jamais qui s'en sont relevé... Et vous... Vous avez _cicatrisé_. Vous avez eu de la chance, beaucoup de chance.

-Pas besoin qu'on me le rappelle. » Répondit John, le ton morne.

La main se retira finalement, une fois arrivée à la base du cou, touchant enfin une parcelle de peau intacte. Il rouvrit alors les yeux, et réalisa qu'elle était très proche de lui. Beaucoup trop proche. Elle avait l'air de s'en rendre compte, puisqu'elle s'assit en tailleur face à Marley, s'éloignant assez pour permettre à la gêne de se dissiper.

Elle souriait, d'un air mutin, parfaitement consciente de ce qu'il s'était passé, même si John n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout suivi.

« -Vous étiez quoi _avant_, vous ? » Demanda-t-elle, transgressant l'unique tabou de ce nouveau monde sans sourciller.

« -Aucune idée, je suis amnésique. »

Il s'étonna lui-même de dire cela de cette façon, comme si ce n'était rien. Eliska hocha la tête sans se départir de son sourire, compatissant à peine_._

« -Ça doit être sympa, d'oublier.

-Mouais, c'est frustrant surtout. »

Elle lui sourit une dernière fois en se relevant.

« -Je vous crois, mais se souvenir est un vrai fardeau dans ce monde. Vous avez vraiment beaucoup de chance. -Elle inspira, et tendit sa main, offrant un sourire sincère- En tout cas, ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance, John. »

Le dirigeant saisit fermement la main de la soldate, un courant lui parcourant le bras à ce contact.

« -De même, mademoiselle Eliska. »

* * *

><p>Cette cage, cet enfermement forcé, il l'avait déjà occulté de ses pensées. Sa culpabilité lui pesait tant sur les épaules qu'il demeurait courbé, enlaçant ses jambes. Il avait tué. Il avait détruit son dernier espoir.<p>

Antoine était perdu si loin dans ses tourments qu'il ne remarqua pas un seul instant l'agitation au-dehors.

Il finit par percevoir que quelque part, dans le monde réel, on l'appelait, plusieurs fois, d'une voix basse. Il releva enfin la tête, ne prenant pas la peine d'essuyer les sillons humides de ses joues. Il vit enfin cette porte, grande ouverte, et un homme qui se tenait dans l'encadrure en souriant.

« -Al... Alfred ? » S'exclama-t-il.

« -On a peu de temps, suivez-moi ! » Dit précipitamment le vieil homme en lui saisissant le bras.

Antoine posa quelques question**s**, bégayant sous l'effet de la surprise, et tenta de dire qu'il voulait payer pour son crime, mais la volonté de fer d'un Alfred marchant bien vite pour un homme de cet âge lui indiqua que ce n'était pas qu'une mission de sauvetage. Alfred avait _besoin _de lui.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda-t-il enfin.

« -Ha ! Une question pertinente ! » Répondit-il simplement.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la maison du médecin, et il poussa l'échappé sans ménagement à l'intérieur, fermant avec empressement la porte derrière eux à double tour.

« -Alfred, expliquez-moi. »

Le vieil homme, essouflé, s'appuya simplement sur la porte en lui souriant, avant d'appeler d'une voix forte :

« -Il est là, tu peux sortir ! »

* * *

><p>Emy était à l'extérieur de la ville, supervisant la reconstruction des grandes portes. Il fallait qu'elles soient plus solides, beaucoup plus solides. Elle avait également envoyé un messager à la rencontre de la division d'Eliska pour lui faire un topo de la situation, afin qu'elle soit prête à agir dès son retour. Elle était sûrement aux abords de New Hope à l'heure actuelle.<p>

Elle soupira, elle n'avait pas dormi depuis plus de quarante-huit heures, et ça commençait à se ressentir sévèrement. Et cet abruti d'Igor, qui était simplement venu la voir pour lui annoncer que le général n'était « plus disponible ».

Alors elle avait fait venir les Greniers. Qui ne dormaient pas d'ailleurs.

Ils remontaient dans son estime.

Ces derniers avaient alors pris les choses en mains. Fred avait regroupé les soldats restants, et avait relancé la production de munition. Seb, quant à lui, faisait le tour des civils afin de faire l'inventaire des forces à leur disposition.

Le bilan était plutôt mitigé. Brütal pouvait encore se relever, mais ils ne survivraient jamais à un deuxième assaut.

« -Si on veut survivre à la seconde attaque, car il y aura une seconde attaque, j'en suis certain, on doit miser sur l'attaque. Si on attends, on se met à la merci de ces Ombres » Avait alors expliqué Fred dans la salle de Réunion, face à Igor, Emy et Seb.

« -Oui, mais avec quel armée ? » Questionna Igor, son accent russe particulièrement marqué.

Seb prit la parole :

« -C'est là notre principale faiblesse. Nos effectifs sont réduits. Sans parler de la division d'Eliska qui est à plusieurs jours de marches d'ici, et dont on ne sait pas si elle a réussit trois quart de nos soldats sont morts, et la majorité des survivants sont en train d'agoniser à l'hôpital. On se retrouve donc dépendants d'Eliska pour la défense. Donc, soit on attaque dans deux jours avec les forces vives à notre disposition, misant tout sur l'effet de surprise, soit on attend Eliska et on prend le risque d'encaisser une seconde attaque. Mais comme le disait Fred, on y survivrait pas.

-Et l'hybride alors ? » L'interrompit Emy.

Un silence étonné suivit cette remarque. Tout les regards étaient tourné**s** vers la jeune femme, assise négligemment sur une chaise à l'autre bout de la pièce, les pieds sur la table, feuilletant un dossier.

« -Mathieu est... -Commença Fred, en déglutissant. C'était un ami après tout.- Mathieu est mort. Vous l'ignoriez ?

-Non, mais _Monsieur Mathieu_ est un hybride. Et son cadavre a disparut.

-Et alors ? Il est mort ! Et un connard à dû profiter de la confusion pour piquer son cadavre et l'étudier ! » S'emporta presque Fred. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un officier en plein déni, et devoir dire ce genre de chose lui faisait réellement mal.

Emy se redressa, ramenant ses jambes sur le sol et les croisant. Elle posa son coude sur la table, ainsi que son dossier, et plongea son regard dans celui du dirigeant temporaire.

« -Mais il est à moitié Ombre non ? Et si j'ai bien tout suivit, une Ombre ne meurt que si on lui tire dans la tête, or il est, je cite : - Elle feuilleta dans le dossier et en sortit un rapport - « _décédé des suites d'un coup de poignard mortel au cœur _». Donc, si j'ai bon, qu'est-ce qui nous dit que l'hybride n'est pas de retour, et qu'il s'est enfui de la morgue par lui-même ? »

* * *

><p>183 était inclinée, un genoux à terre, le bras en travers de son torse et une main à terre, aux pieds de son nouveau père. Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse. À quel moment toute cette histoire avait commencée ? Comment ça a pu autant déraper ?<p>

Elle et 56 avaient pourtant tout prévu. La rébellion de 33, la création d'un hybride, les guerres. 56 était la seule Ombre à accepter sa façon d'être, tant qu'elle demeurait à leur service. Elle avait pu ainsi évoluer, ne plus être un être de haine, la curiosité prenant le dessus. C'est cette même curiosité qui l'avait fait participer à la création de cet être si étrange, dans une cabane, après la capture de ces deux mercenaires. L'un d'eux, qu'elle se rappelait avoir connu dans une autre vie, semblait être le meilleur candidat qu'ils n'aient jamais eu pour cette transformation. Ils voulaient voir s'il était possible de recruter des vivants pour les transformer en Ombres sans avoir à les faire mourir.

Et c'était possible. Mais l'être ne s'est pas transformé, pas totalement. Ils avaient créé le plus beau monstre qui soit, mais leur plus grand ennemi par la même occasion. 183 sourit. Oui, c'était là que tout avait dérapé.

56 était désormais mort, même après avoir tenté de survivre à travers une marque. Et 33 avait réussi à reprendre la tête des Ombres. Pour son plus grand déplaisir. Elle détestait 33, il lui faisait perdre sa précieuse neutralité.

Ce chef faisait remonter en elle toute la haine qui incombait à son espèce. Elle le haïssait, elle ne vivait que pour le voir mourir de sa main. C'est pour le perdre qu'elle avait, d'abord aux côtés de 56, puis seule, fait survivre le chef de New Hope, indiqué la voie à Martin, permit à Mathieu de revenir, amené 56 à rencontrer l'hybride dans le purgatoire, puis saboté l'assaut de Brütal. Tout ça dans un seul but : Faire de 33 un père déchu, lui faire perdre sa crédibilité, afin de pouvoir commettre son parricide. Par la même occasion, elle avait pu s'assurer que, si elle devait perdre la vie, quelqu'un le tuerait pour elle.

Elle voulait, de tout son être, détruire cette Ombre. C'était anormal, mais elle s'en fichait. La fin de 33 était son unique objectif.

« -_Merci de te présenter devant moi, ma fille. _»

Elle tiqua. Elle s'était découverte une âme de tueuse froide, mais la haine ne l'aveuglait pas encore complètement, sûrement grâce à ces années de neutralité, sauf quand 33 lui parlait. À cet instant, elle ne rêvait que de lui sauter à la gorge pour faire sauter sa tête. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne devait pas. Elle serait alors assassinée à son tour pour parricide, et elle prenait le risque de voir un père bien plus sanguinaire le remplacer. Mais elle pouvait partir, et achever ses dessins aux côtés des humains. Elle leva la tête, masquant ses pensées avec aisance, malgré la pression qu'elle sentait dans sa tête. Le faux-père regrettait visiblement de ne pouvoir la faire souffrir comme on fait souffrir un humain pour en connaître les secrets.

Elle lui sourit, sachant pertinemment qu'une Ombre ne souriait jamais.

« -_Pourquoi caches-tu tes pensées à ton père ma fille ?_

-_Vous n'êtes pas digne de les connaître._

-_Tu ose remettre en cause mon autorité ? Je t'ai faite chef adjoint de notre peuple. Tu ne m'en est pas reconnaissante ?_

-_Je ne suis en réalité que votre serviteur, vous m'avez fait perdre mon rôle dans ce monde._

-_Et quel était-il ?_

-_Vous n'êtes toujours pas digne de le savoir._

-_Que dois-je en conclure, ma fille ?_

-_Que je refuse de vous servir une seule seconde de plus._

-_Tu me trahis donc ?_

_-Cela me semble être le terme correcte. _»

183 se releva, un air satisfait sur le visage, alors que le bras de 33, ne supportant l'insubordination de sa fille adoptive, s'allongea lentement, faisant ressentir sa colère froide à travers toutes les Ombres les entourant.

183 ne bougea pas, laissant le bras se former. Ce n'est que lorsque le père pris de l'élan pour l'assassiner qu'elle recula d'un pas, et qu'elle plaça sa main devant elle.

Dans l'incompréhension absolue, 33 se retrouva projeté plusieurs mètres en arrière. L'Ombre dissidente profita de la confusion pour tourner les talons et disparaître dans la nuit.

Une fois ses esprits retrouvés, 33 fit sonner un ordre impétueux dans le crânes de toutes ses fidèles. Il hurlait, perdant son précieux contrôle sous le choc :

« -_Tuez-la ! _»

* * *

><p>Fred ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il fixait Emy depuis bien plus d'une minute, les yeux écarquillé<strong>s<strong>, quand il dégagea enfin sa gorge et balbutia :

« -Non mais... Mathieu aurait survécu ? À sa propre mort ? C'est complètement absurde ! Les morts ne reviennent pas... »

Et il était bien placé pour le savoir, se retint-il d'ajouter avec aigreur, refoulant cette partie trop sombre de son passé. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler toutes ces heures à pleurer sur le cadavre de son aimée, puis sur sa tombe. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler la lame sur sa peau et le visage de Seb alors qu'il le secouait. Non, les morts ne revenaient pas.

Emy fouilla davantage dans son dossier, et en sortie une autre pièce qu'elle fit tourner entre les mains des personnes présente. Il s'agissait du résumer des connaissances actuelles sur les Ombres, complétée par le savoir d'Alfred à ce sujet.

« -Les Ombres sont des humains à la base, mais des humains _morts_. Des morts qui sont revenus parmi nous donc, et qui, je vous le répètes, reviendront sans cesse tant que nous ne visons pas la tête. C'est pas absurde, ça ?

-Si. -Commença Seb, hésitant – Mais Mathieu n'est pas une Ombre, il n'était qu'un hybride, et le connaissant il préférerait mourir que d'en devenir une.

-Il en est déjà une ! -S'exclama Emy, exaspérée- A moitié, mais c'est déjà le cas. Et son cadavre a disparu comme par magie. Il est de retour, je vous l'affirme. Reste à savoir de quel côté il est. »

L'ex-Joueur du grenier s'assit, passant une main dans ses cheveux trop long.

« -Même si votre théorie s'avère vraie, ça change quoi à notre situation, concrètement ? »

« -Antoine n'aurait tué personne. » Commença Igor en devançant Emy.

Cette dernière hocha la tête avant de poursuivre :

« -Réfléchissez, on ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance : un hybride et un marqué. Mais si Sommet est revenu, c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison de ne pas se laisser mourir, et on peut aisément penser que cette raison joue en notre faveur. Et quant à Daniel, j'ai lu dans les rapports qu'il avait changé d'attitude après son absence, peu avant l'attaque, et dans le bon sens du terme.

-Il était redevenu lui-même -Souffla Igor, réalisant son erreur.

-Donc, si le colonel est digne de confiance, et que l'hybride est de retour avec sa raison intacte, et toujours autant de capacité... On a un atout. Et de taille. » Articula Seb en tournant son regard vers Fred.

« -Attendez, on ne peut pas baser un hypothétique plan sur la théorie d'un potentiel atout, si ? On est sûr de rien !

-C'est ça, ou on attend Eliska. Et si on lance une offensive avec nos troupes actuelle, connaissant l'échec de l'élite de Brütal, ce serait les envoyer à la mort. Mais si on envoyait un duo qui a fait ses preuves et dont l'un des deux ne risque, pour ainsi dire, absolument rien face aux Ombres...

-Doucement. Vous me paraissez bien sûre de vous. Sur quelles preuves vous permettez vous d'avancer cela ? »

Emy ne prit même pas la peine de fouiller dans le dossier cette fois-ci. Elle prit une des feuilles qui était devant elle et la poussa vers Fred, l'air victorieuse.

Fred s'en saisit, dubitatif. C'était un rapport. Il se toussa dans son poing, puis en commença la lecture.

_Rapport du 7/08/2016 – Bob Lennon_

_Alfred, le médecin récupéré avec le Matoine, est venu s'entretenir avec moi à propos de Mathieu Sommet, l'hybride. Son état semble « en équilibre ». Ses sentiments sont déchirés entre la haine et l'amour. Cet équilibre permet à l'hybride de rester humain tout en pouvant déployer ses capacités d'Ombres. Il semblerait que ce qui lui permet de rester humain, bien que cela me sidère, est bel et bien son amour pour son (ex ?) partenaire, Antoine Daniel, même si ce dernier a un comportement suspect depuis son arrivée à Brütal._

_Conclusion : Placer sous surveillance Daniel, et si possible faire revenir Mathieu. Si on arrive à reformer le duo, la victoire est assurée, du moins sur ce point-là du plan._

« -Donc, si on a Mathieu _et_ Antoine de notre côté, on a... une arme sur-puissante avec nous, c'est ça ? » Commença Seb, ne masquant pas son dégoût à l'idée de qualifier de la sorte des amis.

« -On aura une victoire quasi-assurée en minimisant les dégâts possible... -lança Fred à haute voix, parlant pour lui-même, les yeux rivée sur le rapport- Vous êtes sûr qu'on ne les surestimes pas? Ces Ombres ont décimé Brütal, fait tomber New-Hope, et anéanti notre élite... Et surtout, on ne sait pas où est Mathieu.

-Retournez la feuille. » Annonça Emy d'un ton clair.

Fred obéit, et lu :

_PS : Je tiens désormais la confirmation qu'Alfred Sommet est bien le père de Mathieu, mais ce dernier l'ignore. Nous avons décidé de tenir l'hybride dans l'ignorance pour préserver cet équilibre instable, mais je m'attends à ce qu'il découvre la vérité dans peu de temps. S'il revient._

« -Chez Alfred. » Soufflèrent Fred et Seb d'une même voix.

Igor était déjà en route.

* * *

><p>John avait enfin pu se changer, quittant ses loques collantes et puantes pour des vêtements militaires, une tenue de rechange prêtée par un soldat. Il sentait toujours cette odeur sur lui, et avait hâte de prendre une douche, mais ça allait déjà bien mieux. Il se rapprocha des survivants de sa ville, et discuta longuement avec eux, retrouvant son côté « soutient  piliers » qu'il avait perdu il y a bien longtemps. Il leur promis que leur passage à Brütal ne serait que temporaire, et qu'ils reconstruiraient la ville. Il leur jura qu'ils prendraient un nouveau départ.

« -Après tout, on est des survivants depuis le début, on y arrivera, ensemble. Comme toujours. » Sourit-il.

Sa joue le démangea un peu. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas sourit aussi sincèrement depuis que son visage s'était fait défigurer . Il avait perdu son optimisme, il venait enfin de le retrouver. Il avait fallu qu'il vive parmi les morts pour comprendre l'importance des vivants. Il vit un enfant reculer brusquement, les yeux rivé sur son visage. Il devait avoir l'air effrayant quand il souriait. En soupirant, il reprit son air dur.

« -Et vous ? Ça va ? »

Il se tourna vers la voix, c'était celle de l'homme qui tenait l'enfant. Un homme assez âgé, qu'il reconnaissait pour avoir pris le bateau avec lui. L'enfant devait être celui de personnes ayant succombé durant l'attaque. John serra les poings. Comment avait-il pu permettre ça ?

« -Oui, ça va. Merci. »

L'homme hocha la tête, serrant l'enfant apeuré contre lui en lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort. John se leva, et s'éloigna, tapotant en passant l'épaule de l'homme.

Il se dirigea lentement vers Eliska, laquelle était en débat mouvementé avec un soldat.

« -Non mais... Vous pensez sérieusement qu'ils sont en mesure de repartir maintenant ? » Hurlait presque le soldat quand John les rejoignit.

« Capitaine Conrad, je vous serais grée de baisser d'un ton lorsque vous vous adresser à un supérieur !

-Mais bordel, vous ne pensez pas...

-On repart. » Les interrompit John.

Le dénommé Conrad se tourna vers lui, éberlué. Ce chef était donc aussi fou que sa supérieure ? Cette dernière arborait d'ailleur**s** un air victorieux qu'il détestait.

« -Vous êtes complètement tarés...

-On se passera de votre commentaire Conrad, allez prévenir les autres, on bouge de là dans deux heures. »

Le capitaine partit à grand pas, manifestement énervé, alors qu'un sourire amusé fleurissait sur les lèvres de la mercenaire aux cheveux noirs. John s'apprêtait à la taquiner sur sa manière d'assurer son autorité quand il posa les yeux sur son visage. Cet air mesquin, heureux, il l'avait déjà vu. Sur un visage semblable, différent, mais identique.

_...Oui, je le veux..._

John s'était subitement accroupis dans un gémissement de douleur, en se tenant le crâne. Cette voix. Elle sortait directement de ses souvenirs, il le savait. Et ça faisait mal. Non. Non pas maintenant. Il devait rester John Marley, on comptait sur lui. Il sentait qu'il ne devait pas se souvenir. Ce n'était pas le moment.

Il sentit de long doigts frais se poser sur son épaule gauche, près de son cou. Il rouvrit les yeux sur Eliska, penchée vers lui. Elle n'avait pas l'air inquiète, mais plutôt intriguée.

« -Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » Chuchota-t-elle

« -Des souvenirs qui remontent, et ça pique un peu. -Répondit-il sur le même ton- Je crois que... Je crois que vous ressemblez à ma femme.

-Oh. Désolée ?

-Inutile de s'excuser. -Il se releva, reprenant son aplomb- De toute façon, vous n'êtes pas du genre à vous excuser, non ? »

Eliska laissa échappée un rire bref mais franc.

« -Quand on est une femme parmi tout ces hommes qui pourraient te buter en moins de deux secondes, vaut mieux savoir s'affirmer, non ? Et puis, -elle pencha son visage près de celui de Fanta, se rapprochant de centimètre en centimètre, arborant un air mutin- j'aime me comporter _mal_. »

Subitement gêné, John toussa distraitement et tenta, en souriant :

« -Vous êtes plus du genre à maltraiter vos soldats alors ? »

Eliska se redressa en hochant un sourcil. « Ho, intéressant. » pensa-t-elle.

« -Certains disent que je les malmène, mais en fait j'en ai juste rien à branler d'eux, tant qu'ils m'obéissent... »

Elle s'interrompit avec l'impression d'en avoir trop dit. Elle n'osait jamais être aussi honnête, sachant que la réaction était souvent négative. Mais là, pour la première fois, elle faisait face à une personne qui riait au lieu de s'indigner. Même Emy n'avait pas réagit aussi franchement. Ha, non. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Son cœur fit un petit bond. Non, John n'était pas Conrad, c'était un chef avec des principes. Un mec chiant quoi. Mais un homme détruit, à qui il manquait une partie du visage et une partie de ses souvenirs. Il l'intriguait. Et il la comprenait presque. Elle avait l'impression qu'il lisait trop bien en elle. Certes, il ne savait encore presque rien d'elle, mais tout résidait dans ce presque. Il avait cerné en moins d'une journée une personnalité que même une Penny attentive n'avait discerné qu'en plusieurs mois. Elle lui sourit.

Alors c'était ça son genre de mec, les manipulateurs et les amnésique perspicaces ? Elle laissa échapper un petit rire elle assumait totalement. Et ça l'amusait beaucoup, ce petit jeu qui se mettait en place entre eux.

Elle tapa amicalement l'épaule du dirigeant, et alla donner ses ordres, le sourire vissé aux lèvres.

* * *

><p>183 courrait dans la forêts transcendant presque la nature qu'elle avait insultée par son existence. Elle n'avait pas couru depuis... Elle n'avait jamais couru de sa vie d'Ombre en fait.<p>

Une de ses sœur la saisit, mais fut vite repoussée d'une impulsion que l'assaillante ne put comprendre. Elle avait bien fait de cacher ses capacités spéciale**s**, et de les avoir implantées dans l'hybride. C'est ce qui lui avait permit d'être neutre, alors cela aiderait peut-être Mathieu. Les autres Ombres, en tout cas, ne savaient pas encore lutter face à ce genre de pouvoirs.

Elle devait retrouver les humains, et les guider droit vers 33, pour la tuer. Elles pourrait ainsi diriger les Ombres à son tour, reprenant ainsi les principes de 56.

Elle se jura de lui asséner elle-même le coup fatal. L'Ombre qu'elle était au fond avait besoin de se repaître de son sang.

Elle arriva à la lisière de la forêt, là où Brütal était clairement visible. Elle se stoppa, elle ne pouvait pas approcher davantage sans risquer de se faire éliminer à vue. Mais elle devait à tout prix s'entretenir avec l'Hybride ressuscité, elle devait lui expliquer, le convaincre. Elle devait le pousser à accomplir ce pourquoi il avait été créé.

183 se concentra, dirigeant un flux de pensée intense droit vers la ville.

« _Mathieu ! »_

* * *

><p>Le temps s'était arrêté, mais il entendait toujours le lent tic tac de l'horloge qui tournait au loin. Antoine leva les yeux sur l'escalier qui commençait à grincer et vit deux pieds descendre de manière incertaine, puis des jambes. Deux mains grises pâles accrochées à la rambarde le firent reculer de quelques pas. Puis enfin il le vit. Revenu d'entre les morts, tenant difficilement debout, les pupilles bleues brillant plus que jamais sur leur fond noir, Mathieu fixait son meurtrier.<p>

Antoine fit un pas en avant, avant de reculer à nouveau.

« -Impossible. »

Le visage dur laissa place à un sourire chez le revenant.

« -_Je suis content de te voir._ » Dit-il simplement.

Antoine fit un pas de plus en arrière, heurtant le mur. Sa voix. C'était le ton d'une Ombre, mais il reconnaissait sa voix. C'était Mathieu. Il était mort, mais il était de retour. Comme ces Ombres qui revenaient plus enragées que jamais quand on ne leur tirait pas dans la tête. Il allait sûrement le tuer. Antoine baissa la tête et sourit. Ce serait un juste retour des choses. Et puis après tout, ne l'avait-il pas supplié de revenir ?

« -_Tu te trompes Antoine. _–Mathieu sourit encore plus largement et, une fois en bas de l'escalier, dit en écartant les bras- _Tu m'as manqué _mon vieux_._ »

Antoine agit sans réfléchir, en dépit de son instinct de survie qu'il envoya se faire foutre. Son ami était là, vivant. Alors il se précipita sur lui, et le pris dans ses bras, laissant libre cours à ses larmes. Et Mathieu referma les bras sur son ami, respirant enfin son odeur. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il l'avait perdu, et le retrouver enfin lui faisait un bien fou. Rien que pour cet instant, ça avait valu le coup de revenir, pensa-t-il.

« -Je suis désolé, terriblement… Je ne voulais pas. Je… »

Les paroles de son ami était désordonnées, et pour la plupart étouffées dans les sanglots. Mais Mathieu souriait. Son ami était bel et bien de retour, il ne pouvait pas en douter.

Il lui saisit les épaules, l'obligeant à le regarder, et articula lentement :

« -Je te pardonne. »

Antoine se figea quelques secondes, il avait l'impression que ces mots, prononcés par cette voix, venait de faire exploser son cœur. Alors, il laissa ce dernier au commandes.

Et il l'embrassa.

* * *

><p>*Celui ou celle qui repère la référence gagne un OS lemon avec le pairing de son choix x)<p>

(1) (ce qui fait qu'on ressent des sentiments face à une personne ou un souvenir)

* * *

><p><strong>Fin du chapitre 18<strong>

**Bon, alors, ça vous a plu ? x)**

**A lundi prochain mes agneaux ! =D**


	25. Chapitre 19 : Plaçons le damier

**Salut mes agneaux !**

**Wa ce retard de l'iiiinfini, 3 semaines que je devais le poster ce chapitre Oo Désolééééée T.T**

**Et il va falloire faire toujours preuves de patience... Le 20 est toujours en écriture T.T Patapé !**

**C'est qu'il est compliqué hein, je compte finir la fic dessus, sans compter le potentiel épilogue, alors bon XD**

**Et pour me rattrapé, jvous poste ça là, alors que le sommeil m'appelle. Ouais, il est tôt, mais j'ai passé le week end à Art To Play à Nantes. C'était super d'ailleurs, j'y retournerais volontiers, et j'ai été ravie de rencontrer certaine d'entre vous =D Je vais encore bouger pour les prochaines petites conventions, j'espère que j'arriverais à rencontrer encore plus de gens de twitter et de ff =D**

**Sur ce merci pour la masse de review, même si j'ai pas répondu à tout le monde (je m'y met, je m'y met XD)**

**Je réponds pas au review anonyme maintenant, je repasserais poster ça sur ce chapitre demain, jsuis trop claquée ^^**

**Merci à Ano pour son boulot de malade sur cette fic ! Je t'aime ma belle !**

**Merci à Foxie et à Doc N' Rock pour ce week end merveilleux,**

**Merci aux filles de twitter d'être comme vous êtes,**

**Remerciement spécial pour Lola, Aria et Powo, because of reasons,**

**Merci à Siphirith pour sa fic, d'être mon sensei de la perversité, et de m'avoir souffler pleins d'idée sympa,**

**Et merci une nouvelle fois à la sagas MP3 Jencyo Rêva d'être aussi sublime et source d'inspi, et à Mathieu et Antoine pour leur personnages que je massacre ici. XD**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! 3**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 19 : Puisque les ténèbres sont à nos portes, plaçons le damier.<p>

* * *

><p>Bob lâcha enfin la main de sa femme, à contrecœur.<p>

Il se retourna sur l'intrus.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Hurla-t-il presque.

« -Bob… -Souffla Fred, surprit, reculant en agitant ses deux mains devant lui- On a besoin de toi. –Le joueur du grenier se reprit, et inspira- On a un plan pour sauver cette ville et détruire pour de bon ceux qui ont fait ça à Penny. Aide-nous. »

Il guetta les yeux du dirigeant en fauteuil roulant, espérant avoir choisis les bons mots.

« -Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » Interrogea le leader, une lueur malsaine venant de s'allumer dans ses yeux.

Grenier ne put s'empêcher de reculer encore d'un pas. Il savait ce qu'il traversait, ayant lui-même perdu la femme de sa vie, mais Lennon lui faisait réellement peur en ce moment.

« -Les clés… Pour ouvrir à Antoine. On en a besoin.

-Quoi ? » Hurla à nouveau le récent veuf.

Bob se leva, grimaçant à peine à la douleur lancinante dans sa poitrine, et agrippa Fred au col, le plaquant contre le mur blanc.

« -Bob ! Calme-toi !

-Comment je me calmerais ? Tu veux que **je** libère un **traître** ! Il ne sortira que pour être pendu, tu entends !

-Il n'a peut-être ni trahi ni tué quiconque.

-Si ! C'est de sa faute si…

-Penny n'est pas morte par sa faute. –Fred posa avec prudence ses mains sur celles qui le soulevaient presque- Bob. Je sais que c'est dur, je te comprends, et tu le sais. Je suis passé par là. Mais tu dois te reprendre. Si ce n'est pour nous, fait le pour Penny, et pour ta fille.

-Ne l'invoque pas en vain –Gronda-t-il, encore plus menaçant- Tu ne sais rien.

-Je…

-Ta gueule ! Et dégage d'ici ! » Cria-t-il en le lâchant et en ouvrant la porte.

Fred le regarda une dernière fois dans les yeux, et quitta la pièce. Il avait vu ce que Bob était réellement. Un homme dévasté, perdu, et avide de vengeance. Identique à ce qu'il avait lui-même été, il y a plus d'un an. Et il savait que dans son état Bob n'était pas capable d'entrendre raison, mais il le fallait. Bob était le dirigent de Brütal quoi qu'il advienne, et jamais ils ne pourraient durablement le remplacer. C'était cruel mais il devait assumer son rôle de chef en toutes circonstances.

Emy vint à sa rencontre, le distrayant de ses sombres pensées.

« -Daniel n'est plus enfermé.

-Attendez, quoi ?

-Il s'est échappé. »

Merde. Il se tourna vers la porte qu'il venait de franchir. Seb arriva derrière Emy, portant visiblement d'autres nouvelles.

Il allait devoir y retourner, et raisonner l'irraisonnable.

* * *

><p>183 eut une réponse moins d'une minute après sa tentative réussie de discussion télépathique avec l'hybride.<p>

Il n'y avait pas de mot dans le message, juste une décharge de sentiment. De l'amour, de la douceur, de la haine, de la peur, du réconfort, de l'impatience. 183 lâcha un sourire. Était-ce bien l'heure de se laisser aller aux mamours ? Elle perdit son sourire en entendant des mouvements dans son dos.

« -_Rejoins-moi au plus vite, à l'extérieur de la ville. Dit-leur de ne pas me tuer. Je dois te parler._ » Lança-t-elle silencieusement avant de fuir plus loin.

* * *

><p>Mathieu n'avait pas su comment réagir. Il se passait quoi au juste, là ? Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu la raison, en la retrouvant. Les lèvres d'Antoine se mouvèrent contre les siennes, répandant de la chaleur dans son corps fraîchement ressuscité.<p>

Même l'Ombre s'était tue.

Il lui avait rendu son baiser avec passion, une passion presque désespérée. Et, alors qu'il se laissait aller dans cette étreinte salvatrice, la voix de 183 résonna dans sa tête.

« Non, pas maintenant. » Avait-il tenté de répondre, trop rapidement distrait par une langue appelant sa jumelle.

La voix de 183 résonna une seconde fois dans sa tête, le rappelant à l'ordre. Il posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de son ami, et rompit leur étreinte avec regret.

« -Je… Je… » Tenta vainement d'articuler Antoine, rougissant subitement, les larmes n'ayant pas finis de sécher à ses yeux.

Mathieu lui prit la main en se passant de lui répondre, la même compréhension traversant leurs regards se passant de mot. Il l'aimait, et c'était réciproque, il n'y avait rien à ajouter. C'était parfait. Alfred décida alors de faire remarquer sa présence par une toux un peu gênée. Les deux nouveaux tourtereaux se tournèrent vers lui.

« -Désolé Al. » Lâcha Mathieu, tenant toujours la main d'Antoine.

« -Y a pas de soucis… Mais il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses, tu ne penses pas ?

-Ouais, t'as raison. »

Antoine les regarda à tour de rôle. Il avait l'impression d'avoir manqué un épisode plutôt important. Et depuis quand ils se tutoyaient ? Captant le regard interrogatif du chevelu, Mathieu souffla dans son oreille :

« -Longue histoire. »

L'ancien marqué allait lui poser une question lorsque quelqu'un frappa violemment à la porte. Ils se figèrent tout trois.

« -Docteur Sommet ? Je sais que vous êtes là. Et que votre fils y est aussi. Ouvrez-moi. »

Antoine tourna deux yeux ébahis vers les Sommet. Alfred avait un fils ? Ici ? Mais depuis quand ? Attendez... Alfred "Sommet" ?

« Très longue histoire. » Répéta l'hybride, avant de regarder Alfred en hochant positivement de la tête.

Il recula de trois pas, poussant Antoine derrière lui comme pour le protéger alors que le vieil homme ouvrait la porte.

Igor se révéla alors à eux, appuyé contre le cadran de la porte. Il n'eut même pas l'air surprit en voyant l'hybride debout, bien vivant, derrière lequel se trouvait Antoine. Il se fendit d'un large sourire.

« Salut**,** mon colonel. » Fit-il en se mettant au garde-à-vous.

* * *

><p>« Non ! Non, non, non et non ! »<p>

Seb s'enfonça dans son siège en silence, les hurlements de Bob parvenait jusqu'à lui. Il culpabilisait un peu, mais était réellement heureux de ne pas être à la place de l'homme à l'intérieur. Fred avait vraiment du courage.

Ce dernier passait justement la porte en sens inverse après quelques hurlements supplémentaires. Quoi qu'il ait dit, ça avait visiblement fait mouche, car Bob le suivait dans son fauteuil, tête basse.

Seb se leva et toucha l'épaule de son ami, lequel s'en dégagea avant d'avancer plus vite. Il lui emboîta le pas et soupira une nouvelle fois : même après deux ans à vivre réellement ensemble vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, il pensait toujours devoir lui cacher ses yeux rougis.

Mathieu était stressé, Antoine le voyait bien. Il serra davantage la main de l'hybride, en une pâle tentative de le rassurer. Ils étaient dans la salle de réunion, à l'autre bout de la pièce, debout face à une table couverte de rapports et de dossiers divers. Alfred et Igor les encadraient et ce dernier lui souriait franchement. Manifestement, tout soupçon de trahison s'était dissipé, même si cela ne calmait pas la culpabilité du plus grand. La main le lâcha et Mathieu le prit subitement dans ses bras.

« -_Arrête. Tu penses si fort que je t'entends. Calme-toi. _Tu n'es pas coupable. »

Antoine se demanda s'il s'habituerait un jour aux variations dans la voix de son… De son quoi, au fait ?

« -Petit-ami, ça me semble un nom valide » chuchota la voix dans son oreille.

Bordel, il pensait si fort que ça ? Le rire dans son cou sembla lui répondre. Il ne s'y habituerait jamais. Rassuré et souriant, Antoine passa à son tour ses bras dans le dos de son ami, et profita juste de ce moment. Une parenthèse paisible, sans avoir à penser à l'horreur autour, ni à celle qu'ils incarnaient. Ils étaient ensemble, dans tous les sens du terme et tout allait s'arranger, il en était sûr.

Hélas, ils durent s'écartèrent précipitamment quand la porte de la salle de réunion s'ouvrit à la volée, comme deux adolescents pris en faute dans un moment intime. Antoine aurait pu en rire, si le visage dur de Bob n'était pas en train de le clouer sur place.

« -Et qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui ? »

Fred, entré avant Bob, semblait se poser la même question. On lui avait simplement rapporté que Mathieu était bel et bien vivant, mais pas que l'ex-colonel était avec lui. Ses yeux glissèrent en même temps que Bob sur leurs deux mains nouées. En tout cas, ils n'avaient pas perdu de temps au niveau des retrouvailles.

« -_Je suis content de te revoir aussi Bob_. » Lança sèchement Mathieu en se plaçant légèrement devant Antoine.

Mais l'interpellé venait de perdre tout intérêt pour le prisonnier fugueur. Il avait clairement entendu ce ton dans la voix du revenant. Il porta rapidement la main à sa taille, cherchant l'arme qui n'y était plus.

« -_Flippe pas _mon vieux. Je ne suis pas une Ombre. »

Devançant le leader, confus, de la ville décimée, Seb interrogea :

« -Putain Mat', il s'est passé quoi ? »

* * *

><p>183 tournait en rond, ayant trouvé un lieu où se cacher en attendant l'hybride. Ce dernier lui avait vaguement répondu. Mais comme il ne maîtrisait pas encore l'art complexe de la télépathie à distance, elle avait juste reçu une grande décharge de sentiment, quoique accompagnés de quelques mots cette fois. Le message était cependant clair. Les humains avaient besoin de sa présence, et le chef humain n'était plus digne de confiance.<p>

Elle s'assit, reprenant sa neutralité en s'imposant un certain flegme. Le sang, le feu, coulant, brûlant… Tout cela attendrait.

* * *

><p>Eliska marchait en tête du cortège, derrière elle avançaient lentement les survivants de New Hope, suivit des soldats de la division, fermant la marche. Elle tourna la tête à sa gauche, regardant discrètement John, qui marchait à ses côtés. Ainsi, elle voyait son profil intact, et pensa qu'il avait dû être bel homme autrefois. Elle avait l'impression de voir un autre homme, entier, prêt à tout, optimiste.<p>

Elle était en train de tomber sous le charme de double-face. Elle rit pour elle-même. Surnom adopté.

« -Vous me semblez bien joyeuse. Contente de rentrer ? » Lui sourit John, son œil tournant vers elle sans qu'il ne bouge la tête.

« -Pas vraiment. Je réfléchissais.

-Quel exploit.

-Hé ! » S'offusqua-t-elle faussement.

Le rire de John parvint à ses oreilles, un rire franc et ridiculement fort. Elle l'aimait bien.

« -Dites, vous vous souvenez de votre vrai nom ? » Lança-t-elle subitement.

John faillis s'arrêter. Décidément, cette femme ne cessait de le déstabiliser.

« -Euh… Je ne suis pas sûr. Mais oui, je crois.

-Dites-moi ! –S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

-Gabriel, et Fanta.

-Fanta ? –S'étonna-t-elle

-Ouais, ridicule, hein ?

-Plutôt ouais. » Rit-elle à nouveau.

John-Fanta-Gabriel baissa la tête, et lâcha à voix basse :

« -Je ne sais pas à quoi sont liés ces deux noms. Gabriel c'est le nom que me donnait ma femme, je crois. Quant à Fanta… Dès que j'essaye d'y penser sérieusement il se passe quelque chose dans ma tête. Un déclic. Je crois qu'une des Ombres m'a permis de me souvenir de cette partie de ma vie, alors que le reste est toujours bloqué. Mais je n'ose pas profiter de ces déclics. J'ai un peu peur de ne plus être capable d'être un bon chef. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis lié d'une manière ou d'une autre avec le chef de Brütal. »

Eliska avait baissé la tête à son tour, mais seulement pour cacher son visage. Ne pas rire. Elle venait de se souvenir d'un détail. Ce nom stupide lui était familier, et pour cause. Bob l'avait envoyé dans un des quartiers généraux de l'armée mondiale pour retrouver cet homme. Elle se rappelait maintenant : Fanta, l'ancien acolyte de Bob, son meilleur ami, avait disparu. Et son véritable prénom était Gabriel. Elle sourit, cachée derrière ses cheveux. Ne pas se trahir, ne pas rire. Alors comme ça, celui que Lennon cherchait depuis deux ans était en fait sous son nez depuis le début ? Garder le masque, chut, tu riras plus tard. Elle se demanda comment se passeraient leurs retrouvailles, mais une chose était sûre, elle serait aux premières loges. Ne surtout pas rire. Elle se demanda vaguement si elle n'était pas en train d'assister aux derniers moment d'existence de John Marley. Subitement, elle n'avait plus envie de rire. Elle réalisait que l'homme qu'elle avait à ses côtés disparaîtrait sûrement à la seconde où ils passeraient les portes de la ville. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Elle commençait tout juste à l'apprécier ! Ses traits se détendirent. Il serait idiot d'accorder de l'importance à cet homme, elle s'était promis de ne plus rien ressentir de toute façon. Mais... Juste une fois. Rien qu'une fois, avant de retourner dans son détachement, ça ne ferait rien. Eliska se le jura. Juste une entorse. Une seule. Promis. Maintenant.

Elle prit soudainement la main de John en relevant la tête, et, en réponse au regard surpris de l'ex-gameur, la mercenaire posa sa main sur la joue décharnée et écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de l'amnésique. C'était doux, chaud, et le dirigeant de New Hope s'abandonna rapidement à l'étreinte, y répondant presque avec violence, glissant son bras derrière le cou de la jeune femme pour appuyer le mouvement de ses lèvres.

Le baiser fut bref, assez pour ne pas influer sur l'avancée du groupe. Mais le sourire de John, lui, dura toute la journée.

* * *

><p>Bob ne lâcha pas des yeux le couple durant toute l'explication. Il remarqua que la voix de l'hybride alternait entre l'humain et l'Ombre, et qu'il suffisait d'une pression de main de la part d'Antoine à chaque fois que l'Ombre s'emportait pour que l'humain revienne. Il ne savait pas quoi en conclure, ce qui l'énervait encore plus. Alfred avait remarqué cela aussi, et qu'il souriait discrètement, rassuré.<p>

« _Et je suis revenu à moi dans le casier de la morgue_ –termina Mathieu, omettant tout le temps passé à souffrir et à être conscient de son environnement_- J'ai pu faire sauter le verrou de l'intérieur, _je pense que mes pouvoirs ont pris de l'ampleur depuis que je suis revenu_, et je suis sortis. Une fois dehors, j'ai voulu me tirer de la ville en attendant d'apprendre à me contrôler,_ mais Alfred est tombé sur moi et m'a amené chez lui. J'ai pu stabiliser mon état. Et la suite vous la connaissait.

-Attends, attends –Souffla Fred, ayant du mal à assimiler la véracité de tout cela- en admettant que t'es bien **mort** et que tu as pu revenir après avoir discuté avec 183 et 56. Comment Antoine a atterrit chez toi ?

-Je suis aller le chercher. –Répondit Alfred- C'était pas compliqué, un de vos soldats avait les clés, je l'ai endormi avec du chloroforme, j'ai glissé son corps dans un coin sombre, j'ai pris les clé et j'ai envoyé les autres ailleurs en prétendant que vous en aviez donné l'ordre. Ils ont obéis, j'ai ouvert à Antoine, et je l'ai amené chez moi. »

Quelques secondes de silences suivirent l'aveu d'Alfred. Igor le brisa en premier, frappant brusquement le dos du vieil homme.

« -Hé beh, vous en avez de la ressource pour un vieux, doc !

-Ha, merci ? » Toussa Al.

« -Vous réalisez que vous êtes désormais un complice de ce meurtrier ! » S'emporta brusquement Bob.

Mathieu se mit pour de bon devant Antoine et Alfred, le regard haineux, prêt à sauter à la gorge de l'accusateur qui s'était presque levé, alors que Seb se plaçait rapidement entre eux.

« -Wo ! Du calme.

-_Antoine n'est __**pas**__ un meurtrier. _–Gronda Mathieu

-Il marque un point**,** Bob –Tenta Fred, resté aux côtés de Bob pour le retenir sur son fauteuil- Il n'a tué personne. Et j'ai bien dit : personne. Ok ? »

Bob ne dit rien, se replaçant correctement. La tension demeura cependant tendue dans la pièce.

C'est ce moment que choisit Emy pour entrer dans la pièce.

« -Yo, j'suis en retard je sais. –Elle prit quelques secondes de silence, remarquant le duel de regard qui s'opérait entre l'hybride et le dirigeant.- Bon, les retrouvailles vont bon train à ce que je vois. Vous voulez pas mettre vos rancœurs de côté cinq minutes ? On a repérer du mouvement dans la forêt. »

Bob se tourna vers elle.

« -Quel genre de mouvement ?

-Une ou deux Ombres qui traîneraient dans le coin.

-Elles vont bien revenir alors.

-_C'est 183 !_ Ne faites rien ! » S'exclama Mathieu.

Les têtes **s**e tournèrent vers lui.

« -Comment tu sais ça, le monstre ? » Répliqua Bob

« -C'est pas un monstre, connard !

-Et c'est un assassin qui…

-Vos gueules ! » Tonna subitement la voix d'Igor dans la pièce, avant de reprendre, quelques décibels plus bas : « Vous pensez vraiment que c'est le moment de se foutre sur la gueule ? Et honnêtement, mon général, sans vouloir vous offenser : je pense que l'hybride vous explose avant même que vous vous soyez lever. Alors à défaut de réfléchir plus de deux minutes à la situation, ayez au moins un instinct de survie ! C'est bon, vous êtes calmés ? Bon, on va faire ce pour quoi on est là. Hé toi, l'hybride, t'es bien de notre côté **?**

-Bah… Ouais.

-Bon, c'est déjà bien. Et, Lennon ! –l'arrêta-t-il alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche- Faut lui faire confiance. Vous avez un peu joué au con avec ces deux-là depuis qu'ils sont arrivés ici, alors laissez couler. Ensuite : Colonel, vous vous sentez de retourner au front, même après le fiasco de la dernière fois ?

-Mmh… -Antoine leva les yeux, réalisant qu'on lui parlait- Je… Je sais pas. Martin m'a… -Il baissa la tête, et se reprit- Oui. Oui, mais pas à la tête d'une division.

-Super ! –S'exclama Igor en tapant des mains. Emy capta son regard, et sourit, voyant où il en venait.- L'hybride là… Mathieu c'est ça ?

-O-Oui ? – Réagit-il, partageant le regard interloqué d'Antoine. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

-Comment tu sais qui est l'Ombre dehors ?

-_183 ? Elle m'a envoyé un message télépathique pour me demander de sortir lui parler, et elle m'attends._

-C'est pas risqué ?

-_C'est elle qui m'a permis de choisir entre la mort et mon retour._ Je lui fait confiance.

-D'accord. On avance, c'est bien ! Et t'as quoi comme pouvoirs ?

-Euh… Télépathie, télékinésie… Je ne connais pas encore toute l'étendue de mes capacités, et je me limite pour contrôler l'Ombre. Mais pourquoi ?

-Très bien, merci Igor. –reprit Emy en posant la main sur le bras du soldat russe- On a peut-être un plan. Mais avant ça, monsieur Sommet, je vous prierais de rejoindre 183 avec le colonel Daniel. Essayez de récupérer le maximum d'informations, et la présence du colonel avec vous n'est pas négociable. Le docteur Sommet sait pourquoi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mathieu et Antoine se tournèrent vers Alfred.

« -Je… J'ai pu constater qu'Antoine était essentiel à l'équilibre de l'hybride, à l'époque du moins. Les choses ont changé maintenant, mais cela semble rester vrai. Mathieu, tu le sens aussi non ? Tu es beaucoup plus stable depuis qu'Antoine est avec toi, il est peut-être un peu tôt pour te retrouver seul avec… tes capacités, disons. »

Mathieu hocha la tête.

« -_On y va maintenant alors._ » Souffla-t-il en quittant la pièce, tirant Antoine derrière lui.

Bob les regarda passer en silence, et attendit que la porte se referme pour exploser :

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? » Hurla-t-il.

Emy s'approcha du leader, tira une chaise et s'installa à cheval face à lui.

« -On a un plan. Et oui, on l'a fait sans vous. Soyons honnête, vous n'êtes plus en état de diriger tant que vous êtes en deuil. A moins que vous n'y mettiez du votre. »

Elle lui expliqua en quelques mots les idées lancées lors de la précédente réunion. « - Vous en pensez quoi ? »

« -Mmh... »

Bob saisit les roues de son fauteuil, tourna et quitta la pièce. Il ouvrit la porte, et lança avant de la refermer derrière lui :

« -Vous avez carte blanche. Tenez-moi au courant. »

Fred jura l'avoir vu sourire, fendant son visage d'un rictus sadique, avant que la porte ne se ferme sur lui.

* * *

><p>« -Tu m'explique alors ? » Demanda Antoine, une fois sortit du bâtiment, alors qu'ils marchaient un peu plus lentement.<p>

« -_T'expliquer quoi ? Au niveau de mon changement, j'ai dit tout ce que je savais._ » Souffla l'hybride sans s'arrêter, attrapant la main d'Antoine à nouveau.

« -Oh ça, on verra plus tard. Mais juste, c'est quoi le truc entre Alfred et toi ?

-C'est mon père.

-Ah… Attends, quoi ?

-_Alfred s'est tiré quand j'étais petit, et l'armée l'a fait passer pour mort. Ce sont ces mêmes gens qui lui ont plus ou moins permit de survivre jusqu'ici et de faire des expériences foireuses pour « sauver l'humanité ». Et il a réalisé que j'étais son fils. _–Résuma-t-il froidement.

-Oh. Ça va ?

-_Oui, t'inquiète. _Je ne lui en veux même pas. Et puis t'es là toi, c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Antoine sourit en serrant la main beige-grise.

« -Tu sais que je suis là si t'as besoin d'en parler hein ?

-Je sais. Mais j'essaye de pas y penser. _Ça risque de finir par m'énerver._

-Je vois. »

Ils arrivèrent aux portes de la villes en silence, et s'y arrêtèrent.

« -_Prêt ?_

-Prêt. »

Et ils quittèrent la ville d'un même pas.

* * *

><p>A l'intérieur de la forêt, l'agitation des Ombres atteint son paroxysme. La disparition de 183 avait mis un grand coup de pied dans cette étrange fourmilière<strong>,<strong> et au lieu de reconstruire, la Reine hurlait, réclamant sa vengeance. Elle en oublia ces pitoyables humains qu'elle devait achever. La traîtresse devait être retrouvée, et mise à mort devant elle. Maintenant.

Deux Ombres s'agenouillèrent devant la Reine tyrannique.

Elles ne purent finir leurs piètres justifications, elles-mêmes ne comprenant pas comment 183 avait pu leur échapper.

Deux Ombres poussèrent leur dernier soupir étranglé ce jour-là. Et l'ordre impétueux s'imposa une nouvelle fois dans tous les esprits sombres. Une immense chasse à l'Ombre. Et la reine serait sur le terrain, décidée à faire le travail d'elle-même.

_Détruire 183._

* * *

><p>Enfin !<p>

Ce fut la première pensée de 183 en les voyant arriver. Puis elle fronça les sourcils : il n'était pas venu seul. Mathieu s'approcha d'elle d'un pas rapide, le visage fermé, tenant par la main le marqué qui marchait d'un même pas, à ses côtés.

« -_J'avais dit : seul._ » Exprima-t-elle à haute voix lorsqu'ils furent à sa hauteur.

« -Sans lui je suis une Ombre. » Répondit-il simplement, en la défiant du regard.

183 soupira, acceptant ce fait. Elle leur résuma sa trahison, sa fuite, la désorganisation des Ombres à cause de ça, et leur appris qu'ils avaient un peu de temps.

« -C'est positif alors ! » Souffla Antoine, soulagé.

« -Non, il y a autre chose, je me trompe ? » Demanda Mathieu, méfiant.

« -_En effet. Hybride, il va falloir que tu comprennes et assimile tout ce que je vais dire le plus vite possible. Il en va de ta stabilité et de la survie de ton peuple._ »

Mathieu serra davantage la main d'Antoine, hocha la tête et l'abaissa en fermant les yeux. Il devait contrôler l'Ombre en lui, maintenant.

Elle leur raconta tout ce qu'elle savait. Que 33 était un ennemi commun à elle et 56, et ce depuis le premier jour. La raison fut tue, la question d'Antoine balayée d'un mouvement de main «_ Cela ne concerne que moi, humain._ ». Mais Antoine ne se tu pas :

« -Et pourquoi vous butez pas 33 vous-même ? » S'énerva-t-il

« -_Un parricide n'est pas sans conséquence. Nous sommes soumise à notre hiérarchie, et tuer un supérieur découle irrémédiablement à la mort de l'assassin, que ce soit en se faisant immédiatement exécuter, ou en brûlant de l'intérieur par un sang qui va littéralement bouillir._ _En dehors du fait que ce n'est pas la chose la plus agréable qui puisse m'arriver, sachez que je n'ai pas peur de la mort. Mais je dois absolument m'assurer que le prochain dirigeant des Ombres, s'il y en a un, soit le plus neutre possible. Ou dans la lignée de 56._ »

Elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait obtenu de 56 d'étranges capacités, qu'il avait perdu en les lui donnant, et qu'elle avait transmis à Mathieu lors de sa transformation en hybride. Sous le regard surpris du revenant, elle résuma que dans leur lutte contre 33 et les humains, ils l'avaient choisis pour devenir un hybride, afin de combattre à leurs côtés. Mais l'expérience avait quelque peu échoué, et il s'était avéré que l'hybride n'était pas contrôlable. Elle lui révéla que les capacités qui l'animaient venaient d'elle, et que le sang d'Ombre coulant dans ses veines était celui de 56.

« -_Ton père, Alfred Sommet, et 56 sont liés, c'est pour cela que tu as été choisi, et que leurs deux sang se mêlent de manière équilibrée dans tes veines. Je ne peux t'en dire les raisons, puisque 56 a emporté ce secret dans la mort. En tout cas, voici ce que tu es maintenant. Une bombe à retardement. C'est ce que nous voulions faire de toi, et nous avons réussi. Mais tu ne seras utile qu'une fois, et ce sera contre tes créateurs. _–Antoine ouvrit la bouche, mais elle l'arrêta d'une main.- _Silence. Mathieu. Hybride. Nous t'avons cré__é__ pour combattre les humains, mais pas seulement et tu le sais désormais. Nous voulions aussi détruire 33 si elle prenait la place de chef. Ce jour est arrivé. Tu es face à un choix. Combats les humains, et tu deviendra une Ombre, mais une Ombre puissante, devant laquelle même 33 s'inclinerait. Une Ombre d'une haine sans borne, et les humains seront tous éliminés sous tes ordres. Ou… Ou combats 33. Mais tu devras déployer tes pouvoirs à leur maximum pour combattre ce qui te fais vivre._

-Qu'elle en sera la conséquence ? –Interrogea Mathieu, de plus en plus crispé.

-_Tu vas souffrir, terriblement. Et tu… Tu te dissiperas._

-Explique-toi !

-_Tu ne peux pas gérer cette puissance en tant qu'humain. Ton corps se dispersera et se dissipera quand tu te déploieras. De plus, le sang d'Ombre dans ton corps se mettra à bouillir pour ce parricide, même si j'ignore dans qu'elle mesure cela aura lieu._ _Mais tu auras éliminé 33 et sauvé ton peuple. Si tu choisis cette solution, toutes les Ombres de ce monde seront définitivement éliminées en même temps que toi._ -183 étudia attentivement l'hybride, ou plus précisément sa peau qui pulsait presque, devenant noire, par vague.- _Humain, sauve-le. Maintenant !_ »

Antoine détacha son regard de 183 et se concentra sur son ami, dont les traits étaient totalement déformés par la douleur. C'est l'Ombre qui était en train de prendre le dessus, c'est ça ? Le cri inhumain que lâcha Mathieu en s'accroupissant au sol en se tenant la tête lui répondit.

Il se pencha vers lui précipitamment, paniqué. Il devait faire quoi, bon sang ? Il saisit les épaules de Mathieu, en lui hurlant de le regarder, de se concentrer sur lui. Les yeux s'ouvrirent sur deux globes entièrement noirs, mais il voyait la lumière bleue au fond, encore là. Il saisit son visage en coupe, et l'embrassa.

Les muscles raidis de l'hybride se détendirent lentement alors qu'il répondait au baiser. L'espoir d'Antoine, et son humanité, se déversaient lentement en lui, calmant l'Ombre. L'espoir. Il serra l'humain contre lui. Il ne devait pas perdre espoir. Après tout ils avaient désormais un plan. Même si l'Ombre s'était manifestée à l'idée de prendre la tête de ce peuple, et de forcer 33 à s'incliner à ses pieds, une réminiscence du sang de 56 qui coulait dans ses veines, sûrement. Et puis, l'idée lui plaisait. Peut-être pouvait-il sauver ses deux peuples. Mais c'était impossible, l'Ombre et l'humain ne pouvaient se concilier. Plus maintenant. Et il ne voulait plus souffrir, il ne voulait pas mourir, pas encore, pas comme ça. Il y avait sûrement un moyen de déployer ses pouvoirs, de laisser l'Ombre mourir tout en restant en vie. Forcément !

Mathieu se courba davantage, retenant un gémissement de douleur. L'Ombre ne se laisserait pas faire. Si elle devait mourir, elle emporterait l'humain avec elle.

« -Reste avec moi. S'il te plaît. » Murmura la voix d'Antoine contre ses lèvres.

Il devait tenir, pour lui. Pour ce misérable humain qui était si important à ses yeux.

« -Antoine... ça va aller, _je te le promets_. »

* * *

><p>Une nouvelle nuit était tombée. Magnanime, Eliska permit au groupe de se reposer. Les blessés étaient épuisés suite à cette longue marche, et la cadence ralentissait à cause d'eux. La mercenaire soupira avec un sourire amusé. Au moins elle tenait là son excuse. Les apparences étaient sauvées.<p>

John vint la voir durant le repas, qu'elle prenait un peu plus loin, hors de la vue du groupe, maintenant cette distance entre elle et ses soldats.

« -Dites, je peux ? » Demanda-t-il en désignant la place vide à côté d'elle.

Elle acquiesça en souriant. Tout se passait comme elle l'avait prévu, et elle savait que John avait également compris ce qu'elle faisait.

Il s'assit finalement en face d'elle, souriant aussi. Elle avala un dernier morceau et souffla :

« -Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais.

-Ce serait suspect, non ? »

Elle rit. Cet homme l'avait bien vite cernée. Elle posa son assiette à côté d'elle, et se pencha sur un John assis en tailleur.

« -Si ça reste entre nous ça devrait aller, non ? »

Marley rit à son tour, en posant ses mains à plat derrière lui sans quitter Eliska des yeux. Il reprit u**n** air sérieux, sa curiosité le pressant, et sachant connaissant déjà la conséquence de sa question.

« -Eliska, pourquoi vous… Pardon. Tu… Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? »

Sans répondre, Eliska se pencha d'avantage, s'approchant lentement jusqu'à poser sa main sur la joue de John.

« -Tu m'intrigue. » Souffla-t-elle avant de poser à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles à moitiés décharnées. Deux mains se posèrent sur sa taille alors que le baiser s'approfondissait. John la fit basculer sur le côté en répondant au baiser, l'allongeant. Il se positionna à cheval sur les hanches aux courbes fines de la jeune femme. Une main sur la nuque de sa sauveuse, et l'autre sur la taille, il n'osait agir davantage. Sa langue explora l'antre buccale, invitant sa sœur à jouer avec lui. Voyant que son amant n'allait pas plus loin, elle le débarrassa de son gilet, puis du tee-shirt, le mettant torse nu, avant de laisser ses mains glisser sur la frontière du pantalon.

Cette nuit-là, deux personnes s'unirent enfin, sachant tout deux que, malgré leurs vaines promesses, cette relation ne durerait pas qu'un soir.

* * *

><p>Mathieu avait du mal à marcher, sa lutte avec l'Ombre lui prenant toute son énergie. Ils venaient de quitter 183, mais, alors qu'ils lui tournaient le dos, celle-ci s'était adressée à lui, et à lui seul, télépathiquement.<p>

« -_Veux-tu nommer ton alter-ego ?_

-_Comment ça ?_ » Avait-il répondu sur le même mode, en s'arrêtant.

Il entendit de loin Antoine se mettre devant lui et lui parler. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui répondre, il devait garder tout le contrôle, et ne pas se laisser distraire.

« -_Je suis l'instigatrice de ton retournement. Je dois normalement te nommer. Mais je te laisse le choix, maître des lames. _»

Mathieu sourit. Ce nom ne le lâcherai plus, mais ça ne le dérangeais pas. Il l'aimait bien, en fait.

« -_Nomme mon ennemi._

-_65._ »

Il sentit les ténèbres en lui bouillir brièvement. Le nom était accepté.

Mathieu se releva, rassura en quelques mots Antoine qui commençait à paniquer, passa son bras par-dessus les épaules de son ami pour s'appuyer, et reprit la marche.

Mathieu. L'hybride. Le maître des lames. 65.

Il songea avec tristesse que l'évolution de son nom n'allait pas en faveur de l'humain. Il tourna son visage vers Antoine qui avançait en le soutenant, déterminé. Il avait retrouvé la foi, son petit-ami repentant. La culpabilité résonnait toujours en lui, Mathieu pouvait l'entendre, le sentir. Mais il avait tellement d'espoir. Antoine serait humain pour deux, il pouvait compter sur lui.

« -_Je t'aime. _» Souffla-t-il.

Antoine se contenta de lui sourire. Un sourire plein de promesses d'un avenir meilleur. Un sourire qui affirmait que tout irait bien. Un sourire qui ignorait que 65 ne rêvait que de le tuer. Un sourire qui ne soupçonnait pas le danger.

Mathieu baissa la tête, incapable de supporter davantage ce spectacle, alors qu'une idée germait lentement dans son esprit.

* * *

><p>Fred, les voyant arriver de loin, et se posta devant les portes en réparation de la ville pour les accueillir. Il grimaça en voyant Mathieu, dont la peau avait viré au gris, et dont les iris bleues avaient du mal à tenir. Alors qu'il allait les questionner, Antoine lui fit non de la tête.<p>

« -Il s'est passé quoi bordel ? Est ce qu'on doit se remettre sur le pied de guerre ? »

Mathieu hocha négativement de la tête en s'asseyant contre le rempart, et en prenant son crâne dans ses mains. Il se souvint des derniers mots de 183 avant qu'elle ne les congédie.

« -_Une semaine. Je peux vous donner une semaine pour vous préparer. Pas davantage._

_-_Et 33 ? -Avait demandé Antoine.

-_Une Ombre en colère n'a pas d'autres objectifs que de détruire l'objet de sa haine. Il me poursuivra jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre nous deux meure. Revenez demain ici, je vous communiquerais l'endroit en temps voulu. Il faut que je vous prépare. Surtout toi, hybride. Tu dois apprendre à contrôler ta haine et ton pouvoir. Je t'aiderais. Maintenant partez. _»

Antoine résuma les informations apprises, évoquant rapidement les possibilités offertes à Mathieu après avoir consult**é** du regard ce dernier, puis en l'informant du délais. En soupirant, Fred leurs appris à regret que le seul plan valide qu'ils avaient pu mettre au point dépendait d'eux deux, et que ces nouvelles informations ne permettaient pas de modifier le plan, ou même de le diriger sur une meilleure voie, malgré les risques.

« -T'es sérieux mec ? Tu veux envoyer Mat à la mort ? Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour cette ville ? » Explosa Antoine, les poings serrés.

« -On ne sais même pas s'il nous reste une armée Antoine. Et t'es bien placé pour le savoir. Martin est mort. La majorité de notre armée avec. Le reste est soit à l'hôpital, soit en train d'essayer de redresser la ville avant qu'elle ne tombe. Ils sont épuisés, et quasiment tous inapte au combat. On court à notre perte. On attends encore Eliska, mais soyons honnête, même si elle revient victorieuse avec sa division intacte, ça ne changera pas grand-chose. Je... Je me dégoûte moi-même, mais c'est ce que dirais Bob s'il était là. On a un atout majeur en ta personne Mathieu. Et on doit l'exploiter.

-Putain ! Mais en quoi Bob est un exemple ?

-Tu penses être bien placé pour parler ? Il a toujours agit en chef, il a toujours pris les décisions difficiles. Il s'est parfois planté, mais il n'avait jamais pensé à mal. Et il vient de perdre sa femme. Tu peux juste montrer un peu de respect ? » Hurla Fred à son tour.

Antoine baissa la tête, piteux. L'ex-Joueur du grenier marquait un point.

« -_Tu peux compter sur nous Fred. On va trouver un moyen. _»

Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête simultanément vers l'hybride. Il avait repris le dessus, et leur souriait, debout, adossé à la muraille. Les pupilles bleues étaient de retour, mais la peau grise demeurait.

Antoine s'apprêtait à riposter, mais Mathieu lui attrapa le bras et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Fred fixa ses pieds un instant, un peu gêné. Le baiser s'interrompit rapidement.

« -Fais-moi confiance. On va y arriver. Ensemble. Et on s'en tireras tous les deux. » Sourit Mathieu de sa voix d'humain.

Antoine baissa les yeux, et murmura un « désolé » à l'intention de Fred. Ce dernier hocha la tête, faisant comprendre que ce n'était rien, et annonça qu'il allait informer les autres de ce fait en leur proposant d'aller directement chez Alfred.

« -Il est partis après la réunion, et il veut te voir. » Dit-il en les quittant.

* * *

><p>56 était assis dans une chambre. Une pièce chaleureuse, les murs couverts de papier peint jaune-orangé, le sol couvert d'un parquet lisse et orange. Un grand lit double, superbement bien fait, encadré à sa tête par un immense meuble rose et beige.<p>

La chambre idyllique d'un couple marié et heureux. Mais 56 le sentait, et le savait, que cette chambre, et la maison dans laquelle elle se trouvait, était chargé de quelque chose d'autre. La nostalgie, la peur, la tristesse. Et à l'origine de tout cela, un être.

56 replaça une de ses mèches blondes qui lui cachait la vue, et fit le tour de la pièce. Il attendait. C'était long, mais il voulait être là au moment où l'être perdrait la vie et viendrait le rejoindre dans le purgatoire. Il avait tout prévu, tout orchestré en silence. Même son fidèle bras droit n'avait rien su, il avait bien fait de lui donner ses pouvoirs. Ainsi, 183 pouvait passer la barrière entre la vie et le purgatoire, au prix d'un immense effort, mais elle pouvait. Ils avaient renvoyé Mathieu se charger de la destruction de cet être qui les répugnaient tous deux, mais 183 ne savait pas. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi sa neutralité se perdait face à 33. Elle avait oublié une majeure partie de sa vie d'humain.

L'ex-Ombre se posa au pied d'un mur, le sourire aux lèvres. Il se dit qu'il devrait penser à remercier ce scientifique, Alfred, quand ce dernier le rejoindrait ici, quitte à devoir attendre des années. Il était patient.

Le sang d'humain, le sang d'un père lui avait tout rappelé. Alfred avait commis une atrocité sur l'Ombre qu'il avait retenu dans sa ville. Et cette Ombre c'était lui, 56. Le sang d'Alfred coulait désormais dans ses veines, ses ambitions et ses souvenirs avec, réveillant les siens. Lui, 56, n'était qu'un adolescent lors de sa mort. Un adolescent tué par sa propre mère dans un incendie lors de la Grande Panique.

Un adolescent qui avait eu une grande sœur, qui est également morte ce jour-là, mais dans un autre contexte. Un adolescent devenu Ombre qui a fini par prendre la place du père des Ombres, se découvrant une haine sans borne pour 33. Et qui, une fois à la tête, s'est découvert le besoin d'avoir 183 à ses côtés.

Sa sœur. Alfred, ou plutôt son sang, lui avait permis de comprendre que sa sœur était devenue 183. Et qu'elle l'avait rejoint dans la haine de ce qui était en réalité leur mère.

Le sourire de 56 s'élargit. L'hybride, qui, quelque part, était son fils, avait été choisis grâce à ce scientifique. Il avait senti le même sang couler dans leurs veines, et il en avait fait son héritier. Héritier de sa haine, de ses ambitions mêlées à celle de son père humain. Un être qui était déjà mort à la seconde où il avait croisé son regard. Son sort était scellé, mais celui de 33 avec lui. Il la détruira, et l'enverra ici. Devant l'ancien chef.

Il attendrait ici, sans bouger. Dans cette chambre où 33 était devenu un monstre.

Et il ferait de ce lieu l'enfer personnel de sa chère maman.

* * *

><p>33 avait frissonné. Les Ombres ne frissonnaient pas. Elle sentait que quelque chose clochait.<p>

Elle arrêta sa course, et regarda dans son dos.

Non, ce n'était pas maintenant. Le problème était plus vaste. Elle sentait qu'elle se faisait piéger lentement. Un piège. C'était un piège !

« Reculez ! » Hurla-t-elle soudainement à ses fidèles derrière elle.

Trop tard.

Elle vit ses suivantes subitement projetées en arrière.

183 apparut devant elle, et tandis sa main dans sa direction.

« -_Tu ne peux pas me tuer. Pas sans mourir._

-_Je sais._ »

183 projeta 33 contre un arbre non loin de là, l'assommant légèrement.

« -_A quoi joue-tu ?_ » Hurla 33 en se relevant difficilement.

183 lui sourit simplement, et s'enfuit. La haine aveugla à nouveau 33 qui partit à sa poursuite, sans jamais pouvoir la rattraper.

Une semaine, elle avait donné une semaine à l'hybride. 183 sourit plus largement, déformant ses traits dans un rictus carnassier. Ça allait être si facile. Elle se sentait l'âme d'un félin qui joue avec sa proie avant de l'anéantir. Elle allait bien s'amuser.

* * *

><p>Quatre jours plus tard, les choses avaient évolué, mais rien n'avait changé.<p>

Bob délaissait de plus en plus le chevet de sa femme, la colère l'aveuglant trop. Il lui en voulait désormais, il la haïssait presque pour avoir risqu**é** ainsi la vie de leur fille. « Égoïste ». Et sa colère se trouvait un peu plus apaisée, satisfaite, à chaque réunion quotidienne. Le plan qu'il gardait pour lui prenait forme. Il allait pouvoir se venger. « Bientôt ».

Fred et Seb géraient la ville comme ils pouvaient, et les défenses étaient enfin à nouveau sur pied, quoique toujours un peu fragiles. Ils étaient désormais reconnus comme chefs par les habitants, et l'espoir de ces derniers revenait enfin. Les Greniers commençaient même à envisager une réussite.

Alfred cherchait une solution pour aider Mathieu. Il lui avait promis de trouver un moyen de l'aider quand les deux compagnons étaient venu lui expliquer la situation suite à leur première entrevue avec 183. Il passait tout son temps dans son labo, y dormant presque pour ne pas perdre de temps. Mais il enchaînait les échecs.

Mathieu et Antoine avaient élu domicile chez Alfred, qui les avait accueilli**s** avec bienveillance, et sortaient chaque jours des heures durant pour l'entraînement avec l'Ombre neutre. Mathieu commençait enfin à pouvoir déployer ses pouvoirs sans souffrir, mais la présence d'Antoine était souvent nécessaire pour le calmer. Ce dernier était rassuré par **c**es entraînements, et envisageai**t** le fol espoir de voir Mathieu survivre à son affrontement avec 33. Il était si obnubilé par ce but, et par son application à aider comme il le pouvait son partenaire, apaisant ainsi un peu sa culpabilité, qu'il ne remarquait pas les instants de silences brusques, signe de discussion silencieuse entre les deux anomalies ténébreuses.

Les Ombres commençaient à s'organiser, mais lentement, souvent dérangées par 183 qui venait « jouer » avec elles. La traîtresse les énervait chaque jour un peu plus, et cette haine aveuglante ressurgissait à chaque fois qu'elle apparaissait dans leur champs de vision, retardant à chaque fois davantage leurs préparatifs et leurs plan, sans que 33 ne le remarque.

Igor et Emy mettaient sur pied une défense armée pendant la journée, dans l'éventualité probable d'un échec. « Espérer le meilleur, se préparer au pire ». Tandis que leurs nuits étaient consacrées aux plaisirs de la chairs. Ils ne s'aimaient pas, « Mais le sexe, ça détends », affirmait Emy, masquant ainsi la peur d'une fin proche qui prenait lentement place dans son cœur.

Quant à Eliska, elle arrivait enfin aux abords de Brütal, désormais informée du fiasco de l'affrontement par le messager. John, marchant à ses côtés, arborait son visage dur depuis qu'il avait connaissance du danger. Mais sa main frôlait souvent celle de son amante, et la propriétaire de la main ne la retirait pas, approuvant implicitement ce contact, tant qu'il ne trahissait rien. Le soleil disparaissant déjà à l'horizon**,** retirant ses rayons, elle ordonna de déployer le camps pour la nuit. Un dernier, avant de finir sa mission. Une dernière nuit à s'unir pour les deux chefs de l'expédition. Une crainte passa dans les pensées d'Eliska. Est-ce que l'homme qui gémissait sous elle sera toujours sien une fois les portes de la ville passée**s** ? Elle sourit, balayant cette idée. Le présent était tout ce qui l'intéressait.

* * *

><p>La nuit tomba sur Brütal. Le délai n'étant pas encore écoulé, la ville s'endormait sur les préparatifs inachevés. Le lendemain, l'enterrement des victimes de cette guerre stupide aurait enfin lieu. Tous savaient donc que demain serait un jour éprouvant, mais pas un seul d'entre eux ne soupçonnait à quel point.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Fin du chapitre 19 !<strong>

**Alors, ça valait l'attente ? ^^**

**J'ignore complètement quand arrivera le chapitre 20, je vous tiens au courant sur twitter.**

**Sur ce, bisous mes agneaux ! =D**


	26. Chapitre 20 - Partie 1 : Le dernier Jeu

**Désolée de l'immense retard. En plus le chapitre est écrit depuis une semaine quoi XD Et en plus jvous publie que la partie 1... Sorrryyyy.**

**Mais j'ai des escuses. Tout d'abord, vous connaissez mon niveau d'exigence pour mes chapitres, ben là c'est pire. (ben ouais, le final, j'ai intérêt à le soigner). Et j'ai des études assez prenantes en ce moment... Rah jme sens nulle. En plus ya LNDC qui attends depuis genre deux mois... Rah T.T**

**Bref, jvais faire de mon mieux, jvous met la deuxième partie Lundi prochain normalement, et l'ultime partie le mercredi normalement. Et l'éventuel épilogue si je trouve le moyen de le rendre plus épique.**

**Bref, joie, bonheur.**

**Merci à tout les reviewers, et à tout les nouveaux lecteurs. 21 000 vues et presuqe 400reviews bordel, qu'est ce que je vous aime. Mais bon, le gros pavé sentimentale, je vous le réserve pour la fin x)**

**Merci à Clara pour son travail de malade sur cette fic, ma belle, quand on se verra, t'aura droit a un calin de la mort !**

**Merci à la commnauté de twitter, même si je suis peu présente en ces temps d'examens. Je vous aimes !**

**Merci à ceux qui fav, follow, font connaitre ma fic. Merci infiniment.**

**Et merci pour votre infinie patience.**

**_Ranne**

* * *

><p>ALFDM 20 : Le dernier jeu<p>

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui était un jour de deuil. Les habitants s'éveillèrent avec une immense lassitude, leurs cœurs amputés trouvant encore des larmes à faire couler.<p>

Bob était déjà sur l'estrade, désormais sur des béquilles, les médecins s'étant résignés à le laisser sortir. Il était encadré par Seb et Fred, les mains jointes et la tête baissée. Devant eux, une multitude de caisse, cercueils improvisés, tous contenant un habitant. Même Lennon s'était arrêté, ébahi, devant ce nombre hallucinant de morts. Tous étaient mort pour lui. A cause de lui..

La population était en train de se rassembler lentement devant les cercueils, et leurs larmes coulèrent en reconnaissant certains noms gravés sur le bois.

Mathieu et Antoine arrivèrent peu après, et prirent place au premier rang, aux côtés d'Emy et d'Igor. L'hybride regarda une nouvelle fois dans son dos, cherchant le visage de son père. Mais Alfred ne viendrait pas, enfermé dans son laboratoire. Mathieu tenta de se concentrer en percevant les chuchotements derrière lui.

« C'est lui. Je crois. Il était pas mort ? Parait qu'il est revenu à la vie ! Mais c'est pas possible. T'as vu sa peau ? C'est pas un ennemi, ils sont sûr ? Il n'est même pas de Brütal. Oui, il vient de la ville tombée à cause des Ombres. Tu penses que c'est de sa faute ? »

Ils parlaient si fort. Il les entendait même penser. Beaucoup le craignaient. Mais il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Ils avaient peur, et ils étaient anéantis.

Son esprit s'ouvrit subitement, sans qu'il ne le veuille. Trop de pensées, trop de pression. Il sentait chaque peine, chaque douleur, chaque larme. Il la vivait comme si c'était la sienne. Il se tourna vers son ami, cherchant un secours, un sourire, avant que son cerveau n'explose.

Il ne découvrit que la raison de cette ouverture. Son ami, qui lui tenait fermement la main, pleurait. Et il entendait ses pensées. Martin. Martin Tneituos. Le nom était gravé sur la caisse juste face à lui.

Il n'entendait pas le discours du dirigeant, pris dans la tourmente des pensées et des souvenirs.

Il voyait Martin mourir devant lui, le cœur arraché alors qu'il sentait qu'on le tirait en arrière. Il voyait ce soldat, son mari, tombée devant elle, se sacrifiant pour la protégée. Il sentait ses frères d'armes tomber dans le noir, alors qu'il protégeait la porte. Il voyait, encore et encore, ces Ombres errant dans la ville, tuant tout humain sur son passage. Il voyait, sous un milliers de point de vue, ces soldats en premières lignes tomber tous en même temps. Il voyait Bob tomber au combat, il voyait Penny courir, et se faire coincer par une Ombre. Il voyait le carnage, les pleurs. Tout ses maris, ses enfants, ses femmes, ses collègues, ses amis... Tous en train de mourir. En même temps, en ce moment.

Les larmes semblaient ne plus vouloir se tarir sur ses joues. Il serra la main d'Antoine, dans une supplique silencieuse. Il n'en résultat que davantage de souvenirs. Martin, qui mourrait. Qui aurait pu être sauvé. Ces soldats qui étaient torturés par sa faute. Et lui-même. Il se voyait à travers d'autres yeux. Quand ils se sont battus, le baiser, et... Ses propres yeux écarquillés alors que la fleur rouge grandissait sur son torse. Antoine posa enfin son regard sur lui, et le serra contre lui, comme pour vérifier s'il était bien vivant. Mathieu passa ses bras dans son dos, laissant son tee-shirt être lentement trempé. Martin, encore et encore. L'Hybride commençait à compter les minutes, priant pour que chacune d'entre elle soit la dernière. C'était insoutenable, insupportable. Il ne survivrait pas. L'Ombre était plus forte que jamais, se délectant de cet espoir qui disparaissait.

Bob était en train de donner le nom de chacun des morts, les remerciant à chaque fois de leur sacrifice, promettant qu'il n'aurait pas été vain.

Chaque nom était une aiguille supplémentaire dans son crâne. Une longue aiguille, qui touillait dans sa boite crânienne. Il vit sa peau s'assombrir, il sentait que ses pouvoirs allaient déborder. Il allait mourir, il allait exploser. Ou du moins, il en avait l'impression. Tenir, tenir, tenir.

* * *

><p>183 courrait. Encore. A cause de cette foutue cérémonie, l'entraînement dans l'enceinte de Brütal avait été repoussé. Et elle s'était faite repérer. Ses pouvoirs avaient suffit à repousser la fidèle de 33, mais pas à masquer sa position.<p>

Elle s'arrêta en voyant qu'elle tombait face à des Ombres. Beaucoup d'Ombre. Trop pour ses pouvoirs. Elles avaient compris qu'elle ne gérait qu'un ennemi à la fois.

Elles avaient repéré ses faiblesses plus rapidement que prévu.

Elle était finie.

183 tenta de fuir dans d'autres directions, mais les Ombres étaient partout. Elles l'avaient cernée, dans tout les sens du terme.

Le cercle s'ouvrit derrière elle, elle n'eut que le temps de se retourner avant de faire face à 33 et à son bras pointu.

Le bras s'abattit une première fois dans sa direction, coup qu'elle évita avec aisance en projetant 33 vers ses filles. Cette dernière se releva, le sourire aux lèvres :

« -_Oh oui, débat toi ma fille, ça sera plus amusant. _»

C'était fini.

Elle se concentra une dernière fois, esquivant les coups. Un dernier message. Juste un.

« _Hybride ! Tue-la pour moi ! Et merci pour tout Mathieu. _Merci !»

Elle sentit une décharge de sentiment. L'hybride l'avait entendu, mais il n'allait pas bien. Foutue cérémonie humaine. Mais il survivra, elle en était sûre.

Il devait tenir.

Elle se lança en avant, déployant au maximum ses maigres pouvoirs. Dire qu'un hybride avait réussi à devenir plus puissant qu'elle... Elle aurait du le lui dire.

Elle réussi à attirer vers elle un poignard, et le planta dans le torse de 33. La faisant tomber en arrière avec elle.

« -_Tu as__mal visé, ma fille._ _Maintenant meurt ! _»

183 n'eut pas le temps de riposter qu'une autre Ombre surgi dans son dos, lui tira la tête en arrière et immobilisa ses mains. Rien à faire, l'Ombre neutre n'arrivait pas à utiliser à nouveau ses pouvoirs, pas sans ses mains. 33 retira la lame de son torse, et la glissa avec délectation contre la gorge de la traîtresse.

183 fut libérée, et tomba en arrière, alors qu'une flaque noire grandissait sous son visage figé dans une expression résignée.

33 se leva doucement, un peu affaiblit par le coup porté à son torse. Il réaffirma sa prise sur l'arme et planta brusquement celle-ci dans le crâne de sa fille dissidente.

Le pére des Ombre éclata de rire.

183 n'était plus.

* * *

><p>Mathieu s'était figé.<p>

Il avait entendu.

Alors que Bob était arrivé aux noms commençant par un L sur sa liste et butait sur le nom de sa femme, il avait reçu un message télépathique de 183.

Un au-revoir. Un adieu. Un mot trop humain. Et une coupure subite suivit d'une grande douleur. 183 n'était plus. Il le sentait.

Il lâcha la main d'Antoine, et recula, lentement. La peur, la souffrance, le vide. Ces sentiments qui l'entouraient et le pénétraient se mêlaient désormais à sa propre douleur. Il avait mal, si mal. Il allait exploser, il devait partir. Ou il les tuerait _tous_.

Il fit demi-tour et se mit à courir au plus vite alors qu'Antoine, les yeux rougis, lui jetai un regard interrogatif.

Il fuyait. Les cadavres, les pleurs, brûlaient, coulaient. Et il s'en éloignait de plus en plus. L'Ombre prenait le dessus, accélérant ses pas, assombrissant son regard, sa peau et ses pensées.

Le Maître des lames revenait, et il allait venger 183. Il allait faire couler le sang de ces Ombres. Maintenant.

L'Hybride ne répondit pas au « Mathieu ! » hurlé dans son dos, n'y reconnaissant pas son nom. Il grimpa sur les murailles, et, sans un regard en arrière et malgré la hauteur effrayante de celles-ci, sauta de l'autre côté.

Bob leva la tête de la feuille qui tremblait dans ses mains pour assister au départ du monstre et du traître. L'un poursuivant l'autre en s'excusant auprès des bousculés.

Il reposa les yeux sur ce nom qu'il n'arrivait pas à prononcer. Il serra les poings, froissant légèrement la feuille. Il avait l'impression de tenir là la preuve de leur culpabilité.

« Penny Lennon. Assassinée par les Ombres dans son combat contre ces ennemis. Ton sacrifice ne sera pas vain. »

Aucun cercueil ne fut brûlé suite à cette sentence, promesse de vengeance.

* * *

><p>Antoine n'avait pas réussi à suivre Mathieu, il s'agrippa à la barrière, en haut des murailles, ne pouvant que regarder la silhouette courir en direction de la forêt. Il avait failli sauté, mais ça aurait été la mort assurée pour lui. Il lâcha la barrière, et couru dans la direction opposée. Il arriva devant la porte, suppliant l'un des gardes de lui ouvrir. Ces derniers, obéissants aux ordres, lui refusèrent l'accès, et, face à son insistance et à ses insultes, l'immobilisèrent finalement au sol et le menottèrent, le soupçonnant d'être un citoyen de plus qui aurait perdu la raison.<p>

Il finit la journée dans la prison qui lui était malheureusement familière, hurlant puis suppliant, avant de sombrer dans le silence.

Il s'était passé quelque chose, qu'il n'avait pas vu. Il aurait du y faire attention, il n'aurait pas dû pousser Mathieu à l'accompagner à l'enterrement. Il n'avait pas prêté attention au revenant, et il le perdait une nouvelle fois. Par sa faute.

Les larmes aux yeux, les poignets toujours liés dans le dos, il finit par se recroqueviller dans un coin de la pièce, suppliant mentalement tous les dieux de lui venir en aide, de lui ramener son Mathieu.

Il avait eu une seconde chance, et il venait de se la voir brusquement retirée.

Il n'osait même plus pleurer, se balançant simplement d'avant en arrière, attendant une aide qui ne viendrait sûrement jamais.

* * *

><p>Mathieu courrait le plus vite possible, la rage devenant son nouveau moteur, la haine le poussant toujours plus en avant, l'oubli gagnant son passé. Tuer. Tuer ! Il devait tuer. Tuer ces humains qui le torturaient avec leurs pitoyables sentiments, tuer les Ombres qui ont osé porter la main sur celle qui l'avait ramené à la vie. Tuer, faire disparaître ce monde, le faire sombrer dans les ténèbres. Dans ses ténèbres. Le faire tomber dans l'oubli éternel et dans son enfer personnel. Que chaque être vivant s'incline devant lui, ou meure.<p>

Il atteignit rapidement la forêt, sa peau presque aussi noire que ses yeux, et y pénétra sans hésiter un seul instant. Il s'arrêta dans la prairie parfaitement ronde, là où il s'est fait tué par un humain, là où il a souffert à cause d'une Ombre. Il se souvint des plans qu'il avait mis secrètement en place avec 183, un plan pour sauver Antoine, l'éloigner à temps de lui, avant qu'il ne devienne dangereux, ou que l'explosion de son corps ne le tue également. Et cet humain n'était actuellement pas là. Sa haine pris une autre dimension, il se sentait presque bien. Il ne souffrait pas, il était juste lui. Un humain, une Ombre, en harmonie. Sans personne à protéger. Un monstre suprême, invincible. Un être qui allait mettre à genoux l'univers tout entier. Son appel résonna dans toute la forêt, en chaque Ombre. Une provocation, destinée à 33.

« _Viens affronter ton maître !_ »

* * *

><p>« -Mon général ! »<p>

Bob était à bout, moralement, physiquement. Il avait quitté son fauteuil roulant la veille, mais il fallait être honnête : le simple fait de rester debout l'épuisait au plus haut point. Et l'enterrement l'avait chamboulé. La liste était bien plus longue que ce qu'il avait cru. Les larmes, le désespoir, les flammes, l'odeur de chairs brûlées. Il s'était sentit si inutile. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ressentait cela, mais c'était la première fois qu'il n'avait personne pour le convaincre de poursuivre. Depuis presque une semaine maintenant, il n'avait eu de chef que le nom, Fred et Seb étant les réels dirigeant**s** de ce charnier qu'était devenu Brütal. Il devait se reprendre, être plus présent. Se calmer. Et ce soldat qui accourait à lui n'allait certainement pas l'aider à cette tâche.

« -Garde à vous Soldat ! Au rapport. » S'exclama-t-il d'un ton autoritaire en bombant son torse.

« -Mon général, nous avons enfermé un citoyen durant la cérémonie. Il montrait des signe évident**s** de folie. Il déclarait vouloir poursuivre un homme qui venait de, soit-disant, sauter depuis la muraille. Hors c'est chose impossible, et nous n'avions rien vu. Alors…

-Qui c'est ? » L'interrompit soudainement Bob, crispé.

« -Il s'agit, après vérification, de monsieur Antoine Daniel, mon général. Que devons-nous faire ? »

Lennon ne répondit pas, plongé dans ses pensées. Alors, l'hybride avait quitté ces murs, et le traître était resté en retrait ? Cette ville était donc sauve de tout danger intérieur, l'Ombre étant sûrement partie rejoindre les siens, et le meurtrier étant enfermé en prison. L'ex-colonel était donc à son entière disposition.

« -Qui est informé ?

-Personne, si ce n'est vous-même et mon collègue.

-Et il n'en a parlé à personne ?

-Il garde le cachot, et nous avons préféré ne pas divulguer l'information comme vous l'aviez ordonné pour éviter une nouvelle évasion.

-Très bien soldat. N'en parlez à personne, pas même aux généraux adjoints. J'irais personnellement étudier son cas.

-Bien mon général.

-Vous pouvez disposer.

Le soldat fit demi-tour au trot, ne voyant pas le sourire qui se dessinait sur le visage de son supérieur. Ses plans de vengeances se trouvaient facilités par cet événement imprévu. Il en oublia même l'état d'abattement profond dans lequel il était auparavant.

Seb arriva au pas de course vers lui, le distrayant de ses heureuses pensées. l'informant qu'Eliska était en vue, et qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Sa vengeance attendrait encore un peu, après tout, il avait le temps maintenant.

* * *

><p>Fred était en train de faire de grand signe vers eux, devant les murailles aux portes grandes ouvertes. Leur retour était manifestement attendu. Eliska sourit, satisfaite de se savoir indispensable, et heureuse à l'idée de la paye monumentale qu'elle allait pouvoir réclamer. Surtout grâce à ce qu'elle rapportait. Gabriel, le fameux amis tant recherché de Bob, qui lui tenait actuellement la main. Mais elle culpabilisait, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, d'avoir de telles pensées. Surtout que ce n'était pas sincère. Non, elle l'aimait. Pas dans le sens douloureux du terme, elle se fichait de tout ça, et le sentimentalisme n'est pas vraiment dans ses cordes. Mais elle ressentait quelque chose en sa présence, et c'était si réciproque qu'elle rechignait à l'idée de se séparer de son amant. La chose était désormais sue parmi les rangs, mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. Son image de mercenaire sans cœur n'en pâtissait pas tant que ça.<p>

Du moins pour l'instant. Ils arrivèrent enfin aux portes de la ville, et Fred fit entrer les soldats et les civils, immédiatement pris en charge, puis il resta seul avec eux.

« -Putain, Eli, t'as pas idée à quel point on est contents de te voir.

-Non mais franchement, j'm'absente quelques jours et c'est le bordel. Je vais finir par penser que vous ne valez rien sans moi ! D'ailleurs, elle est où ma paye ? »

Le ton était sec, cassant, mais John sourit. Il savait déjà cerner les touches d'humour habilement déguisées de la jeune femme.

Fred se grattait l'arrière de la tête, ne sachant comment réagir, alternant entre l'énervement et l'agacement. Il n'avait jamais pu supporter cette mercenaire vénale. Il s'intéressa alors à l'intrus, l'invitant à se présenter.

« -John Marley, dirigeant et fondateur de New Hope. Vous connaissiez sûrement Teddy, c'était mon suppléant. Je me suis dit qu'il avait une tête qui vous serait plus sympathique. »

Fred lui sourit, un peu gêné. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher les yeux de son visage, non seulement car les cicatrices qu'il arboraient avait quelque chose de fascinant et de malsain, mais aussi car la moitié intact de son visage lui semblait... familière ?

« -Tu le connais, hein ? -Articula Eliska, avant de poursuivre, face au sourcil interrogatif du général adjoint- Il est amnésique, John Marley c'est pas… »

Elle se stoppa, et se tourna vers John, un sourire s'étirant lentement sur ses lèvres, les yeux agrandis par la compréhension soudaine.

« -Jonh Marley, Bob Lennon… T'es sérieux mec ? » S'exclama-t-elle avec d'éclater de rire.

« -Eliska, explique toi. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. Je ne connais pas cet homme, ni son rapport avec Bob. » Lacha Fred, agacé.

« -Non mais tu comprends pas ? Regarde le mieux que ça, tu le connais ! T'étais bien un ami de Bob, avant la grande Panique, non ? Alors tu connais forcément ce mec ! Et puis… Son nom ! Haha !

-Tu sais qui je suis ?

-T'énerves pas mon chou, j'étais pas complètement sûre de moi. Mais là, le doute n'est plus permis. John Marley… Comment tu as choisis ce nom ?

-Je… Je sais pas, c'est venu comme ça.

-Et si je te dis qu'_avant_ il avait existé deux mecs dans la musique, qui s'appelaient respectivement John Lennon, et Bob Marley. T'en conclu quoi ?

-Beaucoup de gens pensaient que Bob tirait son pseudo de ces deux noms –Intervint Fred, avant de se figer- Attends, t'es en train de me dire que l'amnésique, il s'est instinctivement appelé comme Bob ? Mais…

-Stop ! » Hurla subitement John.

Il tenait d'une main le côté décharné de son crâne, la respiration irrégulière. Il ne comprenait rien, et ça l'énervait au plus au point. Et ce mal de tête…

Fred posa son regard sur l'homme qui masquait désormais la partie détruite de son visage, et il comprit.

« -Putain. Fanta ? C'est vraiment toi ? »

Le dénommé Fanta releva la tête. Il le connaissait alors ? Il savait qui il était. Il était vrai que le général adjoint lui semblait vaguement familier, mais il n'arrivait pas à le situer.

« -C'est Fanta ? C'est vraiment Fanta ? » S'exclama Fred, tourné vers Eliska, subitement joyeux.

« -Manifestement, oui. Un peu abîmé, mais c'est lui.

-Putain, mec ! Bob te cherche depuis deux ans ! Et t'étais à New Hope tout ce temps ?

-Je… »

Eliska fit glisser une main sur le dos du migraineux, et lui chuchota d'un ton doux :

« -Prends ton temps, calme-toi, et respire. Ça va revenir. »

Il hocha lentement la tête, et posa enfin la question qui le torturait depuis qu'il était arrivé ici.

« -Où est Bob Lennon ? »

* * *

><p>33. Elle était là, devant lui. Il sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines, étalant un immense sourire carnassier sur son visage.<p>

« -_Tu viens enfin te rendre, Hybride ?_ »

Il se permit de lâcher un rire bref.

« -_Tu fais erreur sur la personne, 33._

-_Qu'est ce que cela signifie ?_

-_Je viens pour te déchoir. Mon nom est 65. Alors agenouille-toi. Ou meurs._ »

65 s'était redressé, se tenant de toute sa hauteur, son aura noire flamboyant autour de lui, sa main tendue devant lui. Il se sentait fort, puissant. Et il faisait ressentir cette puissance.

« -_Tu n'es qu'un pitoyable humain !_ » Gronda 33.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle se retrouva brusquement soulevée à un mètre du sol, tenant sa gorge qui était étreinte par une force invisible.

« -_Je ne suis pas un humain. Du moins je ne le suis plus. Par ta faute._

-_Tu viens venger 183 ?_ –Dit télépathiquement 33, sa gorge serrée ne pouvant plus émettre le moindre son- _Elle a mérité de mourir ! _

-_Je ne suis pas là pour 183. Elle a fait une erreur, elle t'as sous-estimée. Je vengerais son honneur, mais je viens d'abord rétablir le mien. Je te hais. Je te hais comme jamais personne n'a jamais pu te haïr._

-_Mais tu ne peux pas me tuer._

-_Oh que si._

-_Tu en mourrais !_

-_Tu mourras aussi._

-_Tu n'as donc pas peur de la mort ? Sais-tu seulement ce qui t'attends après ?_

-_J'ai eu un aperçu._

-_… __Tu vas me tuer._ »

La main en l'air, il ne pris pas la peine de répondre, se contentant de serrer d'avantage la gorge de 33, menaçant de lui faire sauter la tête en un mouvement.

Les Ombres les cernaient petit à petit, mais Mathieu ne s'en formalisa qu'à peine. La reine-mère tenta de lui faire comprendre qu'il devrait tous les affronter, mais le regard, et cette puissance qui se dégageait de lui, suffisait à lui faire comprendre qu'il les détruirait tous sans la moindre hésitation, quitte à y laisser la vie. 33 frissonna. Elle le sentait, ce monstre n'avait pas peur d'elle. Elle se sentit subitement vide. Elle qui avait toujours assit sa domination par la peur qu'elle inspirait, elle se trouvait face à un être créé pour lui résister.

« -_Choisis. La soumission, ou la mort._ » Répéta froidement 65.

« -_Et que ferait tu si je me soumets ?_

-_Tu ne seras plus rien, et le destin de ce monde m'appartiendra._

-_C'est ce que tu veux ?_

-_C'est ce que tu as voulu._

-_Tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi._

-_Je suis plus fort que toi. Tu ne peux pas lutter. Choisis !_

-_Je… _-La main invisible sur sa gorge serra une fois de plus, un craquement se fit entendre, et 33 paniqua. Comment assouvir sa haine, comment avoir le pouvoir si elle mourrait de la main d'un hybride ?-_Ne me tue pas !_

-_Dis-le !_

-_Je ne suis plus père ! Tu as gagné. Tu m'es supérieur. Ne me tue pas ! Pitié !_ »

33 retomba au sol, son corps et sa dignité blessées. 65 franchis aisément les quelques pas qui les séparaient, et lui chuchota :

« -_Tu me hais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu vas guetter la moindre occasion pour me tuer. Mais tu ne mettras jamais ta vie en danger. Tu n'es rien de plus qu'un cloporte. Un nuisible. Et sais-tu ce que l'on fait aux nuisibles ?_ »

L'ex père recula, lentement, alors que le bras de l'hybride s'allongeait, devenant une pointe immense bien connue.

« -_On les extermine._ »

Le bras traversa avec aisance le crâne de 33, et en ressortit avec autant de facilité. Le corps de l'ex-Ombre tomba en arrière, inerte. Il se désagrégea lentement, laissant apercevoir le corps d'une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année et de taille moyenne, le visage stupide figé dans une expression de terreur, encadré de cheveux mi-long recouverts d'une teinture blond sale, en surpoids, la peau blanche parsemée de point noirs. Puis le corps pourrissant disparut, ne laissant que des cendres derrière lui.

Le sang bouillit dans les veines du nouveau père quelques instants, avant de se calmer lentement. 65 se tourna vers les Ombres spectatrices, les mettant mentalement au défi de se rebeller contre lui.

Une première s'agenouilla devant lui, rapidement suivie par les autres. Partout où il regardait, il ne voyait que des nouveaux serviteurs à genoux, tête baissée face à sa grandeur.

Il avait gagné. Sa haine brûla avec sa puissance, désormais acquise. Il était l'être le plus puissant de ce monde, et il allait le faire reconnaître par chacune des pitoyables créature**s** qui le peuplait.

« -_Allons rendre visite aux humains !_ »

* * *

><p>Bob était figé. Il s'était approché à grand pas, prêt à donner ses ordres aux troupes fraîchement débarquées, mais il s'était arrêté. Cet homme, en uniforme militaire, à côté de sa mercenaire. Cet homme, qui tenait d'une main la moitié de son visage. Cet homme chauve au regard brun, les traits crispés sous l'effort. Cet homme, il le reconnaissait.<p>

Il trembla légèrement, ouvrant et refermant la bouche, perdu. Qu'elle conduite tenir, comment réagir ? Deux ans qu'il attendait ce moment, deux ans qu'il espérait.

Il fit un pas en avant, ignorant l'exclamation de Seb à ses côtés, qui venait de comprendre.

L'homme chauve tourna son regard vers lui, et son œil s'écarquilla. Il l'avait reconnu, c'était bien lui. La main s'abaissa, révélant un visage ravagé, monstrueux. Bob recula d'un pas. Puis avança de deux. Son ami, qui avait blessé son ami ? Son meilleur ami. Le visage se crispa brutalement, puis s'adoucit un peu. L'homme avança d'un pas vers lui alors que le silence s'était fait total autour d'eux.

« -C'est toi ? Bob ? Tu… Tu me reconnais ? » Souffla l'homme en premier, brisant le silence.

Fred s'approcha, faisant comprendre par quelques signe discrets que l'homme avait perdu la mémoire, mais qu'elle était en train de revenir.

« -Fanta ? –Il nota à peine le tremblement dans sa voix- Tu… Tu vas bien ? »

Le regard s'illumina chez l'homme, ainsi que son visage. Les bras écartés, Fanta l'invita à le rejoindre. Sans réfléchir, Bob réduit la distance entre eux à néant, et le prit dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son meilleur ami.

« -Je suis de retour, Bob. Je me souviens. Je me souviens de toi. »

Les pleurs tombant sur son épaule lui répondirent. Il serra ses bras autour du corps tremblant, et chuchota :

« -Comment tu vas ?

-Ne repars plus jamais. –Sanglota la voix dans son cou- J'ai cru que tu… Que tu étais…

-Je suis bien vivant. Je suis là, et je serais toujours là. Je te le promets. »

* * *

><p><strong>Fin de la première partie de chapitre 20<strong>


	27. Chapitre 20 - Partie 2 : Le dernier Jeu

**Salut mes agneaux !**

**Encore une fois, merci à tous pour vos reviews, vos fav, vos follow, ça me touche beaucoup 3 **

**J'ai pas encore répondu à toute les reviews, je le ferait surement à la fin de la fic, car je ne peut rien dire sans spoiler, et un simple "merci" me semble trop banal ! Donc on discutera à la fin d'ALFDM les gens =)**

**Merci à Another pour sa correction parfaite, et son boulot de bêta bien ardu ^^ et merci à Siphirith pour l'idée du mort qu'elle m'a soufflée (allez lire ce qu'elle fait, ça poutre).**

**Merci aux filles de twitter pour votre soutient, jvous aime ! =D**

**Avant de vous laisser lire, j'ai une annonce à vous faire :**

**Comme certains le savent, j'ai un forum, créer y a genre un an, mais ouvert récemment au publique, qui donne certaines infos sur ALFDM et mes créations pour ceux qui s'y intéressent. En parallèle, j'ai fondé un RP dans l'univers d'ALFDM, qui démarre comme un reboot de la fic. Le RP est déjà lancé et plutôt actif, donc hésitez pas à nous rejoindre ! =D Tapez "Test-de-Ranne Forumactif" sur google, vous devriez trouver ^^**

**Donc venez jouer avec nous ! =D**

**Sinon, j'en reparlerais à la sortie de la fin d'ALFDM, mais au niveau des projets de fics, c'est un peu beaucoup la déche, mais y a plusieurs raisons : Je vais d'abord finir de publier la suite (et fin) de LNDC, que j'ai laissé à l'abandon bien trop longtemps ^^', durant ce temps, je vais surement commencer à griffoner ma prochaine fic, avec la web team, une fic en 14 chapitre max, un peu plus courte au niveau du contenu qu'ALFDM. Bon, je dis ça, mais vous me connaissez maintenant... XD Et, la raison ultime : Un projet d'émission sur YT particuliérement chronophage. Je vous tiendrais au courant à ce propos sut twitter, mais vous m'avez vraiment donner envie de me lancer. J'en suis au troiséme remaniement d'épisode, et je ne fais que débuter dans ce monde là, mais j'espére que ça vous plaira. Sinon y a aussi un roman en cours avec, quelque part, la suite d'ALFDM, mais ça, pareil, je vous tiens au courant sur twitter et sur le forum.**

**Bref, un million de trucs en vue, jsuis motivée et organisée, tout ça grâce à vous. Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez !**

**Sur ce, je mets les warning : **

**ATTENTION !**

**Mort Violente Inside !**

**ATTENTION !**

**Enfin bon, si vous en êtes là, des morts violentes sont tellement légion ici que ça devrait pas vous perturber plus que ça.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Il leur semblait qu'une décennie c'était écoulée depuis la dernière fois, et pourtant, Fred et Seb souriaient.. Le célèbre duo était reformé, et Bob avait enfin séché ses larmes. Ils parlaient depuis plus d'une heure maintenant, le général restant constamment à côté de son ami retrouvé. Fanta leur raconta sa vie après son accident, New Hope, la balle qui l'avait défiguré, et la chute de sa ville. Il retrouvait lentement la mémoire, surtout à propos de Bob. Ce dernier lui raconta les deux années de recherche, la fondation de Brütal, la bataille contre les Ombres, sa femme, et sa fille. Fanta lui sourit, pleurant Penny avec lui, mais se réjouissant de la future venue.<p>

« -Tu vas être père !

-Sans elle, à quoi bon ? Je ne suis même plus digne de diriger. Son assassin est toujours en vie. »

Fanta se tourna vers lui, et lui saisit violemment les épaules.

« -Je t'interdit de dire ça. Penny serait fière de toi, de ce que tu es. Et cet enfant, c'est elle ! Elle continuera à vivre à travers Noamie. Et tu seras un merveilleux père, je le sais.

-Tu…

-Allons Bob. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, et regarde ce que tu as construit ! Tu n'as plus besoin de prouver quoi que ce soit, ni de te venger. J'ai dirigé une ville moi aussi, je sais ce que c'est, je sais ce que ça fait de voir tous ces morts, et je sais qu'on ressent la même culpabilité. J'ai perdu ma ville Bob ! Tout ceux que j'ai sauvés, tout ceux qui m'ont aidé, ils sont tous morts. Car je n'ai pas su agir correctement. J'ai tort de penser ça, mais j'arrive pas à faire autrement. Tu t'en veux pour Penny, tu en veux à son assassin et à tout ce qui pourrait s'y apparenter, et tu lui en veux, même. Dis toi que j'en ai voulu à Mathieu et Antoine, juste car ils n'ont pas étés là le jour de l'attaque ! Alors qu'ils seraient sûrement morts comme les autres… Les seuls coupables, c'est ces salopes d'Ombres. »

Bob baissa la tête, gardant le silence. Fred avait les yeux écarquillés de stupeur : sans le savoir, sans connaître toute la situation, Fanta avait visé juste, trouvé les bons mots et les bons exemples, mieux que lui-même n'avais su le faire alors qu'il vivait la même chose que Lennon depuis deux ans.

« -Il faut que je te raconte, pour Mathieu et Antoine. » Dit finalement Bob.

Il lui narra tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis leur arrivée, la lente transformation de Mathieu, Antoine qui était marqué, ses erreurs, le fiasco, la mort de Mathieu, son retour. Il lui expliqua aussi qu'il ne pouvait plus leur faire confiance, le revenant étant presque entièrement une Ombre.

« -Tu ne les connais pas si bien que moi Bob. Ils sont innocents, j'en suis sûr.

-Tu n'as pas entendu la voix de Mathieu, tu n'as pas vu son regard. Ils se sont enfuis durant l'enterrement. Mathieu n'est plus lui-même, il est mort depuis longtemps.

-Je sais pas. Mais le scientifique dont tu m'as parlé, c'est bien son père, non ? Il a pas un remède ?

-Aucune idée, j'ai pas eu de nouvelles. Et je m'en branle. Pour moi, il faut les tuer. Antoine a commis un meurtre, et Mathieu va nous envoyer à la mort. Désolé, mais leur cas est réglé.

-Seul l'avenir nous le dira.

-C'est pas toi qui disait qu'il valait mieux prévenir que guérir ?

-Bob –Il posa sa mail sur le bras maigre du brun- Fait moi confiance. Je suis le socle, et toi l'épée, tu te souviens ?

-J'ai dû composer sans toi pendant deux ans…

-Tu penses pouvoir continuer ? Soyons honnête, il y avait Penny, et maintenant, elle n'est plus là. Je te connais, ou du moins, je me souviens. Laisse-moi t'aider. Seul tu vas jusqu'aux frontières du possible, à deux on les brises. »

Seb grimaça, et invita Fred à partir. Ils n'y avaient plus leur places ici, il ne fallait pas gacher leurs retrouvailles.

« -Fanfan… Je t'ai cherché, longtemps.

-Et j'étais là.

-Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

-Je sais.

-Je suis tellement… en colère !

-Je sais.

-Et Penny me manques. »

Fanta le pris dans ses bras, et le général se laissa aller à l'étreinte.

« -On va toutes les buter, chacune de ces salopes, ensemble. On va créer le meilleur monde possible pour ta fille. Et je serais à tes côtés jusqu'au bout.

-Tu me le jures ? –Chuchota le leader désamparé.

-Je te le promets. »

Bob sourit tristement, déchiré entre son besoin de vengeance, et la joie d'avoir retrouvé un appuis dans ce monde. Il devait réfléchir. Antoine attendrait.

« -Tu veux voir ma fille ? » Souffla Bob dans un sourire en s'écartant.

* * *

><p>Alfred faisait les cents pas dans le couloir de l'hôpital, tenant une seringue bouchée dans sa main. Il hésitait à frapper à la porte de la chambre d'hôpital, persuadé que l'homme à l'intérieur le tuerait pour ce qu'il avait à dire. Il n'était pas sûr de lui, mais il avait peut-être une solution pour aider son fils. Mais Antoine et Mathieu étaient introuvables. Il avait pourtant demandé à Igor de les retrouver, mais rien à faire. On lui avait dit qu'ils s'étaient enfuis durant la cérémonie, mais on ignorait où. Le docteur Sommet frissonna, un mauvais pressentiment lui étreignant la poitrine. Il espérait éperdument que ce n'était pas trop tard, pas encore. Subitement, il se décida enfin, et ouvrit la porte. Vide. Mis à part le corps de la jeune femme étendu, entourée de machine, avec une supplémentaire ajoutée à la demande du veuf. Une machine dont les capteurs étaient posés sur le ventre légèrement rond, renvoyant sur l'écran bleu l'image d'un fœtus qui dormait. Noamie.<p>

Alfred s'approcha, fasciné par l'image de la vie qui grandissait dans un cadavre. Puis son regard se posa sur la main constamment tenue par le dirigeant de la ville. Déformée. Il l'a toucha, l'examina. Son expression neutre laissa lentement place à l'horreur quand il réalisa que quasiment chacun des os de cette main étaient brisés. Alfred rangea la seringue dans sa blouse blanche, et quitta la pièce en reculant. Il devait retrouver le duo. Maintenant.

* * *

><p>Eliska errait dans la ville, faisant l'inventaire des dégâts, traînant sur le haut des remparts. Elle n'avait que brièvement revu son apprentie, Emy, de loin, et n'avait pas jugé utile de l'interpeller. Elle regarda l'horizon, se demandant vaguement comment elle allait devoir agir avec John, enfin, Fanta. Elle ne connaissait pas cet homme qui était apparu face au leader, et elle se demandait si elle l'apprécierait. Toutes ses pensées furent balayées quand elle remarqua du mouvement à la lisière de la forêt. Elle saisit des jumelles, et étudia attentivement.<p>

Une Ombre quitta la lisière, et s'arrêta brusquement. Elle leva la tête, et sembla la fixer, alors qu'elle était à plus de deux kilomètres. Elle reconnu le visage noir. C'était l'hybride. Elle le vit sourire, agiter la main dans sa direction, et pointer le doigt vers elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de remarquer le mouvement de sa main, ses jumelles étant brusquement arrachées des siennes tandis qu'elle était projetée en avant. Elle glissa, et se rattrapa d'une main sur le bord du rempart, dix mètres de vide sous ses pieds. Elle cria, appelant à l'aide tandis qu'elle essayait de se raccrocher avec sa seconde main. Elle sentit une force la soulever brusquement, et la projeter une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois-ci vers l'intérieur de l'enceinte. Elle échoua sur l'escalier dur qui permettait de grimper sur les rempart, et les dévala sans contrôle. Elle atteint le sol, et releva à quatre pattes, confuse, le sang obstruant ses pensées et sa vue. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit une silhouette se précipiter sur elle, et tenter de la relever en lui parlant.

« -Mathieu… C'est une Ombre. Ils vont attaquer. Prévenez Bob. Vite. » Pu-t-elle articuler.

Elle n'entendit pas la réponse, sombrant dans les limbes.

* * *

><p>L'alerte avait été sonnée dans toute la ville, mettant chaque humain sur le pied de guerre. Bob avait été informé, Eliska hospitalisée. Fanta avait effleuré son chevet avant que les chirurgiens ne la prennent en charge, une douleur que Lennon reconnu sur ses traits.<p>

« -Tu l'aimes. -Dit-il froidement, mais ayant une main compatissante sur l'épaule de ce dernier, avant de poursuivre- C'est Mathieu qui lui a fait ça, comme Antoine est coupable pour Penny. Si ces deux-là étaient encore dignes de confiance, Antoine aurait réussi son expédition, et n'aurait pas tué Mathieu. Ma femme serait encore en vie, et Eli ne serait pas entre la vie et la mort.

-Il était marqué. -Répondit Fanta malgré la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge.

-Qu'est ce qui te dit qu'il ne l'ai pas encore ? »

Fanta garda le silence, les poings serrés.

« -Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?

-Comme t'as dit, Fanfan. On va buter ses salopes. Quitte à achever le « merveilleux » duo au passage. »

Le leader à moitié défiguré quitta la pièce en silence, suivit de Bob.

Inutile de parler en effet, de toute façon il fallait organiser la défense, ils s'occuperaient du Matoine plus tard.

* * *

><p>Bob prit rapidement les devants, et son bras, et l'attira vers une zone retirée de la ville. La prison.<p>

« -Bob ? Tu fous quoi ? On a pas le temps là ! » S'exclama brusquement Fanta, la peur reprenant place dans ses tripes.

Le leader n'eut pas besoin de répondre, l'être misérable enfermé dans la cage résumant les pensées de ce dernier.

« -Antoine ? » Souffla Fanta.

« -John ? John ! Tu va bien ? » S'exclama l'être aux cheveux fous, se précipitant sur les barreaux malgré ses mains liés dans son dos.

« -Tu savais. Tu savais depuis le début que Fanta était là. » Gronda subitement Bob, sa main glissant lentement vers sa ceinture.

« -Fanta ? Mais… Mais de quoi tu parles ? Laisse-moi sortir ! Mathieu il…

-Mathieu il a envoyé Eliska à l'hosto ! –Explosa Bob- Et tu savais que John c'était Fanta, tu le savais et tu m'as laissé souffrir !

-Bob… Calme toi. –Tenta Fanta, alors que Bob s'était approché des barreaux, le laissant derrière lui. Mais l'ex-réunnionais avait vu l'air fou de son ancien collègue alors qu'il dégainait son glock,

-Putain Bob, déconne pas ! –Hurla Antoine en se plaquant sur le mur à l'opposé de la porte- J'en savais rien ! Je veux juste rejoindre Mathieu. Laisse moi sortir !

-Oh oui, je comprends bien. Tu veux rejoindre ta petite Ombre d'amour.

-C'est pas une…

-Si ! Si, maintenant ça en est une ! Mais ça aussi, tu l'avais prévu, hein ? Connard ! »

La main pâle se crispa autour de l'arme. Fanta articula un « Non ! » masqué par le bruit de la détonation. Antoine ne respirait plus, figé par la peur, ne tournant le regard que pour le poser sur le trou fumant juste à côté de lui, alors que du sang s'échappait de la joue que la balle avait effleuré. Il glissa le long du mur, la bouche ouverte sur un cri silencieux tandis que ses fesses tombaient au sol.

« -Bob ! Arrête ! On doit sauver la ville, on verra après pour lui ! » Tenta Fanta, approchant d'un pas, avant de se figer à son tour. Bob pointait désormais son arme sur lui.

« -Mon Fanfan, soit t'es avec moi, soit t'es contre moi. C'est à cause de ce connard si celle que t'aime est à l'hosto !

-Tu vas pas un peu vite dans tes conclusions ? T'es pas dans ton état normal.

-Une semaine. Une longue et interminable semaine à réfléchir, devant le cadavre de **ma** femme. Une semaine que je ne rêve que d'une preuve pour pouvoir les buter ! Et là, je les tiens. Je les tiens ! »

Fanta recula. Il avait sous-estimé l'impact de la mort de Penny sur le mental de son ami. Il devait l'admettre : ce dernier avait sombré dans la folie et la paranoïa. Il jeta un regard discret autour de lui. Des cailloux, une planche pourrie, et un marteau gisaient sur le sol.

« -Bob, je t'en prie. On reviendra, on les punira comme il se doit, je te le promet, mais il faut qu'on aille s'occuper de…

-Non. Maintenant. »

Bob se tourna vers Antoine, qui suppliait en silence, les yeux mi-clos. Il visa, lentement, un sourire fou sur le visage, ses deux mains sur la crosse.

« -Crêve, enculé »

Antoine ferma les yeux, interpellant son aimé mentalement aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, même s'il savait qu'il n'était pas celui qui, entre eux, était télépathe.

Un grand bruit résonna jusque dans les murs de la prison, et un corps s'effondra, le crâne enfoncé, le sang s'étalant longuement sur le sol.

L'arme du crime tomba sur le sol tandis que le coupable reculait que quelques pas, le visage horrifié.

* * *

><p>Antoine rouvrit les yeux. Il n'était pas mort, et ce n'est pas une détonation qu'il avait entendu. Il se releva, titubant, et découvrit le corps de Bob, des éclats de crâne visible parmi le sang qui ne cessait de s'écouler par le trou béant de son crâne. Il glissa son regard jusqu'à Fanta, le visage portant quelques traces d'un sang qui aurait giclé, un marteau ensanglanté au sol, qui regardait ses mains d'un air horrifié.<p>

« -Je… Je voulais pas. –Il releva les yeux- Je voulais pas ! Je… Je devais l'empêcher. Il… Je… Je suis désolé. »

Antoine s'approcha davantage, choqué.

« -Il… Il est mort ? »

Fanta tomba à genoux, et se traîna jusqu'à Bob. Il lui prit le pouls, suppliant tous les dieux de ce monde. Le silence s'étira longuement avant que Fanta ne recule. Il ramena ses jambes contre son torse, et enfoui son visage dans ses bras.

« -Jo... Fanta. –Souffla doucement Antoine en se reprenant- Sort moi de là, il faut que j'aille aider Math. S'il te plaît. Les clés, elles sont dans la poche de Bob. Aide-moi. »

Fanta releva la tête, le regard vide se posant sur le cadavre de ce qui fut un jour le dirigeant de cette ville.

« -Je ne voulais pas le tuer. J'ai pas réfléchis. Je…

-John ! Je sais. Je sais, j'ai vu ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais tu dois me sortir de là. Il se passe quelque chose avec Math, c'est ça ? Je dois y aller.

-Bob… Je suis désolé, je voulais pas, vraiment. »

Antoine hurla le prénom du meurtrier involontaire, ce qui eu le mérite de le faire sursauter. Il sembla se reprendre quelques instants, et fouilla avec dégoût dans la poche du décédé. Il ouvrit à Antoine et lui délia les mains_._

« -John, tire-toi de là, ok ? Je m'occupe de Math. » Souffla-t-il en fuyant.

Il culpabilisait un peu, mais il n'avait pas le luxe de s'attarder sur la douleur de Fanta. Il devait aider Mathieu, avant de le perdre une fois de plus.

* * *

><p>Alfred vit une touffe hirsute courir au loin, et l'interpella aussi fort qu'il le put, couvrant même le brouhaha de la ville paniquée.<p>

Antoine se retourna, enfin, et il le rattrapa rapidement.

« -Al, Mathieu est…

-Je sais pas. »

Il lui enfoui précipitamment la seringue bouchée dans les mains.

« -C'est… ?

-Je pense que j'ai réussi. Mais il est peut-être trop tard. Perd pas de temps ! »

Le plus jeune hocha rapidement la tête, lui chuchota de faire un tour du côté de la prison et tourna les talons.

Alfred soupira, sa mission remplie, et partit à son tour dans la direction indiquée par Antoine.

* * *

><p>56 se leva en voyant le corps apparaître sur le lit. Il n'avait pas eu à attendre si longtemps finalement.<p>

Il se pencha sur le corps laid, endormi. Se délectant à l'idée d'être la première chose que ces yeux morts verront.

Il se détourna cependant quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Ses yeux s'agrandirent en même temps que l'ouverture.

« -183, tu n'as pas… » Put-il juste dire.

« -Ce n'est pas mon nom, petit frère. » Répondit simplement la jeune femme dans un sourire.

Elle se souvenait, bien sûr. Elle écarta les bras, et il se rua sur elle pour la prendre dans les siens.

L'éreinte fut brève, l'être dans le lit commençait à bouger.

« -Alors c'était bien elle. »

56 s'écarta, jeta un regard en arrière, et hocha la tête en silence.

« -Tu comptes faire quoi ? » Souffla Elodie.

« -Lui faire subir tout ce qu'elle nous as fait. » Répondit froidement l'adolescent.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu te faire ? –soupira-t-elle, écrasant la larme naissante alors qu'elle regardait avec désolation son petit frère- C'est toi qui m'interdisait d'intervenir auprès d'elle pour t'aider, et maintenant…

-Le feu.

-Quoi ?

-Une bande de casseur, je m'enfuyais avec elle, mais elle m'a devancée, et m'a enfermée avec eux pour pouvoir s'enfuir. La maison était en train de brûler. –Il baissa la tête, ignorant les poings d'Elodie qui se serraient de plus en plus- Elle a pas du survivre seule longtemps, si elle est devenue une Ombre. Remarque, c'était déjà un monstre, elle l'est peut-être devenue naturellement…

-Comment je peux t'aider ? » L'interrompit brusquement la jeune femme.

56, de son vrai nom Arthur, lui sourit simplement. Ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la mère monstrueuse, prêts à obtenir cette vengeance si longtemps attendue.

* * *

><p>Alfred était muet de stupeur. L'homme aux mains et au visage ensanglanté ne le regardait même pas, pleurant sur le cadavre au crâne défoncé.<p>

Il inspira profondément, et saisit le bras de l'homme. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il n'était pas difficile de deviner que cet homme était le meurtrier, et qu'il avait sûrement agit en faveur d'Antoine.

« -Non, laissez-moi, je…

-Je suis médecin, vous êtes en état de choc, je le comprends bien, mais il faut que vous m'écoutiez. Vous devez me suivre. –Les sanglots s'espacèrent un instant, et l'homme releva la tête- Non ! Fermez les yeux, et gardez les clos. Faites moi confiance, concentrez vous sur ma voix. Je vous sors de là. »

Les sanglots reprirent brièvement alors que l'inconnu hochait lentement son visage décharné, les yeux fermés. Alfred le releva, saisit son bras pour le passer au dessus de ses épaules, et l'amena chez lui sans s'attarder sur la dépouille. Il devait sauver les vivants, pas s'acharner sur les morts.

* * *

><p>Fred les croisa, courant vers eux.<p>

« -Fanta ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? » S'exclama-t-il soudainement, oubliant manifestement ce qu'il comptait leur dire.

Alfred leva sa main libre pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait rien dire, et qu'il lui expliquera plus tard. La pensée qu'Eliska était morte l'effleura, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'y attarder.

« -Soit, je vous le confie Al. Vous sauriez où est Bob ? C'est la merde là ! »

Al se crispa autour du plus jeune, et, haussant la voix avant que les pleurs reprennent, il dit :

« -Il faudra composer sans lui. Il se passe quoi ?

-Sans lui ? Mais Mathieu et les Ombres se dirigent droit sur la ville ! Il faut organiser l'attaque, et…

-J'ai dit : composez sans lui. C'est vous le général maintenant. Mathieu est devenu une Ombre ?

-Je… Visiblement, oui. Désolé –Ajouta-t-il en voyant le voile qui passa sur le visage d'Alfred- J'oubliais que c'était votre fils. Attendez, général, moi ? Mais... Bob est…

-Suffit ! –S'exclama Alfred en reprenant son chemin- Sauvez la ville, je m'occupe du reste. »

* * *

><p>Emy n'avait pas tout suivi, et c'est avec un goût amer qu'elle accepta de reprendre les rênes de la défense.<p>

Eliska « Indisponible », Fred et Seb enfermés dans un bureau, Igor en train de s'occuper des troupes, le Matoine disparut.

« -Et Bob ? »

Un haussement d'épaule lui avait répondu.

Elle supervisait la protection de la ville devant les murailles. L'une des immenses portes avait été rouverte, et quelqu'un avait quitté la ville. Les rats quittent le navires, pensa-t-elle.

Elle devait l'admettre, elle avait peur. Eliska était la seule personne de ses connaissances qui aurait pu assumer son rôle sans sourciller. Elle savait qu'elle était revenue, elle voyait ses troupes au garde-à-vous devant le capitaine russe. Et elle savait aussi qu'elle n'aurait pas disparut sans raison à un moment pareil. Elle n'avait pas fui.

Alors, où était-elle ?

Et où était Bob ?

Elle se reprit, calment ses mains tremblantes en se crispant sur la barrière du sommet de la muraille.

La vérité s'imposa clairement dans son esprit. Ils étaient finis. C'était fini.

Elle inspira longuement, en fermant les yeux sur les ouvriers qui s'affairaient autour des portes.

Mais ils n'allaient pas se rendre sans se battre.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin de la partie 2 du chapitre 20<strong>

**Je rappelle qu'on ne tue pas l'auteure, hein.**

**Jsuis teeeeellement pas désolée pour Bob XD**

**L'idée vient de Siphirith hein ! Allez l'engueuler dans ses fics ou par MP, moi je voulais pas le tuer au début, encore moins avec un marteau. Mais je dois avouer que sa mort m'arrange en fait x) Et le marteau... Ben son idée était cool, j'ai appliqué. A ma maniére mais... RANGE CETTE CUILLERE !**

**Je voulais vous mettre la fin Mercredi, mais je serais chez mon père avec ma fratrie, donc jsuis pas sûre. Puis finir ALFDM la veille de Noël... Bref, on verra. Mais la suite (et fin) dans quelques jours !**

**Bisous mes agneaux, jvous aimes.**


	28. Chapitre 20 - Partie 3 : Le dernier Jeu

**Hé ben on y est mes agneaux, la fin d'ALFDM.**

**Je me sens toute... Wa. ****A la fois accomplie et vide. C'est bizarre ^^**

**Donc non, pas d'épilogue, je publierais juste un gros pavé de remerciement larmoyant après ça. Même si je commence ici ^^'**

**C'est fou comment une simple fiction m'a pris autant de temps, et a pris autant d'importance dans ma vie. Mon année 2014 a été parfaite grâce à vous. Je me suis sentie importante, à ma place, enfin. Je me lance enfin dans tout les projets que j'ai cru irréalisable, et ça s'est grâce à vous.**

**Donc ce n'est pas vraiment une fin, mais plutôt un début, j'espère. Je vais passer sur youtube, avec un projet d'émission et de sagas MP3 en vue. Bref, c'est pas fini. Niveau fanfic, j'abandonne le Matoine après ça. Longue histoire, je résumerais dans mon gros pavé niais ^^**

**Bref, merci à vous tous, les lecteurs qui sont là depuis le début, ceux qui ont rejoins en cours de route, ceux qui viennent de commencer. Merci à vous tous. Merci pour vos vues, vos follows, vos favs, vos reviews, vos tweets...**

**Merci aux UB pour m'avoir poussé aussi loin, pour les rencontre, pour les conv skype, pour m'avoir si bien intégré au fandom.**

**Merci au fandom pour tout ces délires, pour votre soutient, pour les rires.**

**Merci à Emma et à Clara pour vos corrections tout au long de la fic, je vous aime les filles.**

**Merci à Clara pour sa correction fantastique de cet ultime chapitre et son soutient indéféctible.**

**Merci à Lola, Powo, Aria, Ano, Rin, Woor, Leze, Siffly, Dodo Chauve, MetaRien, Crisalys, Lolli, Lucie, Yuki, Deponia, Doc, Emma, titipo et toutes les filles de twitter pour le rêve que vous me vendez.**

**Merci à ceux qui participe au RP sur le forum (/Pub/ Venez d'ailleurs, pleins de place et de villes encore dispo /Pub/)**

**Merci à Siphy d'être une amie aussi précieuse, merci pour cet exposé d'enfer qu'on a fait, et pour son aide et ses idées fantastiques. T'es ma sempai de la fanfic x)**

**Et puis merci à vous tous, d'être juste là.**

**Je vous aime mes agneaux. Tous. Vraiment.**

**Bonne lecture =)**

* * *

><p>« -Quoi ? -Hurla Seb en se levant, écrasant sous ses mains les plans froissés- Attend Fred, tu ne peux pas dire des choses comme ça ! T'en est sûr ?<p>

-Je… Je crois. -Dit-il en fixant ses pieds- J'ai mis une équipe sur le coup, ils le cherchent. Mais je pense qu'il… »

Seb contourna la table et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son collègue.

« -Tu sautes peut être un peu vite aux conclusions. Ce n'est pas parce que Fanta était dans un piteux état et qu'Alfred t'as dit ça que Bob est mort ! On va s'occuper de sauver cette ville, et il va débarquer ici en gueulant, comme d'hab. »

La porte s'ouvrit justement à ses mots, et, le regard plein d'espoir, les deux adjoints levèrent les yeux sur le nouvel arrivant.

D'où le regard de déception quand ce fut un sergent qui entra.

« -Mes généraux. » Les salua-t-il piteusement.

« -Vous l'avez retrouvé ? » Demanda immédiatement Fred, reconnaissant un des membres de l'équipe.

« -Oui. Il était devant la prison, on l'y a donc caché.

-Caché ?

-Oui, la ville est déjà en panique, inutile qu'un civil ne le voit. »

Fred ouvrit la bouche, mais pas un son ne sortit. Il comprenait. Mais il voulait poser cette question, pour être sûr. Seb le devança.

« -Il va bien ?

-Je… Désolé messieurs d'être celui qui vous l'apprends…

-Arrêtez ! –Hurla Seb, hors de lui, tremblant- Comment va le général ? Dites-le !

-Il est mort. Tué par un coup dans la tête. »

Seb tomba sur la chaise la plus proche, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains, Fred s'appuya contre le mur, baissa la tête et chuchota :

« -Merci soldat. Disposez. »

L'homme hocha la tête, et quitta silencieusement la pièce.

« -Seb. Tu penses que… Que Fanta… »

Le métalleux releva le visage en soupirant, maîtrisant comme il pouvait ses sentiments. La vie de tous les habitants de cette ville reposait sur eux.

« -On y réfléchira plus tard. La priorité c'est de sauver cette ville, pour Bob. »

L'ancien joueur du grenier hocha lentement la tête. Le deuil était un luxe qu'ils ne pouvaient plus se payer.

« -On fait quoi ? »

* * *

><p>Deux heures après la chute d'Eliska, et après une ultime réunion des dirigeants de chaque section, les informations furent enfin réunies, et les soldats organisés.<p>

L'annonce de la mort du dirigeant, avec l'obligation de la garder secrète, avaient délié la langue du chef de la sécurité, qui leur apprit l'identité du prisonnier, et les intentions probable du leader à son égard. Seb balaya l'information d'un mouvement de main, argumentant que l'enquête ne devait pas les perturber pour l'instant. La raison de l'absence d'Eliska fut également révélée, expliquant probablement le silence inhabituel d'Emy jusque la fin de la réunion. Le plan improvisé fut mis en place en moins d'une quinzaine de minute, et tout le monde déserta la salle.

Les soldats s'étaient placés devant la porte, prêts à tirer à vue, tandis que de l'autre côté, les civils se cachaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Les portes furent barricadées comme jamais, enfermant dehors les volontaires.

* * *

><p>L'armée d'Ombre était toujours à la lisière de la forêt, à attendre que le soleil disparaisse pour attaquer. Mathieu avait hésité un instant, juste une seconde, quand il avait vu, ou plutôt perçu, les soldats s'affairer au loin. Pourquoi voulait-il tant les détruire ? Juste à cause d'une cérémonie un peu trop douloureuse ?<p>

Mais rapidement, alors qu'il se posait ces questions, son esprit s'était ouvert à nouveau. Et il les avait sentis. La peur, la panique, les larmes. C'était insupportable. Il vivait chaque douleur comme étant la sienne, il mourrait, encore et encore, tandis que son cerveau menaçait d'éclater. Il chercha un apaisement, quelqu'un sur qui se focaliser, mais rien, même le seul humain qu'il aimait n'était pas trouvable au sein de cette torture. Il était seul, on le haïssait, on le pleurait. Il se tourna vers ses sœurs, ses filles, et plongea ses pensées dans les leurs. Là était l'apaisement. De la haine, à l'état pure. Elles, elles le comprenaient. Elles sentaient cette douleur insupportable, tout le temps, chaque seconde, chaque jour. Elles avaient besoin d'espoir pour vivre, pour survivre à cette douleur.

Et pour survivre, ils avaient besoin de prendre l'espoir de ces humains.

Et de les tuer.

* * *

><p>La lumière faiblissait enfin, et 65 étira son bras.<p>

« -_En avant !_ »

Antoine avait réussi à se cacher dans un renfoncement de la muraille. Impossible d'avancer vers la forêt sans être remarqué par les soldats ou par les Ombres. Il ne voyait rien devant de lui, la lisière étant trop loin de la ville pour qu'il puisse y voir quoi que ce soit, il ne pouvait qu'attendre.

Les heures filèrent au fur et à mesure que ses muscles s'ankylosaient. Il se retrouvait une fois de plus coincé, avec ses pensées comme seules compagnes. Il ressassait comme il pouvait le peu d'information à sa disposition. Mathieu, une Ombre ? Qui aurait déclaré la guerre à Brütal ? Il ne pouvait pas y croire, il ne voulait pas y croire.

Mais dès que ses pensées quittaient l'homme qu'il aimait et l'objet qu'Alfred lui avait confié, il revoyait le corps de Bob au sol, le sang, les éclats d'os.

Il ferma ses yeux, comme pour ignorer cette image. Il avait vu assez de morts violente pour cette vie, et les suivantes. Il n'avait pas besoin de cette nouvelle image, ni de cette culpabilité qui menaçait de le submergé une nouvelle fois. Il devait se concentrer, être le plus neutre possible, le plus aimant qui soit, pour Mathieu, pour le ramener. Car il le ramènerait, et il avait la ferme intention de rentrer à New Hope avec lui. Il y arriverait, et s'il n'y arrivait pas tout seul, il utiliserait la solution d'Alfred. Il sortit la seringue de la poche de sa veste. Elle était courte, enfermée dans une boite et bouchée par sécurité, et contenait un liquide bleu clair légèrement épais.

Il y arriverait. Il serra le précieux objet dans sa main, dirigeant son regard vers la forêt qui s'assombrissait.

Bientôt.

* * *

><p>Alfred passa une couverture autour de son invité, et finit d'essuyer le sang sur son visage. Ce dernier, bien que toujours muet, semblait commencer à reprendre le dessus. Il s'était évanoui durant le trajet, et venait de reprendre connaissance. Il ne tremblait plus, et buvait enfin sa tasse de café.<p>

« -Monsieur… Fanta, c'est ça ? » Tenta Alfred.

« -John. »

Le vieux médecin ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré le ton cassant.

« -John alors. Vous avez un nom ?

-Marley.

-Bien ! Est-ce que vous pouvez me dire en qu'elle année nous sommes ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Ce sont des questions de routine, ne vous en faites pas mon ami. Alors ?

-2016, je crois.

-C'est ça. Ça va mieux ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas.

-Vous vous souvenez ? –Tenta-t-il.

-Je… Je me rappelle d'Eliska. La mercenaire. On rentrait à Brütal et… C'est un peu flou. Je me souviens d'un hôpital, d'une prison. Il y avait Antoine aussi, et un homme avec une veste rouge. Je crois que c'est votre chef. Il tenait une arme, et… Et à partir de là c'est le noir total. Il s'est passé quoi ? »

Alfred souffla. Il savait reconnaître un amnésique quand il en voyait un, et ce dernier en montrait tous les symptômes. Généralement, il aidait ses patients à se souvenir, mais cette fois…

« -Je vais être franc avec vous, John : Il est inutile d'essayer de vous souvenir, du moins pour l'instant. Vous avez sauvé Antoine, et il a pu partir pour essayer d'arrêter les Ombres. Ce n'est cependant pas votre guerre. Je vous interdis d'intervenir. –Ajouta-t-il en voyant qu'il commençait à protester- Vous m'avez l'air d'être un homme d'action John, mais pour l'instant, vous n'êtes bon à rien, autant être honnête. Vous serez plus utile à l'hôpital. Eliska y est aussi d'ailleurs, c'est la dernière patiente que j'ai admise avant de partir. »

Le regard de John s'éclaira brièvement.

« -Eliska ! Elle… Elle a été attaquée par Mathieu, c'est ça ?

-Quoi ? Je ne suis pas au courant de tout, désolé.

-Et… Oh mon dieu, Bob ! Il allait avoir une fille, à l'hôpital ! Et je… Je l'ai… »

Fanta lâcha la tasse, qui rependit son contenu sur le carrelage, et enfoui son visage dans ses mains.

Alfred soupira, se désolant vaguement pour son sol autrefois immaculé, et s'assit à côté de Fanta.

« -Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous aider ? » Demanda-t-il.

Les sanglots s'espacèrent lentement, tandis que John reprenait, avec difficulté, le contrôle de lui-même.

« -J'ai… J'ai tué. Je ne mérite pas votre compassion.

-Vous avez sauvé le petit-ami de mon fils, et peut-être mon fils par la même occasion, je vous en suis plutôt reconnaissant.

-Votre fils ?

-Je m'appelle Alfred Sommet, médecin, enchanté. » Sourit-il tristement en tendant une main.

John-Fanta essuya piteusement les larmes qui coulaient toujours, et serra la main secourable. La scène lui semblait presque surréaliste.

« -Jo… Gabriel. Mais appelez-moi John. Dirigeant de New Hope. Enchanté également. »

Ils se lâchèrent, tandis que la lueur dans les yeux de John s'éteignit une nouvelle fois.

« -New Hope ? C'est là où vivaient Mathieu et Antoine avant toute cette histoire il me semble.

-Oui, deux très bons éléments…

-Dites-moi comment vous aider. –Répéta subitement Alfred, se sentant brusquement redevable envers celui qui a protégé son fils presque deux années durant- Il y a bien quelque chose à faire, non ? »

John plongea dans ses pensées, son visage forgé par la culpabilité, quand soudain :

« -La fille de Bob.

-Pardon ?

-Montrez la moi. »

* * *

><p>La nuit était tombée, les torches au-dessus des portes allumées, l'armée prête au combat. Emy, sur les murailles, tentait de percer les ténèbres pour deviner où était la menace. Elle n'eut pas à chercher longtemps. Ses jumelles s'arrachèrent de ses mains, pour être réceptionnées par une main noire sortant de l'ombre.<p>

Les armes crachèrent leurs plombs, mais rien à faire. Une seconde main noire avait fait un mouvement circulaire, et toutes les balles s'étaient stoppées un mètre avant d'atteindre l'être. Chaque bille de métal finissait inexorablement par ralentir et s'arrêter net. Emy hurla le cessez-le-feu qui ne fut entendu que quelques minutes plus tard. Le silence fut à nouveau rétablit, et un sourire carnassier blanc apparut sur le visage du père des Ombres. Son armée derrière lui, qui attendait pour agir, se demanda quelques instants si leur père n'allait pas tuer tout le monde seul.

Ce qui avait été un jour Mathieu fit un grand mouvement de bras, qui réunit les balles figées en cercle au-dessus de lui, tournées vers les humains. Il leva le bras, le mit un peu en arrière, comme pour prendre de l'élan. Il se permit un dernier sourire, et lança son bras en avant.

Bras qu'il arrêta rapidement, en même temps que les balles, suite à un hurlement masculin trop familier.

Entre lui et l'armée qu'il allait détruire, les bras écartés comme pour se poser en barrière, essoufflé, terrifié aussi, se trouvait un humain qu'il connaissait, qu'il aimait. Sa joue saignait un peu, une balle arrêtée un peu en retard l'ayant effleuré à visage. Il n'avait pas bougé, malgré la quantité effrayante de bille mortelle arrêtée à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il se redressa légèrement, intérieurement soulagé. Il avait agi instinctivement, après de longues minutes d'hésitations. Mathieu n'était pas un meurtrier, il ne le laisserait pas en devenir un.

L'Ombre semblait hésiter. Sa main, toujours en l'air, tremblait légèrement. Il le détestait, cet humain, c'était de sa faute, de sa seule et unique faute. Mais il ne parvenait pas à s'y résoudre. Quelque chose en lui l'en empêchait, doutait. Non, cet humain n'était pas coupable, et ne le serait jamais.

« -Je sais que t'es encore quelque part là-dedans Mat ! » Lança Antoine d'une voix forte, s'étonnant lui-même de ne pas trahir sa peur.

65 eut un mouvement de recul. Non, ce n'était pas son nom, plus maintenant. Mais… Mais cet homme en était si persuadé qu'il doutait. Plus il examinait les pensées de l'intrus, plus il hésitait. Une Ombre tourmentée par un humain était-elle vraiment une Ombre ?

« -Mat, te trompe pas d'ennemi. » Ajouta le perturbateur en esquissant un mouvement vers lui.

« -_Recule !_

-Non.

-_Je ne veux pas te tuer._

-Tu vas devoir le faire pourtant, si tu continu dans tes conneries. »

L'Ombre laissa retomber son bras, le mur de projectile argenté échouant au sol en même temps. Antoine se permit de respirer, enfin, et vit tomber l'Ombre à la peau changeante en position fœtal sur le sol, se griffant le crâne de ses mains crispées.

« -Mat ? » Tenta-t-il en approchant de lui, prudemment, ignorant les injonctions des soldats dans son dos.

Les Ombres dans le dos de l'hybride débattaient silencieusement, sentant leur père faillir à sa tâche. Mais le maître des lames les entendait, tout comme il entendait les pensées des militaires qui désiraient faire feu sur lui. Des ennemis, partout. Comment trancher ? Il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser.

Il leva un regard désespéré, perdu, des larmes coulant de son œil droit, vers l'humain qui était au-dessus de lui, l'appelant une nouvelle fois.

« -Aide-moi. » Supplia-t-il.

Antoine se baissa brusquement et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, comme s'il désirait ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Les bras de Mathieu passèrent dans le dos du potentiel sauveur, le serrant à son tour.

« Les Ombres, même si je cesse, elles attaqueront, et je ne pourrais pas… Je ne peux rien faire si je lutte contre moi-même. Aide-moi. »

Antoine la serra davantage contre lui, sans répondre, quand soudain il sentit une aiguille le piquer dans son cou. Il n'eut pas le temps de reculer qu'il sentait déjà le produit parcourir ses veines. Il repoussa violemment Antoine, sa peau étant désormais parcourue de veines noires gonflées tranchant sur la peau qui redevenait grise.

« -_Qu'est-ce que… ? Tu me trahis !_

-Alfred. Il a réussi à faire ça. C'est pour t'aider Mat.

-_C'est quoi ?_ » Hurla-t-il en reculant, les veines noires devenant de plus en plus visible, défigurant son être.

« -Notre seule chance. »

Mathieu se figea, contemplant ses mains où naissait une aura noire qui grandissait.

« -_T'en sais rien, c'est ça ?_ » Explosa-t-il alors que l'aura entourait désormais ses bras, atteignant les épaules.

« -Je… »

Mathieu soupira, résigné. Il remarqua que le silence était désormais total dans sa tête. Il ne captait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien. Mais sa haine et sa compassion étaient toujours en lutte acharnée. Il remarqua qu'il ressentait un nouveau sentiment, indéfinissable, un mélange des deux. Son humanité et l'Ombre en lui se mêlant, comme s'ils avaient trouvé un accord, comme s'ils avaient fait… la paix ?

Il fixa Antoine, et lui sourit. Il comprenait. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. Sauver le monde en détruisant, en tuant. Réhabiliter son humanité en usant de ses capacités inhumaines.

C'était ça, depuis le début. C'était ce qu'il aurait dû faire. Il venait de découvrir la réponse, sa réponse.

Antoine ne comprendrait pas, personne ne pouvait comprendre, seuls les faits traduiraient ce qu'il était désormais.

Il tourna soudainement le dos à Antoine, et se concentra. Il écarta ses bras, se dressant, à l'instar de son ami il y a quelques minutes, en rempart.

L'aura noire l'enveloppa enfin tout entier, il sentait cette puissance débordante en lui, dans ses veines, monter un peu plus tandis que son corps redevenait humain.

A la seconde où l'aura fut entière, les Ombres chargèrent. Le père était mort, il était devenu un ennemi à abattre absolument. Mathieu hurla un « Dégage ! » a l'attention d'Antoine quand il explosa.

Tout ce que vit Antoine, c'est une immense boule noire d'énergie sortir de Mathieu, et le cacher à sa vue. Deux soldats lui saisirent les bras pour le tirer en arrière, le retenant alors qu'il tentait de rejoindre son amant.

De longs filaments noirs presque transparents sortirent de la perle noire, parcourant les Ombres, s'étirant jusque dans la forêt. Des cris inhumains secouèrent la terre, audibles jusque dans les confins des bunkers de la ville. Sur le terrain, on ne voyait que les Ombres se faire ligoter par le filament, subitement muettes, leur bouche s'ouvrant et se refermant dans un cri inaudible, secouées de spasmes de plus en plus violents tandis qu'un liquide noirâtre coulait de leurs oreilles et était vomis par leurs bouches. Puis les filaments se rétractèrent subitement. Le vent se déchaîna, les arbres plièrent au loin, mais il ne se passait rien derrière la bulle noire, comme si une force avait placé un bouclier devant eux, les protégeant de toute cette tempête incompréhensible de violence. La boule noire se rétracta, laissant apparaître un homme à quatre pattes sur le sol, respirant difficilement alors que ses veines noires avaient doublé de volume. Antoine se libéra de ses geôliers, et accourut vers Mathieu.

« -Arrête-toi ! » Hurla ce dernier sans se retourner, tendant la main à plat derrière lui tandis qu'Antoine se heurtait à un mur invisible.

Il frappa l'air de ses poings, appelant son ami qui se relevait, gardant sa main en arrière. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui dans un sourire radieux. Antoine ne sut comment réagir, il avait vu ses yeux. Deux orbes blanches sur lesquelles on aurait déposé des joyaux bleutés. Un regard qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis des milliers d'années au minimum.

« Mathieu… » Chuchota-t-il, son intuition lui hurlant quelque chose qu'il ne voulait ni entendre, ni voir.

« Au revoir, Antoine. » Lui répondit simplement l'humain

« Mat ! Non ! »

Mathieu se tourna à nouveau vers ses ennemis à terre, certains rampant encore vers eux, difficilement. Tombant à genoux, trop faible pour tenir debout, il leva la tête et la paume de ses mains vers le ciel, l'aura le reprenant, il se libéra.

Il se sentit partir, le bout de ses doigts disparaissant dans sa nouvelle bulle opaque. Il n'avait pas mal, il se sentait bien. Il mourrait en débarrassant le monde de l'existence des Ombres.

Cependant sa réflexion fut violemment interrompue par un torse se plaquant contre son dos et par deux bras s'enroulant autour de son cou.

Il tourna assez la tête pour voir le visage d'Antoine, crispé par sa lutte à contre-courant face à l'énergie que dégageait Mathieu.

« -Antoine ? Dégage de là ! Tu n'y survivras pas !

-Toi non plus ! Je te perdrais pas une fois de plus tu entends ! Soit on survit ensemble, soit on meurt ensemble ! »

Mathieu se retourna, et prit son sauveur irraisonnable dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans son épaule, respirant son odeur tant qu'il le pouvait alors que son corps expulsait toujours de l'énergie, son esprit détruisant les Ombres une par une. Il ne savait pas s'il survivrait, mais il ne voulait pas entraîner Antoine dans la mort, c'était tout simplement hors de question.

« Je t'aime. » Souffla le plus jeune, s'accrochant au corps blanc et noir.

Mathieu passa une main sur sa joue, espérant de toutes ses forces que l'homme qu'il aimait lui survivrait et scella leurs lèvres, une dernière fois.

* * *

><p>Depuis les portes de la ville, les soldats virent soudainement la bulle disparaître après une ultime explosion. Plus une seule Ombre à l'horizon. Pas de Mathieu et encore moins d'Antoine non plus.<p>

* * *

><p>Emy fut la plus rapide à comprendre, un sourire se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres tandis que ses yeux retrouvaient un pétillement de joie qui avait déserté depuis trop longtemps. Elle grimpa sur le bord de la muraille, se tenant à la barrière d'une main et hurla sa joie, un bras tendu vers le ciel. Elle fut rapidement imitée par des soldats soulagés, tandis que la rumeur se rependait comme une traînée de poudre dans la ville.<p>

Elle parvint jusqu'aux portes de l'hôpital, et donc jusqu'à Alfred, qui sourit tristement face à la nouvelle. Il n'avait jamais réussi à trouver un antidote pour son fils, alors il avait changé d'angle d'attaque. Il avait mélangé son propre sang à un poison qu'il avait découvert mortel pour les cellules Ombres, qui avait fait exploser tous ses échantillons. Son sang, compatible avec celui de son fils, aurait facilité l'absorption du poison. Il espérait que cela tuerait l'Ombre même si celle-ci aurait ses pouvoirs centuplés, guidés par sa seule volonté, au dernier instant. Mais il ignorait si son fils pourrait être épargné. Il avait renoncé et rang**é** la seringue, ne la gardant qu'en cas d'urgence. L'urgence s'était présentée, et la seringue manifestement inoculée.

Il venait peut-être de tuer son propre fils. Mais il avait permis le sauvetage de la ville. Il baissa la tête. C'était son fardeau personnel, sa punition pour les avoir abandonnés. Ne pas savoir. Ne jamais savoir. Laisser la science et l'importance de l'espèce humaine vaincre sur les liens familiaux. Encore.

Il essuya une larme malvenue, et retourna dans la chambre de Penny, où Fanta faisait serment, devant le corps décédé et la vie qui grandissait, qu'il protégerait cette enfant jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, quitte à y perdre la vie. Eliska, sur son fauteuil roulant, était un peu en retrait. Elle avait insisté pour sortir de sa chambre sitôt réveillée, et, même si elle paraissait sonnée et un peu mal en point, elle couvait d'un regard alerte la scène. Le couple lui sourit quand il leur annonça la nouvelle. John prit la main de la mercenaire, et jeta un dernier regard sur sa future fille adoptive.

« Tout ira bien maintenant. On va tout faire pour que tout aille bien. Plus jamais ça. Je le jure sur ma vie. » Lâcha-t-il distraitement, Eliska lui serrant la main à son tour, hochant la tête en guise d'approbation.

Fred et Seb devinrent les dirigeants officiels, et offrirent des funérailles dignes d'un roi pour le fondateur de Brütal, instaurant un jour de célébration officielle en sa mémoire, gravant sur la pierre une épitaphe émouvante, suivie d'un « mort au combat ». Seb géra le côté militaire et industriel, étant le mieux placé pour suivre l'image du « métalleux barbare charismatique » que Bob avait instauré, mais Fred était le vrai dirigeant, dans l'Ombre, gérant la paperasse, les plans, l'alimentation, l'agriculture et tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à la vie de la ville.

Le procès de Fanta/John fut mené en secret, et il fut acquitté, tout le monde dans la pièce connaissant l'état émotionnel de Lennon depuis la mort de sa femme, et Alfred ayant lourdement insisté sur le fait que s'il n'avait pas agi, Antoine et Mathieu n'auraient sûrement jamais pu sauver la ville.

Emy et Igor reprirent leur place respective, ne se croisant officiellement que durant les missions, mais passant désormais la plupart de leurs nuits ensemble.

Naomi naquit prématurément trois mois plus tard, mais elle était une petite fille en pleine santé, forte comme sa mère, et annonçait déjà un caractère casse-cou digne de son père. Penny fut débranchée et enterrée une semaine plus tard, à côté de son mari. John et sa nouvelle épouse, Eliska, faisaient de leur mieux pour offrir à cette enfant le meilleur destin qui soit, en mémoire de ses parents. Quand le bébé sut enfin marcher, John décida qu'il était temps de retourner dans sa ville, qui était reconstruite par des ouvriers volontaires depuis quelques mois déjà. Il emporta Naomi avec lui, jurant de revenir régulièrement, afin qu'elle ne perde pas de vue sa ville d'origine. Fred et Seb approuvèrent l'idée d'éloigner tout de même la jeune enfant de la ville le temps de son éducation, dans un lieu où elle pourrait forger son identité propre, et ne pas être juste vue comme « l'orpheline du dirigeant ».

Eliska ne put jamais vraiment remarcher sans s'appuyer sur ses béquilles. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas pour autant de poursuivre ses missions entre New Hope et Brütal, et ce même malgré les réticences de son mari. Mais John fut rapidement rassuré en voyant qu'elle ne parvenait pas à passer plus de quinze jours loin de lui et de leur fille adoptive. Elle avait développé un véritable instinct maternel à l'égard de l'enfant, c'était ce qui avait poussé John à lui faire sa demande sur un coup de tête. Elle avait d'ailleurs longuement hésité avant d'accepter la demande en mariage de John. Mais ça n'avait duré que le temps qu'elle réalise que cet engagement n'avait plus le même sens, après la fin du monde. C'était un contrat de confiance, jurant la protection mutuelle, une manière d'être uni**s** dans ce monde cruel, et de rester uni**s** même si la mort les sépare.

John n'avait jamais pu se souvenir réellement de tout son passé, si ce n'est quelques éléments sur sa femme décédée, quoi que flous, et ce que sa rencontre avec Bob avait réactivé. Mais il ne chercha plus jamais à se souvenir, ayant déjà assez à faire avec son présent et son futur.

Quant à Mathieu et Antoine, malgré les recherches, il fut impossible d'en retrouver la moindre trace. Une plaque commémorative fut finalement dressée contre les murs externes de Brütal par les soldats qui avaient survécut grâce à eux. Une cérémonie en leur honneur fut donnée le jour de la pose de la plaque, puis la vie reprit son cours, les blessures se refermant lentement. Le monde allait de nouveau vers l'avant. Il fallait bien survivre.

Même après la fin du monde.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin du chapitre 20<strong>

**Fin d'ALFDM**


	29. Epilogue ?

Naomie ferma le livre, et leva les yeux au ciel. La laborantine et enseignante d'histoire de vingt-cinq ans souriait, appuyée contre un des arbres qui peuplait le centre-ville de New Hope.

Elle passa la main étalée devant ses yeux, tissant la lumière avec les doigts-araignés, et réfléchissait.

Cet écrit, que sa mère adoptive avaient passé des mois à créer, résumait ce qu'il s'était passé avant sa naissance. Seul un passage ne lui paraissait que peu cohérent, comme s'il avait été modifié après, celui de la mort de son père. Il y était écrit qu'il était mort au combat, face aux Ombres. Alors qu'il était écrit plus loin que L'hybride avait sauvé tout le monde en évitant l'affrontement.

Elle soupira, et repoussa l'idée plus loin dans son esprit. Eliska lui avait expliqué que les témoignages avaient été confus, et qu'elle-même était à l'hôpital à cet instant.

Mais, malgré cette légère incohérence, elle se plaisait à relire encore et encore cette histoire. Celle qui lui a donner la vie, qui l'a fait naître, qui lui a donner le droit d'espérer, celle de ses parents biologiques et adoptifs. Celle de son monde.

Elle allait devoir donner son cours dans quelques minutes, et partait à Brütal à la fin de la semaine pour son second travail, celui de recherche. La vie continuait, envers et contre tout.

Elle ferma les yeux à l'ombre de cet arbre protecteur. L'espoir. Voilà la leçon qu'elle avait retenue du livre de sa mère. L'espoir était à l'origine de l'humanité, et c'est l'espoir qui avait maintenu cette civilisation à travers le chaos, ceux ayant perdu cette lueur étant devenu des êtres étrange, mi-bête mi-homme, des Ombres.

Après tout, l'hybride déjà légendaire avait réussi à rester humains uniquement grâce à l'espoir, incarné en son amant.

Elle frissonna. Les Ombres l'avaient longtemps hantés dans ses rêves, même avant qu'elle ne pose les yeux sur ces pages, et elles revenaient de temps en temps, la terrifiant, mais pas systématiquement.

La princesse de Brütal et de New Hope se leva, chassant ces pensées. Il était l'heure de donner son cours à l'unique classe de primaire de sa ville.

Le livre rangé dans sa malette, et elle s'éloigna, laissant ses cheveux long et noir de son père flotter au vent, les yeux de sa mère posés sur son objectif, une antique veste rouge offerte par son père adoptif couvrant une robe cousue par sa mère adoptive sur le dos.

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaaa.<strong>

**Des semaines après la fin d'ALFDM, voilà ce petit épilogue qui n'en est pas un. C'est en réalité un passage de transition. Vers quoi, allez vous me demander ?**

**Ben vers la suite de cette fic ! x)**

**Il y aura quelques changement dans les noms (uniquement ceux des perso qui ne m'appartiennent pas), car je me détache du côté fanfic de l'univers, mais vous devriez réussir à situer qui est qui sans soucis, il suffira de noter les initiales ;)**

**De plus, avec la réécriture version roman, pas mal de choses vont changer…**

**Car oui, ALFDM le roman devrait pas tarder à arriver (quand je dis pas tarder, je parle en terme de semaines voir de mois, hélas, c'est que c'est un travail assez titanesque, mais j'ai l'espoir de pouvoir vous en dire plus d'ici les mois d'été, après mes partiels ^^)**

**En réalité, ce dont je veux vraiment vous parler, c'est de cette fameuse suite, qui vous fera patienter d'ici là. Certains le savent déjà depuis un moment : elle ne sera hélas pas sous forme écrite, du moins ce n'est pas prévu, mais sous forme de *roulement de tambour* sagas MP3 o/ (en plus des OS que je compte poster régulièrement)**

**Le prologue sera posté la semaine prochaine sur ma chaine youtube, je balancerai le lien sur twitter (cherchez ranchanedogawa en mettant l'arobase devant, mon pseudo est Ranne Madsen pour ceux qui l'ignore ^^) et peut-être sur facebook, même si je ne pense pas encore avoir assez d'autorité pour avoir la prétention de créer une page facebook dédiée... ^^' Mais j'ai un compte FB, "Ranne Madsen", où ya... rien du tout, crée bien avant que j'arrive sur ff, avec des truc métal dans la description, et une PP qui est moi en chibi, si ça vous dit de m'ajouter ^^**

**Le rendez-vous est pris en tout cas, j'espère que ça vous plaira (c'est de l'amateur hein, donc ça sera pas forcément top top dès le début, relisez le début de la fic pour le constater XD).**

**Je vous y attends donc, a très bientôt mes chers amis.**

**Merci pour tout, à nouveau.**

**A la semaine prochaine mes agneaux.**


	30. L'Ombre - Prologue

Coucou mes agneaux ! Une petite annonce pour vous dire que le prologue de la sagas MP3 est sorti hier soir.  
>ff net ne prend pas les liens, alors je le pose juste ici, comme ça :<p>

/watch?v=6-2pJ7Luvuc (c'est sur YT)

Je ne suis qu'une débutante sur le sujet, alors l'épisode a beaucoup de défaut dont je suis consciente. Et j'ai besoin d'apprendre à trouver un rythme de croisière pour être régulière dans les publications. En somme, c'est pas très abouti comme travail, mais il faut bien commencer quelque part ^^

J'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même

Bonne écoute =)

Edit : Voilà les dialogues du prologue, bien qu'ils ai été légèrement modifié durant le mixage ^^ :

Prologue :

**-bruit d'enfant qui joue, le bruit s'amplifie lentement-**

**-Sonnerie d'école-**

**-Porte, éléves qui entrent-**

**-Naomie Lionnel entre- **

**NL**– Bonjour les enfants ! Vous pouvez vous asseoir.

**-Bruits de chaises qui crisent sur le parquet-**

**NL** – Reprenez la leçon d'histoire que nous avons commencé hier. De quoi vous souvenez vous ? Oui Stecy ?

**Stecy **– On parlait de la Gr ande Panique, après la fin de l'Ancien Monde.

**NL**– Et qu'est ce qu'on disait ?

**Stecy** – Que les erreurs de l'ancien monde l'ont tué, à cause d'un des chefs de... euh...

**NL**- « Etats Unis ».

**Stecy **– Ah, oui, j'avais oublié. Ce chef a fait explosé le monde d'avant, et que les continents ont bougés à cause de ça. Y a eu la Grande Panique, où il y a eu le plus de morts, car les gens s'entretuaient.

**Paul **– Ma maman dit que notre monde n'aurait pas réagi comme ça.

**NL**– On ne peut pas savoir comment réagis la population devant de tels événement, Paul. Ce qu'il faut retenir, c'est que, tant qu'on se souviendra des erreurs passées, elles ne se reproduiront pas.

**Paul** – Mmh... Et c'est quand qu'on parlera de la Grande Bataille de Brütal ?

**NL**– Je ne serais pas votre professeur pour ce cours. Normalement au prochain trimestre.

**Stecy** – C'est parce que le héro était votre papa ?

**NL**– Je... Oui, notamment.

**Félicia** – Mais, pourquoi vous pouvez pas nous la raconter ?

**NL**– Felicia... Car la personne qui vous la racontera est quelqu'un qui l'a vécue.

**Félicia **– Mais vous y étiez aussi, non ?

**NL**– Je n'étais pas encore née, j'étais encore dans le ventre de ma mére.

**Félicia** – Mais vous pouvez pas en parler juste un peu ?

**NL–** D'accord, un peu. Alors. La grande bataille. La menace Ombre était imminente.

**Stecy **– Les Ombres... Ces trucs noirs ?

**NL**– Des êtres humanoïdes intégralement noirs avec des pouvoirs psychiques, oui. Elles firent un premier assaut, qui plongea ma mère dans le coma et décima la ville. Mon père, Bob Lionnel, était en premier ligne, et il s'est battut glorieusement pour Brütal. Les Ombres ont finies par reculer. Bob a alors décidé de préparer une nouvelle stratégie, comptant dans celle-ci un hybride.

**Paul **– Il a vraiment exsité alors ? Le mec mi-humain mi-Ombre ?

**NL**– Oui, il s'appelait Mathieu, il venait de notre ville, New Hope. Lui et son partenaire se sont sacrifiés durant la bataille, tuant toutes les Ombres. De notre côté, nous n'avions subit qu'une seule perte. Le dirigeant.

**Paul **– C'est pour ça que le chef de New Hope vous a adopté ?

**NL**– Cette partie là de l'histoire ne concerne que moi, mais John était un ami de longue date de Bob oui, et Eliska, sa femme et la générale des armée, était autrefois mercenaire de Brütal. C'est pour ça que c'est elle qui vous apprendra cette histoire en détail, durant votre cours de Stratégie. Content ? Alors reprenons le cours.

**-Transition porte qui claque-**

**NL**– ça, c'est moi, Naomie Lionnel, professeure d'Histoire à l'école primaire de New Hope. Et c'est des jours comme ça qui me font regretter d'avoir choisis ce métier. J'étais d'ailleurs plutôt destinée à la bataille. Après tout, ne suis-je pas la fille de célèbre Bob Lionnel ? N'ai-je pas été élevée par John Marley, illustre dirigeant de New Hope, et par Eliska, la mercenaire que rien n'arrête, même si ses jambes ne la portent presque plus depuis la Grande Bataille. Mais je n'ai pas voulu de ce destin. Même si j'ai grandis à six jour de marche de la ville de mon père, j'ai été vue toute ma vie comme « la fille de Lonnen ». J'ai pris cette place de professeur, contre l'avis d'Eliska. Ma réputation me précéde parfois, comme ce jour là, mais en somme, c'est plutôt paisible. Un semblant de normalité dans ce monde.

***début musique du générique***

**NL -** Je n'ai pas connu l'Ancien Monde, si ce n'est par les romans qui ont survécu à sa fin. Enfin bon, l'humanité à reprit son cours, débarrassée des ennemis mortels qu'étaient les Ombres. Haha, c'est ce qu'on croyait...


	31. L'Ombre - Episode 1

**Salut mes agneaux ! Après deux mois d'absence, j'ai enfin publié l'épisode 1 de "L'Ombre" ! (à l'adresse YT qui se finit par : /watch?v=U39ZT8HVfjc - Mais cherchez "L'Ombre - Episode 1 Ranne", vous tombez dessus tout de suite normalement) Je suis plutôt fière de cet épisode, même si je sais que j'ai encore beaucoup de progrès à faire, je sais que ce que j'ai posté est clairement de meilleur qualité que le prologue. Et surtout je me suis énormément amusée à le mixer ! N'hésitez pas à me faire des critiques, je ne demande qu'à m'améliorer =)**

**Et comme d'habitude, je vous poste le script ici =) Il se peut qu'il y est des différences avec ce qui est dans l'épisode, certains dialogues étant été modifié durant l'enregistrement pour mieux collé au caractère des personnages et au réalisme.**

**L'épisode 2 devrait être plus rapide à arriver, je n'ai pas encore de date, j'attends surtout les enregistrements de mes actrices et de voir si je dois passer les rattrapages de mes partiels, mais honnêtement je pense miser sur mi-juin grand maximum. Comme d'habitude je vous tiens au courant sur Twitter (Ranne Madsen) et sur ma page facebook du même nom. En espérant que ça vous plaise ^^**

**Je précise que le dessin qui me sert de bannière YT et de couverture pour la saga MP3 a été dessiné par la talentueuse Mawi, que vous connaissez surement. Dites lui ce que vous en pensez =D**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture / écoute.**

**Et merci d'être aussi nombreux à me suivre encore =)**

* * *

><p><span>Scène 1<span>

Procureur - Présentez-vous.

NL – Encore ? Bon… je suis Naomi Lionel, laborantine et professeur d'histoire à mi-temps. J'étudie le passé pour l'avenir.

Mais je n'aurais jamais pensée devoir me pencher sur ma propre vie pour…

Proc - Recentrez-vous. Quand est-ce que ça a commencé ?

Eliska - Soyez concise et concrète, s'il vous plaît.

NL - Laissez-moi réfléchir… Je pense que… Oui, concrètement, tout a commencé ce jour-là.

NL - C'était il y a une semaine, un messager venait de nous transmettre que la réunion annuelle des scientifiques de l'alliance était déplacée à Brütal, le doyen ayant fait une chute l'immobilisant dans un fauteuil roulant. Il faut dire qu'Alfred venait de fêter ses 87 ans, il n'était plus de première jeunesse, alors on s'y attendait un peu. La route jusqu'à Brütal étant sécurisée depuis plusieurs années, taillée dans la forêt qui était autrefois le territoire des Ombres, je comptais y aller simplement en compagnie de mes collègues. J'y étais, accompagné de Gilles, un ancien ingénieur devenu aveugle à cause d'un combat contre une Ombre…

Scène 2

*bruits de pas*

Gilles - Nao', On en est où ?

NL : Mmh… Le jour commence à tomber, on est à une bonne journée de marche de New Hope. On va pas tarder à monter le camp du coup.

G : Enfin ! J'en pouvais plus de marcher. Bien qu'être accroché à ton bras n'est pas désagréable…

NL : Haha, tu remets ça, satyre !

G : Si on peut plus rigoler hein.

NL : Mais tu sais, je…

*bruit dans les fourrés*

NL : T'as entendu ça ?

G : Non, quoi ?

NL : Y a un truc dans la forêt.

G : C'est impossible, tu sais bien que…

NL : *récite* "Toute vie autre que végétale à disparue depuis le passage des Ombres." Je sais. Mais peut être qu'y a enfin un peu de vie qui est venue emménager dans le coin !

G : Tu dois te faire des idées….

NL : Il n'y a qu'une manière d'être fixé. -Plus fort : - Dites, Martha, le coin est quand même tranquille, ça vous direz de monter le camp ici pour la nuit ?

Martha : Hein, déjà ?

NL : Oui, Gilles est épuisé, et je commence à fatiguer aussi.

M : Bon, si la princesse est fatiguée…

NL : Hé !

M : *rire* Allez, on s'arrête pour aujourd'hui les gars.

Scène 3

*Plus tard* *bruitage heure qui tourne*

*bruit de bois qui craque*

Gilles : *chuchote* Nao, c'est toi ?

NL : *chuchote* Oui. Rendors-toi, je reviens.

G : *chuchote* Tu veux toujours allez vérifier ?

NL : *""* Oui, j'en ai pas pour longtemps. A toute à l'heure.

G : *mouvement* Je viens.

NL : Mais…

G : *ton sec* Je viens.

Scène 4

Proc : Donc si Gilles Martko vous a accompagnée, c'était de son propre chef ?

NL : J'ai essayé de le dissuader, mais il y a tenu, oui.

Eliska : Mmh, je vois. Et en ce qui concerne le docteur Onès ?

NL : Martha ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle faire dans cette histoire ?

E : Elle était de garde au moment où vous vous êtes éclipsez.

NL : Oui, je sais, mais qu'est-ce que…

Proc : C'est elle qui…

E : Stop. On doit suivre le déroulement dans l'ordre. Durant votre escapade, qu'avez-vous découvert ?

NL : *sèche* Je vous l'ai déjà dit quand vous m'avez ramassée.

Scène 5

*pas dans la forêt*

G : Ce silence…

NL : Oppressant, je suis d'accord.

G : Non je… J'ai l'impression qu'on est observé.

NL : Comment ça ?

Ombre : *voix brusque derrière eux* _Il doit parler de moi._

Scène 6

Proc : C'est ainsi qu'elle vous est apparue, cette "Ombre" ? *ton dédaigneux, montre qu'il n'y croit pas*

NL : Oui. J'étais… Tétanisée. Elle ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'on nous en avait raconté. Elle était… floue, trouble. J'avais une migraine rien qu'à la regarder. Mais, en même temps, elle se détachait clairement du décor, même sous la faible lumière de la lune.

Proc : Et que faisait M. Martko.

NL : Il a réagis immédiatement.

G : Non… Non… Pas encore… Pas vous… Non ! *bruit de pas rapide, dégaine d'une lame*

NL : Il a essayé de foncer droit sur elle avec son couteau, se fiant à son ouïe. Mais elle a levé sa main et…

*cri de douleur de Gilles, puis gémissement alors que le corps tombe à terre*

Ombre : _Comment osez-vous nous attaquer à nouveau ?! Comment osez-vous venir sur MON territoire, vous qui m'avez tout pris !_

NL : Je ne savais pas comment réagir, je… J'avais peur.

NL : Non… Arrêtez je vous en prie ! Laissez-le !

Ombre : _Oh… Petite humaine faible, misérable. Tu tiens à lui hein ?_

NL : Prenez moi à sa place, faite ce que vous voulez ! Mais laissez-le, *sa voix se brise* s'il vous plait…

Ombre : _Tu ne sais pas ce que tu demande... Mais j'accepte._

NL : L'Ombre l'a relâché, *bruit de corps qui tombe* et elle s'est approchée de moi.

Proc : Vous n'avez pas bougé, pas fui ?

NL : Non je… Non.

E : Poursuivez.

NL : Elle a posé sa main sur ma tête, et là…

*cri de douleur de Naomi et de L'ombre en même temps."

NL : *essoufflée* Je… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ha ma tête !

Ombre : Toi… Ce… Ce n'est pas possible… Tu ne peux pas… Non !

NL : Qu'est-ce que… *soupir brusque et tombe au sol*

Scène 7

NL : C'est là que vous m'avez trouvée. Maintenant à vous. Pourquoi un tel interrogatoire ? Pourquoi me retenir ainsi, dans ma propre ville ?! Et qu'est-il arrivé à Martha et les autres ?

Proc : Martha est revenue ici, gravement blessée au torse. Elle nous a affirmé que le groupe avait été victime d'une attaque soudaine, et qu'elle était la seule survivante.

NL : Mon dieu…

E : Elle a eu tort, Gilles Martko et vous en avez également rechapée. Monsieur Martko est d'ailleurs plongé dans le coma pour l'instant.

NL : Mais laissez moi le voir ! Pourquoi vous me retenez ?!

Proc : Car le docteur Onès, même si elle a combattu l'assaillant, ne se souvient de rien. Et toutes les preuves trouvées sur place vous désignent.

NL : Mais… Je… Non !

Proc : Après tout, vous êtes parfaitement capable de commettre un tel massacre au vu de vos capacités. Et cette histoire d'Ombre ne va pas vous aider.

NL : *hors d'elle* Mais pourquoi je ferais ça ?!

Proc : C'est ce qu'on tentera de déterminer durant votre procès, demain.

*bruit de chaise*

Proc : Dans tous les cas, réjouissez-vous, cette nuit est votre dernière ici. Demain soir vous serez soit libre, soit condamnée à mort. *petit sourire dans la voix* Et il est plus probable qu'il s'agira de la seconde option.

NL : Mais je suis innocente !

Proc : Bonne nuit madame.

*bruits de pas*

NL : Maman ! Dit-leur !

Eliska : *soupir* Naomi… Dans ce contexte, je ne suis pas ta mère, je te l'ai dit et répétée.

NL : Mam... -*agacée*Eliska Marley, si tu préfére que je t'appelle comme ça- Tu sais très bien que je ne ferais jamais ça !

E : La fille que j'ai élevée ne le ferait jamais oui, je le sais. Mais il y a des choses que tu ignores sur ce que tu es, et dont je ne sais rien, qui t'en rendrait capable…

NL : Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas…

E : *hésite* J'ai juré à ton père de ne jamais rien te dire, mais tes parents biologiques, ils… *soupire* De toute façon, tu le sauras bien demain, au procès.

*porte en fer se ferme*

NL : Maman !

*début musique générique*

**FIN de l'épisode**


End file.
